Second Chances
by running.on.impulse
Summary: What would you do if you were given a second chance? What would anyone do? Would you try and shift the course of prior fates? Or continue along the same route, just as before?
1. If You Only Knew

_If you only knew  
__I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
__I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I lose you  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned I swear I lived and learned  
_**If You Only Knew - Shinedown**_  
_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke crouched in a tree on the outskirts of Konoha, obsidian black orbs scanning the familiar landmarks before him. In one hand, he held a piece of torn parchment; in the other, a cherry blossom pendant.

"So, we're here for why again?"

Sasuke didn't answer the redhead with glasses – Karin – earning a "hmph!" of disdain from the woman.

"Don't take it personally," the white-haired Suigetsu insisted. "I'm sure whatever the reason, it's a good one."

Sasuke glared at the two, his piercing gaze bordering Sharingan.

Karin adjusted her glasses. "Perhaps for another attempt at capturing the Kyuubi?"

Suigetsu just smirked, while Sasuke's perfect lips formed a frown.

The raven-hair boy had no reason to visit Naruto Uzumaki, nor would he try. His purpose here was entirely different, yet along the same lines. He was after a separate member of their original Team 7.

"We better not be here because of a certain pink-haired, green-eyed, large-foreheaded-"

Sasuke simply silenced her with a Mangekyou stare.

"I think he wants you to shut up," Suigetsu murmured, scratching his cheek as a blood-thirsty bug flitted away. He eyed it with annoyance, squinting with one eye as it vanished from sight range.

Karin just glared as soon as Sasuke had released her from the famed Sharingan component.

"Hn."

Karin whipped her head to look at Sasuke with an astonished expression. "Did you just agree with him?"

"Hn."

"AUGH!"

Suigetsu just laughed, pretty certain that her little scream of frustration had just alerted the entire ANBU of their appearance.

* * *

Bright orbs of jade green opened in a flash as the obnoxious sounds of an alarm clock ran through the otherwise still air. The small, fair body sat upright in an instant, stretching as a yawn escaped an open mouth. Pink hair, bubblegum pink, was pushed aside with a delicate, yet strong gesture, and the beautiful green eyes shifted to view the time displayed on the clock.

"WHAT? TEN O'CLOCK? I'M SO LATE!"

A flock of birds in the tree neighbouring this home, flew from its perch at the sudden shouts, cawing as they took to the skies.

No more than ten minutes later, the pink-haired, green-eyed girl was running down the street like a pack of ravenous wolves was chasing her. If she was late again, boy was she in for it!

"Sakura Haruno, you _are_ late!"

Long, pink tresses succumbed to gravity as Sakura bowed at the waist. "Forgive me, shiishou."

The busty blonde-haired woman just frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "This is the fourth time this week!"

"It's all Naruto's fault! He-"

"I'm not going to listen to another 'This is because of Naruto' story, Sakura! That boy is away on a mission, A-Rank, so how could he possibly be at fault here?"

Sakura exhaled. "Forgive me. It won't happen again."

The woman shook her head, perching herself on the front of her desk. "Sakura, what's going on with you? You're usually more dedicated to your hospital duties than this!"

Sakura eyed the woman's now drumming, red polished fingernails. "I … I …" she couldn't come up with a proper excuse.

The woman sighed. "I am going to send you on leave; better yet, on a mission!"

Sakura's eyes lit up, though the underlying confusion was easily detectable. "A mission? Me? What sort of-"

"TSUNADE-SAMA! We've got an emergency!"

The blonde glanced now at a black-haired woman. "Shizune, calm down! What is going on?"

Shizune shook her head. "It's bad! You have to come quickly!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and she turned to Sakura with a quick turn of her head. "Come with me. We have work to do!"

Sakura nodded once; a quick snap-ish action. All three women moved to the door, and left the Hokage's office posthaste.

* * *

Sasuke slipped off the tree branch with a kind of grace known only to shinobi. He immediately turned away from the Konoha gates, walking in the opposite direction.

Karin blinked, and leapt down, running after him. She grabbed his arm with both hands, snuggling against him. "Sasuke, please tell me what's going on."

Sasuke pushed her away with a single fluid movement.

The dumbfounded girl pouted as she paused in her steps, watching him move.

Suigetsu came up beside her, watching Sasuke with a smirk. "Are all emo badasses like this?"

Karin whipped her head to him, glaring. "Sasuke is _not_ an emo badass!"

Suigetsu snorted. "Yeah, right, like you're not a love-sick loon!" He jogged up to match Sasuke's pace, grinning at the growl of rage coming from the female member of Team Hebi.

* * *

**Alright, so this is my first fanfic; don't give me grief.**  
**I am aware that these characters may or may not be in character. I will get better as time goes on.**  
**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me. The End.**  
**Review and let me know if it will go anywhere.**


	2. Gives You Hell

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
_**Gives you Hell – All American Rejects**

**

* * *

**

It had been five days. Five days since the surgery. Five days since having slept in a normal bed, as a hospital cot in the back room couldn't even begin to be considered as anything else but just that; a cot. Food had been the last thing on the medic's mind, as the person whose wounds had demanded such a rigorous surgery had consumed all other thoughts.

Tsunade had left shortly after the six hour procedure commenced, leaving Shizune and Sakura to take over. Soon after that, Shizune left as well on Tsunade's orders, leaving the young, pink-haired, green-eyed girl to take over, all on her own. She did not fear the task, nor did she doubt her own capabilities, for she was a famed medic, and a prodigy at that … at least according to the rest of the village.

Sakura stood beside his bed, staring with harsh green orbs at the one who had demanded such attention. Her arms were folded tightly against her chest, her hands clenching and unclenching dangerous fists.

How was it that Naruto Uzumaki seemed to constantly provide to be incapable of completing a mission above B-Rank? Was it because he wasn't as skilled as everyone knew him to be? No, that wasn't right. This _was_ the Kyuubi she was thinking of, after all. Perhaps something else filtered through his chaotic mind, becoming more prominent and important as he proceeded with his duties. No matter the reason, he was still here in this hospital bed before her, blonde, mussed up hair a grand disarray atop the pillow beneath his head.

She turned away, muttering cuss words under her breath as she went on about his common stupidity, and an attention span of a ferret. Well, could they expect more from him?

A groan came from the bed, and Sakura whirled around so fast, she was sure it should have started a tornado as the air whirred around her.

The bright, familiar pools of blue opened with slow movements as another groan escaped the blonde boy's mouth. He turned the childish face, with whisker-like markings, to view the person beside him, and a small sort of smile formed on his lips. "Hey … Sakura-chan."

Sakura couldn't help but smile sympathetically at the rough sound of his voice. She pushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"I took quite the beating, didn't I?"

Sakura nodded. "Shiishou and I spent a long time trying to fix you up."

Naruto released a nervous laugh. "I guess I shouldn't have ran in with a stick then, huh?"

Sakura frowned deeply. "You ran in with a _stick_?"

Naruto grinned that cheesy little grin, though it was obvious he was still a tad nervous around his former team mate. "Yeah … I was chasing a cat away from our food."

"Naruto …" was Sakura's angered reply as she began to growl.

Naruto laughed again, this time lifting a hand to run through his mane of hair. "Kakashi-sensei already yelled at me."

Sakura exhaled heavily. "Well then I see no point in doing so myself!"

At that moment, the blonde's stomach growled, and he made a face. "So … when can I get out?"

The pink-haired girl shrugged. "That's for Tsunade-shiishou to decide!"

Naruto pouted. "What a drag."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't adopt Shikamaru's phrases, alright?"

The blonde shrugged. "What can I say? This place is just so …" his eyes glimmered mischievously, "troublesome."

Sakura glared and clenched a fist at her side. "Naruto Uzumaki, I have sworn a vow, never to further injure a patient of mine, but when it comes to you, I can always make exceptions."

Naruto blanched, swallowing hard. "But … uh … Sakura-chan … you wouldn't … do that to me … right?"

Sakura smirked, a motion which rivalled even Uchiha's most common expression. "Wouldn't I?"

"But … it's me, Sakura-chan! It's Naruto!"

"Oh, I know."

Naruto just stared at her with dismay. "But … I have information to give you … that will help us find _him_, Sakura-chan … and if you hurt me with your … un-womanly strength … I won't be able to tell you what it is!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "_Un-womanly _strength?"

Naruto gulped. "Uh … what I meant to say is … is …"

"Sakura, you should be kind to our little nuisance-maker."

Sakura whipped her attention to the popular silver-haired jounin, eyes narrowed at his appearance. "And why should I?"

"Because I am going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto replied, grinning once more as he interlaced his fingers behind his head. "Believe it!"

Sakura looked ready to tear her hair out by the roots. "What the hell did I ever do to you guys? Huh? Stop plotting against me!"

"I suppose that takes away the element of surprise," stated Kakashi as he laughed the typical smooth sound. He perched on a chair on the wall opposite the bed, hunching over as he withdrew his copy of _Icha-Icha Paradise_.

Naruto blinked with confusion. "We were plotting against Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi exhaled dramatically, and he closed his visible eye to add to the effect of such an emotion. "Naruto."

"What?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "I have patients to tend to, so you can both just … talk about something!" She whirled around and started for the door.

Naruto slowly turned his attention to the medic, blinking a few times, before taking on a look of panic. "BUT SAKURA-CHAN! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

Sakura paused at the door, glancing back at him with a bored expression. "Tell me something? Like what, hm?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but a second later, closed it again, scowling. "I forgot what I was going to say," mumbled he.

Sakura could scream with frustration, and did not hesitate to leave the room, practically slamming the door shut behind her. "I could _strangle_ him!"

As she started away from the room, she could hear a baffled Naruto asking their former sensei, "What did I do?"

* * *

"Sasuke, can't you tell me what we're doing?"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Stop whining, bitch, and maybe he will!"

Karin crossed her arms and pouted at the man. "I'm not whining!"

"Cheya you are."

Karin shook her head. "I disagree."

Suigetsu just laughed in reply to this as he quickened his pace.

Sasuke was glad for the silence which followed. It was like traveling with jealous little children who envied everything the other had. Oh what he would give to find replacements; but he knew this to be impossible. This team was assembled, and needed, to complete his mission and his goal. But where he stood, he saw himself no closer to that objective than he had been with Team 7.

"Oi, Sasuke, when are we gonna stop? My legs hurt."

Karin glared at Suigetsu. "Since when do your legs hurt after traveling?"

"Since now. We've been on the move since sunrise yesterday."

"And?"

"The moon's up," Suigetsu pointed out as he motioned to the sky. "Night time equals rest time."

"This is the best time to travel. We keep going."

Suigetsu's eyes widened at the sound of the Uchiha's voice. "Oh-kay."

Karin looked as if she were going to swoon. "Isn't he amazing?"

Suigetsu couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe you should find someone else to stalk, Karin. Last I checked, Sasuke's not interested."

Karin glared at him once again. "How do you know?"

"Easy. He turned you down when you asked him on a date."

Karin opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again, finding no words to retort.

Suigetsu grinned smugly. "Yep, you need a new hobby."

Karin just shook her head as she charged up to Sasuke's side.

But just as she had, Sasuke leapt up into a tree, beginning the usual form of ninja travel. They had hesitated long enough, and with their resting point coming up so quickly, there was no reason to dilly-dally.

Suigetsu was immediately following with Karin trailing at his heals.

Sasuke smirked. They were making good time.

* * *

**Don't kill me if people are way out of character, alright? I've been very pick and choosy about which episodes and series' I watch … aka … I've watched to Naruto episode … 73? And Shippuuden episode … eh … 30 something. All my knowledge comes from reading other fanfics.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot to me! I made this chapter longer, just for you! :D**

**As you can see, I'm a fast writer, and even though I don't have a plot -hides in emo corner of shame- I still manage to make good use of what I'm doing. I know the main objective, but how I'm going to get there is still in the works.**

_Disclaimer: Naruto is in no way mine by any reason. Rights and respective trademarks belong to the respective owner (:_


	3. Words That We Couldn't Say

_We couldn't say them__  
__So now we just pray them__  
__Words that we couldn't say__  
__Funny ain't it__  
__Games people play__  
__Scratch it, paint it__  
__One in the same  
_**Words That We Couldn't Say – Steve Conte**

**

* * *

**

Suigetsu dropped from the tree behind Sasuke, Karin already skipping after the raven-haired leader. They had spent the rest of the night on the move, and by moon high, they had come across, what was assumed to be, their destination … for the time being, anyway.

"Where are we, Sasuke-_kun_?" inquired Karin as she peered around the ransacked town.

Sasuke didn't answer, his steps meaningful as they proceeded down the main street.

Karin frowned. "Why are we in this little town anyway?"

"It's a rest stop, Karin," Suigetsu answered upon noticing the Uchiha's annoyance with the redhead. "We're only going to be here for about a week, if not less. Just until we've all recuperated."

Karin glared at the white-haired man. "Recuperated from _what_?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "All the running we've been doing as of late? I don't know."

Karin returned her gaze to Sasuke. "Is that _really_ why we're here?"

"Hn."

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sasuke didn't respond as he started for a building nearby, which appeared to be completely forsaken. He kicked down the boards blocking the entrance before entering quietly.

"So this is where we'll be hiding, huh?" Suigetsu slipped into the dark, dusty space after the Uchiha. "Makes sense. Small, out of the way. No one will notice our presence here."

"It's not very homey …" Karin muttered, glaring at the amount of dust coating the walls.

"Suigetsu, Karin, you will stay down here." Without another word, Sasuke leapt up to the dissipating upper level, vanishing within seconds.

Karin watched him go, sighing dramatically once he had disappeared. "Seems to be a common thing now."

Suigetsu glanced at her curiously. "Hm?"

Karin shook her head. "Never mind."

**~ • ~**

Sakura exhaled as she brushed the hair from her face. The paperwork she had been required to fill out for Naruto – only because he protested upon doing so himself, even with a little bit of threatening involved – was lengthy and taxing. Why, it had taken just about three hours to get it all completed, which by this time the round wall-clock read six pm.

Her stomach growled with protest, as she hadn't yet eaten supper, and with a sigh, Sakura pushed herself from the chair. Something along the lines of ramen sounded good right about now. With hands now in the pockets of her white doctor's coat, she vacated the lounge, her feet carrying her down the hall. However, as she drew closer to the doors, Shizune stepped into her path.

"Sakura-chan, thank goodness I have found you!"

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Is there something wrong?"

Shizune shook her head. "No, nothing wrong. Tsunade-sama wants to see you immediately!"

"About what?"

"She wouldn't say."

Sakura frowned. It seemed that food would have to wait.

**•**

"Do you know why I've called you here, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Sakura smiled again. "Hai, I do!"

"What am I going to say then?"

"That Naruto needs to be more careful on his missions, and that I'm to be the one to tell him so. I know what I need to do; it's always been my job."

Tsunade sighed. "Not this time."

Sakura blinked with surprise. "Shiishou?"

"Kakashi and Sai will be taking over that job for the time being, Sakura. _You_ have a previous engagement."

Sakura furrowed her brow.

"Your mission, Sakura. You've put it off long enough by giving me … excuses, one would call them." Tsunade stood from her chair, walking around her desk to perch on the edge, once again. "Naruto will heal fine under Hatake's capable watch, and Sai will be there to … discourage unusual behaviour."

"But shiishou, Sai as mediator?" Sakura shook her head. "No offence to him but, I know Naruto better! I know how to stop him from doing … whatever he's not supposed to do!"

Tsunade crossed her arms, her ample bosom becoming more palpable. "Sakura. You are tired. Look at those bags under your eyes."

Sakura scowled as she muttered, "I don't have bags under my eyes."

"Delaying the inevitable will only prolong your monotony. Now, I am assigning you to a C-Rank, simple delivery mission. It will give you the time away from Konoha you deserve, and need in order to be your very best at all times." Tsunade opened a drawer, retrieving a scroll with a simple red ribbon binding it closed. She examined it a moment, studying the markings, before handing it to Sakura. "You of _all_ people are more than capable to complete this mission, Sakura. You should have no problem getting it done within twenty-four hours, and with the rest of your time, you can relax and do things that you _enjoy_."

"Who says I don't enjoy healing? Fighting?" Sakura folded her arms now.

Tsunade shook her head. "Those are all tasks you complete everyday for your work, and your lifestyle. You _need_ to take a vacation."

Sakura just scowled. With an exhale, she accepted the scroll.

"A man by the name of _Oshikakeru Ranzu_ will meet you in a little community two days from here. He will wait for you in a small buffet restaurant there called _Endoresu_ around high noon on the day after you arrive. All you have to do is give him the document, and he will give you an artefact for your trouble. Make sure you place it somewhere safe, for I will need to see it when you return.

"Once that is all said and done, you are free to relax and spend your time however you wish to spend it."

Sakura exhaled. "Hai, shiishou."

"Sakura."

She looked up at her mentor, and she nearly leapt from her skin at the change in Tsunade's expression. One minute, it was calm and professional. Now, it bordered homicidal.

"If I see your pretty pink head anywhere near those front gates before your time allotment has come to a close, I will _force_ you back there, and this time, with an ANBU watch. Do you understand?"

"A-ANBU, shiishou? But they're meant for more important-"

"You are my prized student, Haruno. I've seen your full capabilities when your chakra reserves are full to the brim, and your energy levels are high! You have been lately lacking in your duties. Unacceptable!"

Sakura instantly fell into a bow. "Gomen!"

"Don't apologize, Sakura. Now hurry up and get home. I'll give you until sundown to be out of Konoha." Tsunade turned her back to the pink-haired girl.

Sakura just nodded, uttering a soft, "Hai," before straightening. She whirled around and immediately left the Hokage's office.

**•**

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she closed the door.

"Ah, Sakura. You grace us with your presence when you should be home."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, who's attention was once again consumed by _Icha Icha_. She scowled, but didn't respond to his phrase.

"Nani? Why would she be home?" demanded Naruto.

Kakashi just exhaled with frustration, shaking his head.

Naruto scowled. "Some help _you_ are! Damn _Icha Icha_." He looked up as Sakura approached the bedside, pulling up a chair. "Neh, he's just been sitting there the whole time reading. Kakashi-sensei isn't fun anymore."

Sakura smiled a little. "No, not really. But honestly, Naruto, would you expect anything more from the _old man_?"

Naruto grinned at the words. "Hehe, no."

Kakashi lowered his book, giving them both a look which meant he was unimpressed. This just made them both laugh.

"Just for that, I won't take you both to dinner." Kakashi stood, slipping one hand into his pants pocket while starting for the door.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "NANI?"

Sakura glared after the man. "Selfish bastard."

Kakashi closed his book at this, his other hand having been withdrawn to rest on the door handle. "Now, Sakura. Such strong words for a konoichi to use, don't you think?"

Sakura continued to glare.

Kakashi's eye crinkled that familiar gesture which meant he was smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you going?"

"Dinner."

Naruto leapt out of the hospital bed like a frog, darting to Kakashi's side. "I'm coming!"

"Naruto, get back in bed!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto ignored her.

Kakashi chuckled, ruffling Naruto's blonde hair. "No."

Naruto pouted. "Why not?"

"That is Sakura's job. Why else would she have come, hm?"

Naruto blinked at the mention of this, and glanced at Sakura.

"That is _not_ the reason, sensei, and _you_ know that!"

Kakashi just continued to laugh as he left the room.

Sakura shook her head as she, too, stood, placing her hands on her hips. "Naruto, get dressed."

Naruto glanced down at his hospital gown, grinning just a little. "But, why? I feel so free in this, you know, without any _pants_ and-"

Sakura didn't let him finish that sentence as she promptly hit him over the head, rendering him unconscious. She picked his now unresponsive body off the floor, slinging it over her shoulder, and returned him to his bed. After all this was said and done, she took a few steps back, shaking her head. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are still _such_ a child."

The pink-haired girl spun around and vacated the room. Her original plan was to let him know she was leaving, put up with the 'Nani? Tsunade baa-chan can't do that to you! Don't go Sakura-chan!', and then eventually have to sedate, or bribe the Kyuubi container before he would give his permission, if you will. Not like she needed it, but she felt it made Naruto happy; one thing out of countless tragedies and losses.

Sakura sighed then. Kakashi would just have to tell him later.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**So what did you guys think? The chapter lengths definitely seem to be increasing still, which is a good sign … I hope. Gotta love the lovely result of being sick though, ne?  
Sorry it took so long. I was having some issues forming an idea, which originally for this one chapter, will now be able to span over a couple chapters! How sweet is that? =D  
If you have any questions regarding translation of the names I chose, feel free to send me a message, and I will translate. Don't laugh though; they're kind of ridiculous and weird :P**

**Lovin all the reviews! Thanks for commenting, guys!**


	4. Going Through Changes

_It's hard to have strength when there's nothing to eat  
__And it's hard to eat when you don't have the teeth  
__And how, when you lose the one thing you love  
__There's nothing below and there's nothing above  
__And I've been going through changes  
__I've been going through changes  
__I've been going through changes  
__With nothing at all  
_**Going Through Changes – Army of Me**

**

* * *

**

The clock on the wall read nine o'clock PM, and as if the air knew of its meaning, it blew lightly through the wind chimes near the window.

Sakura looked up from her bed, where her belongings for the mission had been lain out, sighing at the sight of the setting sun.

"Time to go."

The pink-haired konoichi piled her belongings into a pack, and effectively slung it over her shoulders. She sighed again, running delicate fingers through her bubblegum tresses as she took one final look around her small, clean bedroom. Despite the mission supposed to take a couple days, Sakura felt as if she were leaving for a month long, B, or even A-Rank. She couldn't even grasp why.

Wordlessly, she took up the scroll which still lay at the end of her bed, admiring the red ribbon which bound it closed. What was inside, she wondered. Some extreme village secret? A recipe for some secret sauce, famous throughout Fire Country? Battle plans? Maybe even secret weapon designs?

Sakura shook her head, knowing she'd never truly discover the writing contained inside the rolled parchment, and pushed the thought to the farthest reaches of her mind, meaning to forget she ever wondered about it. With a final glance about, she turned and moved to her front door, vacating the premises calmly.

The tiny apartment was left behind without another word, and she noiselessly made her way down the road. While she moved, she ran through what was required of her for this mission, in her head.

Arrive within two days, find an inn to spend the night, meet with _Oshikakeru Ranzu_ at noon the following day at the restaurant _Endoresu_, give him the scroll, retrieve the artefact, and place it somewhere safe. Then, she had the rest of the week to do whatever she felt like doing. This caused the girl to frown deeply. What the hell was she supposed to do with her extra time?

The Konoha gates came into view as she focused her gaze, and another sigh left the konoichi's frame. Why did she feel such regret, such guilt leaving without telling her blonde companion? Maybe it was because she knew Kakashi wouldn't break it to him gently, and as a result, Naruto would always wonder why she didn't tell him herself. At least, until she returned and he could whine to her about it, which she would in turn feel bad about, and treat him to ramen to make up for it. He was a terribly good guilt-tripper.

Sakura paused just before leaving the village, glancing back at Konoha fondly, as if she truly were leaving for an extended period of time.

"OI, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura's eyes went wide when she noticed the figure running toward her. She smiled just a little as she recognized the bright blonde hair, and lifted an arm, waving. "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Naruto skidded to a stop before her, leaning over his legs as he panted. "Sakura-chan…you can't…leave…."

Sakura laughed a little. "I don't have any choice."

Naruto straightened up, and stretched. He was dressed in his jumpsuit of black and orange, which meant he had been released from the hospital … or he just broke out. "Tsunade baa-chan can't make you!"

"She's the Hokage; she _can_ make me. Now why aren't you at the hospital?"

Naruto pouted, ignoring her question. "_I'm_ going to be Hokage someday, and that means you have to listen to _me_ too!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Really."

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

"Naruto, if I don't go on this mission, I will be _escorted_ from the village by an _ANBU_. _That_ is how determined Shiishou is in making me leave."

Naruto blinked. "Nani?"

"Mhm."

"SHE CAN'T DO THAT! BAA-CHAN CAN'T HAVE SAKURA-CHAN ESCORTED BY ANBU! SHE-" His rant continued with furious words.

Sakura glanced at the setting sun, shaking her head. "Naruto, be quiet for two seconds, please!"

Naruto shut his mouth immediately.

"I have to go now. I'll be back in a week, okay?"

The Kyuubi container exhaled dramatically. "Do you have to?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "If you behave, I'll bring you something back with me."

This seemed to perk the boy up, as he grinned widely at her. "Alright, you can go!"

"Good. I have to go now. I'll see you in a week." Sakura turned to leave, but as she set her foot down, she suddenly found it very difficult to move. She glanced over her shoulder in confusion, but this look quickly died away.

"I'll miss you, Sakura-chan. Be safe," Naruto murmured as he hugged her from behind.

Sakura returned the gesture as much as she could with not facing him. "I'll miss you too, Naruto."

Naruto released her then, taking a few steps back. "Be careful," he repeated, a protective glint in his bright blue eyes. "And if you see the teme-"

"I won't be seeing Sasuke. He's a missing-nin, remember?"

"But if you _do_ see him…" Naruto trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"If I see him, I'll tell him you're waiting for him." Sakura grinned playfully as she started off down the road.

Naruto smiled as well, watching her leave with a swell of pride.

~ • ~

"Augh, what can he possibly be doing up there?"

Suigetsu exhaled. "That is the sixteenth time you've asked me that question, woman!"

Karin glanced at him incredulously. "You've been keeping _count_?"

Suigetsu smirked. "Not much else to do around here, now, is there?"

Karin frowned, standing from the dusty barrel. "Sasuke-kun," she called, "do you want to go for a walk with me?"

No answer.

Suigetsu laughed.

"What?" Karin demanded, ready to backhand him.

"Why do you keep trying? All he ever does is push you away. Doesn't that bother you?"

Karin stared at him as if he were stupid.

Suigetsu held up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, I _won't_ ask."

"Augh!" Karin moved toward the entrance, more or less stomping her way over. "I'm going for a walk! Suigetsu, come with me!"

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Now, why the hell would I want to do that?"

Karin glared at him.

Suigetsu knew that look. He exhaled heavily as he rose from his position, stretching a little. "Alright, keep your pants on." He smirked at this comment, ambling over to her reluctantly.

Karin moved to slap him, but as quickly as her hand went up, her entire body turned and she was leaving the forsaken building, Suigetsu following.

•

Sasuke glanced out the upper window, watching them depart on their walk with a passive gaze. He was pleased with the quiet that fell once their voices died down, and found it easier to meditate without their constant bickering.

The pale Uchiha moved to the mat he had set up on the ground, sitting down in smooth movements. But he couldn't rest, nor could he meditate as originally planned. His obsidian orbs, reluctant to close, shifted to his belongings which were set appropriately against the wall. Sasuke pressed against his knee as he stood again, his muscles rippling with the movement.

He was suddenly before his things, moving his obstinate gaze from his katana, to his shoes and then over his shirt. On top of the folded material was a small pouch, in which his gaze lingered.

Sasuke had to force himself to remember the reason he carried it; the pendant. It was a small keepsake which was a comforting reminder of what once was, what could have been, and what _should_ have been. It had belonged to _her_; the pink-haired, green-eyed girl who had followed him around when they were genin, constantly trying to impress him; constantly adding the _kun_ suffix to his name. How he obtained the stunning jewellery piece was something only he knew, and none other would ever know of his reasons; not even her.

But he knew that their paths were soon to cross again; this was the reason he was here, and the reason they were stationed in the abandoned tower, much to his companions' oblivion. He would observe as she completed the mission _he_ had, in fact, petitioned, and survey her movements when she went to meet with Oshikakeru Ranzu, who was actually the final member of Team Hebi.

Jugo was due in town that night, held up only with prior obligations. He would play the part of the man accepting the scroll, and in turn, would hand over an artefact that was no relic, as Tsunade expected.

Sasuke lifted the pouch, opening it to pull out the pendant. His eyes followed the markings embossed in the pink tourmaline as he lifted the delicate silver chain. It still held her scent, despite the amount of time he had carried it, and for a moment, he was lost in past memories.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke frowned, returning the necklace to the pouch, and said pouch to his shirt. He stood smoothly, dropping through the hole to see what Suigetsu was hollering about. Both his teammates had returned from a very short walk.

"Sasuke-kun …" Karin adjusted her glasses as she took in the sight of the shirtless Uchiha. Sasuke smirked. She was drooling.

"A Konoha ninja is on its way," Suigetsu finished for her.

Sasuke's eyes flickered, but he said not a word.

Karin scowled. "Well? Are we just going to sit here?"

"You worry over a pitiful Fire Country pawn. What can they do to us?"

Karin smiled. "You have such a way with words, Sasuke-kun!"

"We're just going to sit? Like … prey?" Suigetsu shook his head. "This is unlike you, Uchiha. No, wait, this is _exactly_ like you!"

Sasuke didn't reply. He simply returned to his upper level, blocking out the heated conversation below, as he gathered his darkened cloak, once stolen from his elder brother, and foreboding hat which rivalled the Akatsuki style. A smirk situated itself on his face once again as he dressed. It wouldn't be much longer now.

~ • ~

Two days had passed, and felt, like a week's time normally should. It was long and uneventful, and the pink-haired girl and constantly wondered why this was considered a C-Rank mission. It could have easily been deemed D-Rank. When the lights of the town began to flicker in the darkening twilight, Sakura felt a feeling of satisfaction well inside her body. She was nearing her destination; the town of _Gobi_.

The konoichi dropped to the ground below her, pulling up her hood to cover her prominent cerise hair. Here was hoping she wouldn't look conspicuous like this.

She took a deep breath, and then wandered through the town gates, her jade-green eyes scanning her new surroundings with great elucidation, and within moments, she had located the central inn. It was a small building, and appeared fairly rundown, as the rest of this town did, but it would work for what she needed. She made for it immediately, slipping inside, unnoticed.

Nabbing a room was no issue; in fact, it was one of the easiest things she had done this week. When she had been given her key, she took to the stairs. Her room was on the top floor of this two-storey building, so it wasn't too difficult to locate. In fact, she reached it within moments, slipping inside and locking the door behind her, all before one could say jutsu. Sakura removed her hood promptly after this and surveyed the room in which she would stay.

It was small, one bed of queen-size with a table taking residence on either side, one holding a lamp, and the other an ancient alarm clock. A potted plant sat in the far corner, and by the window, an easy chair resided. There was a small bathroom with a sliding door, and all-in-all, the room was just perfect for the small konoichi.

"Well … I suppose this will do," she murmured to herself, brushing pink locks from her face. Her gaze now turned to the window, and within moments, she stood before it, panes open wide so she could feel the wind upon her face once more.

Sakura exhaled, leaning more heavily on the window sill. It felt weird being here, as if there was something telling her to just pick up and leave, forgetting about the mission. She couldn't place a finger on it either. Whatever it was kept plaguing her persistently, and she continued to wonder the cause. That was _before_ she looked down.

Her vibrant green gaze met with the swirling red and black abyss of the Sharingan, and the breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be. There was no possible way. Sakura blinked continuously, wondering if it was maybe just her eyes playing tricks on her, or another trapping her within a genjutsu. She looked again, and once more their gazes locked.

Sakura slammed the panes shut, whirling around as the curtains came to close over the rest of the open window space. Her chest rose and fell in quick rhythm as her breathing came fast. Her wide jade eyes stared at the door, almost willing him to come up to her room.

Sasuke was here as well, which only meant she'd be greeted with trouble should she leave the Inn.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If it was, Sasuke wouldn't have turned out to be such a freak. The End.**

**Well, I had fun with this one. What do you guys think?  
I know, I know, there's a lot of filler crap and I hate it too, but it's required to keep this story running, you know? And I still feel like I'm doing a bad job at this, though it's very encouraging when you all tell me I'm actually doing fine. If you have any suggestions or comments on certain ways the characters act, etcetera, feel free to message me ^-^**

**Please review, and tell me what you think!**


	5. Sin With A Grin

_Take a good look at agony  
Force fed pass down_  
_Time release_  
_I'm inspired to find the liar_  
_Black list X on the back_  
_Of a soulfull man_  
_I've got way's you understand_  
_Look left, look right, but I'm_  
_Behind you_  
_I never noticed, until I focused_  
_On everything you did, you said,_  
_You lit the fuse inside my head  
_**Sin with a Grin - Shinedown**

**

* * *

**

Endoresu; the precise implication of what awaited inside. The name meant "Endless", so Sakura assumed it was an all-you-can-eat buffet style restaurant. It certainly didn't look that way from the outside, however. The large sign with the perfect lettering stood erect upon the edge of the peaked roof, red in colouration. Lamps glowed dimly on the ornate outer walls, though the konoichi wondered why they were even lit.

It was nearing noon, which meant that Ranzu was either inside already, or simply on his way. No matter, she had a mission to complete, and she was prepared to stop at nothing to get it done, not that she actually wanted the vacation, however.

Sakura pushed her bubblegum pink hair from her eyes, her expression perfectly blank. With a slight longer hesitation, she started for the doorway.

~•~

Sasuke watched from a low-lying tree branch as Sakura entered, his gaze unashamedly having taken in her entire appearance.

His memory recalled her having once been adorned in a red tunic with a slit up either side and white trim, long shorts with a kunai holster strapped to her right leg, and the typical ninja footwear. Of course, he was remembering the love-sick genin that chased him around Konoha when they were young, the same young konoichi that couldn't hold her own in a battle.

What he had seen down there, as she faltered before entering, was a confident and dangerous young woman with medium-length hair, the colour of cherry blossoms, her headband having been replaced by a scarlet ribbon serving as a headband. Her tunic and shorts disappeared from his mind as he took in the light blue sweater which clung to her upper torso, and the dark slacks that covered her strong legs. She had replaced her ninja boots for regular boots, as the temperature here was slightly lower than Konoha, and a typical ninja's pack was strapped around her waist.

When she vanished inside Endoresu, Sasuke closed his eyes, imprinting the memory in his mind.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin called in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke frowned deeply, reopening his eyes, Sharingan active as he glanced at her. "What."

"He's ready," she responded, flipping her bright hair flirtatiously.

Sasuke dropped to the ground with the grace of a feline, approaching his comrades with a bored expression.

Jugo, the tall man with orange hair, was now gussied up with a long wig of black, pricey robes of fine silks and threads, and an adornment of jewellery, making him appear as well off as Oshikakeru Ranzu sounded.

"Well, what do you think, Sasuke?" Suigetsu inquired, motioning to their teammate with a wave of his hand.

"It'll do," replied the raven-haired man, turning to move away from the group.

Karin followed, smiling. "So you like it then? I did a good job?"

"Hn."

Karin squealed with delight.

"Oi, you make enough noise already," Suigetsu called, covering his ears as he winced.

Karin whirled around and glared at him. "I do not!"

Suigetsu smirked. "Do too."

"AUGH!"

"If you two are finished bickering, we have work to do."

Karin cringed at the tone of Sasuke's voice; it was dark and sinister. He was definitely annoyed with them. She spun around, darting to his side to latch onto his arm. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun."

Suigetsu exhaled dramatically, lacing his hands behind his head as he proceeded after them as well, Jugo bringing up the rear of their traveling party silently.

"Jugo, you will need to speak for this task."

The now black-haired man glanced at Sasuke, nodding once with understanding.

"You go by the name Oshikakeru Ranzu; prepare for formalities."

Jugo nodded again.

"Stall her."

A crooked grin now formed on Jugo's lips at the order. "With pleasure."

~•~

"So you are the one they have sent."

Sakura looked up from her cup of tea, blinking with surprise at the dark haired, red-eyed man who stood before her. For some reason, she had pictured him to be older. This man looked no older than his mid-twenties, if that. "Hai. You are Oshikakeru-san?"

He nodded as the chair was pulled out by his strong hand. Sakura noted the bracket tattoo on the back of his hand as he sat, his hands submerged in dark burgundy sleeves. "So, the Hokage is sending women to perform the ninja work now, is she? I knew her promotion was no good for our fine country."

Sakura frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I do not believe in women becoming ninja," the man stated, ordering sake when the waiter came around.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know that some of the most powerful ninja just so happen to be konoichi."

Oshikakeru just blinked, seeming to ignore her assertion. "Did you bring the scroll?"

"Would I be here meeting with you if I didn't?"

Oshikakeru narrowed his eyes, keeping his gaze locked on Sakura's movements as his sake was brought to him. He took the cup and brought it to his lips, sipping the contents casually.

Sakura reached into her pack carefully, withdrawing the precious documents. "You have the artefact?"

Oshikakeru set his cup on the table's surface, reaching into his robes to withdraw a small parcel, wrapped in fine paper and ribbon. He set it in the middle of the table, careful to avoid the burning candle.

The pink-haired konoichi set the scroll at its side, taking the box as soon as the parchment left her fingertips. She shoved it into her bag, nodding once. "There."

Oshikakeru fluidly took up the roll, concealing it beneath his intricate robes.

"Well, I will-"

"Oshikakeru-sama!"

Sakura exhaled with annoyance as she glanced at the approaching redheaded woman wearing a waitress uniform. She furrowed her brow at her appearance; she was familiar, but, why?

Oshikakeru turned a smile to the woman. "I expected you to be here."

The woman giggled as if she were fond of the man. "Can I get you anything to eat? Something more to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," Oshikakeru glanced at Sakura, "but perhaps something for my guest?"

Sakura frowned as the woman shifted a glare to her.

"Why her? Couldn't you have done better?" she scoffed.

"Now, now Shigeki-san," Oshikakeru murmured warningly.

The woman sighed dramatically. "What would you like?" she uttered with a grumble.

Sakura shook her head. "I actually have to leave."

Shigeki glanced at Oshikakeru.

"I would prefer if you were to stay," insisted the man as he pushed his raven hair aside.

Sakura's eyes went wide when she caught sight of the orange beneath Oshikakeru's hair; he was wearing a wig. She stood almost instantly, her chair tipping backwards to land on the ground with a thump. "I apologize, but I really must be going."

Oshikakeru stood as well, surprised at her sudden motions. "I cannot let you."

Sakura glared at him. "And why the hell not?"

"You need something to eat," he reasoned, almost as if he were concerned for her wellbeing.

The konoichi rolled her eyes. "No, I don't. I ate before I came."

Oshikakeru pushed the hair back once again, the wig slipping just a little more. "Perhaps another drink then?"

Sakura let one hand drop to her side, finding residence against her hip. "No, I don't want anything more."

"Ah! Ju—I mean, Oshikakeru-san…." Shigeki spoke suddenly, glancing at Sakura to check if she'd noticed her slip-up.

Oh, she did, alright. Sakura slipped her hand into her pocket, withdrawing a hidden set of shuriken which she promptly launched at the two as she bolted for the entrance.

A white-haired man was suddenly standing guard in front of it, smirking at her. "Where do you think you're going, doll?"

Sakura skidded to a stop, spinning with such ferocity and swiftness, that if one merely blinked, they would have missed the action. 'Oshikakeru' and Shigeki were now approaching her, the black wig forgotten as well as the fancy outer robes.

"You've done us a great favour, Sakura Haruno," announced the redhead.

Sakura clenched her teeth. "Karin! I knew I recognized you somewhere!"

Karin flipped her hair, grinning smugly. "Took you long enough." She glanced at Jugo then, holding out a hand expectantly. "Scroll, if you please."

Suigetsu snorted. "You really think he'll give it to you?"

Karin glared at him, and Jugo reached into a pocket in his shirt, pulling out the sacred document, passing it to their female comrade, who just grinned again.

"You only want it to impress Sasuke-kun ," Suigetsu announced, smirking, "to impress him."

"That is NOT the reason!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You have the scroll; now let me leave!"

"Sorry, doll, no can do," Suigetsu replied, giving her a toothy smile.

Sakura was not impressed; not in the least. She summoned chakra into her now closed fist, feeling the energy flow through her fingertips, and wound back to aim a punch at the unsuspecting Suigetsu's face. She swung, releasing a furious battle cry.

"Hn. Annoying."

Sakura stared incredulously at her fist, which was now held forcefully by Sasuke's hand, completely astonished that he had blocked her attack so effortlessly.

"I knew you'd come eventually," Karin cooed, sounding like a pathetic little fan-girl.

"Good to see you finally showed, Sasuke," Suigetsu greeted, while Jugo just nodded once to the pale man.

Sakura shifted her surprised gaze to her former teammate, staring now out of pure disbelief that he was, in fact, standing directly in front of her. He just stared back evenly, not a word coming from his mouth.

Karin suddenly gasped. "Is this why we're actually here?"

Sasuke silenced her with a Sharingan glare.

"So, what do you plan on doing with her?" Suigetsu asked curiously. "She going to…stay with us?"

The pink-haired konoichi scowled, readying her other fist to connect with Sasuke's other shoulder. This attempt was bunged before it could even connect, the Uchiha gripping her small wrist tightly. He gave her a brief look of pure annoyance, one which rivalled that of what he normally gave Karin.

"She better not," Karin complained, folding her arms tightly and angrily across her chest.

~•~

Sasuke ignored the redhead, his attention fixated upon Sakura's jade-green eyes, which now glimmered with a resolve he had not yet seen.

"What are we doing with her?" Suigetsu demanded, repeating his prior question in different context.

Sasuke ignored him, and in a flash, was standing behind his former teammate, expression seemingly blank and distant. It was reminiscent of a prior encounter of this sort, one in which he had left her unconscious on a bench because he couldn't take her with him; a decision, and the only decision, that he almost regretted.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed, and he knew she was recalling the same memory.

This time, he said nothing as he revoked her consciousness, watching with vague interest as her body fell toward the ground, and somehow, he managed to catch her with one swift movement of his hand.

"Ohhh, so that's what you were doing," Suigetsu said as he surveyed the scene. "So…she is staying with us then, is that what I'm to understand?"

"WHAT? Sasuke-kun, that can't be it!" Karin demanded, slipping to his side to latch onto his other arm. "You're not bringing that whelp back with us, are you?"

"Hn."

Karin's jaw dropped as he moved away from her, scooping Sakura up carefully before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

And then, the Uchiha was gone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. Copyrights and trademarks go to Masashi Kishimoto, the true genious of Naruto.**

**So, this is by far the longest chapter I have yet written. What do you guys think? It took me awhile to find the inspiration, but then I realized I had promised a friend I'd update today, so I found some time and decided to write. Were any of you expecting it? ;D**

**Please comment and review; it helps me make sure the characters are, well, in character, mkay? Thanks a ton guys!**


	6. The Game

_Tell me exactly__  
__what am I supposed to do?__  
__Now that I have__  
__allowed you to beat me!__  
__Do you think that__  
__we could play another game?__  
__Maybe I can win this time?__  
__I kind of like__  
__the misery you put me through.__  
__Darling, you can trust me__  
__completely.__  
__If you even try__  
__to look the other way,__  
__I think that I could kill this time.  
_**The Game - Disturbed**

**((Stronger language in this chapter; just a warning!))**

**

* * *

**

Jade-green eyes opened in a flash, taking in all surroundings. She was in a ramshackle old building that looked as if it had weathered many a storm before catching fire and coming to the end of its magnificent reign. No, she couldn't tell all this by looking at it; it was more a mere observation or hypothesis.

Sakura breathed deeply as she shifted her weight, testing her disadvantages. Her wrists were bound behind her back, and so were her ankles; no matter, they were easy to remove, which she would do so later on. At the current moment, it would only provide another obstacle to her goal of getting the famed Uchiha to speak. So many questions had gone unanswered for so long, ones that both she and Naruto had tried to fathom the unknown answer to, countless times over.

"You're awake."

Sakura's eyes moved smoothly as she shifted her attention to the raven-haired Sasuke. He stood by the hole in the floor, one hand on his waist, the other dangling at his side. He was dressed in his usual garb; kimono of white and navy with the famed uchiwa on his upper back, dark pants tucked into his ninja footwear, periwinkle rope obi with the familiar Chokuto sword fixated in a scabbard, intertwined with the rope. The charcoal gray arm coverings were efficiently in place, and he watched her with a steady Sharingan eye. Sakura swallowed the rage she felt building; she needed to make this believable.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" she breathed, adding a stutter for good measure.

Sasuke did not answer, though he walked across the upper level of his own accord. He paused at the window, leaning against the frame with one arm bent, and propped up above his head. The soft moonlight filtering into the room painted his features; he appeared statuesque.

Sakura paid no attention, for she felt more fury than any attraction at the current moment. She managed to sit herself up, watching Sasuke with an unblinking, curious gaze.

He turned to her then, all traces of the Sharingan having vanished. "I knew it would be you that was sent."

"Oh…?"

"In fact, I made sure that you would be the one."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Me? Why?"

Sasuke didn't answer, merely returned his gaze out the window. "Thank the Hokage for me," he uttered, the sound coming out more like a hiss. Sakura figured he was speaking through clenched teeth.

"For the scroll," Sakura replied.

"Hn."

Sakura frowned. "What do you want it for? What's in it?"

Sasuke, once again, chose to remain silent. This made the pink-haired konoichi evermore furious.

"The artefact that I'm to bring with me upon my return-"

"You will not be returning."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What? Why not? Where the hell am I going to be going?"

Sasuke fixed her with a silencing, obsidian stare.

She assumed he meant she would be going with them. "I have no reason to travel with you, Uchiha! Not now, not ever!"

Sasuke's eyes flickered. He had expected this reaction.

"Especially seeing as you've thwarted our attempts to bring you back to the village, made us out to be your enemies for selfish reasons, and are a missing-nin cavorting with others hell-bent on revenge!" Sakura's green eyes twinkled dangerously as she spoke.

Sasuke once more chose to remain silent, though the way he looked at her spoke volumes.

Sakura returned his gaze with one of pure vehemence. "You are a disgrace to Konoha, and a disgrace to Team 7! I'm glad they replaced you with Sai, and I'll be honest, Naruto is more a man than you'll _EVER_ be!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed this time, the Sharingan swirling fluidly throughout. "_What_ did you say?"

"You heard me, bastard!" Sakura chose this moment to pump chakra into her arms, snapping the rope without a second thought. She untied her legs with such speed and ferocity, it was hard to keep track of her actions. She stood now, staring at him angrily, the rope dropping from her hands. "I don't know what game you're playing at here, but I promise you this; neither I nor Naruto will hold back next time we are faced with battle!"

Triumphant, the pink-haired girl turned, walking smoothly across to the hole in the ground. But before she could reach it, Sasuke was in front of her, glaring, willing his Sharingan upon her. "I'd watch your words, Sakura."

Sakura clenched her fists at her sides. "You think so, do you? And what will you do to me if I don't listen, hm? Because, from where I'm standing, you're an arrogant, heartless, fucked up bastard with no means of knowing when enough is enough!"

~ • ~

Sasuke couldn't believe he was hearing this from her. Sakura, the pink-haired, weak little genin that chased him around Konoha out of her own accord, the very same Sakura who pleaded desperately to go with him when he chose to accept Orochimaru's offer. She was the one he was sure would help her rebuild his clan when the need arose; he was adamant about his decision, even now as she proceeded to curse, swear, and put him down. He ignored it all. They were just words, after all.

"Is that really how you see me?" inquired the Uchiha with a bored expression.

Sakura mirrored his smirk. "You haven't exactly given me anything else to work with, Sasuke."

Removing the honorific; definitely unlike the Sakura he knew. He sighed with aggravation; fighting with her was the last thing he wanted to be doing at this moment.

"I'll give you one minute to step aside, or I'm bashing your skull in," Sakura hissed through clenched, bared teeth.

Sasuke placed both hands on his waist, towering over the short girl. It was his turn to smirk, yet again, though his Sharingan eyes studied her, roving over her small frame, which only seemed to make her angrier.

"Stop looking at me like that, Sasuke! Jeez you're like Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen. Always eyeing things up like its prey!" Sakura turned away from him, moving toward the window.

He watched her, admiring the way her hips swayed, the way her hair followed her movements. She was the perfect choice and he would have her when the time was right.

~ • ~

Sakura wondered why the hell he was checking her out, especially at this time when she was his fucking hostage. Well, she wouldn't be for much longer. A minute had already passed, and she was already coming up with other ways of leaving. She really didn't want to have to put so much force into Sasuke's skull, but if it came down to it, she would.

The konoichi paused by the window, watching with determined eyes as the people walked along Gobi's main street, so oblivious to the danger which resided in such a close proximity.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sasuke spoke coolly, his voice as smooth as it had always been.

She wouldn't fall for it again. Just because his voice was that of silk, and his muscles rippled underneath his kimono every time he shifted, didn't mean she would lose herself in his game, yet again. She was through with being used and thrown away like she meant nothing.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She knew Karin had a thing for Sasuke, but for some reason, Karin calling _him_ Sasuke-kun was a humorous sound.

~ • ~

Sasuke ignored Karin's calls. He was too enraptured by the sound of her laugh. It had been too long since he had heard the melodious sound.

"You going to answer that?" Sakura asked mockingly. The emotion was written all over her pretty face.

Sasuke just blinked slowly. Like hell he was going to respond to the sole female member of Team Hebi.

"SASUKE-KUN! COME HERE!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura's features contorted to that of pure amusement. She was seemingly quite enthralled with the idea of Karin summoning Sasuke. They both knew it was futile.

"Oi, leave him alone, bitch!" That was Suigetsu, as per usual, annoyed with Karin's screaming.

"AUGH!"

"Hey! Wait! Karin, don't!"

"Sounds like there's a bit of a party going on downstairs," Sakura drawled, turning back to the window. "Your presence is most obviously requested by the hostess, so I'll just be going."

~ • ~

Sakura perched herself on the window sill, looking out for the safest place to land. But just as she prepared to launch herself out the opening, she was pulled back into the room by a strong, warm hand gripping her wrist. She shouted with surprise as she was pulled against the Uchiha's body, held tight so she couldn't move.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" She demanded, glaring at him.

"No."

"Stupid, selfish, insufferable, son of a bitch!" Sakura pumped her chakra into her hands, prying his arms off her quickly and efficiently. She whirled around, darting for the window once again, but Sasuke was quicker, and seemed unaffected by her little stunt. He grabbed hold of her again, this time, pulling her toward where he normally kept his possessions.

"Your attempts are futile."

Sakura shot him a look which meant she was unimpressed. "What are you playing at, Sasuke?"

"You are not going to leave, Sakura," replied the Uchiha.

"And why the hell not? I'm done my mission and have been given the rest of the week to vacation!"

"No one will know the difference."

"Like hell!" Sakura shimmied out of his grasp yet again, this time channelling her chakra into her feet to give her a touch more speed. She leapt at the window sill, and then dropped down to the road below before he could stop her.

She made for the Inn, planning out a new course of action. She'd gather her belongings and then return to Konoha; there was no other way to lose him. When Sasuke Uchiha wanted something, all hell would have to break through its barriers to stop him. That was already shown when he decided upon revenge on his brother, Itachi.

Sakura skidded into the building, but as soon as she approached the stairs, she crashed into Jugo.

"Watch where you're going!" She demanded before looking at him, and frowning deeply. "For pity's sake! My luck must've taken a turn for the worse at some point here!"

Jugo just scrutinized her with blinking eyes, then proceeded toward the entrance.

Sakura watched him, mildly suspicious. What would he be doing at the Inn when his teammates were hiding out in that old building? And then, her eyes went wide when she realized, he was carrying off her belongings. "Aw, hell!"

~ • ~

Sasuke dropped down to the lower level as Jugo entered. The orange-haired man passed Sasuke the things he carried, who took them with the greatest discretion. However, the other members of Team Hebi took notice.

"Persistent aren't ya?" Suigetsu mentioned with a grin.

"Are those Haruno's belongings?" Karin inquired carefully.

Jugo nodded.

"We will be having an addition to our party," Sasuke replied smoothly.

Suigetsu blinked, furrowing his brow. "Who? Pinkette?"

"Hn."

Karin's jaw dropped. "WHAT? But…why?"

Sasuke didn't reply, as was his choice. He turned, moving now toward the hole in the ceiling.

Karin's jaw quickly clamped shut into tight pursed lips, and her eyes narrowed. "She's coming for her things, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked, though none would have seen it. "Good."

"So does this mean we're leaving this pitiful excuse for a town?" Suigetsu queried.

"Hn."

"Fuck yes!"

Karin promptly slapped him upside the head. "Be nice!"

Suigetsu glared at her. "Since when were you made boss?"

"I'm not the boss," Karin replied matter-of-factly. Her eyes closed, and a smug-look overtook her features while she folded her arms across her chest. "Sasuke-kun is. I'm just his right-hand, and eventually, the one he'll use to rebuild his clan with!"

Suigetsu blinked a moment before bursting out with laughter. Jugo even chuckled at that comment, whilst the dark-haired Uchiha leapt up with ninja prowess to the upper level. As he left Sakura's possessions with his other things – the pouch with the pendant was effectively hidden, however, but the scroll sat proudly atop the rations – he listened to the annoyance and rage which flooded the conversation below.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glanced at the hole but made no sound.

"Pinkette's back!"

"CALL ME PINKETTE ONE MORE TIME, I DARE YOU!"

"Hm, feisty little bitch, aren't you?" Suigetsu muttered, and it was obvious by his tone that he was trying to be suggestive. This was followed quite punctually by a grunt of pain, and Karin's gasp.

"Hey! Bitch! That's my job!"

Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the wall, watching from his point of view.

Suigetsu was on the ground like a ragdoll, a large red mark printed on his forehead, while Sakura stood looming over him, hands on her shapely hips. Karin stood at the other end of her teammate, and her body language spoke that she was challenging Sakura.

"Look, I don't care," Sakura stated, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "I just came for my things and then I'll leave you to do…whatever the hell it is you do."

It was Karin's turn to grin. "You really think we'll just let you go? If you haven't heard, little girl, we're missing-nins. You don't honestly think we'll just allow you to waltz out of here with the knowledge of our location and destination, do you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look, just give me my damn possessions already!"

"Come and get them."

Sakura turned to face him; he was smirking and his Sharingan was ablaze yet again. The look on her face, however, was what kept his attention. It was that of uncertainty, annoyance, anger, surprise, and embarrassment, all at once. It was delicious.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama holds all ownership of these lovely characters; I'm just the genius behind this plot x3**

**Holy shit that was a long chapter. I don't even know how it happened, but I didn't know where else to cut it off, or what else to do at this point, so guess what? You guys get to sit in wonder while I decide what I'm doing! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! ^^**

**-cough- No, seriously though. I hate to do this to you guys, but my creative juices are screaming at me, wondering what the hell I'm doing. So…yeah.**

**Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews guys! I love you all! Muah!**


	7. Collapse

_So, tell me is it right?__  
__To feel like we're only getting smaller__  
__And if we were to find the feeling__  
__But I'm only treading water__  
__We've made a few mistakes, it's not worth it to say__  
__(we all fall for the sound)__  
__'Cause we are the only ones, we will get up__  
__And we are aware, 'cause we've been through it__  
__And we are the only ones, we will carry each other on our own__**  
**_**Collapse - Saosin**

_**(Stronger language in this as well, just so you know x3)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura narrowed her eyes. He thought he was so cool and so amazing, yet there were flaws in his magnificent plan, which she knew he thought was perfect, just as he was. The Uchiha bastards were all so fucking arrogant.

She watched as Sasuke shifted, his glimmering eyes still focused on her. She grinned then, which made him frown deeply in return. He knew she was about to do something reckless and impulsive. This made her grin widen profusely.

Chakra was forced into her fist, and with a roar of ferocity, she slammed her closed hand into the ground. The resulting tremor made everything shake fiercely, and a deep fissure began to form below them. The building threatened to tumble.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a triumphant grin as she straightened. She flicked her hair out of her dazzling face, and just as she prepared to leap up to the upper level to gather her belongings, her arms were grabbed from behind. This did not please her.

"Oi, what did you have to go and do that for, Pinkette?" Suigetsu demanded with annoyance. "Now we have to move!"

Sakura grit her teeth. "I told you not to call me that again."

"Take her for a walk; we'll secure the area," Karin announced upon catching an unimpressed look which Sasuke now displayed.

Suigetsu glared. "Are you _trying_ to kill me, woman?"

Karin glared. "Go, you whining little bastard!"

"I don't listen to you, bitch!"

Karin narrowed her eyes. "I am the second most important member to this team, so I will-"

"Karin."

Karin blinked with surprise as she looked up at the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just stared at her with an unreadable gaze. And then, he was gone from sight.

Karin almost pouted.

"Sasuke turn you down again?" Suigetsu teased mischievously.

Karin glared at him.

Sakura chose this moment to escape her captor's clutches while he was preoccupied. Her chakra fuelled into her elbow as she shot it into Suigetsu's ribcage, grinning at the satisfactory grunt she received…besides the cracks of his now broken bones, that is. When his hold loosened, she bolted from his grasp, and moved swiftly toward the massive hole.

Karin stepped into her way, glaring into Haruno's furious green eyes. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Sakura narrowed said eyes, slipping into a battle position. Without a word, she launched an attack on the redheaded woman, firing chakra-infused punches at several of her vital points.

Karin was taken aback by the sudden attack, and it took her a few minutes before she could leap backwards to regain her composure. Within seconds, her breath steadied, though she was indefinitely in a slight amount of pain. "You're going to regret that, Haruno!"

Sakura smirked. "Bring. It. On."

Karin adjusted her glasses, her middle finger pushing the frames back to their proper position.

"That the best you can do?" Sakura scoffed, shaking her head. "And to think Sasuke recruited _you_ to assist him. Pitiful."

Karin bared her perfect teeth and lunged. But something was off about this Sakura. Her chakra trace wasn't as strong as it normally should be. This made the redheaded woman angry, and she swiped a hand against the opposing konoichi's neck in a fatal form of attack.

Sakura's eyes went wide, and she screamed…right before vanishing, having been replaced with a piece of crumbled wall.

"AUGH! FUCKING REPLACEMENT JUTSU!" Karin screamed as she began to furiously scan the lower level for the disappeared Leaf-nin.

•

Sakura watched with an expressionless visage from the second floor, turning to gather her things. Sasuke was nowhere in sight, which though was unusual, gave her the advantage.

She approached the small bag and ninja gear, gathering them up with extreme speed. And then, she stopped, staring with a puzzled gaze at the small pouch which sat atop the Uchiha's belongings. With a shaking, hesitant hand, she reached out to touch the soft material.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura nearly jumped from where she crouched. So he hadn't left. Cheeky bastard.

"Getting my stuff," Sakura replied swiftly, pulling her possessions into her arms as she straightened. She turned a defiant glare on her former teammate. "I'm getting out of here; this place is going to cave at any moment!"

"Because of you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Apparently you weren't paying attention, baka."

~ • ~

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Oh, he'd been paying attention, alright. She was a lot stronger than he had ever imagined her to be. It was perfect.

"Not listening, as per usual, hey Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered as he paid attention to her words with darkening thought. "Hn."

The pink-haired woman grinned defiantly before darting toward the window, poised and ready to leap out, away from the present danger. She turned her gaze back to him, her eyes flickering with…what was that…arrogance? This made the Uchiha's frown deepen. Since when the hell did Sakura become so sure of herself?

"Well, guess what? You're not as fucking good as you think you are!" And with that, she was gone.

Sasuke stood where he was for a few moments, arms folded tightly across his beautiful, toned chest, while his undeterred gaze was still watching the window sill, half expecting the woman he remembered from so long ago, to jump back in, practically pounce on him, and beg him to return to Konoha while she lavished him with kisses and caresses.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke's thoughts were returned to reality; the building was caving, and they all were required to leave if they valued their lives any. He exhaled as he moved to gather his belongings. Only when he gathered them up did he realize that, not only was the scroll missing, but the pouch with the pendant as well. The Sharingan began to swirl about in his eyes, displaying the violent rage which now was warring inside him.

"UCHIHA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR WE'RE LEAVING YOU BEHIND!"

Sasuke grunted. Like hell they'd leave him.

"NO WE WON'T!" Karin called after.

Sasuke pulled his things from the wall before moving with exceptional speed toward the hole, dropping to the first level. When he landed with increasing grace, he surveyed their surroundings. The walls were crumbling considerably, and the roof looked ready to collapse at any given moment.

"Let's go," Karin urged, adjusting her sleeve while Suigetsu stood up beside her. She evidently had allowed him to feed off her chakra so he could heal.

"Where's Pinkette?" Suigetsu inquired gruffly as he stood, holding his side as a dull pain ached behind his ribs.

Sasuke didn't answer as he started for the exit, which was incessantly falling apart every second. Karin followed eagerly, while Suigetsu brought up the rear, and before long, the three missing-nin had escaped the trembling structure. As they started swiftly from the sight, Karin glanced back just to watch the entire thing level itself. She glared at the now ruins.

"That bitch is going to pay for that, isn't she Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to level our hideaway," Suigetsu muttered thoughtfully.

Karin gave him a look that registered as something akin to, 'You're a dumbass.' Suigetsu just grinned, and stated something rather irrelevant to what they were speaking of, which in turn, provoked the fiery redhead to rebuke, thus starting a heated argument.

Sasuke couldn't _wait_ for their next destination, so he could reside in solitude once more. And give them a reason to shut the fuck up.

~ • ~

Sakura sighed with relief as she watched Team Hebi leave Gobi's streets. What honestly did they want with her? She withdrew the scroll from her back, which was now wrapped around her waist, as it should've been the entire time. She looked it over a little before furrowing her brow with confusion. What was so important about this document? She was tempted to open it and look inside, but knowing better, she just placed it back inside her pack.

She stood, surveying the darkening sky with mild interest. Sleep was definitely on the list of to-do, but there were a few things she needed to accomplish first. Most prominently, a letter to Konoha was in order.

The konoichi leapt from the Inn's roof, slipping inside the building quietly. She never knew how much she could miss a ramshackle inn so much, that is, until now. Sakura waved politely to the woman at the front desk, who returned the gesture with a kind smile as the pink-haired ninja headed for her room. It didn't take her long to approach, and she entered without hesitation, tossing her other belongings – which she held in her arms – onto the large bed, which she was eager to use for rest. Her body took residence on the soft surface within milliseconds of shedding the clothes she had worn for the exchange, her pale flesh only covered now by the mesh undershirt worn by most ninja, and a pair of tight black shorts.

From within her pack, which was now laid carefully beside her, she withdrew a piece of parchment and a pen, in which she immediately wrote out a message to Tsunade. It mentioned of the eventful meeting for exchange, how Ranzu-san turned out to be Jugo in disguise, and the following encounter with the rest of Team Hebi. Her script, though written with great speed, was controlled and precise. She did, however, make particular motions when she came to the part regarding the Uchiha leader of Team Hebi. Oh would this please the Hokage.

Once it was complete, Sakura rolled it up, wrapping a piece of string around it to keep it closed, before pushing herself off the bed. She left the message there a moment as she grabbed her red shirt – which, might I add, she missed dearly – pulling the soft material over her head. Her skirt was wrapped around her waist no more than a minute later, and her feet were quickly clad in her ninja boots. Now that she was properly dressed, the pink-haired konoichi returned the message to her grasp, and hurriedly left the room to deposit the note at the front desk, requesting immediate delivery to the Village Hidden in the Leaf. After she was assured it would be sent out first thing, and would arrive within the following day, Sakura returned to her room.

She didn't know what to do with herself now, besides rest. But even sleep seemed to evade her now. Her mind was swirling with thoughts regarding her former teammate, and why he seemed so keen on taking her with them. It made no sense, especially considering the way he left all those years before. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Sakura perched herself on the bed, leaning against the headboard while her eyes closed slowly, yet surely, heavy with exhaustion. Her thoughts began to wander from the pale Uchiha, now taking favour of her flamboyant best friend, Naruto. Boy, would he be _**pissed**_ when she told him she had seen, and interacted with Sasuke. She could just imagine him now; they would be sitting at Ichiraku Ramen, and Naruto would be slurping up his ramen without delay, while she casually let the topic slip into their conversation. His eating would cease at once, his blue eyes overtaken by a mixture of feelings. She imagined them to be rage, frustration, disappointment, fury…all suitable to fit the Kyuubi container's thoughts regarding Uchiha Sasuke. He would then slowly turn his head toward her, his eyebrow twitching in that little gesture which indicated he was either extremely pissed off, or embarrassed beyond belief. It obviously wouldn't have been the latter. She smirked as she considered his probably reaction; following this eye twitch, he would utter a very slow, and very drawn out, "_Nani_?" She would repeat it, of course, and with a smile, watch as he exploded before her. "_YOU SAW SASUKE-TEME? WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND FOR ME? WHERE DID HE GO? I HOPE YOU BEAT HIS ASS GOOD, BUT KEPT HIM ALIVE FOR ME TO HAVE A TURN, SAKURA-CHAN!_"

She couldn't help but laugh. That seemed to fit Naruto to a T, no questions asked. He would, of course, eventually finish eating when she blew off the outburst, but then continuously badger her all the way back to the Hokage Tower, where she would appropriately be due to give her report.

Only when she'd reached the end of this little daydreaming, did she realize she had actually completed her mission – or at least what was asked of her – and was now required to spend the following five or so days relaxing while waiting on further news from her Shiishou. Her eyes shot open with dismay. What the hell was she supposed to do with herself over that time? An exhale of frustration followed, accompanied by the closing of her eyes yet again. She was more than positive that she would return to Konoha with a mental disorder of some kind; of what severity, she was unsure. But now, she could only imagine what Naruto would think of her then. Oh joy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Misashi Kishimoto is the devious mastermind behind that incredibly fabulous piece of work….**


	8. The Good Life

_The good life is__  
__What I need__  
__Too many people__  
__Stepping over me__  
__The only thing that's__  
__Been on my mind__  
__Is the one thing I need before I die  
_**The Good Life – Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

**

She had been stuck in a daydream world since her arrival that early morning. Memories of her past were profuse, pronounced, and persistent in her mind, and her gaze was lost out the window, staring at the scenery.

It was still early, just a couple hours past sunrise, and the golden orb sat in the sky idly, waiting for the demanding hustle bustle of the day to begin. The sun, though hidden behind sparse clouds, created a humid layer of air which hung around the village like the early morning mist. Birds began to sing their songs, flitting from trees, to building tops, to the large monument behind the Hokage tower. All of this equalled the perfect morning, and despite having things to do and work to complete, Tsunade was in no hurry to carry on with the day.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune's voice brought the blonde Hokage out of her thoughts, and with an annoyed sigh, she turned in her swivel chair, fixing her first apprentice with a gaze of gravity similar to that of her exhale.

Shizune bowed quickly and respectfully, before holding out her hand. A scroll was situated delicately in her palm. "This came for you…by messenger hawk."

Tsunade's eyes flickered before she pushed herself out of her chair, moving around her desk to take the parchment. She wasted no time in unravelling it. "It's from Sakura," she murmured.

Shizune blinked. "How is she?"

The Hokage's gaze hardened. "Safe…for now."

"Nani?"

The scroll was rerolled and shoved into the left side of Tsunade's shirt. "Is Naruto still in our care?"

"No, he was released yesterday."

Tsunade frowned.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking, Tsunade-Sama?" inquired the black haired woman.

Tsunade just shook her head. "That is all, Shizune."

Shizune hesitated with confusion before bowing, uttering a "Hai!" and vacating the room.

"You may come in now, Hatake."

Kakashi's eye creased at the corner, indicating that he was smiling as he came through one of the large windows, perching on the sill. "News from Sakura-san?"

Tsunade nodded, grunting with response.

"How is our little prodigy?"

"Endangered."

"Hm?" This piqued the jounin's curiosity.

"Uchiha Sasuke and his new team, Hebi, have been located in the town of Gobi…or at least, _were_ located in Gobi," Tsunade stated, folding her arms across her oversized chest.

"Sakura can hold her own. I'm sure she'll be fine," Kakashi reminded gently.

Tsunade glared at him. "The exchange was a scam, Hatake! Jugo from Team Hebi posed as the so called _Oshikakeru Ranzu_, and once he was found out, they managed to take Sakura captive!"

Kakashi's visible eye slowly narrowed.

Already expecting the silver-haired nin to start with a vast amount of questions, Tsunade held up a hand; a dismissive action. "Sakura is _my_ student. She is fine, and managed to escape their hold, unscathed, after she came to. And yes, they gave her a sedative, most likely to move her from one location to another." The busty blonde turned toward the window. "She has secured the scroll and the artefact, and watched Team Hebi flee the city. Now, as you know, I had ordered Sakura on a short reprieve – a vacation! – after all was said and done. But now, I just want her safe."

"Hai…" Kakashi murmured thoughtfully. "So, who are you going to send?"

This brought a sigh from the woman. "Someone I can trust who will make sure NOTHING happens to her again. She is too great an asset to let fall into the enemy's hands."

"Some_one_, Hokage-sama? Pardon my interruption here, but we are dealing with Sasuke Uchiha and his S-Class team of missing-nin. Sakura is still at chunnin rank, and-"

"I understand you are concerned," Tsunade interjected, "but she is strong and capable, as we all have seen. One escort _should_ be enough."

Kakashi nodded. "I don't doubt that. But I do believe you're overlooking one key point here…"

Tsunade rounded on him, eyes blazing. "Excuse ME!"

"Sasuke was my student until he left to take up Orochimaru's offer, as we all know. I have never, in my entirety of making his acquaintance, known that boy to just _allow_ something he wants to evade him."

Tsunade looked prepared to wring his neck as her polished fingernails drummed against her upper arm. "And you're saying he's after Sakura? Is that what I'm to understand?"

Kakashi shook his head. "How could he have known that she was to be sent for the exchange? There was no guaranteeing you'd send her."

Tsunade turned away, pulling one of her blonde pigtails over her shoulder.

Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly, and he pushed off the window sill to stand in the room properly. "Was there any…indication that Sakura would be chosen…that he may have picked up on?"

Tsunade exhaled as she turned to face Kakashi once more. "Sakura has not gone on a mission for several months. She has spent all her time in the hospital. Though unless he's been sneaking through our gate, and into our city unnoticed, I don't discern how he'd know this."

"What did the petition say?"

"Just that Oshikakeru Ranzu, a famed politician, was in need of Konoha's assistance; that our village had the only remaining copy of a certain scroll he required to pass a new law…or something of that sort," Tsunade replied matter-of-factly.

"Anything else?" Kakashi pried, leaning against her desk.

Tsunade exhaled with frustration. "It asked for a shinobi with exceptional taijutsu skills and medical knowledge." Her eyes then narrowed to slits, and she roared with frustration, slamming a chakra infused fist on her desk, which, in turn, caused it to shatter. Kakashi had the decency to leap off before he was pulled into the ruin.

"That seems to describe Sakura perfectly," mused the jounin. "Minus the pink hair, green eyes, peachy skin, and-"

"Have you been _leering_ at my top medic, Kakashi?" Tsunade inquired.

Kakashi closed his eye, sighing dramatically. "Alright, you caught me. It's been me and Naruto, noticing how much your star-pupil has grown since her Academy graduation day."

Tsunade didn't seem convinced. "Remind me to keep her away from you."

Kakashi smiled. "I would never dishonour either of you, Hokage-sama, but I do believe you'll have to let _her_ make that decision. Who knows? Maybe she appreciates the attention?"

"Get out of here, you lazy ass!."

Kakashi just chuckled as he dipped his head once. "As you wish, Hokage." And with that, he vanished in a plume of fluffy white smoke.

When he was gone, Tsunade moved toward the window, staring out with a distant gaze. Who could she send who would stay out of Sakura's way and allow her time to recuperate, while also keeping her protected from the threat that the Uchiha's new team now posed?

Her contemplation was interrupted by the exuberant golden-blonde barging into the room.

"Baa-chan! We heard the explosion! Are you alright?"

Tsunade glanced at Naruto with dangerous eyes. With him, he brought Sai, the emotionless boy who tried so hard to learn of such things. The Hokage's face lit up with an idea.

"I'm fine, Naruto, just angry."

Naruto exhaled dramatically. "Oh boy. What did I do now?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed when she realized he had, indubitably, done something wrong…a few days prior. "You still haven't taken punishment for escaping our hospital, Naruto."

Naruto groaned. "I wasn't going to let Sakura-chan leave without saying goodbye!"

"No excuses!"

Naruto pouted. "Fine. I'll go do punishment then. What do you want me to do this time? Community Service?"

"Yes and no…."

Naruto frowned quizzically, tilting his head. "Nani?"

"It is a statement which means she is undecided; in other words, maybe," Sai chipped in.

Naruto glared at him with an unimpressed look on his face. "I know that already, Sai!"

"Could have fooled me, Dickless."

Naruto growled.

"Enough, the both of you!"

Both boys turned curious gazes to their Hokage, Naruto's, however, was swamped with his still present annoyance with the black-haired boy behind him.

"Naruto, I received word from Sakura today."

Naruto instantly perked up. "Really? How is she?"

Tsunade hesitated. "She's…safe."

Naruto furrowed his blonde brow. "What does that mean? Safe. Was she in danger?"

"She ran into Team Hebi while in Gobi. In fact, the man she was supposed to complete the exchange with, was Jugo, one of the Uchiha's teammates."

The blue orbs of the Kyuubi container's narrowed while his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Teme…what the hell does he want with her?"

"None of us know," replied the Hokage. "He took her captive after the meeting, but she escaped without harm after collapsing their temporary base. They left the village after that, but she wasn't intent on following. She's moving on to her next destination; _Shizukesa_."

Naruto's eyes widened to their normal size. "The village of peace?"

"Hai."

"Why is Sakura-san going there?"

Tsunade glared. "To take a vacation, baka!"

Naruto blinked, then nodded with understanding. "Oh…why does she need a vacation?"

Tsunade groaned with frustration. He already knew all of this.

"She has spent a lot of time in the hospital," Sai answered for her, in a calm voice.

Tsunade nodded. "Thank-you. Yes, Sakura has spent too much time in the village, and needed a break."

"Oh, that makes sense," Naruto replied thoughtfully, rubbing his chin whilst looking at the ceiling. "They have hot springs there."

"Yes, they do," Tsunade replied, slowly losing her patience.

"Wait." Naruto glanced at the Hokage once more. "What does that have to do with my punishment?"

"She wants us to go with her," Sai informed, having picked up on Tsunade's motives.

Tsunade nodded again. "Once again, thank-you." Sai just blinked in reply.

"Nani?" Naruto blinked with surprise. "You want _us_ to go with Sakura-chan?"

"Hai."

Naruto's face broke out into a mischievous grin. "We'll get to see Sakura-chan at the hot springs."

Tsunade promptly decked him. "You try anything of the sort, and I will personally castrate you, baka!" As a result of her violent outburst, Naruto lay on the ground, rubbing his head. The Hokage seemed satisfied. "She doesn't know I will be sending you, so be considerate when you arrive."

"Where are we going to stay?" Sai asked in place of the blonde idiot.

"There's a small inn there, quaint yet comfortable. You'll know it when you see it. It practically _screams_ Sakura."

Sai dipped his head. "Hai."

"And Naruto…"

Naruto grunted.

"Try to resist anything your perverted Sensei would deem as appropriate behaviour, alright?"

"What happens if I-"

"You don't want to know."

Naruto gulped.

**~ • ~**

Sakura sighed pleasantly. The steam rose up around her in her private pool, blocking everything else, except for her immediate surroundings, from view.

Her arrival to Shizukesa was uneventful, and she had seen no further sign of Team Hebi along the way. The thought was pleasing, but at the same time, left her feeling unsettled. Sasuke Uchiha was a determined and stubborn bastard who would do whatever it took to get what he wanted. He proved that fact when he left to learn from the devil snake, Orochimaru. So this meant that if he _was_ after her, he'd pursue her no matter where she went! How lovely.

However, she was grateful for this warmth. At this moment, thanks to the water, all thoughts were washed from her mind. She sat contentedly in the hot spring, finally able to grasp the concept of relaxation. She began to feel glad about her Shiishou's decision to send her away after her mission was complete – or in this case, partially complete.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura ignored the sound. She had been thinking about Konoha all day, and how this establishment rivalled that of the hot springs near her home. She had been hearing voices, as well, imagining what her friends back home would say if they knew about her run-in with Sasuke and his new team. She could just picture the beautiful platinum blonde, Ino, going on and on about how she wanted to kick his ass to Suna and back, and Naruto, well, she already had imagined what he'd say. Kakashi would be surprised, and would most probably start wondering about what he wanted and why he had captured her, blah, blah, blah, while Tsunade-shiishou would just want to drag him in for interrogation, and probably life-imprisonment. A small smile crept onto her peachy face as she slipped further below the warm water, the surface just below her chin, and wetting the tips of her hair.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Her eyes bolted open. She wasn't just imagining that voice, which meant…oh shit.

"Heh, ohayo, Sakura-chan."

Sakura glanced up, watching a bashful Naruto approach the spring, a towel wrapped around his lower half. She immediately wrapped her arms across her chest, glaring at her companion angrily. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto grinned then, hands placed on his hips. "Baa-chan sent me!"

"Us."

Naruto glared at Sai, who came up on his right. "Hey, what are you doing here? This is the girls' baths."

Sai tilted his head. "I could ask you the same question."

Naruto was about to retort before he snapped his mouth shut. His face lit up then when he came up with a viable response. "Sakura-chan likes me so she wouldn't mind, right?" He turned to look at her.

Sakura was seething, her chakra all but visibly coursing through her body. "Naruto, Sai, if you value your manhood, you _will_ leave, or I won't hesitate to dismember you both!"

Naruto squeaked as he leapt behind Sai. "Don't hurt us, Sakura-chan. We just wanted to say hi!"

"_JUST_ say hi?" Sakura shook her head. "I don't _think _so, baka! Not with _you_!"

"We should leave Ugly to her bath," Sai suggested, turning around to leave. A piece of wood was thrown at the back of his head as he started moving, though he seemed unaffected by it. "Let's go, Dickless."

Naruto glared at him. "I am not DICKLESS!"

"Naruto, get going!"

Naruto glanced back at Sakura, earning a rock to his own head, which, unfortunately, rendered him unconscious.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto. The End.**

**So, I was almost contemplating putting some NaruSaku fluff in here, but I don't know how well that would go over xD I'm positive it would be one-sided; might be partially amusing, but it's up to you guys =)**

**Let me know what you think! If you want to see some NaruSaku or some other -Saku pairing for a chapter or something, do let me know. Kthanks! ^^**


	9. Edge of Desire

_Young and full of running__  
__tell me where is that taking me__  
__just a great figure eight__  
__or a tiny infinite__  
__love is really nothing__  
__but a dream that keeps waking me__  
__for all of my trying__  
__we still end up dying__  
__how can it be?  
_**Edge of Desire – John Mayer**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke leaned back against the tree trunk, surveying the immediate area with his Sharingan. There was no sign of hostility from both animal and human, but he needed to make sure, just in case. He couldn't sense anything, which was partially good news.

"_Oi….."_

Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu, who was rolling in his sleep.

"_Get away from me, bitch….."_

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. His ally was obviously dreaming.

"_You liked that? Maybe I should do it again….."_

Sasuke shook his head, shifting his gaze back to the trees surrounding their makeshift camp. This night was pleasantly uneventful, though something stirred toward the west. A large chakra source; he didn't need Karin awake to tell it was the Kyuubi's signature. Naruto must've been on a mission nearby, which would mean a larger threat to join the ranks of this mission. Two birds with one stone. The Uchiha smirked. He could live with that.

"_Mmm…your tongue feels good…hit me again….."_

Alright, so Suigetsu was having a suggestive dream about some woman he met along their travels. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"_Jeez, Haruno, you've got one hell of a skill with that thing….."_

Sasuke glared at him. How dare he have a dream about Sakura – _HIS_ Sakura! And what made things worse, was apparently in this dream of his, he was feeling her up. How did Sasuke know this? Suigetsu was grabbing at the dirt, coming up with handfuls of a rugged surface. Oh, this was going to be a long night.

~ • ~

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura glanced at Naruto, eyes still narrowed. "You should be, baka!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his blonde head sheepishly. "Eheheh."

"It's your own fault, Dickless," Sai put in then. He had been silent since their departure from the hot springs, and had chosen this apparent moment to vocalize his opinion.

Naruto glared at him. "I AM NOT DICKLESS!"

Everyone on the street turned to stare, though Naruto didn't seem to notice. Sakura, however, did, and was now stalking down the sidewalk without a word. Why, of ALL the capable ninja in the village, did Tsunade send _Naruto_ and SAI? It made her want to scream.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" she could hear Naruto call from behind her. She didn't bother slowing.

And then, he was in front of her, hanging from the lowest branch of a tree which had grown alongside the walk. She didn't notice until she suddenly slammed into something, her lips now pressed to some very, _very_ warm object. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks flushed when she realized what had just happened, and she backed up quickly.

"Ehehehe that wasn't how I imagined it to happen," Naruto confessed, scratching his cheek with one hand. He dropped from the branch then, outstretching his arms in front of him, as if to move in for a second round.

Sakura's face contorted with rage, and she summoned chakra to her fist. She was determined to send the blonde boy sailing. "NARUTO! YOU BAKA!"

Naruto paused in his approach, eyes going wide with sudden realization. He spun around so fast, it could've easily rivalled the speed of Kakashi's intricate hand seals. And then, he was gone.

Sakura glared after him. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!"

Sai just shook his head. "You need to calm down, Ugly. This is a vacation, after all."

Sakura shifted her angered stare to the black-haired boy. "I'd suggest you follow Naruto's lead and get out of here before I do to you what should've been done to Naruto!"

Sai held his hands up defensively, though his face showed the same fake smile. "Easy."

The pink-haired konoichi just shook her head before she stomped off, fists still clenched at her sides. Sai followed at a much slower pace.

•

"So…all three of us…have to stay in this room?" Naruto inquired, pointing to the small Inn suite which consisted of one bed, a small armchair, an ensuite bathroom, and two side tables. There was a small TV on the bureau across from the double bed.

"Well, I didn't anticipate having an entourage sent to escort me on my time off," Sakura countered starkly. "Neither did Shiishou!"

Naruto pouted.

"Why not ask for another room?" suggested Sai.

Sakura shook her head. "This was the last one available; Tsunade-shiishou reserved it for me before I even left Konoha."

Naruto scratched his head. "She knew you'd come here?"

Sakura gave him a 'are you really that stupid?' look.

"Of course she did," Sai replied pleasantly, stepping into the room. He dropped his pack on the chair, surveying the space with hands on his hips.

Naruto blinked once more before a devilish grin spread across his face. He lunged then, pouncing on the bed. "I CALL THE BED!"

Sakura groaned. "Naruto, this is _my_ vacation!"

Naruto just shrugged. "So?"

"She means to say that she should have the bed, Naruto. We are just her escorts," Sai explained. He sat in the chair comfortably, withdrawing a scroll, a pot of ink, and his paintbrush. "Would you make a famed dignitary sleep on the floor?"

"No…." Naruto muttered.

Sakura nodded to Sai, folding her arms. "Thank-you."

"Anytime, Ugly."

Sakura scowled.

"Awww, but Sakura is so small," Naruto whined as he sat up, legs crossed. "She'll only use up a tiny spot on this bed…like Akamaru did when he was a puppy."

She supposed she should consider it a compliment. Being small was a good thing, right? At least she wasn't tall, or given with a heavier stature. She'd seen Choji's bone structure once, and she honestly had no idea how he managed to be such a skilled ninja.

"Give her the bed."

Naruto glared at Sai. "No."

"Naruto," Sakura warned.

Naruto shook his head. "If you want the bed, Sakura-chan, you'll have to share." He flashed her a cheeky grin.

Sakura ran her tongue over her front teeth. "Naruto."

Naruto fell back against the pillow, hands interlaced behind his head. "Ah. I've needed a vacation."

The infuriated pink-haired woman whirled around then, leaving the room without hesitation. If she didn't, she would've begun to think irrationally, and easily damaged the Inn room. She didn't have quite the money to pay for THAT kind of damage. So, instead, she resorted to her next best option.

She crossed the road to find a small pub open on the other side, the sudden craving for sake on her mind. She'd quench her thirst, and her anger with a couple drinks, then return to the room later, when Naruto was asleep, and force him off the bed. Easy enough.

Sakura perched herself on a stool at the bar, ordering a cup of sake without delay, before observing the cliental. The place was fairly empty, but she assumed it was only because it was still early in the evening. An older gentleman, a businessman no doubt, was sitting at a table at the far end of the room sipping some wine, while a newly-wed couple enjoyed drinks near the window. A couple men were chatting it up on the other side of the bar, some twelve seats from her, and another woman or two took residence at a couple other tables.

"Not from here, are you?"

Sakura tilted her head a little at the bartender's question, sipping her sake pleasantly. "How do you know that?"

The bartender motioned to her forehead. "Your headband."

Sakura inwardly kicked herself for not removing her forehead protector.

"On a mission?"

The pink-haired woman shook her head. "No, just vacation."

"It's been a long time since we've seen a Leaf nin in our facility," he pointed out, smiling.

Sakura looked up to survey him. He was a kind seeming man, none too tall but round in the belly. His light brown hair was cropped close to his head, and his deep green eyes twinkled when he spoke. He wore an apron, and his hands were busy cleaning the pint mugs. At his comment, she only shrugged, finishing the rest of her first cup, before asking for another.

"Hard day?"

"You could say that," Sakura drawled, finding the conversation somewhat comforting.

"Sakura-chan!"

The konoichi frowned as she glanced over her shoulder at where Naruto stood, looking completely baffled and astonished. He moseyed over her to her quickly, examining her sake cup.

"Nani? You're drinking? Without me?"

She nodded. "Is that a problem? This is _my_ vacation."

"I didn't know you could hold your liquor. Remember Ino's last party? You got drunk fast!" Naruto took a seat beside her then, ordering a beer for himself.

Sakura didn't seem to want to answer his comment. The blonde just shrugged it off, shutting his mouth. But as he took the cap off his beer bottle, he glanced at his comrade with a calm, solemn expression. This made her slightly uncomfortable, and she turned to look at him. "What?"

"I just remembered something…"

"What is it?"

"The something I wanted to tell you before you left for this mission…it's about Sasuke."

Sakura exhaled with exasperation. "Do we _have_ to talk about the Teme?"

Naruto frowned. "Hey! That's my name for him!"

"I can use it too." Sakura accepted her new cup of sake, smiling at the bartender, before taking another sip. "Anyway, what about him?"

"You met up with him, ne?" When she nodded, he continued. "We ran into him during our mission, just before we returned. We wouldn't have been so beat up otherwise."

"I knew that already."

Naruto laughed dryly, wetting his throat with his beer. "Anyway, he said something right before we escaped."

"What was it?" Sakura muttered with disinterest.

"He wanted us to stop trying to bring him back. He said that if we went after him again, he'd kill us." Naruto shrugged, then hesitated. "He also said that he didn't need us because we were weak, and that his new team was what we should have been, and that he had a woman in mind to help revive his clan, so not to chase him for that reason either."

Sakura glanced at him with intrigue, and slight confusion. "He really said that?"

Naruto nodded, taking another swig of his beer. He began speaking as soon as he had barely swallowed. "Yeah, he did. Kakashi-sensei was surprised. I tried to attack him."

"Of course you did," Sakura muttered, shaking her head. She sipped at her sake once again.

"But he didn't mention names. He said, 'I don't need you, any of you.' So I wonder if you're included, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hummed thoughtfully as yet another cup of sake was finished. "Do I care?"

Naruto smirked. "Oh, right, I forgot you don't want your beloved _Sasuke-kun_ anymore." He laughed then.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I have no time for anybody else. I have you bastards, and the hospital staff, and my patients." She shrugged. "I train, I work, and I sleep. That's all I do, all I have time for. I don't need, or even want anything else."

Naruto stared at her gravely. "Be careful what you say, Sakura-chan."

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, what the hell does that mean?"

The blonde shook his head. "You're lying to yourself, AND to us. You don't have to work as much as you do. You don't have to train as hard as you try. You _rarely_ sleep, live off of energy bars and soldier pills, and have no personal life."

"And?"

"This is why Baa-chan gave you the vacation."

Sakura turned to observe her companion. For someone who was often the baka of the village, he was sure sharing wisdom beyond his years. Perhaps it came from Jiraiya during one of their actually beneficial training sessions? Pfft. Yeah right.

"She's noticed it too," Naruto added. "You need to find someone and settle down. You're getting old."

Sakura frowned dangerously. "_Old_?"

Naruto nodded slowly, no teasing in his expression. "Don't be like Asuma and Kurenai. Don't wait until you're old and have spent your entire life fighting _for_ life. You need to settle down."

"You gave up liking me a long time ago, Naruto," Sakura stated carefully, "so why the lecture?"

Naruto smiled widely then. "Because, Sakura. Blossoms don't last forever."

Silence came from the pink-haired woman. "Did something happen with Hinata that I don't know about?"

Naruto's eyes then went wide. "Nani? Why would something happen with Hinata?"

Sakura burst out laughing. She didn't know why or how she had found that so funny, but she did. Naruto joined in the laughter, though his was forced and almost aimed at her, instead of his laughing with her. No matter; she enjoyed it all the same.

~ • ~

"What now, Sasuke-kun?" Karin demanded, glaring at the landscape beyond the cliffside. She obviously disliked the choice of their lookout.

From their camp the prior night, they had traveled west, following the large source of chakra found only in the Jinchuriki, in hopes to rein in a successful battle of great multitudes.

"He's down there," Suigetsu announced, pointing down at the small town of Shizukesa. It was bright and colourful, the sun shining on the small village.

"Why would he be in the Vacation Village?" Karin inquired, though to no one in particular.

"Because he's with _her_."

All three shinobi turned to stare at the Uchiha with a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"We're still going after that little whore?" Karin demanded indignantly.

"Hn."

"The scroll's not important, and that artefact was a fake, so why do we have to take her with us?" Suigetsu's query wasn't as annoyed as he would've liked to make it out to be. It was obvious the thoughts of his prior night's dream were plaguing him.

"Because she's to be the bargaining chip. What other reason would Sasuke-kun have?" Karin snapped, glaring at the white-haired man.

"There is more to it," Jugo spoke suddenly.

"Hn."

Karin frowned further. "What more could you want with her?"

Suigetsu studied Sasuke a moment, rubbing his chin. "Well, if she's not _just_ going to be used for bargaining, then what more could she be used for? A toy to satisfy the almighty Sasuke? I didn't think Uchiha's needed those."

The Uchiha didn't reply as he straightened up, poised perfectly on the edge of the cliff.

Karin nearly swooned. "Sasuke-kun," she cooed as she approached, latching onto his arm. "What else do you want her for?"

Sasuke pushed her away as the Sharingan began to swirl about in his obsidian depths. His gaze was still fixated on the village below.

"She is to be the newest addition to the Uchiha Clan," Jugo mused.

Karin whipped her now lethal gaze to the orange-haired man. "WHAT?"

Jugo blinked once. "That is why he wants her."

Karin snapped her attention back to Sasuke, her eyes taking on desperate tones. "Sasuke-kun, please tell me that's not truth. What does she have that I don't?"

Sasuke glanced at her, a tilted head over his shoulder, as monotonous overtones filtered into the Sharingan. "Everything." And with that, he vanished in a plume of gray smoke.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Misashi Kishimoto is the mastermind. Not me.**

**Welllll what did you thinkkkkk? :3  
I updated early for you guys too, did you notice? 8D  
I know, I know, there's a lot more humour in here than I anticipated, but c'mon; Suigetsu, to me, is a scream, and Naruto is just stupid. Nuff said x3**

**I'm missing all your lovely reviews, guys. They're so much fun to read and reply to : (  
So, I guess I just am gonna ask that you review, please and thank-you ( :**


	10. Closer To The Truth

_Destiny, is hard to meet  
It'll hunt you down somewhere along the way  
Don't you see we're meant to be  
The prodigies that came to show the way  
But I don't want to rule the world alone  
None of us can make it on our own  
I'm screaming but I cannot hear a sound  
The suffocation's all that comes around  
_**Closer To The Truth - Cryoshell**

**

* * *

**

The street was full of life as fireworks thundered in the sky, bright flowers and stars of brilliant colouration creating a beautiful piece of art, right before the patrons' eyes.

"Sakura-chan, try this one!"

Sakura found another dumpling stuffed into her already full mouth, and she made sounds of protest around the large portions.

"You should hold off with the feeding," Sai suggested, surveying the rest of the festival with quiet observation.

Naruto only made his typical laughing sound, holding up a bowl of ramen which he had swiped from the stall behind them. His painted face began to indulge, while Sakura struggled to swallow the forced rations. The Kyuubi container slurped up a large amount of noodles before giving Sakura a quizzical stare. "Sakura-chan…?"

Sai just shook his head, passing the pink-haired woman a cup of water, which she took eagerly.

The liquid assisted in the swallowing, and after several attempts, Sakura had managed it all down. She gasped for breath once this happened, before shifting an unimpressed glare on her blonde companion.

"Nani? What did I do now?"

Sakura just shook her head, deciding to leave it for now. She'd get him for it later.

Another boom exploded overhead as a larger firework was blasted into the cloudless sky.

Sakura tilted her chin, looking up with awe radiating in her sparkling green eyes. A smile found its way to her lips, and she even sighed with content.

"What are you staring at?"

"Not staring, just watching."

Naruto just blinked. "That's so boring. Come on, Sakura-chan! Let's go win a fish!" He set his now empty ramen-bowl aside, tugging on Sakura's pink kimono sleeve to pull her through the crowd hastily. Sakura, finding no reason to turn him down, followed with a smile, while Sai trudged along behind them.

~ • ~

His hood covered his hair, and a mask shielded his face from curious eyes. At his side moved three other masked, cloaked figures. They were conspicuous, and inconspicuous, all at once. The festival held a lot of odd characters, all painted up, dressed in a variety of different kimonos, yukatas, veils, and masks, so it wasn't difficult to blend in. They received confused, and sometimes, suspicious stares, but the excitement and flourish of the festival took away any further inquiry.

"Look, Sakura-chan! I won you a fish!"

He paused, blinking obsidian eyes as he caught a familiar flash of pink racing through the crowd, being pulled along by the obnoxious blonde of his youth. A growl rumbled in his throat. They were both so close. So very, _very_ close.

"That's her?" A female voice inquired, full tone smothered behind her mask. It held canine features, and closely resembled a poor mimic of an ANBU mask.

"Hn."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"But there are so many with pink hair here…." That came from a male. His mask, a fishlike appeal, was adjusted by a strong hand.

"It _is_ her."

"Alright, well, whatever you say."

"Hn."

The group moved onward, following the threesome discreetly.

"Sakura-chan! Watch this!"

A giggle followed. "Alright, Naruto, but be careful!"

The blonde was then standing atop a stall's supports, his painted face grinning mischievously while his colourful festival garments shifted in his movements. He crouched, heels raised as he rested on the balls of his feet, which were hidden beneath his ninja sandals.

"Hey! Get down from there!"

Naruto just laughed as he brought a piece of meat to his mouth, tearing the skin with his fox-like fangs.

The pink-haired Sakura just shook her head, her soft tresses moving about her creamy coloured face.

Sasuke Uchiha stared through the slits in his feline-styled mask, watching her movements with little disturbance. Her hips offset as she shifted her weight, a hand having found its way to the hip which now stuck out. He blinked once, taking in her beauty. And then, he saw it. The pink pendant glimmered in the light, the shape unmistakeable. It was the one he had claimed all those years before when he had originally left the Hidden Leaf village. He felt a sudden pain of jealousy – he recognized the emotion easily – because he was sure that Naruto would've been the one to clasp it around her smooth neck. He took a step forward then, wanting to take what was supposed to be his.

"Hey, stop staring at Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke lifted his angered attention to the blonde on the stall who was glaring down at the four, and every other emotion, save for the jealousy and rage, left his strong body.

~ • ~

Sakura followed Naruto's gaze, inclining her head with interest at the four personas, who stood no more than ten feet off, their appearances hidden from view. She took into account the different masks each one wore. There was a jackal, some form of fish – possibly eel, as it held that same appearance – a rhinoceros, and the last, most likely the leader, sported a striking panther disguise. She blinked her dazzling green eyes with intrigue.

Sai came up to her side, touching her shoulder gently, most likely in a pacifist manner. He obviously didn't want a fight to start, which she agreed with. However, Sakura noticed the feline, who was standing a couple feet further ahead than the others, tense slightly at the action. They stared, Team 7 at the strangers with puzzling interest, while the strangers stared back with rigid facades.

Naruto blinked, twisting his lips into an angled line. This silence was annoying. With this thought verified in his still child-like mind – despite his age of nineteen – the Kyuubi container slipped down from the stall's supports. He ignored the angered reprimands he was given by the vendor, moving instead to where Sakura and Sai stood. Where Sai stood on their favourite cherry blossom's left, he took residence on her right, snaking an arm around her waist without hesitation. His gaze was solemn, but warning as now three on four took part in the staring contest.

Seemingly defeated, the strangers turned and walked off into the crowd, vanishing between colourful cloaks.

Naruto followed them with his eyes, only returning his attention to his companions when the others had gone. "What do you think they wanted?"

Sakura just shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe they just liked your face paint, Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes with irritation. "They were staring at _you_, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave him an unimpressed look. "And how do you know that? They were all wearing masks, so maybe they were just waiting for you to get down so they could purchase some food, hm?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, they were _definitely_ staring at you."

"Naruto, everyone stares at everyone here. It's a _festival_. It's not uncommon for someone to admire another's costume, or face paint, mask, or whatever, baka," she stated with annoyance, slipping away from his arm. "Now come on! This is my vacation, and I say we get a drink!"

Naruto's grin returned as he punched the air excitedly. "Hell yeah! Sakura-chan's treating us to a drink!"

Sai smiled his fake smile. "I could use a free drink."

Sakura shook her head. "Not what I meant, guys!"

Naruto just chuckled as he grabbed her arm to drag her off again. Sai caught up quickly, forcing the now unimpressed blonde to release their konoichi companion's wrist, for in his reasoning, she wouldn't then be able to purchase their beverages. Naruto complied eagerly and together, they slipped into a bar nearby to enjoy the drinks, and the intoxicated cheer engulfing the room.

~ • ~

"What's the plan, Sasuke?"

"We drink."

Suigetsu smirked, a sound falling from his mouth with content. "Finally! A mission I can enjoy!"

"Sasuke-kun, what are you planning to do?" Karin demanded softly.

Sasuke adjusted his mask, his hand with its black, fingerless glove attached by a small cloth ring to his middle finger, showing visibly before returning to his cloak pocket. He otherwise, didn't answer.

"His business is his own," Jugo responded for him. He was the Uchiha's confidant; his knowledge of their mission rivalled that of the Akatsuki's knowledge of the Jinchuriki.

Karin pouted. "But Sasuke-kun…" she whined.

Suigetsu elbowed her. "Lighten up, Karin. What he does is no interest of ours, so long as it benefits what we're planning to do, yeah? Now stop asking questions and just go along with it!"

Karin 'harrumphed!' like a child, before averting her sceptical gaze.

Sasuke grunted as he started to move through the crowd once again, this time, aiming for the pub which his former teammates, and replacement, had just entered. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo followed him like obedient nin-hounds.

They took residence at a table in the corner, their cloaks and masks remaining in place effectively, shielding their identities from prying eyes. None bothered them, for fear of a fight, though a few of the more scantily clad, heavily endowed women eyed them up, trying to figure out if they were male, female, or both.

"Damn…when can we get out of these things?" demanded Suigetsu as his gaze focused on the obvious prostitutes.

"Soon."

"Soon ain't soon enough," Suigetsu mumbled despondently.

"You're going to give us away if you keep complaining," Karin snarled in a quiet tone.

Suigetsu mimicked her words in a very immature way, causing the redhead below her jackal mask to beat on his arm with a hard punch.

"Ow!"

"YOU DESERVED THAT!"

"I did not!"

"You did," Jugo put in.

Suigetsu glared through the eyeholes of the mask. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

Jugo shrugged.

"When we get back to camp, I'm going to-"

"Be quiet now!"

Karin instantly went silent at the harsh reproach from the Uchiha. Her head turned, indicating she was looking around the establishment, though she really was trying to calm her raging hormones.

"And then I was like, 'GO GET A ROOM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!' Ahahahahahaha!"

Sasuke's attention shifted back to the new Team 7, where Naruto was laughing uncontrollably, nearly falling off his stool. The raven-haired man smirked. Was he really that much of a lightweight?

"That wasn't funny," Sakura pointed out as she sipped her drink.

"No, it wasn't at all," Sai agreed. He didn't have any form of beverage, as he was taking his job a little more seriously.

Naruto calmed almost immediately, and his pout was visible to anyone who paid attention. "Hey, Sakura-chan, you're almost done! Do you want another?"

Sakura glanced down at the surface before her; Sasuke watched her hair rise off her neck, and he felt sudden desire well inside his being. He grumbled as he stifled the feeling, watching Sakura return her attention to her blonde companion. "No, not right now. Thanks though."

Naruto grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure?"

Sakura frowned visibly. "Yes, I'm very sure. Now get your arm off of me before I break it off."

Naruto instantly withdrew, laughing nervously. "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura just seemed to grumble something incoherent under her breath. Sasuke flicked on his Sharingan, catching a brief, "Stop coming onto me, you baka, or I'll make sure you're eternally infertile" before she took up her cup to those luscious, cherry red lips. A small smirk tugged at his mouth.

~ • ~

Hours passed before any form of feeling left their bodies, the enjoyment of being within each other's company, as well as the freedom to do whatever they pleased without fear of punishment, sent them into wild thoughts and moods.

Sakura was busy throwing back her twentieth shot, while Naruto swigged his beer indolently. It was just past midnight, and they latter was completely intoxicated. The former felt a tad tipsy, but apart from that, had her wits about her.

Sai was the only one who remained completely sober, his unimpressed gaze watching as they joked around, sluggishly and without inhibition. Naruto was continuously coming onto their pink-haired teammate, but she didn't seem to care, or she just didn't want to deal with him then. She teased right back, taking advantage of his drunken state, causing the blonde to persist, and eventually, start with the touches and caresses. This is when it crossed the line.

"Naruto, I insist we escort Sakura back to the inn," Sai announced then, rising from his stool to take the Kyuubi container's arm.

Naruto just glared, wrenching from his grasp. "Sak'ra and I are havin' fun. Leave us 'ere! _You _go back!"

Sai shook his head. "Hokage-sama would not be pleased with this turn of events. It is time we leave."

"Aw, c'mon Sai. Ligh'en up," Naruto slurred, grinning wildly. "We's just havin' fun."

The black-haired artist shook his head once more. "Sakura needs sleep. Look at her."

At the mention of their companion, Sakura stood, forcing a yawn. Sai just blinked with a ghost of confusion. Wasn't she drunk?

"I am exhausted. And your fish needs to go back too, Naruto," Sakura put in.

Sai tilted his head inquiringly. The konoichi just winked at him in return, before stretching with exuberance.

Naruto watched her languidly before glancing at his goldfish, which swum in a bag on the bar's surface. Its scales glimmered in the light. He then pouted, followed by a hiccup. "Aw, all t'is ruin'd for a fish. An' it's not eve' mine."

Sai took up the bag, not trusting the fox-boy with the live prize, as he turned to lead him out. He pulled one of Naruto's arms around his shoulders, while the blonde somewhat slumped against him, his consciousness slowly slipping.

Sakura made sure the bartender was well compensated for the amount of liquor consumed by the bottomless pit known as Naruto, and with a nod of her head, she moved to leave after her friends.

~ • ~

It was time to move, and Sasuke Uchiha wasted no time in his approach. He stood silently, crossing the floor, and moving through the crowds without a word, his Sharingan still blazing.

He followed Sakura's movements with his eyes, watching her make a move for the entrance, just after Sai and Naruto left, trying to follow her companions with as little struggle from the crowd. He realized then that he wasn't the only one who sought after her. No matter, she would be his in a matter of moments and there wasn't anything anyone could do to shake his sheer determination.

These thoughts ran through his head, just as Jugo and Suigetsu's cloaked forms came to stand in front of the entrance, blocking any form of escape from the pink-haired woman.

She stopped, a familiar look of anxious frustration written on her pretty face. Sasuke smirked again, watching now as Karin's persona appeared between Sakura and the other two.

"Aw, don't you look pretty."

His smirk vanished. What the hell was she trying to do! She'd throw off the entire plan! His Sharingan swirled as he quickened his pace.

Sakura narrowed her bright eyes, which now shimmered with the desire to fight the one who hated her with equal ferocity. "Why am I _not_ surprised that you're all here."

Karin lifted her mask, revealing the eyes framed by dark rimmed glasses, and the messily cut red hair. "You have some…things…we want. Sasuke-kun sent me to fetch them for him."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And you really think I'd carry that damn scroll along with me?"

Karin shrugged. "You've always been a weird one, so it could've been a possibility."

"Well, I hate to burst your little _Sasuke-kun_ bubble, but I don't have it here."

Karin frowned, glancing past Sakura to see Sasuke pause several feet away. A light gasp escaped her lips at the notice of the Sharingan, but apart from this, she made no sign that she knew he was there. "Well, we'll escort you to your Inn room so you can get it for us then."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You and what army? Jugo and Suigetsu? I'm sorry, but last time any of you tried to do make me do anything, I collapsed your hideout, and sent you out of Gobi _running_!" This made her smirk smugly. "I think you'll find it in your best interest to just let me leave without a stir, ne?"

Karin just frowned. Only then did the tension press so heavily upon them, the room beginning to feel like a burning sauna with the pressure. The crowd surrounding them had turned to watch the argument, most probably hoping for a brawl. The corner of her mouth tugged upwards. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they'd get.

"Speechless? Good. Maybe then I won't have to listen to your irritating voice calling out for your precious _Sasuke-kun_ at every waking moment," Sakura quipped, a devious grin painted on her face.

Karin's eyes flickered with anger. "What did you just say to me, bitch?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were partially deaf. Do I need to write it out for you?"

Karin's breathing quickened as she rolled up her sleeves. "I'm going to make you regret you ever said that, you stuck-up whore!"

"Yeah? Alright! Give me your best shot!" Sakura snarled, whipping out her combat gloves from the obi belt wrapped around her middle.

Sasuke grunted with annoyance as he moved now to step between them. His motions had left him closer to Sakura's side of the establishment however, for he really didn't care much for Karin. He only kept her around for her kekei genkai. He glanced from Sakura, to Karin, and back again, mask still effectively in place. "Enough."

Sakura tightened her hand into a fist as she pulled on the cuff of her right glove, glaring with hostility at the Uchiha she knew resided blatantly under the shield of cloth and plaster. He could see it written all over her face.

"Move now, _Sasuke-teme_, before I use you as my first target!"

"You can't talk to him like that!" Karin snapped, taking a step forward.

The mask was off now, teetering on the floor as a very angry Uchiha shot Karin a death glare. She paused her movements, her expression taking on that of astonishment. She was stunned.

His Sharingan gaze shifted back to Sakura, and for a moment, red and black met jade green and a silent conversation was shared between the two. It would've sounded something like this:

_Sakura, come with me. __**Hell no! **__You will be a perfect asset to the team. Konoha holds nothing for you anymore. __**It's not your place to tell me that, bastard!**__ Sakura. __**Don't **_**Sakura**_** me! **__Come with us. That is no longer a request, but now an order. __**Stuck up son-of-a-bitch! What the hell gives you the authority to tell me what to do, hm? If I recall, **_**you**_** abandoned **_**me**_**, remember? **__Hn._

Sasuke moved from his position, but he didn't leave Sakura's person. He walked around her other side, hands suddenly placed on either of her shoulders. "You are coming with us."

"Like hell I am!" Sakura forcibly removed his hands so she could move, only to find herself spun around, quicker than lightning, and held around the waist. Her body was pressed flush against the raven-haired man who now stood in front of her, and she felt it impossible to move. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

Sasuke just smirked.

"Sasuke-kun, this wasn't a part of the plan!" Karin complained.

"Yeah, man, we need to get going before the nine-tails comes back here," Suigetsu put in, motioning out the door with a jab of his thumb.

Sasuke didn't answer. He was too busy staring at the woman held so securely in his grasp. Her look of pure bewilderment, annoyance, disgust, and confusion was splashed like paint across her beautiful face. And the pendant which rested proudly against her supple chest increased her beauty tenfold. She was far more intoxicating than even the strongest of liquors.

"Bastard! Release me!" Sakura demanded again.

"Be careful what you wish for, _Sa-ku-ra_," Sasuke murmured, leaning down toward her.

Sakura furrowed her brow, shoving her hands against his chest to push her upper body away from him. His arms held tight around her waist, prevented her from slipping out of his grasp, but she successfully managed to keep the upper hand…for the moment.

At least, that was until Sasuke slid a hand to her upper back, pulling her body completely against him once more. With this attempt, time was of the essence, and none of it was to be wasted.

Wide jade eyes stared into amused Sharingan-turned-obsidian orbs as his lips moved against hers. The action was hungry, desperate, and wanting more, leaving the woman in his arms stunned. She just continued to stare as his tongue was suddenly forced into her mouth, engaging her own in an intricate dance of triumph. That was when he felt she had had enough. As quick as it came, it was gone, and he was moving back toward the entrance, mask once more shielding his face.

Karin just stared with dismay, while Sakura stood there, too shocked to move.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" stuttered the redhead, darting to the Uchiha's side. "W-what…was that?"

"Do you not have eyes, Karin?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side, giving her an expressionless look. His eyes flickered through the slots in the mask, before he moved past Jugo and Suigetsu, out into the street. He was the first to vanish into the night's shadows.

"Huh, damn. That was unexpected," Suigetsu announced as he scratched his head.

Karin glared. "Can we not talk about it please?"

"Jealous, Karin?" Suigetsu drawled with enjoyment.

Karin growled.

Jugo, meanwhile, moved away from the quarrelling pair, taking up residence on Sakura's side. He grabbed her arm with astounding gentleness, before proceeding after Team Hebi's leader. Sakura tensed when he touched her, he could feel it, but apart from that, made no other movements to pull from his grasp. Something was off.

Suigetsu and Karin followed into the street, only to be stopped by the surprising scene that was set before them.

Sasuke stood, cloak removed, mask off, body facing the other side of the street, head turned to stare down the way. The other members of Team Hebi followed his gaze as soon as they took notice of the vigour in his eyes, Sakura included. The pink-haired konoichi's eyes had gone wide with a form of surprise, while the others just prepared for the unassuming outcome, for what greeted them there, down the road, was purely unanticipated. The plan would need to change to accommodate the new developments, there was no mistake about that.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

**Wooooweee! That was fun =D What'd y'all think? Nifty chapter, yes? Hehe. I had fun writing it, and that was all that counts. So there. Nyeh ;p (yes, I can be immature when I want to be)**

**I know I just updated like…three or four days ago, but I couldn't wait to get this one up, cause I had a ton of fun writing this masterpiece, mkay? (:**

**Review are welcome and appreciated, so please review, mkay? Thanks guys! I love you all! ^^**


	11. Disturbia

_It's a thief in the night__  
__To come and grab you__  
__It can creep up inside you__  
__And consume you__  
__A disease of the mind__  
__It can control you__  
__I feel like a monster  
_**Disturbia - Rihanna**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto, why do you always get yourself into this mess?" Sai queried, though it was more to himself than to his drunken companion.

"What mess?" Naruto slurred inquiringly, glancing at Sai as if he were a delectable piece of meat.

Sai just blinked once. "Your being intoxicated."

Naruto laughed out loud. "Hah, it's not that bad."

"Sure."

"Sakura-chan is worse," stated the very LOUD blonde.

Sai frowned further.

There was a sudden puff of smoke which was accompanied by the ever familiar 'poof' sound as Hatake Kakashi suddenly came into view.

"Yo."

Sai paused, nodding once. "Kakashi-sempai."

"Pah, that's not sensei. Kakashi's back in Konoha-"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's drunken accusation. "Sai, did you let him near the alcohol again?"

Sai just shrugged, shaking his head at the same moment.

"I suppose I decided to check up on you at the wrong time," Kakashi mused, rubbing his chin.

"-reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ and busy with jounin things," continued the blonde.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "In my defense, I left the book at home for once."

Naruto broke out laughing.

Sai let out a breath, while Kakashi exhaled with exasperation. The white-haired Nin then turned to the sober boy. "Tell me, where is our other team member?"

Sai paused, appearing almost thoughtful a moment as he thought about this. "She is coming."

"Is she?" Kakashi took this moment too look around them, not finding any sight of their pink-haired companion. "I don't see her anywhere."

"She's in the pub," Naruto replied, grinning. "Probably finishing her sake."

Kakashi sighed dryly. "Seems she's picked up that habit from her sensei…."

"She's coming," Sai repeated, starting around the Copy-Nin.

"Hold on."

Sai paused when the hand of the jounin was clapped to his shoulder. "Yes, Kakashi-sempai?"

"Your job here is to _protect_ Sakura. Not leave her alone in a bar while you escort _Naruto_ back to the Inn. Now, in my experience, it's usually more courteous to escort the woman back, while leaving behind the ever-capable man to fend off lingerers," Kakashi stated firmly. "I suggest you return for her."

"I'll do it," Naruto chipped in then, spinning violently out of Sai's hold, beginning back to the bar.

Kakashi deadpanned. "See, Naruto would've just followed along eventually anyway. Now, we have to deal with Sakura's wrath."

"She didn't complain at the time," Sai put in.

"That's not the point. If you two were thinking clearly, you would've remembered that."

"I did not touch…"

Kakashi shook his head. "Just leave it now. We'll return for Sakura and hope nothing's gone wrong."

Sai gave him the fake smile as he turned to start after the blonde. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed.

They were stopped quite promptly, however, by the hunched over, feral growling form that was Naruto, glaring intently with eyes intending his Kyuubi transformation apparent, at the group that had just left the pub. Staring right back, were the obsidian eyes of the youngest Uchiha.

"Teme," roared the blonde, the red chakra of the Nine-Tails beginning to swirl about his person.

"Shit," Kakashi muttered incoherently under his breath. His hands were instantly performing hand seals, a clone appearing at his side moments later. Both clone and original moved toward the strong shinobi cautiously, trying to remain unnoticed by the Kyuubi container. But before they could reach him, he was sprinting swiftly toward the man he loathed to no extent.

Hatake followed with his gaze, scoping out the target while his clone started after Naruto. His eye widened slowly at the sight of their foes, and for a moment, he would've sworn that Sasuke was staring right back. He shifted his gaze when he took notice of Sakura poised at the Uchiha's side, and a dark feeling flooded his being. How dare he pursue her now, especially after everything that had occurred since he had left. Kakashi brought a hand to his headband, threatening to release the Sharingan in his right eye.

~ • ~

Sakura's eyes lit up with relief at the sight of her team. Good. They hadn't gotten too far. Her jade-green orbs went wide, a little more than intended, at the sight of the final member of their team. Kakashi was standing some twenty or thirty feet away, hand ready to pull up his headband, while a clone (she assumed) was moving swiftly to rein in the advancing Naruto. She glanced at Sasuke, seeing his eyes narrow ever so slightly as the beginnings of the Sharingan began to swirl deep in their depths. The breath caught in her throat, as she shifted her gaze back to Naruto and the others.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto roared once more, suddenly upon the group with great speed.

Sakura felt the others tense around her, their chakra flaring as her own had begun to. A drunk Naruto was one thing. A drunk, enraged, border-line Kyuubi Naruto was another. If they didn't gain control in some way or another, he'd end up hurting, not only those he fought against, but his own teammates, as well as himself.

Her body shuddered at the recollection of some time ago, when Yamato, Sai, Naruto and herself had been on a mission. Orochimaru and Kabuto had shown up then, and Naruto grew so angry during their battle that four of the nine tails had erupted from the bubbling red chakra skin. She had tried to heal him though was greeted by not only being repelled, but attacked by her best friend as well. She knew better than to mess around with the Kyuubi.

"We fighting?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke with a growing smile.

"Why else would we just stand here for?" Karin demanded, glaring for a brief moment.

Suigetsu snickered, slipping into a battle stance.

"Take down the others," Sasuke ordered then. "Suigetsu, take down Hatake. Karin, Sai. Jugo, stay with Sakura and make sure she can't leave."

At the mention of her name, Sakura bolted from Jugo's grasp, dodging the swift movements of the others as she made a mad dash for her teammates.

Sasuke frowned, reaching out to grab her as she past. He took hold of her wrist, jerking her backwards with a great amount of force, only moments before blocking a chakra-infused blow from the Kyuubi. His expressionless face remained untainted by emotion.

Sakura stumbled backwards, finding herself soon trapped in Jugo's strong hold once again. She grit her teeth, eyes narrowing as she pumped chakra into her arms in attempts to break away from him. She appeared to have no such luck as his hold tightened, which just made her determination further.

~ • ~

Sai withdrew his scroll, ink pot and brush as Karin approached. He furiously began to paint lines across the blank sheet of parchment, eyes, though void-like, watching her every move.

"Arts class is over," She told him with an edge to her voice. Her hips swayed as she moved, evidently trying to impress the Uchiha behind her, who wasn't paying any attention in the first place.

The artist ignored her words, dropping the brush to assume the specified hand signs. A moment later, and two massive tortoises rose from the paper, coming to take their positions in front of him.

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Turtles? You plan on using _turtles_ to fight with?"

Sai didn't answer as he proceeded to paint another portrait.

The first turtle roared, ambling toward Karin with surprising speed. The woman stared with bewilderment at the pace they could move, just barely dodging the first assault. She leapt backwards, watching with furrowed brows as Sai stood, only moments later rising from the ground on the back of an enormous bird.

"_Now_ it is over…for now," Sai said cheerily, once more resuming the fake demeanour he had grown so accustomed to.

Karin narrowed her eyes, preparing for the intensity of the battle.

Meanwhile, a fair distance from the redhead and Uchiha-resemblance, Suigetsu began to approach Kakashi, grinning smugly as he walked, quite literally, up to the jounin. "This will be fun," he announced excitedly.

The headband had been lifted several moments before, though his left eye remained closed as Kakashi scrutinized the man who was obviously sent to draw his attention. Did he have any idea what he was getting himself into? With an annoyed sigh, the white-haired shinobi straightened. "Yes, it will be."

Suigetsu eagerly withdrew Zabuza's Beheader Sword.

Kakashi glanced once at his clone, who gave him a nod before grabbing a firm hold of Naruto and dragging him away from the other members of Team Hebi. The Copy-Nin then turned back to Suigetsu, who was already coming at him with the massive blade raised. Kakashi just smirked, stepping aside while readying his offending assault.

~ • ~

Sasuke watched calmly from his vantage point as Naruto was dragged away by the Kakashi clone, a slight twinge of annoyance settling in his diaphragm. _Not the right time_, he reminded himself. He glanced at Sakura a moment, catching her irritated glare, before resuming his attention to the battle before him. It was turning out to be quite enjoyable.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Let me go!" Sakura bellowed angrily from behind.

"You might want to conserve your energy, _Sakura-chan_," Sasuke replied with a slight smirk.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Sasuke blinked his eyes once, calming the swirling agony as he always did.

"Just because you kissed me, bastard, doesn't mean you can add on the endearing honorifics," Sakura added vehemently, finally managing to break free from Jugo. She pumped chakra into her feet, giving her a boost of speed as she moved swiftly for the others.

Sasuke looked positively murderous at her escape, darting after her as if it were second nature to do so. She was fast, and he had to admit, he was slightly surprised. But this surprise was quickly interrupted by the sudden force which very nearly shot into his side. It took a moment for him to understand what had happened.

Sakura was no longer running, but in fact was now standing in front of him with hands balled into fists, glowing a light blue with the amount of chakra she obviously had infused in each. She glared at him with such intensity, it inwardly astonished him.

"You will let us all walk away, unharmed, _right now_ Uchiha-teme, or I will send you to hell, then purposefully come down to bring you back, and do it again!" Said konoichi threatened, the fury in her movements evident.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "And why would I want to do that, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura wound back. "If you wish to still revive your Clan, I suggest you and your team leave. RIGHT! NOW!"

Sasuke ignored her. He couldn't have that. Instead, he moved toward her once more, grasping her fist strongly with his own hand as it was thrust toward him. She let out a breath before wrenching it free, grabbing his shoulder harshly, while her other hand came to punch his jaw. He blocked again, this time, twisting her arm around, which in turn made the girl wince.

"Sasuke…this is your…last warning…" she bit out through clenched teeth.

"No, I believe it's yours," Sasuke replied smoothly. "I will give you one more chance to take up my offer, or your 'team' will be easily incapacitated. Understand?"

He watched her glance about the battlefield. Kakashi was standing well against Suigetsu, but was still kept on his toes by the constant offense. Sai was busy scribbling about his scroll, moving to create another beast as both his turtles lay in puddles of swiftly vanishing ink on the ground surrounding Karin. Her head turned and she was looking at Naruto who was slumped over on the ground by a tree, Jugo moving toward him curiously, though Kakashi's clone still remained focused and determined to prevent them taking him. Her gaze then turned back to him, her mouth opening so she would speak.

~ • ~

"Alright," Sakura answered in a defeated tone. "I'll go with you."

Sasuke's smirk increased to the point that it was visible.

"BUT…"

Sakura watched the Uchiha's smug expression shift to that of quizzical intrigue.

"If you try to kiss me once more, I won't hesitate to injure your manhood so incredibly, that even the simple act of _conceiving_ an heir will be painful and will prevent you from doing so. Got it?"

Sasuke's smirk vanished, though he nodded once; a sharp movement. "Hn."

Sakura let out a breath as she shifted out of her combat stance, the chakra quickly draining from the points where she had it so focused. When she had completely let down her guard, she nodded once. "Call them off."

Sasuke looked past her then, and she turned to watch the expressions on his comrades' faces as he told them to fall back. Karin was utterly mortified, while Suigetsu just scowled.

"You fucking kidding me? I was having fun!"

"We're leaving," Sasuke announced again, grabbing onto Sakura's wrist as he started down the road.

Karin harrumphed as she dodged an attack from the artist-nin, darting to Sasuke's side immediately thereafter, latching onto his free arm. She stuck her tongue out childishly at Sakura, which made the pink-haired girl smirk.

"You honestly think I want him? He dumped me on a bench when I was still genin, unconscious, and then didn't show up until a great deal of time later when he was considered our enemy," she informed Karin. "I would rather Jiraiya-sama take me than let Sasuke-teme even _kiss_ me!"

"Your actions beg to differ, Pinkette," Suigetsu stated rather grumpily as he joined the entourage.

Sakura glared at him. "How so?"

"Well, you didn't exactly push him away."

"That's because I was shocked and surprised!"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"I'm sure he was just trying to stun her so we could take her away easier," Karin put in before cooing, "right Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura nearly gagged. She officially loathed the _kun_ honorific now.

Sasuke didn't answer as he pulled Sakura up to his other side, pushing Karin off his arm as he moved for the exit. His now free hand jerked up his hood, hiding everything except the striking Uchiha facial features from view.

Jugo joined their team as they drew closer, keeping a wary eye on the other shinobi as they proceeded down the road.

~ • ~

Sai approached Kakashi who was just replacing his headband over his left eye, the Sharingan now put to rest effectively.

"What do we do now?" inquired the black-haired man as he tucked his scroll back into his pouch. "Should we go after them?"

Kakashi shook his head. "That would be far too risky at this point. We still have no idea why they're after her, let alone why Sasuke is interested in his former teammate."

Sai nodded once. "I will get a message in order to send to Hokage-sama."

"Remember to use the utmost caution when writing," Kakashi warned. "If Tsunade-sama were to find out her star pupil has been captured by missing-nin after her attempts to prevent such a thing from occurring…."

"Hai," Sai replied, whipping out a smaller piece of parchment and a brush already coated with ink.

Kakashi's clone moved toward them, Naruto draped over his shoulder. The jounin man took the blonde before releasing the jutsu, his clone vanishing with a 'pop' and a plume of smoke. He inwardly dreaded Naruto's awakening when he'd be informed of Sakura's absence. Oh how he resented that task.

He turned then, motioning to Sai as they started back to the Inn. First things first; they'd leave Shizukesa and head back for Konoha, while the Copy-Nin had one of his ninken dogs trail Hebi's scent. They'd figure out the purpose that way, and decide upon a course of action once all was revealed. Here was hoping it wouldn't take long.

~ • ~

"We stop here," Sasuke announced suddenly, dropping to the ground. Sakura stumbled after him as he had not yet released his hold on her arm.

Suigetsu surveyed the small clearing thoughtfully a moment, as Karin and Jugo came to a stop beside them as well. "I suppose this will do…."

"Sasuke-kun, can't we find a proper place of hiding?" Karin inquired, somewhat bitterly.

"We're on our way to one, Karin," Suigetsu pointed out as if she were stupid.

Karin glared at him.

Sasuke shook his head as he started forward. He moved around a rock, pushing Sakura down onto it forcibly before fixing the rest of his team with a heavy stare. "You know what to do now."

"Yeah yeah," Suigetsu grumbled, suddenly leaping into the trees once again to vanish moments later.

Karin just narrowed her eyes when Sasuke shifted his gaze to her. "I'm not leaving her alone with you! If I go, she comes too!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the complaining comrade. "Go."

Karin blinked with surprise at the command in Sasuke's voice, turning then to begin off into the woods. She fixed Sakura with another glare, as if the woman was only there to pleasure their leader, before disappearing through the trees.

Jugo had left almost simultaneously with Suigetsu, so the clearing now remained void of commotion.

Sakura glanced at the ground, her brow furrowed. "Why'd you send them away," she demanded, voice dripping with venom.

"I can let you go hungry if you'd prefer it," Sasuke replied tonelessly as he began to walk around their soon to be makeshift campsite.

"So you're going to tell me that your teammates, S-ranked missing-nins with the blood of countless on their hands, are out searching for food?" Sakura inquired, almost disbelievingly.

"Hn."

"And what about sleeping arrangements? What are you planning for that, huh? Because I am _not_ sleeping anywhere near you!"

Sasuke fixed her with a harsh stare. "Would you rather sleep with Suigetsu?"

Sakura seemed to freeze. This made the Uchiha smirk.

"Choose wisely, _Sa-ku-ra_."

The pink-haired woman fixed him with another glare. "Stop over enunciating my name, teme! You know I can easily take off."

"Then why don't you?" Sasuke inquired, more amused than hostile.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? My swift departure, giving you a reason to tackle me to the ground and purposefully grope me while keeping that smug, arrogant scowl fixated on your pale face. You're worse than Naruto."

And there she was with Naruto's superiority. "If you prefer him so much, why have you not abided his wishes?"

Sakura clenched her teeth. "Oh, you would've really liked to see that, wouldn't you have?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He was waiting for her answer.

"Naruto is everything you ought to have been. He's strong, smart when he wants to be, fun to be around, and he _cares_, Uchiha! Unlike you, who doesn't feel at all!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You think so?"

"Quoting Naruto, _believe it_!"

In aggravation and fury, the Uchiha was suddenly in front of her, one hand holding her jaw tight, while the other secured his Chokuto blade around the back of her neck, the serrated edge of the metal cutting lightly against her skin. He would have grinned at the light gasp of pain she gave off, if it weren't for the Uchiha's stoic nature.

"See?" Sakura said quietly. "You feel nothing toward anything. You can injure and murder at will without the slightest bit of remorse, except when it comes to your Otōto, but even then, despite your adoration for him when you were younger, you still feel nothing but anger and vehemence toward the very man who-"

"Kami, Sakura, just shut up!" Sasuke demanded, his blade digging further into her neck.

She gasped in reply, the crimson liquid known better as her blood, beginning the warm descent down the back of her neck. It pooled lightly at the collar of her kimono, which she was still wearing from the festival.

"How do you know I don't feel?" Sasuke hissed into her ear as he leaned closer. "How do you know I was being heartless leaving you on that bench all those years ago?"

Sakura closed her green eyes as they began to shine with the promise of tears. "Because even though I saw something else in your eyes, your actions spoke more strongly, and I forced myself to believe what I didn't want to."

Sasuke grunted. "Annoying."

Sakura's eyes snapped open once more at the words. She shifted her gaze to him then, to take in his expression. "That's all I ever am to you…annoying…."

"Hn."

"Then why are you pursuing me, Uchiha-teme?" Sakura stipulated.

He couldn't answer that. It would reveal far more than he saw fit, so instead, he removed his katana and returned it to its sheath before releasing her and taking a few steps backwards. "Heal yourself, and prepare for rest. We move again at dawn."

~ • ~

Sakura stared at him with a mixture of dismay and vehemence, which he held steady with a chartered gaze of his own. She felt confusion well up there somewhere, mostly over his flighty actions. One minute he was kissing her, the next, he was threatening to kill her. What the hell did she do that he wanted to torture her to such an extent?

With a huff, she stood then, her eyes having regained their beautiful resolve. "Fine." With this said, she started past him, meaning to find a source of water to wash up at. She knew that's where Karin had gone as well, so her former comrade could have no reservation about her advancing in that direction. She also knew damn well that he had picked up on her decision to stick around, at least for awhile. What he did next, however, surprised her.

As she swept past the stoic man, he caught her wrist with a strong hand, evidently meaning for her to stop moving.

"You're wearing it."

Sakura had to think hard about his words before she realized what he had been speaking of. "The pendant?"

"Hn."

"It's mine, isn't it? Does that not give me the right to wear it?" asked she irritably.

A faint chuckle could be heard from the Uchiha, which nearly made the pink-haired woman gasp with surprise. But she cleverly held in her astonishment.

"How did you manage to have it, anyway?" Sakura ventured.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he turned to face her, amusement dancing in his obsidian orbs. "Go clean up, Sakura." And with that, he released her, and went about doing whatever the hell he was starting on.

Sakura watched him a long moment before finally giving up, shaking her head as she started for the creek once more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I suck at Naruto battle scenes, so live with it.**


	12. Life Of A Soldier

_You're at home, I'm away__  
__And if all I can say__  
__Is that this boy is still the same__  
__It's the man inside that's changed__  
__Front of the line but still behind__  
__Seems like I'm trying way too hard__  
__And like I haven't tried at all__  
__Hard as stone but feeling all the weight__  
__Feeling all the weight that's crushing me__  
__When you come around__  
__You're like a little slice of heaven when I'm coming down__  
__Lifting me up above the clouds  
_**Life Of A Soldier – Ill Scarlett**

**

* * *

**

They had failed. That was all there was to it. Their mission, to protect and defend, had wound up being a complete and utter failure, and now their most precious possession was in the hands of the enemy. How the hell did that happen?

"Which room is it?"

Sai lifted his head to find Kakashi paused and peering over at him inquisitively.

"Sai, what room is it that you occupy?"

The black-haired ROOT-nin took a few minutes more before he realized what their superior was asking. Without another thought, he took the lead, entering the Inn, still deep in his own musings. He paused long enough to eye the tall, black-haired man leaving at the precise moment they were coming. He carried a large pack on his shoulder, one that looked quite identical to that of Sakura's. Of course, it couldn't be hers. There were so many in this country, that he'd lost count of the times he'd seen that same bag used by ninja and civilians alike. And so, he forgot all about the encounter, making for the stairs without a word.

They reached the room without any further distractions or problems, and when Sai opened the door, Kakashi was the first to enter. The white-haired jounin dropped Naruto onto the bed, watching the unconscious blonde land in a rather uncomfortable position (or so it appeared) before moving toward the window for one more scope of the road below.

Sai sat in the large armchair, immediately pulling out his small book as he assumed a position that rivalled Kakashi's _Icha Icha_ crouch, studying his tome fervently, as if reading up on some piece of information that he couldn't tear his gaze from.

After a few moments of blissful silence, the Copy Nin heaved a sigh. One hand came to rest languidly at his hip, while the other pinched the bridge of his nose, his visible eye falling shut to display the intense contemplation he was enduring.

"Tsunade is not going to like this," mumbled Kakashi in a low tone.

"What will she not like?" Sai asked emotionlessly as he turned a page. "That we have not done our job? Or that Sakura has been taken by the Uchiha boy?"

Kakashi shot him an annoyed stare. "Both."

"It is like you said." Sai lifted his gaze a moment. "We now have to wait and observe. If we act too quickly, Sakura may be lost to us. If we wait too long, she will be considered a missing-nin like the rest of them."

Kakashi turned away, frustrated that a younger shinobi had made more sense than he did. He turned from the window, glancing once at Naruto. "He's going to be awake soon, and wondering what's happened."

"Mm," came Sai's agreement. He glanced at the man once more, watching him survey the room curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"The room is clean…" Kakashi murmured thoughtfully.

"Is it not customary to tidy a room once one occupant has left, to make way for the next?"

"I mean, that it's _too_ clean. Where are Sakura's things? Wouldn't she have left them here as opposed to bringing them with her to the festival?"

Sai tilted his head as he processed the words. Realization dawned on him, and he closed his book, tucking it back into his pack. He thought back to the man carrying a bag similar to Sakura's, and for a moment, began to wonder if it really was hers. He stood, moving about the room to investigate. When he came up empty, he nodded once. "She left her possessions here, but I do not see them anywhere."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. "They must've taken those as well."

"But why would they? If they are not after the scroll, and only after Sakura, why would they need her belongings?" Sai asked curiously.

"Maybe because they're after both the scroll _and_ our teammate…." Kakashi mused thoughtfully.

"The scroll has nothing of importance inside. Just a fabrication jutsu."

Kakashi's eye flashed. "You looked?"

Sai shook his head. "No, but I recognized the seal."

"You've seen it before then?"

"Hai."

Kakashi hesitated a moment. "What sort of fabrication jutsu are we speaking about here…?"

Sai shrugged evenly. "Nothing too difficult, even for a genin."

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully at this information. "So it's nothing serious. I wonder then why…."

Sai waited for Kakashi to finish, though gave up when it was evident he wasn't. As soon as the white-haired shinobi pulled out his smut (even though he claimed to have left it at home), the topic they were speaking of turned to a lost cause until he could calculate more fully about their circumstances. This was alright with him; he wanted to read more about the side-effects of intoxication anyway. Perhaps it would help Naruto when he woke up.

He reclaimed his place on the chair, smiling his usual smile as he withdrew his book, opening to his usual place. Not long after beginning to read, he found himself lost in a daze. His train of thought returned to that of their current situation. Sakura was a strong konoichi, and would not allow them to push her around, nor do anything she couldn't find as credible. She would put up a front, but despite her incredible strength and medical skills, she was outmatched four to one, and would presumably fall victim to the Sharingan at the very least. As he closed his eyes (he realized he wasn't reading anyway), Sai thought back to when she was taken. Why didn't she put up more of a fight then? Why had she gone so…willingly? Was it rooting back to her once attraction to the Uchiha heir? Or was there another reason? Whatever it was, she must've had base grounds for the decision.

Oh how complicated this was becoming.

~ • ~

Sakura hissed as icy water was pressed to the back of her neck, having been cupped in her hand before her healing chakra could funnel through her system quick enough. When the cooling relief flooded into her neck, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, closing her eyes to concentrate just a little more.

"What happened? Get on Sasuke-kun's bad side?"

Sakura grit her teeth. She _really_ didn't need that right now. That being, Karin mocking her about whatever the hell she felt needed the sour attention.

Said redhead laughed as she approached, kicking Sakura's side lightly with a covered foot. "What did he do? Burn you or something?"

"He did nothing." She was quite glad that her voice remained as calm as she would have preferred to be.

"Then what's with the healing chakra?"

"Old wound acting up," lied the Leaf-nin.

Karin just laughed. "I find that hard to believe."

Sakura removed her hand, a fine scar being left in the wake of her healing methods. Blood smeared her palm, which was quickly removed in the stream. "Find what you were looking for?"

Karin sighed dramatically. "If you're talking about a proper shelter, no, but I wasn't _ordered_ to find that, so I gave up. Water is right in front of you, though."

Sakura rolled her eyes. No duh there was water in front of her. She pressed on her knee lightly as she rose, brushing the grit off her kimono. Silence followed as she glanced at the woman glaring right back at her. With a sigh, she started toward the trees.

"Sasuke-kun is mine, understand?"

Why she felt like elaborating what Sakura already knew, was beyond her knowledge, so the pink-haired konoichi kept walking.

"I'm going to be the one he uses to revive his clan, got it?" Karin called after her as she put more distance between them. "He has no use for _you_ when he has **me**!"

She was threatened. No doubt about that. There was something she knew that irked her to no extent, which was why she felt so inclined to vocalize her constant reassurance. Pfft. Like Sakura cared.

"Answer me, bitch!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she pushed past another plant, ignoring the thorns tugging at her kimono sleeve. Oh well, she didn't like it much anyway. The particular shade of pink that Naruto had _insisted_ she wear clashed heavily with her bubblegum tresses, which quite frustrated her. At least if Sasuke knew Naruto had picked it out, he'd be even more furious. This thought made her smirk. Oh how she _loved_ to get under the Uchiha's skin.

~ • ~

Sasuke turned his head at the soft 'thump' that sounded behind him, his expressionless gaze landing upon the taller of their teammates, Jugo.

The orange-haired man removed the long wig that he had used for playing the part of Oshikakeru Ranzu, tossing it aside for later use. "I have everything here."

"Good. Put it with the rest."

Jugo nodded once, approaching their other belongings. He tossed the pilfered pack amongst the other three, before turning to face their leader once more.

"Suigetsu should be returning soon with food, and Karin's already found a water source."

"What about our captive?" Jugo inquired calmly.

"She…needed to clean a fresh wound she received in the battle with the Leaf-nin," Sasuke replied casually.

"And you let her go on her own?"

"Karin is already by the river, and Haruno Sakura is too confused and pensive to make an escape. Besides, she's already returning." Sasuke shifted his body stance, arms now crossed firmly across his bare chest. He sported only his pants and sandals, his purple rope obi, and the katana sheath strapped to his lower back.

Jugo just nodded once as he slipped off to lean against a tree. His eyes were closed immediately as if for sleep, but Sasuke knew he was only meditating.

The bushes rustled across the clearing, and a flash of pink suddenly became visible beneath the broad leaves. His lips pulled at the beginning of a barely detectable smirk as Sakura, worn and tired Sakura, returned to their current campsite. He felt a smug bout of pride well in his chest when she glared at him with careful consideration before glancing around to observe their current circumstances.

"Suigetsu is…."

"Returning soon."

He watched as her eyes narrow to fierce slits of glimmering jade, surveying the clearing once more before widening ever so slightly at the sight of her bag amongst their own.

"My pack…how did you get it…."

It was a demand, not a question, one that the Uchiha was all too happy to answer.

"You should thank Jugo. I felt it to be a waste of time to return for it," Sasuke replied bitterly, turning away from her. He felt her eyes watching him, roving over his form a moment, as if she were considering him as part of their surroundings. And then, he no longer felt it, and she was looking away.

"Thank-you," he could hear Sakura utter quietly, while the orange-haired man smiled at her in return. He knew this by his comrade's silence.

"AW CRAP!"

All heads turned to the tree line, two with annoyance, one with surprise, as Suigetsu stomped into the clearing covered in mud and twigs. He dragged a large animal behind him, most presumably a deer, but it was hard to tell whether it actually was or not due to the condition of the corpse.

Sasuke just 'hn-ed' as he moved to leave the clearing.

~ • ~

Sakura watched him leave with a disdainful glare, averting her gaze when she felt he had no further right to consume her gaze.

"Oi, where's Karin?"

"Getting water," Sakura replied sharply.

Suigetsu groaned. "That bitch has the most IMPECABLE TIMING!"

Sakura couldn't help but smirk then. "For once, I can agree with you."

The white-haired man raised an eyebrow. "You're a medic, aren't you?"

"Perhaps…."

"Can you heal this?" Suigetsu pointed to a large gash on his arm, coated with mud.

"Maybe you should find Karin by the river. That way you can wash off the mud first, baka," Sakura said, now averting her gaze.

Suigetsu frowned. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

The konoichi inclined her head toward him once more. "Isn't that what _baka_ means?"

"I dare you to say it once more."

Sakura smirked. "Baka."

Suigetsu was suddenly in front of her, jaw held firm in his hand. "Once more? I think I'm deaf."

"Suigetsu, stop playing with the captive!"

Suigetsu stepped back, glaring over at Karin as she approached with the water. The redhead stopped several feet away, grinning deviously.

"What did you do? Roll in the mud with the wild boars?"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Might be funny to you, but you try chasing down that," he pointed at the animal, "without getting dirty."

Karin shrugged as she surveyed the clearing. A frown found its way to her face, a light pout forming on her lips. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Left to do some training, I'd assume," Suigetsu replied, shrugging. "Now get over here. I need some healing."

"Make her do it," Karin snapped, pointing at Sakura.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes before averting his attention back to the pink-haired woman. "If Sasuke wasn't forcing us to keep you alive, I'd threaten you with your life. Not having that luxury moves me to the next best thing."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously as he moved close to her, mud-packed hands finding the curve of her shoulder beneath her kimono collar. She, however, continued to stare defiantly at him, pretending his appendages weren't pinning her to the tree jutting into her back.

"It'd be a pity if something should happen to such a pretty konoichi. Sasuke never said we couldn't…toy with our captive." He grinned, serrated teeth glimmering in the dying light.

"Suigetsu," came Jugo's warning .

Suigetsu didn't answer, as his focus shifted to his hands while they moved to Sakura's neck, thumbs rubbing lightly over her throat. He shifted his gaze to her face, frowning slightly at the hostility he was greeted with.

"Your advances don't faze me," Sakura grinned, "baka."

Before Suigetsu could reply, he was forced from his prey by the Sharingan-user.

"What are you doing?" demanded Sasuke, who was now glaring with swirling red eyes at his white-haired companion.

"Neither of these bitches will heal me!"

Sasuke grunted with annoyance, the Sharingan fading from his orbs almost immediately. "Karin."

"I'm not healing him!" Karin snapped, though quickly apologized for her outburst.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Haruno."

Sakura glared right back, holding an even gaze with her former teammate. "There is no way in hell that I'm healing him!"

The Uchiha was in front of her suddenly, one hand pressed against the tree behind her, his arm keeping her in place, while his other brushed her hip. He smirked at the compliant intake of breath before whispering, "Sakura, there are worst things in this world than using up the chakra demanded of a healing jutsu."

She just kept the stare steadily, clenching her teeth in attempts to keep a level head. All she wanted to do to the Uchiha at this very moment, was beat his pretty ass to a pulp for betraying them!

"Heal him," Sasuke told her, not as a request, but as an order.

"You have no authority telling _me_ what to do, Uchiha-teme!" Sakura retorted.

Sasuke blinked slowly as he shifted his line of focus to her lips, watching them part slightly with a shuddering breath at his movement. He leaned ever closer, his warm breath on her mouth causing her skin to tingle. "I'd watch my words if I were you, Sakura-chan."

"I told you that you have no right to call me that."

"Hn."

The one worded answer. The famous line of the Uchiha, which irked her to no end. Her gaze hardened, her mouth pursing to form a thin line, hiding her plump and enticing lips from view.

"Hurry the hell up, will you? I can feel the blood draining from my body!"

"Stop complaining," came Karin's snippy response. That was before the enraged shriek. "SASUKE-KUN?"

Sasuke ignored her as he continued to stare at his ex-comrade. She funnelled chakra to her fists then, eyes narrowing increasingly before she moved to push him away from her. This time, he wasn't able to stop her as she sent him flying across the clearing.

The ever agile Uchiha landed in a perfect crouch on the bough of a tree nearby, but the motion of his quick recoil gave the pink-haired woman a good enough chance to grab her belongings, and take off into the forest.

~ • ~

"Augh…my head hurts."

Kakashi lifted his sole-eyed gaze to the blonde rousing in the bed, knowing full well to expect the shift in his mood. And as if on cue, Naruto let out a loud groan while squinting in the dull light of the morning. A tense hand moved to shield his burning eyes, a grunt coming out as the former sound's follow-up.

"Good morning, sunshine," the Copy Nin greeted cheerfully, his visible eye closed and turned in a steep, upward facing arch. "Sleep well?"

"Kakashi-sensei…when did you get here?" inquired the blonde with a light yawn.

"While you were being escorted from the pub."

Naruto winced, more out of the pain radiating in his head than the tone in which Kakashi used. It was the typical disciplinary sound that coated his words when they had done something wrong. He hadn't heard such a sound since his genin days. "Eh, I was drunk, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were," Kakashi drawled, flipping the page in his book.

Naruto glared at the orange jacket surrounding _Icha Icha's_ covers. He remembered his former sensei mentioning something about leaving it at home, though whether it was from a separate day or from the night before, he couldn't remember.

"Ohayo, Naruto."

The blonde shifted his languid gaze to Sai as he entered the room, a small bag held in his hand. "Yo."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his former student using his trademarked greeting.

"Did you sleep well?"

Naruto blinked. "I guess…."

Sai just smiled in return, placing the bag on a table nearby. He quickly fished out a bowl of instant ramen, followed by some medication which would help with Naruto's headache, and a small bottle of water.

Naruto's mouth watered at the sight of the ramen bowl. "Is that for me…?"

"Hai."

"But…why?"

"Your head is hurting, right?"

"Hai…."

Sai took the small pill container, as well as the water bottle, and held them out to his comrade. "Here you go."

Naruto took them hastily, though if it weren't for Kakashi's timely intervention, the blonde would've consumed the entire bottle of medication and _then_ the water, followed by inhalation of the instant ramen. After he took two of the migraine meds, Kakashi tucked the rest away for further use should another one of their team come across a drunken headache.

"Can I have the ramen now?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sai nodded, passing him the bowl with the set of chopsticks, and Naruto instantly indulged.

"Arigato," Naruto hummed as he slurped up the first allotment of noodles.

"That was awfully nice of you," Kakashi stated thoughtfully as he flipped to the next page.

Sai just smiled, the words from his book echoing inside his head.

_When a friend, neighbour, or loved one falls ill or is recovering from time spent in the hospital, it is often thought as a kind gesture to bring them something of comfort. For example, some choose to bring cheerful cards, while others cater to their general needs. This sometimes includes providing a warm meal for someone who might be incapable of making one themselves, or taking care of their burdens and hardships so they do not feel like there is a dire need for chores to be completed._

Naruto eyed him suspiciously then, caught in the middle of eating some noodles, the long, wheat strands dangling from his mouth. "You got the idea out of that book, didn't you?"

Sai didn't answer verbally, and instead, turned to his chair to withdraw said book, intent on getting some further reading in.

When Naruto finished his meal, he sighed contentedly, leaning back against the bed's headboard with closed eyes. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Now that you're here, does that mean we get to go home?"

Kakashi closed his book with a 'thump' shifting his discerning gaze to the lounging boy. "Not quite."

"Why not?"

"Because," Kakashi began as he stood to his full height, shoving his hands into his pockets. For once, he failed to slouch. "The Hokage-sama would have our heads if we returned without her precious student, don't you think?"

Naruto opened one eye quizzically. "Did Sakura-chan go somewhere?"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "You could say that."

"Where'd she go?"

Well, there was probably going to be no way of breaking it to him easily, so the jounin just braced himself, and prepared for the worst. With Naruto, his reactions were _always_ unpredictable. "Sakura is spending time with another group of shinobi right now."

"Nani? Without us? We're supposed to be protecting her, right?"

"You would not have been much help, Naruto," Sai pointed out calmly.

Naruto glared at him. "I too could have been."

Sai just shook his head, while Kakashi exhaled with exasperation.

"You're a violent drunk," the silver-haired shinobi stated.

Naruto simply pouted in response. "So what ninja is she with? Bushy Brows? Hinata-chan? Kiba and Akamaru?"

Kakashi and Sai exchanged an aggravated glance.

"The Uchiha and his team have captured her," Sai acknowledged, pushing his book back into his weapons' pouch.

Naruto's eyes shot open, his orbs round with shock and dismay. "Sasuke-teme took Sakura-chan?" His eyes narrowed, falling to slits, and a growl escaped his now clenched teeth. "Where'd they go!"

"Naruto, we have no idea where they went off to," Kakashi replied with a tone of authority. What he had just said was a downright lie, but he couldn't exactly go and tell the impulsive boy that he had his ninken on her trail now, could he? That would only lead the Kyuubi container to believe he could just go chase after Team Hebi like they were disobedient genin, and fight Sasuke as he had been meaning to do for the past three years. That was not at all acceptable, at least not in this jounin's books.

Naruto cursed as he slammed his fist into the mattress in front of him, breathing heavily at the obvious fury coursing through his veins and chakra reserves. "Damnit! Why didn't I stop them?"

"Because you were drunk," Kakashi replied dryly.

Naruto growled with frustration, leaping to a crouch as he glared at his teammates. "So why aren't we going after her?"

"Naruto, it's a little complicated. As I just mentioned, we have no idea where they've gone, and even if we did, Sasuke would expect us to pursue him immediately to secure our little cherry blossom. He could hurt her if we choose a careless plan of action." Kakashi shifted his gaze out the window a moment, as if contemplating.

The blonde scowled deeply. "He better not do anything to her, or I'll have his head!"

~ • ~

"So…how'd she escape?"

Sasuke blinked with disinterest. Suigetsu had been asking the same question over and over again, no matter how many times he answered. Apparently, the white-haired man thought it was all just a common joke.

"I let her."

"But…why?"

Sasuke shook his head, turning from them to survey their belongings. He noted the missing pack that had been in the center. Good thing Jugo had put a _Henge no Jutsu_ on said pack; it was just a spare, one that wasn't worth anything, and held nothing of the konoichi's inside, though she didn't know this. The Uchiha reached down, releasing the similar jutsu on a log carefully hidden beneath the other packs, lifting Sakura's up to inspect it a moment before showing the rest of his comrades what he held.

"Pinkette's things?"

"Hn."

Suigetsu grinned then. "Clever bastard. She doesn't even know we've got it, does she?"

Sasuke smirked. "No. Not at all."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

**Damn this chapter did NOT want to be written. Gah. I swear my muse left this week-ish.**

**Anyway, guys, let me know if I'm dragging out some of this a bit too much. If there's something you want to see (romance -cough-) then let me know via message or whatever, mkay? Thanks for your support all! I appreciate it =D**


	13. A Stray Child

_Hear the chorus of pain  
Taking you back to proper ways  
It's so easy to find  
If you could remind me_

_Now you are lost in your way  
Deep in an awesome story  
So I will find you again  
Kiss you for lonesome folly  
_**A Stray Child – Emily Bindiger/Yuki Kajiura**

**

* * *

**

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi exhaled with grave annoyance, opening his visible eye to glare at the blonde all but hovering over him. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Have you thought of something yet?"

"For what?"

Naruto scowled. "To save Sakura-chan!"

"Maybe."

"You won't tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know right now."

Naruto moved away from Kakashi, quite unimpressed with his lack of explanation. But, really, should he have expected anything more from the famed Copy Nin?

"You should sit down, Naruto," Sai stated from the opposite side of the room.

"Nani? Nazedesu ka?"

"You are still recovering from your spell of intoxication."

"So?"

"Naruto, you might want to do as Sai suggests. I'm sure we won't be getting any information regarding Sakura anytime soon," Kakashi pointed out, closing his eye once more.

Naruto narrowed his eye. "How would we get information, sensei?"

Kakashi tensed then, mulling over his options when it came to his reply. He could pretend it was just a slip of the tongue, or he could explain everything. With a reluctant sigh, he opted for the latter – which would presumably enlighten the entire team, but also unleash Naruto's negative emotions – opening his mouth to speak.

But his voice was drowned out by a 'pop' and a small puff of smoke, all attention in the room now drawn to the small brown pug, seated on the ground at Kakashi's feet.

"Yo."

"Nice timing," Kakashi greeted.

"You want me ta come back later?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Depends. Do you have some information?"

"Maybe."

"Then, please, stay."

Naruto inclined his head to the side a little, confused at the ninken's appearance. "Pakkun?"

The pug glanced briefly at Naruto, nodding once, before returning his attention to Kakashi. The jounin was now standing, folding his arms to lean against the wall behind him. "Th' girl has escaped Hebi's having kidnapped her. She's headed deeper into th' woods, but her chakra's already low. Uchiha ain't followin', so I'd assume his confidence is through th' roof."

Kakashi was advancing to the door before Pakkun could say anything more. "Naruto, Sai. I'll be back."

Pakkun watched his master pass through the exit point, shrugging lightly before vanishing in another puff of smoke.

Naruto just stared at where the jounin had left, a scowl taking over his features as he growled with annoyance. "Damnit!"

Sai only chuckled.

~ • ~

Her breath came out quick as her energy levels slowly depleted. Her already low chakra reserves were diminishing with every step, a result of forcing so much into, not only that shove, but to her swift escape, her light healing session, and the battle prior to her capture as well. And yet, she still pressed on stubbornly.

The moon had already risen high above the canopy of the trees by the time the konoichi finally allowed herself the reluctant rest. Her breathing was swift and came out in short pants due to the exercise just completed.

Sakura's small form dropped down from the branches, trembling as she stumbled toward the roots of a large tree. Her plan was to rest for about an hour, long enough to regain at least a little energy, before carrying on. She didn't want to be caught again; Hebi was the last group of people she wanted to be caught traveling with.

As she leaned back against the tree, she began to think. Had she trusted her gut, back before she had even left Konoha, and declined Tsunade's orders, she wouldn't be in this mess. But, as everyone knew, Tsunade was a terrifying person to deal with, especially when angered, so that was the last thing she had wanted.

Her hand came up to play with the pendant at her neck, and an expression of frustrated intrigue took over her pretty features. Sasuke had held onto this for a great deal of time, and here she had thought Naruto had stolen it to pawn off for ramen. She made a mental note to thank him for it later; yet, still, why he even _wanted_ it in the first place was completely beyond her. She had never known him to hold onto anything so...so ostensibly insignificant for more than a few days, if that. So what was the fascination with this piece? It wasn't special. It held no value. It was just a simple, pink, sakura bloom pendant of about two inches in diameter, strung onto a silver chain. So why was the Uchiha so fascinated with it? It truly made NO sense to her.

The bushes rustled lightly, but she paid the sound no heed, considering it only to be the wind. A light breeze was constantly tugging at her persona anyway, and it was rather chilling at that, so why would she assume any other reason for the leaves to rub against the other?

A howl sounded somewhere in the distance, the konoichi scanning her surroundings briefly before deeming the sound quite far-off. She wasn't in danger, and even if she was, she could hold her own…so long as it wasn't a summoning let loose or anything like that. Then she'd be in for hell.

Another howl reverberated through the forest, this one sounding closer, and followed by the savage barks of obvious canine origin.

Sakura exhaled, checking her chakra source throughout her body. She was still low on reserves, which meant, should a pack of wolves suddenly appear, she'd be helpless. Great. Juuuust great. Well, she wouldn't allow that to happen.

The pink-haired konoichi stood, bracing herself against the trunk of the tree behind her as she tried to think up a plan. She may have not been anywhere near as smart or cunning as Nara Shikamaru, but when it came to plans, she was one hell of a thinker.

The ferocious sounds were closing in on her, giving her less and less time to contemplate a course of action. Damn it all!

The first of the pack broke through the foliage, glowing eyes fixed on their prey, while snarls erupted from its throat. Its dark brown pelt bristled as it prowled closer, soon joined by three others of equal, if not larger body mass and stature.

Sakura clenched her teeth. How the hell was she supposed to fight off a hungry pack of wolves – she could tell they were perishing by the telltale rib bones jutting visibly out of their pelts – with no chakra? Her hand shot to her pack, her mouth parting with a light gasp. Where the hell were her weapons? Her kunai? Shuriken? Scrolls? None of them were there!

The wolves were closing in on her, sealing off any route of escape as they fanned out, the larger of the group (obviously the Alpha) prowling ever closer.

The konoichi gripped the tree trunk as she straightened, glancing around frantically for a weapon of _any_ kind.

Her luck had run out. One of the flanking wolves lunged, knocking her to the ground fiercely, while another came over to keep her still. The green eyed girl stared at the carnivores with shock. Was this honestly how it was going to end? Killed by a pack of hungry wild dogs?

The first wolf now held her arm in its jaws, biting down hard, meaning to break it. She winced, and if it weren't for the weight on her chest, she would've pushed it off.

Another howl filled the air, just as the Alpha was closing in on its prey. The entirety of the assaulting pack turned to observe the tree line, sniffing for any traces of intruders. Their ears swivelled, before falling flat completely.

And then, they were outnumbered. Eight snarling dogs were unleashed on the four wolves, engaging in quick combat. The dogs varied in size and speed, and yet, they were effortlessly beating the wild canines, driving them away from the shaken Sakura.

The pink-haired woman couldn't believe it. One minute, her arm was in a vice-like grip in a wolf's mouth, and the next, a pack of dogs were coming to her rescue. Where the hell did they even come from? She blinked her eyes, squinting in the next moment as she recognized a leaf forehead protector around each dog, whether it was literally just above their ears, or around their necks. Only one pack of dogs she knew of sported the insignia proudly. They were Kakashi's ninken.

And just as the realization had dawned on her, a thump alerted her to the presence on her left.

"Kakashi-sempai!"

"Sakura! Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded firmly. "Yeah. One of those wolves got my arm, but it's not severe damage. I can take care of it once my chakra's replenished."

"Good." Kakashi glanced toward the clearing. "They're buying us some time. We need to get going."

Sakura pushed away from the tree behind her, keeping one eye on the brawl occurring nearby. Her legs tried convincing her mind that movement was impossible, but the Haruno's were stubborn, and as such, Sakura didn't listen.

"Can you run?"

Sakura clenched her teeth, nodding once more, though she said nothing. Kakashi immediately leapt into the trees, the konoichi following at a slower pace, the satchel of Hebi's now slung over her shoulder.

"Are you sure your ninken will be okay?" Sakura called hoarsely to the man now leading them through the trees, his speed swift.

"Sakura, they are _my_ ninken. They'll be fine," Kakashi assured, picking up the pace just a little more.

Sakura grunted as she attempted to compensate, the result ending with a misplaced foot, which sent the girl to the forest floor.

Kakashi, having already anticipated her slip, stopped, mid-sprint, spun around and was already darting for her. He caught her skilfully, just before the backbreaking impact that would've been her end, could occur. Courteously, he took her pack from her, pushing it up around his shoulder blades to accompany his own. And then, he was moving through the trees again, Sakura held close to his chest.

The young konoichi let out a breath, closing her eyes as she leaned against her former sensei. Perhaps she shouldn't have lied about her current condition in the first place.

~ • ~

"Kakashi-sensei's taking _forever_!"

Sai lifted his head, taking in the sight of the Kyuubi container, sprawled out in a reclining position on the bed, languidly staring at the ceiling. "I am sure he will return soon."

"Yeah…" replied the bored Naruto. "I hope he brings dinner."

"Are you hungry?"

Naruto shot up into a sitting position, nodding fervently. His stomach grumbled at that same moment, though he didn't bother to stifle the reassurance.

Sai chuckled lightly as he returned his ink and brush to his pouch, rolling up the scroll he had been using as a canvas. He was in the process of perfecting a new image, one that would depict the happenings of their mission with a single scene, as was the usual. He had had quite enough of Kakashi's reluctant reports, and so, provided their Team Leader with an alternative. If it worked, well, he was sure the Copy Nin would never again return to written reports.

The black haired man stood, stretching lightly as he motioned to the door. "Kakashi will probably not return for a few more hours. We should get something to eat so you don't go hungry."

Naruto stared at him, dumbfounded at the consideration his emotionless shinobi just portrayed. "Sai…."

Said ninja turned, smiling at his comrade. "Are you going to come?"

Naruto leapt off the bed, nodding vigorously. "Hell yeah! I'm not missing out on you buying dinner for the world!"

Sai opened the door, holding it aside as the rambunctious blonde paraded through, closing it then as he, too, entered the hall. "I am not buying dinner for the world."

Naruto shrugged. "So where are you taking me? Ramen? Barbeque? Restaurant?"

Sai shrugged, otherwise not mentioning his decision. He was only going by the book, after all.

"I want ramen."

"Do you not always?"

Naruto hesitated. "Well…yeah…but that's because it's incredible! Nothing beats Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Ichiraku is back in Konoha," Sai pointed out mildly.

Naruto glared with annoyance. "I know that!"

"So do you still want ramen then?"

Naruto nodded vigorously once more. "Just because I like Ichiraku ramen the best, doesn't mean I won't eat other ramen."

Sai just chuckled as the pushed through the doors of the Inn, greeted by the cooling wind indicating that autumn was growing nearer. He expected the relief in Konoha to be great by the time they returned, though it was inevitable that a few scorchers were still expected in the upcoming weeks.

Naruto prattled on endlessly about his training, the last thing Jiraiya-sama had told him before they left, the way he beat Inuzuka Kiba in the staring competition that had taken place two days before he was assigned the mission (he cheated by unleashing several of his clones, and then poising them each in a _Sexy no Jutsu_, creating the ever popular _Harem no Jutsu_; Kiba had been so surprised by the sudden appearance of all the 'beautiful' women, that he honestly couldn't believe his eyes, resulting in the rapid blinks that took over his actions before he could stop them, thus deeming Naruto the winner – a cheater, but the winner), and how the Hokage had reprimanded him for escaping his hospital room to bid farewell to Sakura.

Sai just nodded and smiled, not at all listening to the very uninteresting pieces of information. Why, if it weren't for the ramen stand up ahead, he figured the blonde would've never shut up.

"Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, leaping onto a stool while the man behind the wooden counter eyed his new customer oddly.

Sai took a seat beside the exuberant boy, still smiling as Naruto babbled on about his intricate order. The vendor looked rather surprised, and somewhat displeased with the length of such a seemingly insignificant food purchase, but stifled it quickly, returning to his job.

Naruto thrummed his fingers against the counter while he waited, humming at the same time.

"You _are_ hungry."

"Didn't we already establish that?" inquired the blonde.

Sai nodded. "I meant in the way that you were much hungrier than I first thought."

Naruto shrugged. "That generally happens after I've been drunk."

"I did not know that."

"You've only taken me home how many times?" Naruto laughed, shaking his head as a bowl of steaming ramen was set before him. He swiped his tongue about his lips, taking up the chopsticks immediately to partake.

Sai chuckled. "I have never been around to witness the aftermath."

"Huh, your loss," replied the Kyuubi as he began inhaling the noodles. He moaned with delight as the flavour swished in his mouth.

Sai nodded with a quiet, 'arigato' as his own bowl was set before him. He parted the chopsticks, assuming their general position in his hand as he dug in to eat as well.

A comfortable silence befell the two as they ate, allowing the vendor a sigh of relief as he tended to his other patrons. It was a bonding session, more or less, though one that Naruto soon felt designated to break.

"Ne, do you think Kakashi's found her?"

Sai tilted his head, considering Naruto's words with a thoughtful glimmer in his eyes. "I believe he will not stop until he does."

"Hm," Naruto murmured, taking another bite of his ramen. "I wonder if Teme did anything to her…."

"I am sure we will hear about it, if he has."

"I guess…."

"If you are worried, perhaps we should finish up quickly so we can get back; just in case they have returned."

Naruto's face lit up with a grin, and with a firm nod of confirmation, began shoving the rest of his meal into his mouth. His bowl was emptied within seconds, and with a brisk movement, the eager Kyuubi container was already moving down the road.

The vendor looked quite unimpressed at this sign, but a visage of relief returned to his face as Sai placed the compensating ryou beside their empty bowls. He added his thanks once more before moving to follow.

~ • ~

Kakashi grunted as he pushed against the door, frustrated that it didn't swing open as he had hoped it would. Great. That meant the other two were out doing hell knows what.

"Something wrong…?"

The jounin glanced at the woman in his arms. She was still, both mentally and physically exhausted, showing every sign that she was asleep, and yet, she was very much awake. With a soft sigh, Kakashi shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

Sakura let out a deep sigh, curling further against his chest, eager for the warmth that emanated off of his body.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since he had seen her so relaxed and at ease, even if it _was_ only the result of her most recent encounters. Though once he remembered his current predicament, his grin vanished, replaced with an expression of deep thought. How was he to get in without breaking the door? A chuckle escaped his covered lips when he remembered that he was, in fact, a skilled ninja, and all it took was a poof of smoke to transport him inside. Without another word, he did just that, reappearing inside effortlessly.

Sakura let out another breath as he placed her on the bed's surface, carefully regarding her injured limb. As soon as she felt the soft surface beneath her, green eyes were open, carefully observing her teammate. A soft smile played on her lips as she whispered a thank-you before her eyelids fell closed.

Kakashi watched her for a few more minutes, just until the slowing of her breaths, indicating she had fallen asleep. He then turned with a sigh of his own, moving to the chair as he waited for the others to return.

•

It was well after midnight before the door to the room opened, the leaf shinobi entering the darkness without thought to turn on the light.

"Mm, that was good ramen," Naruto murmured, patting his stomach. He eagerly took in their surroundings, eyes widening at the sight of Sakura lying on the bed. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto," Kakashi growled warningly.

Naruto ignored him as he darted to the bedside, the now rousing konoichi groaning as she attempted to move.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

The pink-haired girl opened her eyes slowly, taking a moment to allow her sight to adjust before smiling weakly at Naruto. "Yeah."

"Liar!" Naruto was suddenly inspecting her arm, which was now bruised purple and black, puncture marks prominent in her supple skin. "You were bitten by…." he paled lightly, lifting his eyes to meet with his comrade's. "Did Sasuke-teme do this to you…?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "How the hell would Sasuke do this to me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanted to make sure he didn't."

"What happened?" inquired Sai once the room door was closed.

"Wolves," Kakashi stated as he stood, answering for the konoichi, who smiled gratefully at him.

"You were bitten by a wolf, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sakura nodded. "Four of them attacked me after I'd gotten away from Hebi, and if it weren't for Kakashi-sensei's impeccable timing, I would've been killed."

Naruto screwed up his face with obvious confusion. "How would a wolf have killed you? You can make mountains break into pieces!"

Sakura sighed. "My chakra's drained. Even though I've been sleeping for a few hours already, it's still not replenished, hence the reason I haven't tried healing myself."

"Oooohhhhh," came Naruto's understanding reply.

"Glad to see you are alright," Sai told her with a smile.

Sakura shifted lightly, now lying on her side (the one opposite her injured arm) as she considered her teammates thoughtfully.

"So he didn't hurt you then?" Naruto asked again, now crouching beside the piece of furniture.

Sakura nodded, cleverly refraining from telling Naruto about the assault with his katana.

"Hm. Smart bastard…"

"Naruto, maybe you should let Sakura get some more sleep. She'll need all the chakra she can muster for our return tomorrow," Kakashi acknowledged then.

Three pairs of eyes were turned on the white-haired shinobi.

"Nani? We're going back tomorrow?"

Kakashi nodded. "We are."

"It makes sense," Sai agreed.

"Returning to Konoha sounds nice…" Sakura murmured as she closed her eyes.

Naruto straightened as he approached his former sensei. "Is it really a good idea with Hebi after Sakura like this?"

"The safest place for her would be in the village, Naruto. You know that."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. But…what if they invade?"

"That is what shinobi are for," Sai pointed out. "To protect the village."

Naruto exhaled with annoyance, shaking his head.

"No more arguing now. Get some rest; we leave at dawn." Kakashi turned his back on the three, claiming a spot against the wall, already pulling out the patented orange cover of his favourite reading material.

Sai took residence in the chair quickly, adjusting his position until he was comfortable, before his eyes willingly fell closed.

Naruto, however, scowled. "I am not sleeping on the floor."

"You may not have a choice," Kakashi muttered.

The blonde glared at his former sensei, before shooting a glance at the bed. Sakura looked sound asleep, and there was a large open spot behind her. Maybe, if he was _really_ quiet, he could take that place without her knowing. He scurried over to the edge, climbing on so quietly, it rivalled that of the typical ninja stealth.

"What are you doing…" breathed the half asleep Sakura.

"Eh…Sakura…there's nowhere else to sleep and…." Naruto averted his gaze, not sure what else to say.

A soft sigh escaped the pink-haired girl's lips, and she shifted lightly against the comforter on the surface. "Just…lie down already so I can sleep."

Naruto smiled as he lowered his body, his gaze focused on her back, and the tattered seams of the festival kimono she still wore. And then, he saw the scar, and his smile dissipated. "Sakura-chan…" he whispered.

"What is it now, Naruto?"

"What…happened to your neck?"

Sakura tensed, the ache in her arms becoming that of a throbbing sensation. She bit her lip as she contemplated the consequences of what could happen should she tell him what Sasuke did. On one hand, it would be nice to have someone stick up for _her_. On the other, she didn't really want Naruto rushing in alone AND out of impulse. That would be a dumb idea on his part.

"Sakura…?"

She could feel his fingers gently running over the light scarring, almost as if he were trying to figure out the origins from the scar itself, seeing as she was still deciding on the answer.

"I think…I understand…."

"You do?" Sakura asked with surprise, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Naruto nodded once, a slow action. "Sasuke did it to you."

Sakura clenched her teeth, rolling onto her back so she could share conversation with her companion easier.

"Am I right?"

Sakura let out a breath. "Yes, Naruto. Sasuke did that to me. It's fine though; I healed it, it's no big deal."

"But Sakura-chan…it is a big deal."

The konoichi looked up at him, their gazes locking as the silent understanding passed between them. Naruto's sincerity was almost overwhelming, but she didn't break down as she would have many years earlier had this same moment transpired between them.

"Sasuke is one of our precious people; he is my rival, and my very best friend, while he is your-"

"Close friend and comrade."

Naruto's face became solemn at that statement, though he didn't show any other signs of disappointment. "You want him back just as much as we do; even if you now deny the importance of the reasons why you want to see his face back in Konoha."

Sakura sighed, dropping her gaze to the sheets. "Naruto…we've all changed so much. I'm not the weak little genin that you guys were so…annoyed with all the time. I don't feel anything for him anymore; just mild contempt, that's it."

"Sakura-chan, your eyes say differently."

Sakura furrowed her brow, shifting her gaze to him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Naruto smiled a little once again, but it wasn't out of cheer. It was full of melancholic overtones. "You're trying to convince yourself you hate him, but I know that deep down somewhere inside you, you still care for him very much."

How could she respond to that? There was no way in hell she still cared for that bastard. He hurt her countless times, and THEN some, without so much as an apology or a decent reasoning besides the whole revenge deal.

"Sakura-chan…you should sleep now."

"Suddenly, I'm not very tired."

Naruto laughed softly, bundling her into his arms, being mindful of her wound. "You need to sleep. We won't make it very far tomorrow with low chakra."

Sakura sighed, pressing her back against his chest, relishing the embrace. It had been so long since she had received any form of touch from anyone, especially of this calibre. It was mildly…refreshing.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura felt her eyes close as Naruto's warm breath rushed through her hair. "Mm?"

"I'm really sorry I couldn't stop Sasuke-teme from taking you."

Sakura laughed a little. "It's okay Naruto."

"Are you sure?"

She breathed out, nodding once. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Naruto's hold tightened just a little, pulling the pink haired girl flush against him. His eyes fell closed as he pressed his nose into her hair. "Okay…good night, Sakura-chan."

"Good night, Naruto," replied Sakura as she finally allowed slumber to claim her exhausted form, once again.

~ • ~

A simple pang of – what was it, pain? Some form of emotion? – struck the stoic raven in the chest, and he suppressed a soft grunt. What could have possibly been the cause for such a feeling? His thoughts were far from any form of emotional subject, so, why?

Sasuke shifted his ever watching gaze to the sky, admiring how the stars twinkled between the interlaced clouds, promising rain in the upcoming days. The land needed it, though he refrained from taking that route when it came to pondering. Instead, his mind drifted to the familiar head of pink hair he had seen rush out of the clearing after pushing him away, yet again.

Then, he felt it again. Obsidian eyes narrowed with frustration at the inability to control his feelings. It wasn't like he would never see her again; no, he was quite determined to take her captive once again, and this time, force her into his plans. He wasn't in this because he wanted her for any other reason, even though he found her quite attractive. That wasn't the point of the operation, however.

The point was, he had managed to come across the woman he, not only wanted to use to revive his endangered clan, but wanted for the position as Uchiha matriarch upon the success of said clan. Her strength, precision in chakra control, and fiery spirit were perfectly suited for the task.

But things had become so complicated as of late, mostly because of how indifferent she seemed toward him. And yet, when he had kissed her, there was _something_ she had felt. Why else would she have left it be? Of course, there was the chance that she was just too surprised to do much. But on the other hand, based on her genin days, her affections may have been so deeply rooted, that just the sheer knowledge that he was kissing her, could've been enough to restore them once again. He assumed that, after all their failed attempts to retrieve him, she had buried them somewhere deep in her person, just waiting to be released. And that was what happened when he kissed her.

A light sigh escaped his being, his gaze lowering to survey their surroundings once more. He was on watch while the others rested, not that he would've managed to sleep anyway, what with his target running around the woods alone. He had heard the wolf howls some time ago, followed by the growls and shrieks of dogs fighting. A scream, her scream, sounded soon thereafter, and had it have not been so out of character for him to do such a thing, he would've gone to investigate it, himself.

"Sasuke, time to switch off," came Suigetsu's hushed statement.

Sasuke glanced down at the white-haired nin, inclining his head to the side, just a little. After a moment's consideration, the Uchiha leapt down from his perch, making his way to their sleeping settlement. He wasn't ready to let slumber claim him, not yet anyway. His mind was still running rampant with the familiar head of pink.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

His attention was drawn to where Karin lay on a bedroll, staring up at him with inquisitive, yet, affectionate eyes.

"Hn."

The redhead sighed, a glimmer of sorrow crossing her gaze. But she didn't question him, nor did she speak any further as her eyes fell closed once again.

He was thankful for her surrender. He didn't care much for explaining himself, especially to those he really didn't think needed to know about what was going on in his life. And yet, he figured that if he were going to take Sakura as his wife, he'd need to get used to the idea of communicating with her. After all, he didn't want her up and leaving before she even produced an heir. No, that would make his plans plummet to the very depths of hell. Unacceptable.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**So, I figured that because my muse sucks, I'd FORCE It to work. And it did =D  
This chapter actually came to me um...two days ago? But due to etiquette or whatever, I refrained from posting. I couldn't wait any longer for this now, so I'm posting, and hopefully you guys are happy with me =)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep 'em comin; it helps my confidence x3 **


	14. New Divide

_There was nothing inside__  
__The memories left abandoned__  
__There was nowhere to hide__  
__The ashes fell like snow__  
__And the ground caved in__  
__Between where we were standing__  
__And your voice was all I heard__  
__That I get what I deserve  
_**New Divide – Linkin Park**

**

* * *

**

"My stuff isn't here..."

Naruto glanced over at his pink-haired companion, who had paled considerably, and blinked with confusion. "Huh?"

Sakura turned to him with an almost haunted gaze. "Naruto...this isn't my pack."

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he stood, moving to inspect the bag in which Sakura was holding. His brow furrowed as he examined the contents; there were soldier pills, food rations, a canteen of water, and a blanket within the confines of the bag. Naruto scrunched up his nose as he looked up at her. "It isn't?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "No, baka," she hissed as she snatched it back from him.

"So if it isn't, then where's yours, Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke-teme must have it," Sakura admitted with a sigh.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mention of their former teammate.

"Is there any reason for that to be a bad thing, Sakura?" Kakashi inquired from the window, perched on the sill and, as always, reading _Icha Icha_.

Sakura shifted her gaze to Kakashi earnestly. "Sensei, the scroll's in there."

Kakashi tilted the orange book down, glancing at her languidly through the one eye. "Is that all?"

"Hai."

"That teme..." Naruto hissed, teeth grinding together.

"Naruto, it's not worth the trouble," Kakashi stated gently.

"It belongs to Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto pointed out vehemently.

"No, the scroll belongs to Konoha." Sai shouldered his pack, surveying the others thoughtfully.

Naruto shook his head. "The pack belongs to Sakura-chan. The scroll is property of Leaf. We need to get them back!"

Kakashi just exhaled with exasperation. "Naruto..."

"What is Sakura-chan going to wear on our way back?" Naruto demanded. "Tell me _that_! She can't go running around in her kimono."

"Naruto, technically-" But he didn't hear her. Sakura sighed as the blonde continued to argue with their other teammate. Kakashi continued to read on the windowsill, offering a remark every now and then that only justified his logic.

The artist of the group, however, remained silent, watching with deep inquisition as he tried to learn from the events taking place before him. Was one pack _really_ that important? And could it really be that hard to travel in a kimono? His gaze drifted to their slightly less abused konoichi and he gave the kimono she still wore, a good look over. It was tattered and torn in a few places, the threads coming undone effortlessly. There was high risk of a fashion catastrophe, which he was sure their pink-haired comrade would rather do without.

Sakura took notice of his gaze, for she looked in his direction, blinking jade-green eyes with curiosity. She knew the look of intrigue written on his face; it had been the first to adapt to his flawless features. It was almost...amusing, and caused her to smile at the sight of it.

"I'm going to get it back!"

"Naruto, that is a reckless thing to do."

Sakura and Sai both returned their attention to the verbal brawl. Naruto was no longer in the middle of the room, rather climbing back into the proper dressings of his black and orange jumpsuit, adjusting his _hitae ate_ around his forehead. The metal piece took its usual place protecting his flesh, while either side of the fabric ties came around thick, spiky, blonde locks to begin tying. "I'm going to get it back from that bastard," Naruto hissed ruefully through clenched fangs. "Believe it!"

"Naruto...that's not the smartest thing you can come up with," Sakura reasoned, approaching to assist with the tying of his forehead protector.

Naruto tilted his head, and if one had been looking straight at him, it would have appeared he was inspecting his shoulder, or something off to his right side. "Sakura-chan, I _will_ get it back for you. The teme has no right to have it, and so I will make sure he pays for the liberty he took in stealing it from you."

"Naruto, I hate to admit it, but he's dangerous," Sakura whispered, her hands ceasing in their movements. "I don't want you facing him alone."

The blonde turned once Sakura had resumed the knot, watching her hands fall in front of her when he faced her. And then, he captured them in his own, holding them carefully, and affectionately. "Sasuke has taken whatever he wants, when he wants it. It's the same with you now, Sakura-chan. I need to make him see that he can't do that without a fight from the next Hokage of Konoha."

Sakura smiled weakly, shaking her head a little. "I can fight my own battles now. Leave that for _me_ to do, ne?"

Naruto laughed a little, releasing her hands. "I'll be careful, Sakura-chan. I promise." And without another word, he took off out the door, swift as a shinobi always was.

The pink-haired woman left standing in his wake, sighed as she turned to face the other two in the room. "Kakashi-sensei...should we...go after him?"

The Copy Nin stood, stuffing his book back into his weapons pouch before plunging the same hand into his jounin pants' pockets. "This is a lesson he'll have to learn on his own; he's smart enough to retreat when need be, however..."

"Are you senile?"

Kakashi blinked with surprise as the words that came from the konoichi's mouth. He glanced at her curiously. "Pardon me?"

"I said, are you senile!"

"Perhaps. It's so very hard to tell. Medic-nin are, after all, hard to come by these days," came the teasing reply.

Sakura did not hesitate to smack him upside the head. "Kakashi-_sensei _, Naruto has _NO_ sense of knowing when enough is enough!"

"I am not stupid, Sakura."

"Then what do we do? Are we going to go after him?" Sakura folded her arms across her chest fiercely.

Kakashi just smiled, his visible eye crinkling at the side as his answer formed in his mind.

~ • ~

"Are we leaving _yet_?"

Sasuke exhaled with annoyance. By the end of this self-assigned mission, he was sure the white-haired man would be dead. Thoroughly, and utterly, dead. Twenty feet beneath the surface of the earth, to be precise.

"Suigetsu, stop complaining," Karin snapped, vocalizing Sasuke's thoughts. "We'll leave as soon as Sasuke-kun tells us too!"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Woman, you need a new obsession."

Karin growled angrily in response, but said nothing more.

"Well then, if we're not leaving, are we just going to lie around here, waiting for some ANBU to just waltz into our campsite, take us hostage, and-" Suigetsu was stopped, mid-theory, by a familiar and thoroughly pissed off voice.

"_TEME!_"

Sasuke was amazed, though skilfully kept the emotion from his expression. His features remained a vacant facade. The Uchiha turned then, fully facing the Kyuubi, albeit the blonde was nearly twenty feet in front of him.

Naruto was already seething, the red chakra rising from his form as if he were alight in the fires of hell. His otherwise ocean blue eyes were now smouldering red, his pupils being mere slits in the midst of the crimson orbs, while glistening fangs tapered, becoming the more prominent shape of a feral canine.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Give. It. Back!"

"Give _what_ back?"

"Give Sakura back her bag!"

Suigetsu smirked from where he continued to lounge, despite the obvious threat the Kyuubi container posed. "_That's_ all he's after?"

Sasuke just remained unfazed. "No."

Naruto bared his fangs. "Give me her possessions, and leave her alone, you heartless bastard! I don't know what you want with her, but I will _never_ let you have her!"

A glimmer of _something_ passed through the Uchiha's onyx eyes before the Sharingan began to swirl and manifest in each one. The tomo shifted and spun until resuming permanent position in Sasuke's deadly orbs. "And you think you can protect her?"

"Damn fucking straight!" Naruto spat, his chakra nearly ringing out in inferno. "And you'll _never_ have her!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Naruto, you've gotten stronger."

Naruto took several steps forward. "You bet I have!"

"Then let's see just _how_ strong you've become!" Sasuke grinned wickedly as he charged at incredible speeds, meaning to begin the offensive.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke's initiative, balling a fist to take the first swing. Sasuke blocked it effortlessly, bringing a leg around to get Naruto in the jaw. The blonde grunted with the impact, however, didn't seem to falter. He ducked almost instantly, swinging a leg around underneath the Uchiha to knock him off his feet.

Sasuke toppled to the ground, landing with a thud. It knocked the wind from his body, and he shuddered with the strange inability to move.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Oi, woman, stop your yelling!"

Naruto ignored them, smirking as he pounced, pinning the Uchiha to the ground. A kunai was withdrawn swiftly, seconds later lodging between Sasuke's collarbone and shoulder. And then, there was the familiar puff of smoke and the 'poof' sound that indicated the release of a clone. The Kyuubi growled with frustration as he leapt to his feet, whipping his gaze around the clearing as he tried to pinpoint the whereabouts of his opponent.

And that's when the familiar screech of the _Chidori_ reverberated throughout the semi-still air.

Naruto spun around faster than one could blink, eyes widening with surprise as Sasuke came at him swiftly, the swirling lightning ball in his hands shooting electricity every which way. With a huff, the hand signs were preformed, and a shrill, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" rang throughout the air. The blonde no longer stood alone, and instead, was now surrounded by possibly hundreds of clones, all slipping into a variety of battle stances.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further, speeding closer to the frontline. Several of the clones disappeared into the branches of the trees at his continuing approach, however twenty, at the very least, remained positioned on the ground.

A few of them began performing the typical preparations for the _Rasengan_, but the Uchiha was upon them before they could so much as announce the attack style. Clone after clone vanished into the air with a puff of smoke, leaving about seven left in his wake. Easy prey. Sasuke reached behind him, the sound of metal on metal following the simple motion of his katana withdrawal. He wasted not a second before tightening his grip on the hilt, and sprinting toward his faux enemies.

Two of the clones came at him from the front, and then split just before they were to face off. The one that had veered to the left came around to deliver a disgruntling punch to the ribs, while the other got a good swipe with a kunai to Sasuke's arm.

The raven-haired man swung his blade around, connecting with the first clone without warning, sending it off in a puff of smoke. The second was more evasive, dodging every which way at the attempts to end its battle. It was quick, and it was seemingly quite smart. Before long, it was joined by another, this one coming from behind and aiming a blow for the Uchiha's lower back; for his spine. The _Rasengan_ whipped about in its hand, as the clone's partner ran just behind in the typical shinobi style. Sasuke eyed the orb of spiralling chakra for but a brief second before acting upon the gravity of what this clone was going to do.

The attacking copy came from the right this time, roaring with indignation as it aimed a kunai-gripped fist for Sasuke's neck. As it approached, the Uchiha shoved his katana back into its sheath, and grabbed hold of the clone's arm. He swung him up and off the ground, around his body in a wide arc, and straight into the oncoming _Rasengan_ wielders. The startled cries of all three clones filled the air before they each vanished in tandem. This left three on the ground before him, but as he turned to face said three, twenty more erupted from the trees, all shouting battle cries as they rained shuriken and kunai down upon Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked up, his Sharingan swirling as he forced another bout of _Chidori_ into the battle, though this time, surging through his sword. The screeching echoed throughout the clearing, giving away the intent of his strategy. And then, he was off again, charging for the crowd of Narutos, blade swinging expertly in every direction as clone after clone diminished under the chakra-sharpened edges. He received a variety of cuts and scrapes from his opponent's attempts, but apart from that, managed to defeat the group effortlessly.

That's when the rest of the hundred or so copies leapt from the canopy of the trees, landing to form a circle around Sasuke, him standing in the middle. His fingers twitched on the _Chokuto_'_s_ blade, his desire to battle the REAL Naruto filling his body once again. He was stronger, and he would have Sakura whether Naruto said so or not. He was, after all, only fighting to show the Dobe up.

"You've gotten stronger, teme."

Sasuke turned to face the blonde boy standing before him, his clones tense, and ready to fight on command. "Hn."

"I'll give you one more chance to leave and to forget all about whatever mission this is to capture Sakura-chan," Naruto stated derisively. "One more chance before I go all out. And _nothing_ will stop me."

Sasuke just chuckled then, shaking his head as if what Naruto had just told him, was a complete and utter joke. "You have no power over me."

Naruto didn't give him the courtesy by replying. Instead, he lunged, kunai in his right hand, ready to meet whatever jutsus the Uchiha threw at him. With that signal, however, the clones began to cheer and surge toward the two, meaning to overcome Sasuke without delay.

Sasuke whipped his head every which way, slamming his sword into the advancing clones, while still managing to parry Naruto's increasingly strengthened, and precise, offenses. It was getting more difficult, the strain, as a single bead of sweat rolled down his face, indicating this to be so.

"NANI?"

Sasuke and Naruto both paused temporarily, glancing over at where the enraged shriek had come from, followed by a pillar of smoke which disappeared shortly after appearing.

"Oi, Uchiha! We've got you covered!" Suigetsu called from one end.

Another pop sounded across the way, and the ex-comrades turned to take in the scene on that side as well.

"We've got your back, Sasuke-kun," Karin assured with a warm glimmer to her eyes.

"Why do you want Sakura-chan when you have _her_?" Naruto demanded with bewilderment, jabbing a thumb in Karin's direction. He probably assumed the woman was inwardly asking Sasuke the same question.

Another pop, followed by a heavy grunt, resonated as a clump of Naruto jumped onto Jugo's body, trying to overwhelm his strength and power. The entire throng dissipated in a matter of seconds, and another group went to try again.

"We're ending this." Sasuke took the moment when Naruto was caught off-guard, watching his army of shadow clones vanish in masses, and he swung his katana around to catch the Kyuubi container in the leg.

Naruto let out a screech of surprise and agony as the chakra broke deeply into his skin, muscle, and tissue. It was definitely going to be a wound that Sakura would have trouble healing. But he didn't dwell anymore on the matter as he readied his kunai once more, dodging another blow.

~ • ~

"We're getting close," Sakura announced as the familiar sounds of materializing shadow clones filled her ears.

"Prepare yourself for what you might see," Kakashi warned, making sure she understood the gravity of the situation on hand.

Sakura nodded sharply. "Hai."

"Will Naruto succeed?" Sai inquired then, suddenly at Sakura's side. He already knew the answer, though the question was something he knew to be on everyone's minds. He couldn't help but not be the first to voice their concerns.

And he was right. Sakura and Kakashi didn't answer, whether it was out of fear for the life of their teammate, or the fear that Naruto would, inevitably, end up killing Sasuke. Whatever the course of action that would take place, he knew that it would not end well.

"Remember what I told you," Kakashi said then, breaking the silence with a quiet tone.

Sakura glanced at her former sensei worriedly. "And if we don't make it in time?"

"We will."

"How can you be so-"

"The tree, Sakura."

The konoichi blinked with surprise as she nearly slammed head-first into a large branch, which would have caused an immediate fainting spell; that was probably the _last_ thing she needed right now.

"Is it ready?"

Sai patted a scroll at his hip, nodding once. "Hai, it is."

"Good. Let's hurry up then." Kakashi channelled more chakra into his feet, putting on a burst of speed that temporarily set him ahead of the others. But they managed to catch up quickly thereafter, and before long, the smoke became visible above the treetops.

~ • ~

The clones were destroyed, save for a few which were scattered about the clearing, hunched over and panting from the effort. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo had stepped out of the battle once the majority of the clones had been immobilized, and now stood watching as the two shinobi duelled one another mercilessly. The _Chidori_ and _Rasengan_ had been used countless times over since the other three ninja had joined the brawl, but both Sasuke and Naruto were now resorting to close combat. Punches and kicks were thrown every direction, while kunai and shuriken clanged incessantly as they hit. Movements were growing sluggish on Naruto's part, and although Sasuke's strides were still as controlled as ever, it was evident he was growing tired as well. After all, they had now been at it for four hours straight.

"How much longer do you think this will take?" Suigetsu asked his teammates then. They leaned against the trees closest to the battle, just in case Sasuke called for their immediate assistance. Che, like that would ever happen. Maybe when the blue moon rose into the sky. Or when the Akatsuki gave up on their ever-present goals of extracting every Biju ever known to exist, and formed a traveling circus that brought peace and happiness to those who watched. Like hell _that_ would _ever_ happen.

"The Kyuubi's stamina is waning," Jugo stated calmly.

"Sasuke-kun's going to win this one; just wait and see." Karin laughed a little as her smug grin grew twice as large as it had been moments before.

The three continued to watch on in silence as _Chokuto_ hit kunai, Sharingan swirled and Kyuubi chakra flickered.

And that's when she first felt it. "We've got company," Karin announced, moving swiftly to the other side of the clearing.

Sasuke paid no attention as he and Naruto continued to duke it out as if they were separated from everyone else by a large ravine encircling the entire battlefield. This left the job to the other missing-nin.

A large lion created solely out of the drawings of a skilled artist (and shinobi) sprang from the bushes, letting out a deafening roar. It scanned the area quickly, and then proceeded to the closest target; Suigetsu.

"Aw, why are the cats always attracted to _me_?" the white-haired nin complained as he reached for his – or formerly Zabuza's – _Beheader_ sword.

A bird composed of the same material as the lion, burst out of the trees then, a solemn, black-haired shinobi aboard the large ink creature.

"I remember you," Karin stated, narrowing her eyes.

As Suigetsu faced off with the lion, and Karin made her way for Sai, a great rumbling hum began to filter through the sounds of battle. _Everyone_ stopped, watching the fault lines etching their way through the compact ground, straight for where Sasuke and Naruto were battling.

Sasuke, whom had just released the brunt of a _Katon_ justu, leapt backwards as the fissure proceeded between himself and Naruto. He landed with a grunt, as a sharp pain surged up through his calf. His one eye closed, though the other remained open, the sharingan swirling alertly as he kept an eye on Naruto.

Said blonde stumbled backwards as he narrowly avoided getting singed, his saving grace being that of a rock which caught his ankle. He had fallen backwards to the ground, knocking the breath from his body. A tree nearby immediately lit with the flames, sending smoke billowing into the sky as the fire hungrily ate at the foliage surrounding.

The ground fell away between them, creating a deep ravine which separated Uchiha from Uzumaki, though neither paid it any heed. As soon as Naruto was to his feet, panting, Sharingan met crimson, and they were immediately moving toward the other with conviction.

A flash of pink from the foliage left both men glancing over to the Hebi vs. Konoha battle taking place on the other side as they ran.

Sakura had intercepted Karin's steps, blocking her from assaulting the artist-nin. And then, the two konoichi had thrown themselves into full on combat. Chakra infused fists were thrown, bones snapped and hair was pulled. The strength each woman put into their attacks was beyond anything anyone had seen, and for a brief, rare moment, everyone in the clearing turned to watch.

But the reverie was broken as soon as Jugo took his place in the battle, to assist Suigetsu with the battle consisting of the ink lion. Within moments, and due to a combined effort, the lion's features stumbled until it was nothing but a deplorable puddle in the trampled grass.

When the missing-nin started for the artist once more, two large tigers appeared from the scroll, which was quickly rolled to make room for another being taken from the Leaf shinobi's pack. Moments later, a large and impressive ink dragon erupted from the parchment, its body easily outmatching Gamabunta in with and circumference. It beat its slender wings as it proceeded to climb higher into the atmosphere, almost as if disinterested with the turn of events.

But that was a grand understatement, for as the missing-nin moved to incapacitate the large ink creatures below, the dragon was suddenly diving toward them.

And then, it was surrounded by a direct copy, this one made entirely of water. The two began to spiral around the other, almost as if caught in an intricate dance of beauty and grace. If one were a little less observant, they would have never considered the combined efforts to be a form of attack. But it was. The dragons filtered, one into the other, until ink and water became one to form a deadly jutsu which would aiming to obliterate the enemy below.

And that's when it all stopped. With one heavy thump, the entire clearing fell silent. Every head turned. Every jutsu dissipated. Every pair of eyes were fixated on the place where the Uchiha stood triumphant over an unconscious Naruto.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, her breaths coming out faster, and more ragged as she stood at Karin's side, a fistful of her hair clenched between gloved fingers while her other hand was buzzing with chakra, fisted and ready for a brutal punch.

Sai merely stared from atop his bird, and even Kakashi, whom was sitting in a tree some distance away – and skilfully out of view – turned to stare with dismay.

Karin and Suigetsu were grinning smugly, the former barely containing her excitement as the urge to slip out of Sakura's grasp and congratulate the handsome raven-haired man became almost too much to bear. The redhead simply turned to show Sakura this expression, receiving a harsh smack in return.

"What the hell was that for?"

Sakura didn't answer. No, she was already stalking toward where Sasuke still stood hovering over the blonde. And as she approached, he inclined his head in her direction, the Sharingan still churning languidly in his eyes. "Naruto is still a baka."

Her steps paused at the mention, and she watched with horror as the Uchiha stooped to lift Naruto over his shoulder.

"Sasuke...don't take him," Sakura pleaded, a form of panic rising in her eyes.

Sasuke just smirked. "Hn. Annoying." And with that, he vanished.

Sakura stared at the place where he had just been, her breath having caught in her throat. He had Naruto. He had an _unconscious_ Naruto. Kami knows what he wanted – no, what he'd do – with the Kyuubi in his clutches. Would he use him to lure his brother, Itachi, into their final battle? Would he trade Naruto to the Akatsuki? In her constant theories running through her head, she hadn't noticed the rest of Team Hebi vanish as well, leaving the Konoha nin alone.

They were gone. All of them. And they had Naruto.

Sai dropped to the ground beside her, pausing at her left. "They took him."

"What now...?" Sakura asked quietly.

"We rest, heal what wounds we took on – which, Sakura, I believe only you have taken injury – and then pursue them to retrieve our comrade."

Sakura turned to see Kakashi approaching their side, and her brow instantly furrowed. "Why didn't it work?"

"We arrived too late."

Sakura narrowed her eyes fiercely. "You said we wouldn't _be_ late!"

Kakashi just shifted his attention to the burning tree. Ash was raining down on them from where the smoke billowed, and threatened to obscure the remainder of their vision. The fire itself was all but dying out, nearing the point of wildfire status.

Sakura's attention returned, once more, to where Sasuke and Naruto had been only moments prior. "What happens when we reach them? Do we fight?"

"No, we'll try to avoid that at all costs."

"It's inevitable."

"Unless we have something else he's after."

Sakura hesitated as she mulled this over. Sasuke was after her. Why else would he be constantly trying to take her hostage? Or maybe he was only after her belongings, and now that he had regained the scroll, he no longer had a use for her...? She supposed she'd be alright with that. After all, she didn't exactly want to spend any further time around the Uchiha, unless it was spent beating some sense into him, which could be arranged, depending on the circumstances. But, still...if it meant saving Naruto from whatever Sasuke had planned...

"We'll offer a trade."

Sai and Kakashi both looked to the pink-haired woman curiously, though the former looked just a tad more confused than enquiring.

The silver-haired Copy Nin scratched his head as he contemplated what she had just said, trying to come up with something that the Uchiha would find as valuable. The way he saw it, they didn't _have_ anything like that. With a sigh, he shoved his hand back into his pocket, as he asked, "And what would we offer, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, filling with a resolve she didn't even know existed within the confines of her body. "Me."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto...unfortunately... :/**

**How was _that_ for a battle scene? I think that's the best one yet! I'm rather proud of myself for it, considering I thought I would be beyond terrible at a Naruto battle. Apparently I just proved myself wrong...unless you guys think it's shit x3**

**Keep the reviews and comments coming, guys. It helps my motivation.**

**I think I've dragged this out long enough, so SasuSaku coming up in the next chapter or so, I promise!**


	15. Swoon

_Stuck in a cinema or saving me from a car__  
__You'll suddenly realize and fall into my arms__  
__Working you undercover, softly slowly got ya__  
__Any moment now you're gonna swoon into my arms  
_**Swoon – Imogen Heap**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi straightened, rubbing his back with both hands as he stretched. The satisfying cracks from his oneswere pleasing to the ear.

"That all boss?"

The Copy Nin nodded to the small pug before him. "Don't lose his scent."

"Hai." Pakkun stood to all fours, and vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Sakura."

The pink-haired konoichi looked up at Kakashi, eyes hard and concentrated as the familiar green chakra swirled about her hand in attempts to heal her minor wounds. She was having a hard time staying focussed, her thoughts fixed mostly on wondering what Sasuke would do to Naruto.

"Are you ready to go?"

Sakura nodded once; a tight movement. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

The jounin then turned to where Sai leaned against a tree, waiting for orders. Kakashi hardly opened his mouth before the ROOT member pushed away, mimicking Sakura's nod of confirmation. "I am ready."

"Well, let's get going then." Hatake turned on his heel, immediately darting for the trees.

Sai and Sakura shared a glance then; the latter was sure the artist-nin had seen the angst in her eyes, for he had muttered something incoherent under his breath before pursuing their team leader swiftly. The chakra slowly diminished from her hand, and she was glad the wounds weren't worse than they already were. Karin had gotten her good a few times, in which case, the flesh and newly formed scars would still be tender for a little while. Sakura smirked at the idea that Karin would be healing more than a few minor scratches; she had landed a chakra-infused punch to the other konoichi's shoulder, smashing it to pieces. Pride was all she felt for the hit.

"Sakura!"

"Coming," she called only seconds before launching herself after the other two. The determination in her body forced the anxiety out of her mind, settling on the understanding of what she was to do. To protect Naruto, to protect the ones she loved and held dear to her, she'd willingly give herself up for the Uchiha's capture. Maybe not the wisest of decisions, but at the moment, everyone agreed that Naruto was more important. He _was_ the Kyuubi container, after all.

~ • ~

Naruto grunted as he was thrown to the ground, but otherwise, made no movements or sounds. He was still heavily unconscious, but that didn't stop the Kyuubi inside him from seeking out the words his captors spoke.

"What are we going to do with him?" came Suigetsu's inquiry.

"There are a few options," that was Karin. "Sasuke-kun will either trade him to the Akatsuki for something of value, or use the Kyuubi to lure his brother."

_Still after Itachi, eh?_

"Is that it? Damn. I could've sworn we had a better course of action planned." Suigetsu sighed, a slight 'tsk' noise leaving his throat. "Nothing exciting, huh?"

"And what would you deem as exciting?" Karin queried.

Suigetsu was grinning now. It was all too obvious. "Our using him as bait to acquire the little Pinkette. We've already got the scroll; didn't Uchiha say he wanted her as well?"

"_No_," came the strained reply.

Suigetsu began to laugh. "Uh, yeah, he did. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

The prominent 'hn' from above Naruto's form indicated that the Avenger was in the immediate vicinity, within five feet, at most.

"Oh, so, you're still after that useless, weak, little _Konoha bitch_!" Karin sounded furious, her tone accented by the distinct 'hmph' as her arms thumped together. She had crossed them, evident by the way her bones clashed together.

A smirk. "Hn."

Karin screamed with fury, stomping away from the others, cursing and cussing whatever came to her mind. Which, at this moment, her thoughts revolved around how badly she wanted to kill one Sakura Haruno.

"Karin," Sasuke called before she got too far off.

Her movements stopped immediately, followed by a soft and almost _hopeful_, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Heal your shoulder."

She had forgotten that her shoulder had been shattered, due to her anger and emotion strain, but as the handsome man spoke, her rage returned. It radiated off her as if she were a heat source. "Hai." And then she stalked off again. The Kyuubi could sense the unease that drifted in her radiating fury; she wasn't confident with her own healing abilities, it seemed.

"Tch, women," came Suigetsu's reproachful comment.

"You will take first watch," Sasuke announced then. The rustling of grass followed his voice, followed by the familiar sound of belongings being set aside. A scroll was then opened, and silence befell the Uchiha.

"You owe me Uchiha," was Suigetsu's frustrated reply as he took to a branch above their temporary campsite.

And again, everything was quiet.

~ • ~

"What is it you need her for?"

Sasuke lifted his gaze from the scroll. It was the one that Sakura had graciously delivered to them, and with a need to divert his thoughts from the pink-haired woman, he had decided to look it over. It was as pitiful as he remembered it.

"What makes you think I _need_ her?" Sasuke asked in return, his familiar, Uchiha stoic attitude.

Jugo grunted as he sat beside the raven-haired shinobi, glancing at the scroll. "The scroll." It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

"Hn."

"And?"

"Fabrication; genin-level."

"Ah."

Sasuke rolled it up once again, shoving it back into Sakura's pack. His gaze lingered over the bag for several moments, almost as if studying every seam and stitching of the thing that belonged to her. The scent, which was strong and easily detectable, even from where he sat, was as sweet as he remembered. But as he focused solely on the smell, he realized that it had been tainted, no longer the fragrance she had carried back in their genin days. The underlying odour of blood, sickness, and death clung to anything she would have kept close to her person, indicating her days spent working in the hospital. A brief flicker of something dissipated in his obsidian orbs.

Jugo grunted again, tilting his head to peer inquisitively at what his team leader was doing. "Are you sure?"

"Hn?"

"The purpose of Sakura."

"Merely a tool."

"Is she?"

Sasuke didn't answer, his gaze now locked onto the unconscious blonde on his left. Everything Sakura had said regarding the fox-like idiot, surfaced in his psyche, and a wave of anger swept through his body. He suddenly had the desire to stick him like a pig.

Jugo sighed, standing once again, and without a word he moved to where the bed rolls were lain out on the ground. The Uchiha was hardly one to talk, and he, himself, wasn't much of a conversationalist either. So, he took the silence as reprieve and left to get some rest. He was sure he'd be next to take watch.

_Sakura...why won't you leave my thoughts..._ Sasuke felt darkness overcome his sight, and for the first time that night, allowed the image of pink hair, green eyes, and inhuman strength filtering through her petite body, to remain dancing across his closed eyelids.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm back."

_Not now, Karin._

The redhead took Jugo's previous place, sitting just a tad closer than the Uchiha would've liked. Her hand brushed his thigh, causing him to shift. "Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes opened in a flash, and if one had blinked, they would've missed the action altogether. However, the Sharingan which now swirled about in his orbs would have given them reason to believe he was annoyed.

The Uchiha stood then, not even taking the time to brush off his pants as he collected Sakura's bag.

"Sasuke-kun..." Karin spoke softly, standing as well.

"Go to bed, Karin."

The redhead shifted uneasily. This was the – how many times was it now? – that he had pushed her away since coming across the intent to capture Haruno. It had started on those reconnaissance missions so many months before. At first, she had been overjoyed at the idea of spending alone time with Sasuke, as he had chosen her _specifically_ to go with him during those times. But as soon as she realized where they were going each time, what they were doing, and who _he_ was stalking, all allure faded. The knowing that she'd never find Sasuke Uchiha's love just sunk in deeper, and it _hurt_. After that, she tried to feel spite toward the Avenger's actions, but no matter how hard she tried, it all returned to the same, unwanted affection.

"No."

Sasuke stopped in his movements, tensed as if she had just attacked him. "What did you say?"

Karin's expression hardened. "I. Said. No."

Sasuke straightened, turning to face her with both packs slung over his shoulder. A piece of clothing from Sakura's was now draped over his shoulder, most likely to ensure her scent surrounded him at all times. He noticed the slight flicker of rage cross his teammate's eyes, and it _almost_ made him smirk.

Karin boldly took a step forward, followed by another, until there was but two feet between them. He didn't speak, nor did he move, but he watched her with the Sharingan as if expecting her to attack. That was a blow to her affection, all on its own. "Sasuke-kun...I..."

Sasuke knew what she wanted to say, knew what she was planning to do. However, he remained still and composed, ready to stop her at any given moment.

Karin shifted uneasily, averting her gaze. She was an s-class missing-nin, for pity's sake, and here she was acting like a lovestruck genin. Che. _Good work, Karin!_ Sarcasm. "Sasuke-kun...I just...thought I should tell you...that..."

She didn't have time to finish. A shrill howl sounded nearby, causing the Uchiha to snap his head in that direction. His Sharingan searched the trees suspiciously, though he caught nothing in his gaze.

Karin frowned then, following his gaze. "Ninken."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Hatake Kakashi is on our trail. We have to leave."

Jugo perked up just a little at the mention of moving on, and Suigetsu leapt down from his post in the tree.

"We're leaving? Already? Just because of some dogs?"

"They're not just _some_ dogs," Sasuke countered, already throwing Naruto loosely over his shoulder. "Hurry up."

The other three wasted no time in depleting the campsite of any evidence that they had been there. The ninken would track them anyway, so they didn't worry about being too precise. Once their things had been packed away – with incredible speed – and the fire had been extinguished, they took to the trees.

Sasuke glanced briefly over his shoulder as he pushed off of a large tree branch, launching himself through the air shinobi-style. _Come on, Sakura. Come after me, like you always do. This time, you won't regret it._

~ • ~

Sakura landed in the clearing, frowning at the lack of what she was hoping to see. "They're not here."

Kakashi shook his head, glaring at Pakkun as if the pug could explain why one of the other ninken, more commonly known as Guruko, howled. The pug had simply stated that Guruko had been excited and howled without thinking too much on it.

"They must have heard the sound," Sai pointed out thoughtfully.

Sakura closed her eyes as a growl rumbled in her throat. "Damn. We were getting close too."

Kakashi shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Pakkun, are they still tracking them?"

"Bisuke and Urushi are closing in on th'ir location, with Shiba and Akino pursuing a little behind th'm. Guruko, Ūhei, and Bull have th'm surrounded oth'rwise."

"Well, perhaps you should join them." Kakashi flicked his wrist dismissively, and after a shrug of his shoulders, Pakkun poofed.

"What now, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura inquired as she stood, brushing her gloves off on her medic's skirt.

"What do _you_ think, Sakura?"

Sakura hesitated, glancing around the small area quietly, as if thinking. She knew which way they had gone, but would it really be wise to just move after them blindly like they were? _Of course it is,_ her inner self chided. _Get a grip, Sakura Haruno. You have to save Naruto._ With that in mind, she returned her gaze to her teammates. "We need to move if we're to have any hope of catching them."

Sai folded his arms. "Where do you think they will go?"

Sakura shook her head, not even wanting to think of where they would be taking him. But her shinobi brain kicked in, and she jabbed a thumb in the direction she figured. "Toward the border."

Kakashi gave her a sympathetic expression. "You figure they're taking him to lure Itachi."

Sakura gave a firm nod. "Hai. I do."

The Copy Nin was quiet for a long time. At least, that's how it felt anyway. But really, it was only a few short minutes. And when this spell of contemplation had left the silver-haired jounin's body, he simply started for the tree branches once more.

Sai and Sakura followed at equal intervals, the former taking residence in the middle, while the konoichi leapt nimbly just a little behind him.

_Sasuke...don't do this. I'm coming for him. And then you'll get your wish, and I'll be your captive._

~ • ~

The wind blew lightly at the border between Fire Country and River, and on another day, it would've been pleasurable weather. Today, however, was one of the days it wasn't. The overcast sky threatened a storm later on, the dark clouds that swirled through the sky promising more than just a little rain.

Sasuke dropped to the ground, perching himself just before the border, which though invisible, was always detected.

"We're stopping?" came Suigetsu's intrigued voice as he slipped from the tree branches.

"Hn," was Sasuke's answer.

"What for?"

"They're getting closer."

Suigetsu frowned. "Shouldn't we be running then? Not stopping?"

"No."

Karin bit back a nasty retort as she sat on the branch she stopped on. "What do you think they're going to do when they find us, Sasuke-kun?"

"Anything and everything to take Uzumaki back."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Another fight? This close to the border?"

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Not a fight," Jugo voiced then. He approached from within the shadows of the foliage, expression commonly pleasant.

Both Karin and Suigetsu looked at him with curiosity and annoyance.

"They're going to trade."

"And _what_, pray tell, are they trading?" Karin demanded.

Jugo simply shrugged. "We will discover that when they arrive."

"Which won't be long now," Suigetsu announced, motioning to the east.

"Relax. They won't fight while we have _him_," Sasuke stated, motioning to Naruto.

"But who says they don't just _want_ us to think that?" asked the white-haired nin.

Sasuke didn't answer, as his Sharingan was already fixated on where a certain team neared.

Hatake Kakashi was the first to come through the bushes, his sole eye masked of all feeling. Following him, was the artist Sai who, as per usual, showed no expression or emotion at all. The two men took their places several feet from the others, watching intently as their third companion came into view.

She was no longer dressed in the kimono, having been given something more appropriate to use from her comrades. This consisted of a pair of black pants, a mesh, form-fitting shirt, and one of Sai's tops to layer up with. Her hitae ate remained in place proudly amidst her pink locks, and her ninja boots were once more on her feet.

"Team Seven."

"Hello, Sasuke," Kakashi greeted, but it was cold and bitter.

Sasuke just smirked. "You've come for the Dobe?"

"Hai," Sakura answered hastily, glaring at him.

Sasuke thought he'd never before seen such hostility in her jade green orbs. It seemed to befit her newfound strength and abilities.

"Tch. And you think I'm going to give him to you?" Sasuke just watched them with amusement dappled across his features.

"Yes," came Kakashi's reply.

Sasuke just blinked slowly, smirk still fit into place.

"We've come with a trade, Sasuke-teme," Sakura said then, her stance rigid.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to her, studying her with his Sharingan. "And what would _you_ have to offer me?"

Sakura hesitated a moment, taking a deep breath as she replied, "Me."

~ • ~

Karin nearly fell out of her tree, and Suigetsu couldn't help the grin forming on his face. Jugo continued to watch with a thoughtful expression.

"_You_, Sakura?"

Sasuke watched her pink hair flounce a little with the sharpness of her nod.

"Hai."

He couldn't help but smirk further. "What could I possibly want with you?"

Sakura's jaw dropped with shock. "You bastard! Then why the hell have you been trying so damn hard to take me hostage?"

"To eliminate the weakness, _Sa-ku-ra_."

Sasuke marvelled at the flare of anger that lit her eyes as she stalked toward him then. She poked his chest forcefully, but thankfully, without the use of chakra.

"I'm willing to put _myself_ in _your_ hands, Teme! Give us Naruto, and you'll have me to do whatever the hell you want with!"

Well, he didn't expect those words to come from her mouth. His smirk grew, if not just a little more, as countless thoughts of what he wanted to do with her, with the konoichi in front of him, flooded his mind.

"Well?"

Sasuke looked her up and down a few times, taking in all that would be his in a matter of moments. He was almost giddy with excitement. Almost being the keyword. After all, Uchiha's never grew excited. They were always composed and calm, regardless the situation.

Sakura shook her head vigorously, the growl in her throat finally surfacing. "Sasuke Uchiha, give me an answer or I'll-"

"Fine."

Sakura blinked with surprise, though it was short-lived. Kakashi and Sai now took residence at her sides as the Uchiha passed over Naruto's body, and none too kindly either. The Copy Nin nearly faltered with the sudden pushing of the blonde toward them, and Sai simply acted as a reassurance.

~ • ~

Kakashi glanced at her with concern swirling in his good eye, and Sakura stared back evenly. Nothing would happen. She wouldn't let anything happen. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"We're leaving," Sasuke announced then, reaching out to grab Sakura's arm.

"Wait."

Sasuke frowned at her words, but she ignored the arrogant man. Sakura stepped toward Naruto, hands coming up to the back of her neck as she unclasped her necklace. She felt Sasuke's angered glare on her back, but she ignored him further as she set the pendant around the Kyuubi container's neck, making sure it was connected properly before moving away.

"We'll take care of him," Kakashi assured, and in the next moment, the three Leaf-nin vanished into the forest.

Sakura sighed, allowing a cool facade to overcome her features as she turned back to the entirety of Team Hebi. "Well? Let's go then."

Karin simply 'hmphed,' as she dropped from the tree branch, coming to join Suigetsu and Jugo as they waited for their leader's orders.

Sasuke turned his back to the pink-haired woman, motioning with a hand gesture for her to follow him. Had she not been so set on protecting Naruto, she would've ignored him and taken off. But, Naruto's safety was at stake, so she needed to obey. With no further hesitation, she started after him.

"As of now, you will no longer be in contact with Konoha, or any of its pitiful ninja. Understand? You belong to _me_."

Sakura frowned at the thought, but nodded slowly. "Hai."

"And, you will heal Karin's shoulder."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Like hell I will!"

Karin grinned smugly, approaching Sasuke from where she had stood. He stopped, which worked well with what she wanted to do. One of her hands found placement at his shoulder, a gesture that would indicate a close bond. "You need to listen to Sasuke-kun, bitch. He's your superior now."

_Like always_, Sakura hissed inwardly. She was sure the contempt showed on her face. Her jade eyes were already glimmering with hostility. Her eyes widened then, at the sight that unfolded before her.

Karin was kissing Sasuke. _She_ was kissing _him_. And he was allowing it! A surge of some foreign – no, that wasn't true, she knew it was jealousy – overwhelmed her as she watched on.

Sakura regained her composure swiftly, biting back a nasty slew of words. As her arms folded across her chest, her facade returned to that of indifference as she walked over to Jugo and Suigetsu. "If you're about finished sharing saliva, I'd like to get moving. ANBU will undoubtedly have detected you by now."

Sasuke pushed Karin away with a hefty shove, stalking over to where Sakura had placed herself, somewhat annoyed with her reaction. And there she was, just watching him with a bored expression on her face.

"Something you want, Teme?"

He gave her no explanation. Before she could speak, or react, he had grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her toward him, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

"SASUKE-KUN!" came Karin's shriek, but he didn't move.

Sakura blinked with surprise, though no matter how much she wanted to pull away, she found her body going against her brain's wishes.

_What the hell? Move body! Move! Get away...from the damn...Uchiha! He isn't even...a good... __**Isn't this what you've always wanted, Sakura?**__ ... __**Hn. Of course it is. You've always wanted to bear my children.**__ Pervert, I have not! __**Hn.**_

Sasuke broke apart, slowly, as if testing her reaction. But she just stood there, staring at him uncertainly. A smirk formed on his sinful lips, followed by the trademarked 'hn'...right before he hit her over the head, and rendered her unconscious.

~ • ~

"Was that really necessary?"

Sasuke didn't answer the white-haired man's inquiry as he lifted Sakura gently, throwing her over his shoulder as he had done with Naruto only moments before. However, this was a much more agreeable arrangement. After all, he no longer needed her possessions just for her essence.

The raven-haired man turned and started for the trees, crossing the River Country borders.

"Where are we going now?" Jugo asked as he fell into step with him.

"Away from here."

"But what's the purpose of all of this?" Karin demanded, glaring at the mop of pink hair floating just at Sasuke's lower back. The girl was unconscious, but the proximity to his ass was a little too short for Karin's liking.

Sasuke simply smirked.

Karin suddenly _hated_ that look.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short Dx  
Well, I hope that last little bit quenched your SasuSaku thirst, at least for now. I promise there will be PLENTY more to come. Fifteen chapters is dragged out long enough, don't you think?**

**Picking out the song for this one was rather difficult. Swoon just...I don't know...it seemed to be the closest considering we ALL know that's what they're both thinking x3**

**Anyway, R&R please and thank-yous =D **


	16. Assassin

_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen__  
__I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing__  
__I'm an assassin and I had a job to do__  
__Little did I know that girl was an assassin too__  
__She's an assassin__  
__She's an assassin__  
__She's an assassin__  
__She's an assassin and she had a job to do__  
_**Assassin – John Mayer**

* * *

Sasuke dropped her against the base of a tree, Sharingan eyes roving over her unconscious form, drinking in every detail of her new found curves.

"So, what now?"

The Uchiha glanced at Karin, who had been hesitant around him ever since Sakura's capture. "We continue on with our original plans."

"Going after Itachi?" Suigetsu inquired from across the small campsite.

"Hn."

"But...won't she slow us down?" Karin asked with a furrowed brow.

"She is strong," Jugo put in. "A worthy asset to the team."

Sasuke nodded once. "She will provide the final piece to this puzzle."

"And what about...after?"

Everyone became silent at the redhead's question. They all knew the answer, especially considering the raven-haired Uchiha had already confirmed their suspicions, many times over. But the in between was what was making them all curious; what would happen once Itachi was dead? Would they go their separate ways? Or remain a team?

Sasuke didn't seem to want to talk about it, for he ignored the question altogether. So many different thoughts and plans moved throughout his Uchiha brain as he went around doing what he normally did to set up their makeshift rest stop.

Suigetsu finally omitted a long sigh, shaking his head which caused the white strands framing his face to brush his cheeks. "Well, if you're not going to tell us, then we've got work to do." He turned, starting from the area.

Sasuke glanced over at him a moment, pondering what the white-haired man had just said. "Food?"

Suigetsu smirked with a 'che' sound. "You know me too well, Uchiha." And with that said, he vanished through the trees.

Sasuke swept his gaze next to Karin, frowning. "You're going to keep watch on Sakura."

Karin frowned deeply, her eyes now narrowed with hostility. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to stay here with this bitch."

"You're shoulder will hinder you," Sasuke replied casually, not giving her time to respond as he was already giving Jugo his task. The orange-haired man nodded briefly before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't make me stay here."

Sasuke didn't answer as he took to the trees, not at all interested in gathering something for their evening rest. He, in turn, needed time to think. With a sigh, he sprinted out of range.

Karin, left in the makeshift campsite, frowned as she sat against a tree across from where Sakura lay, still unconscious. The redhead resulted in studying their prisoner, trying to pinpoint what the pink-haired konoichi had that she didn't. Was it her strength? Her healing abilities? Surely it couldn't have been her looks. A soft sigh escaped the woman's lips as she clenched her teeth, mentally preparing an interrogation for when Sakura awoke.

~ • ~

The first thing Sakura Haruno noticed was that it was cold and her body ached because of it. A slight shiver ran down her entire body as she curled her knees closer to her chest. The warmth seemed too far gone now to be able to accumulate once more, and so, another shiver followed her spine.

The back of her head hurt immensely, and for a few moments, she just laid there, eyes remaining closed, as she thought back to why that may be. The series of events flowed in a movie strip format, starting with the exchange, and then with her necklace finding placement around Naruto's neck. Kakashi and Sai left with the Kyuubi container then, leaving her with Hebi, as was the plan, soon followed by Karin kissing Sasuke. She recalled the look of rage on Sasuke's usually stoic face thereafter, followed by his pushing his red-haired teammate away so he could, in turn, ignore her own play of indifference, and kiss her twice as passionately, almost as if making a point.

That was when the confusion settled in, and for a moment, the images halted entirely. That was, what, the second time he had kissed her in such a fashion? The first, back in Shizukesa, right before he had taken her hostage for the second time since their first encounter in Gobi, and the second right before rendering her unconscious. What exactly was he up to?

And then she felt the anger surging through her veins, her chakra reacting as it began to race through their pathways. He had the _nerve_ to hit her over the head like he had done so many years before. What game was he playing at? Was he _trying_ to rile her up? She wanted nothing more than to slam some sense into him, using every ounce of strength she contained.

Her thoughts broke immediately at the sound of a drawn out sigh. Green eyes flickered open, finding her vantage point obscured by a familiar mop of red hair.

"Finally, you're awake!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up, albeit while wincing at the stiffness in her limbs. Her hands immediately rubbed together, trying to warm the flesh of her palms with the friction.

"Hurry up and get over here. I haven't got all night!"

The pink-haired konoichi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You have yet to heal me, Bubblegum. Now get your ass over here and do it before I have to beat you first!"

She did _not_ just call her Bubblegum! Sakura stood, using every ounce of her inner strength to resist punching a hole through Karin's head. Her inner self was already going on a spiel of curses and calling Karin names other than her given, but the chunnin managed to contain the unpleasant burst of anger. Instead, she began slowly to where Karin sat against the base of the tree. "I'd like to see you try."

Karin's eyes narrowed behind the ugly, black framed glasses. "What did you just say?"

"I said," Sakura repeated as she paused a foot from the enemy konoichi, "I'd like to see you try."

Karin glared, pushing her glasses up her nose with her middle finger aimed at Sakura.

The Leaf-nin simply smirked in response. "Think that's going to break me? I've been trained by one of the three legendary sannin's, the current Hokage of Konoha, and taijutsu specialist, Tsunade. Something of such minority can't even break past my outer shell."

Karin leapt to her feet, pointing a finger at Sakura. "I don't care how badly Sasuke-kun wants to keep you, but I'm not going to let you have the honour of spending time with him! He deserves _better_!"

Sakura crossed her arms deftly. "You mean like you?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry to break the news to you, but Sasuke and I go _way_ back. And for him, taking me hostage and _kissing_ me, means I _am_ the best. You have just been demoted." Sakura grinned triumphantly. She didn't exactly believe what she had just said, but knew it would merit an amusing reaction out of the other woman.

And amusing it was. One could practically _see_ the steam rising from Karin's head as her face became red with fury. "You are going to regret ever saying that, bitch!"

"Really? And why is that?" Sakura baited.

Karin gave her no time to dodge before a sharp uppercut connected with the pink-haired konoichi's chin.

Sakura stumbled backwards, eyes wide with shock. "You didn't just do that..." she murmured, touching her chin gingerly. It was already beginning to swell, and she was sure the bones were cracked due to the ferocity of the blow.

"Oh, you better believe I just _did_, Bubblegum!" Karin smirked triumphantly.

That was the last straw. Gathering an intense amount of chakra into her fist, Sakura lunged. Just as her hand was to connect with Karin's already damaged shoulder, the Hebi konoichi darted away, resulting in a large crater forming beneath Sakura's appendage. This left her seething as she whipped her gaze around, trying to sense her enemy's approach.

It came from behind, and Sakura just scarcely had time to move before Karin's punch was swung for her side. The Leaf-nin countered with a hefty kick to Karin's back, this time without the use of her superhuman strength. Karin grunted as the wind was knocked from her body, but recovered quickly, stopping the follow-up attack of a strike to the side of her neck.

Karin twisted Sakura's arm around, smirking at the satisfactory gasp from her opponent, and pressed the pink-haired woman toward the tree trunk. She pinned her there, readying a fist to snap into Sakura's shoulder, intent on getting her revenge for her own injury.

When her hand connected, she froze. The bunshin beneath her vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving her to survey the area swiftly. That's when she heard it; Sakura came down from the tree's upper branches, her feet and hands both fuelled with an intense surge of chakra, and a battle cry ringing out all around them. The redhead leapt backwards, just missing the ferocity of the blow, in which Sakura was prepared to inflict upon her. The tree right behind the pink-haired leaf-nin erupted from the ground, toppling over in a crackling line behind her. It fell with a satisfactory thump, causing all sorts of wildlife to escape the impending doom. Birds shot into the air, squawking and screeching as they fled, while chittering erupted on the ground from the variety of rodents darting every which way. Pure chaos had erupted in this battle, and Sakura couldn't help but grin as she darted for Karin once again.

~ • ~

The sky was growing darker by the minute, and stars began to appear one at a time in the darkening abyss. A waning moon began to rise above the tree canopy, but the mass of clouds rolling around the horizon indicated that they were in for some bad weather soon. It gave them every reason to leave early so they were arriving at the next place of residence – which was where they were going to be staying for the next week or so – by the next afternoon. Here was hoping they would arrive before the rain fell. Sasuke hated rain.

The Uchiha stopped abruptly, upon finding himself separated from the rest of the country by a large ravine. It was familiar, but he paid no further attention to the landscape. His thoughts were already preoccupied by the countless plans he was converging with the impending future seeming to have the desire to claim him so soon. Sakura was in his clutches, that was already a given. Itachi was now the only obstacle remaining, so long as he managed to keep the Haruno girl at bay, and then he would take her somewhere far away where they could revive his dormant clan together. The plan seemed good enough, though if they were to go smoother, that would be preference.

Sasuke exhaled as he leaned against a tree, surrounded by the shadows created by the prominent moon, just sitting out there in space, languidly glowing for the occupants of earth to gaze upon. It was superior, really, and he often found himself likening Sakura to said glowing mass. Or at least, likening her _future_ self to such an important hunk of rock.

The way he saw it, his Clan's hierarchy would look something like this: Sasuke would be like the sun. He would stand proud and accomplished, and lead his clan into a bright, promising future. With him at the head, taking the title of patriarch, his clan would regain their former glory, and sit perfectly in the history books as one of the most powerful clans of their time. Without him, they would surely fall, plagued by a great depression that would do them nothing in rebuilding their lives. A traitor would surely be born from the latter, and so, he could not allow such a thing to prevail.

At his side would be Sakura, his wife and matriarch, and, like the moon in which brought peace to the warmth of everyday, she would stand second only to him. Like his conscience, which he couldn't say that he had, she would bring reason and resolve to all of his decisions. She would be at peace with her position, and bring him silent pleasure throughout his evenings. She would be his Mistress of the Night, and his trophy to display during waking hours.

Their first born – a son, of course – would take position as the earth-like figurehead. Like the world on which they lived, he would rely on the sun and the moon to prevent his morals from straying. The sun would consume his every waking hour with training sessions that would make him strong like his father, while the moon would keep the pain and suffering at bay with meetings of healing after the lunar object had risen above the roofs of the Uchiha compound, which would be built just as the one in Konoha had been. Everything would be perfect.

There was no better way to describe his plans, or the unmarred opportunity that would follow his union with the pink-haired woman. The only thing stopping him now, was her futile resistance.

A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips. He knew she wouldn't – couldn't – hold up forever, and that her hostility and anger towards him was already dwindling in strength. It was only a matter of time before she cracked, and he would be right there to take advantage of the situation when it happened. She would become his and his _only_, and then, after Itachi's death, they would take off together. He was more than sure that she would go along with whatever he planned, especially if her prior affections remained, as he assumed they had.

The sounds of a female battle cry reached his ears, followed by the falling of timber and branches. Eyes of obsidian slowly narrowed as the Sharingan began to swirl inside their depths, scanning the surroundings for the source of the sounds. But, of course, it was no comparison to the Byakugan the Hyuuga clan wielded so adroitly.

With a grunt, he pushed off of the tree which had been his support for the time he just rested in contemplative solitude, and began back to their makeshift campsite. He was now adamant that he couldn't trust to leave Karin and Sakura alone together.

~ • ~

As Sakura stood, Karin was already moving on the offensive, once again. Her enemy lunged, lashing out with a kunai in one hand, while she flung her other in a fist, aimed for Sakura's face. The konoichi retaliated with her own kunai to match Karin's, and she blocked the incoming punch effortlessly. What she wasn't prepared for, was the sudden action of her kunai being swiped out of her hand and used to pierce a line across her supple cheeks, drawing a thin trickle of blood. Sakura hissed at the pain, leaping backwards with a gloved hand touching the new streak gingerly. She didn't try to heal it, for she was already under assault, once again and needed her chakra for defence.

Karin had flung a barrage of shuriken in her direction, while taking a different approach, and coming at her from the side. As Sakura turned to meet the oncoming attack, she was alerted to another chakra signature at her other flank, and her eyes went wide when she realized Karin had, indeed, created a clone so she could effectively cover equal angles. Both had flung their shuriken, both held kunai in their hands. They were coming fast, mirroring each other's movements with precision and speed. Sakura dodged the first bombardment of the tiny metal weapons, though not fast enough. Three or four embedded themselves across her shoulders, and another few landed in a flurry amidst her hips and thighs. She winced as her muscles threatened to give out beneath her, but she held strong and adamant as the two Karins approached from either direction.

The pink-haired woman readied a kunai in preparation for parry, but just as Karin was upon her, everything stopped. Sakura dropped the weapon as both her and Karin stared in disbelief as Sasuke Uchiha's demanding presence, now stood in front of the medic. His left arm extended with his katana in hand, blocking the kunai from proceeding further, while his other appendage ended the clone's existence with a single, expert flick of his wrist.

Sakura was speechless as she stared at his back. Why, _now_ of all times, was he coming to her rescue? She really didn't need it, and felt a little guilty that he _did_, in fact, have to come to break up the konoichi brawl. But, at the same time, she felt grateful for his appearance. She was wounded, most indefinitely, with hardly a scratch inflicted upon Karin. Would he think her weak like back when they were genin? Would he want to get rid of her? Somehow, the latter option didn't seem as appealing as she had first expected. This realization was echoed by the pang of discomfort in her chest, though she fought the urge to press her fist against her body to stifle it.

"I heard the explosion! What-"

Sakura glanced around Sasuke, sighing when Suigetsu came into view. He was dragging another large beast along with him, though this time, lacked the array of cuts and bruises from his prior attempt. He seemed to nod with understanding as the scene played out before him.

Karin's expression paralleled Sakura's first reaction. The redhead was staring with wide eyes and an open jaw at the Uchiha who was fending her off of her opponent. "Sasuke-kun..."

The Uchiha removed his katana, allowing Karin to put away her kunai before wincing as she held her shoulder. The raven-haired man sheathed his weapon as he turned to face his former comrade. "Heal her."

Sakura stared at him with disbelief. "Sasuke, are you _crazy_? If I heal her, and _then_ myself, I'm going to drain my chakra!"

"You should have thought of that before getting involved, Sakura," Sasuke responded coldly.

She didn't know what to think. Here he was, flipping from one mood to another, just like every other encounter they shared. She was beginning to think it was her own doing for all of this, but, could she really take credit for it? Did she even want to?

"Heal her," demanded Sasuke once more as he motioned to Karin, right before wandering over to inspect whatever Suigetsu brought back.

Sakura turned to Karin, who stared smugly back at her.

"You should listen to Sasuke-kun before he gets angry, Bubblegum," remarked the redhead with an arrogant laugh.

Disbelief took prominence over her now wounded features as Karin approached her. She hardly had time to be angry as she forced the chakra into her hand as she removed her glove. Her palm pressed against Karin's shoulder, and as her eyes closed, she began repairing the woman's lesion as professionally as she could.

As the final remnants of bone were reconstructed and sealed, Sakura's thoughts began to drift. Was she really so surprised at Sasuke's indifference? Of course she was! Sasuke had been so...so... _So what, Sakura?_ So adoring. _He probably just wants in your pants, and knows that unless he acts un-Sasuke-like, he'll get nowhere._ Sakura felt horrified to hear her inner self come up with such a reason. _Oh come off it. It's not like you don't want it._ And that made her pale, not that she wasn't already.

Karin jerked away when the glow faded from Sakura's hand, slapping her swiftly across the face before moseying off to assist the others with meal preparation.

Sakura just remained standing there, however, at the first opportunity for her knees to give, she welcomed it. Her body collapsed to the ground with a thud, her knees bent and lower legs now positioned on either side of herself as she sat on her bottom. Her hand came up to feel her cheek where Karin slapped her, for what reasons the action resulted, she was certain had to do with the arrogant Uchiha.

A slight glow formed around her fingertips once again as she began pulling the remaining chakra in her system to heal the worst of her wounds. With precision and care she removed each shuriken, healing every gash and opening in her body. The minor cuts, scratches, and bruises she left considering they weren't too obtrusive, and would heal fine on their own. Besides, she needed the remnants of her chakra to deal with her fractured jaw.

The konoichi leaned backwards against the tree, and tilted her head to grant herself better access to the broken bone in her chin. A now shaking hand moved up to touch her flesh, and as the chakra began to flow through her hand to fuse the bone back into place, she visibly cringed. There was not enough chakra to dull the pain, and so she forced it to flow steadily, trying desperately not to cry out with sheer agony.

~ • ~

Sasuke turned his head at the soft whimpering that came from the pink-haired konoichi. He could see her shaking, and knew the extent of her chakra was dwindling in both strength and effect. It wouldn't be long before she was completely spent, and he figured she wouldn't stop until she could no longer continue. This caused him to smirk; Sakura was _always_ stubborn as an ox.

"Bubblegum bitch did her job, Sasuke-kun," Karin stated sweetly as she approached his side.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Bubblegum bitch? When'd you come up with that?"

"Oh, just recently. It suits her, don't you think?"

Suigetsu shook his head as if he thought her crazy as he returned to skinning the creature he had hunted.

Karin pouted. "You don't like it."

"It makes her sound like she's a gum selling whore. Pinkette is much better."

The redhead snickered a little as she crossed her arms. "Don't you think that would be a good occupation for her? Bubblegum whore of Konoha?"

"No."

Karin's expression instantly diminished as she turned to look at Sasuke. "No? Why not?"

"Stop calling her that name."

Karin furrowed her brow. "And why do you care so much, Sasuke? Why have you been so..._determined_ to capture her? To claim Sakura Haruno? Why are you defending her?"

Sasuke glanced once at Sakura, seeing that she was looking in their direction. She was obviously listening to their conversation. _Che. Always eavesdropping._

"And don't you _dare_ say it's so you can revive your clan!"

A faint flicker of understanding past over Sakura's jade green eyes, and her brow furrowed deeply with the expression of pained reception.

"I would be lying if I said otherwise."

He had not torn his gaze from hers, and in that lock of eyes, he could feel every emotion flooding from her chakra-drained form. She was angry, confused, annoyed and beneath that, regretful and disappointed. He swallowed the smirk that threatened to form on his handsome face.

"But why _her_? Why the fascination?"

Sasuke tore his attention from the medic who seemed to demand it all from him unconsciously, whenever he was in her presence, and instead looked now at Karin. "I have nothing to gain from telling you."

And before she could retort, he was already moving away from the two of them, starting toward Sakura with meaningful steps. Karin just stared after him with defeat, finally accepting that she wasn't – and never had been – worthy of his affections.

~ • ~

She stared at him with disbelief as he approached. Was that what all this was about? Why he was always after her? She was just supposed to be used as a...a _tool_ to help him revive his clan?

"I know what you're thinking," Sasuke stated coolly. His paces slowed only about a foot from where she rested.

Sakura lowered her gaze, suddenly finding the ground very interesting, all the while fighting the urge to surrender to her emotions.

When she didn't answer, he took the liberty of sitting beside her, pulling her form close with a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Sasuke...I want to know the answer to Karin's question." Sakura inclined her head to look up at him, fierce determination at war with dismay for dominance in her eyes, and over her pretty face. "_Why_ me? _Why_ the fascination?"

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

Sakura was taken aback by the quiet and soft tone that overtook his voice then, but it didn't shatter her resolve as it probably would have back in her genin days. "When I was younger. Not anymore."

Sasuke turned to observe her a moment. "Your eyes say differently."

Sakura reeled backwards, managing to wriggle from his grasp and move a few inches over. "No! They don't, Sasuke! Stop saying things that aren't true."

"Then stop denying what is."

Sakura's eyes widened for a brief moment at those words. "I'm not denying anything!"

"Yes, you are," Sasuke snapped exasperatedly. "You may think you've changed, Sakura Haruno, but you, in fact, have not changed in the least!"

Sakura didn't know what to say. How could he not see that she _had_ changed? She was stronger, in both physical and emotional strength, and she was able to hold her own in a battle. Her new abilities allowed her to fight alongside Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi in battle, a feat her younger self could only dream of. She was no longer that weak little genin who was always stuck behind lines because she couldn't fight.

The konoichi huffed quietly as her gaze hardened. "Sasuke Uchiha, you have no right to even accuse me of such idiocy!"

Sasuke gave her a look. The same look that he would give her when he found her annoying.

"And don't you dare say I'm wrong, because like hell I am! If you're so convinced I'm talking bullshit, ask Naruto, or Kakashi-sempai! They'll tell you otherwise!" Sakura pushed herself up, despite the desire to just black out entirely, and her fists clenched at her sides. "I'm sick of your telling me I'm weak, and annoying! Had you actually _been there_ these past couple years, you would've seen the hell I've put myself through to get stronger! And for what? It's done nothing to get you back!"

_So the truth comes out,_ Sasuke mused to himself. He pressed on his knee as he stood as well, facing her with arms crossed against his chest. "See? You haven't changed."

Sakura stared, clearly taken aback by the words. "But I have!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura, you're still as annoying as you always were. There is nothing that will give me reason to go back to Konoha."

Pain swept across her face. "Nothing?" she echoed quietly. "What about _us_, Sasuke? What about Team Seven?"

"Team Seven will never happen with us again, Sakura," Sasuke replied callously. "The only thing that matters to me right now is killing Itachi to avenge my clan, and rebuilding it to its original former glory!"

"Then I am going to just be used as your tool, aren't I?"

Sasuke almost flinched at the dejection in her voice, almost being the keyword, as Uchiha's _never_ flinched.

"That's the reason you've been after me. Because after all we've had as a team, and after everything we've been through together, you're just going to use me, and then toss me aside when you're finished," Sakura looked into his eyes, her own promising tears to be shed, "just like those years ago, when you left me on that bench alone."

Sasuke just hesitated. He wasn't sure whether it was his own indecision that kept him quiet, or if it was the feeling that she could possibly be right.

Sakura averted her gaze as the first tear spilled over its boundary. "But if that's the case, as you seem to make it out to be, why did you kiss me? Why...after Karin kissed _you,_ and upon seeing my indifference, did you feel so _inclined_ to come over and prove a point?"

"That's all it was. You're reading too much into it."

"Damn it, Sasuke," Sakura's nails dug into her palms, drawing blood as she glared, once more, at the blank, Uchiha visage. "All these years we've spent our time getting better – getting STRONGER – so that when the day came, we'd actually stand a chance at bringing you home. And yet, we've never been good enough."

Her shoulders began to shake; Sasuke felt the sudden urge or desire – he wasn't sure which – to comfort her, but that was yet, another thing Uchihas never did.

"And now, here you are, finally wanting me for..._something_...but all I want to do is go back to my team...to the others, who actually FEEL something for me!  
"If I had ever imagined this scenario to happen between us when I was twelve, I would've imagined myself to crave your attention, while you yearned for me, and as a result, we would never give each other up and be satisfied where we were. But now...?" Sakura lowered her chin as she extended her right arm beside her, leaning against the tree for support. Tears were flowing freely down her face now, droplets dripping from her newly healed chin. "I just want to bring you home...back to Konoha...where you belong with people who love you."

"Nobody loves me."

"I DO!"

Sasuke fell silent. He wasn't expecting that to come from her lips, and judging by the way her hand covered her mouth, neither was she.

"Damn it! I don't! I don't love you!" Sakura cried, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably as the sobs left her lips. What use was it denying the inevitable?

Sasuke took a step closer to her, though remained a few feet from her position, so as not to imply something he couldn't commit to. Feeling somewhat awkward with this whole turn of events, the Uchiha glanced over at where he had left the others.

Jugo had returned now, and all three of them were looking over with curious expressions. It was evident that they had heard the entirety of the conversation; Karin was expressing her extreme distress, while Suigetsu just watched his Uchiha leader for any sign of anger or frustration. Jugo watched solemnly, his eyes glimmering with silent understanding.

"Damn it!" Sakura choked past the lump in her throat.

"Annoying."

The pink-haired konoichi lifted her head, staring at Sasuke with dismay. Her green eyes, unguarded and broken down, relayed every emotion she was currently feeling, and if he were a lesser shinobi, his walls would've completely decimated so he could give her what she wanted. But that was the thing, wasn't it? He _wasn't_ a lesser shinobi. He was Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother to S-Classed criminal, and Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha, as well as, one of the last surviving heirs of the Uchiha Clan.

"You don't care...you never did...and...I was a fool to believe you ever felt anything..." Sakura mumbled, though it came out in a wavering voice. "You hate us."

"I hate _him_."

"But we mean nothing to you."

"I never said that."

"But you've always implied it," Sakura wept. She gathered the last vestiges of strength remaining in her body, and pushed away from the tree, stumbling away from the small group.

Sasuke frowned irritably, and started after her. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"No."

Sakura rounded on him. "WHY NOT?"

He took a moment to observe her once more, and for the first time in what seemed like his entire lifespan, Sasuke Uchiha stared. There was something about her when she became this upset; was it wrong that he liked it?

Strands of her hair clung to her tear-stained cheeks, and the salty tears coming from shimmering, almost emerald green eyes, flowed openly down to her chin, and then further to her neck, down past her collarbone, and below the collar of her shirt. Her entire body shook with the raging emotions, and once again, he had that strange desire to comfort her.

"Sakura..." Sasuke began, exhaling as he dared to take a step closer.

"What do you want with me? I've given you everything, and you still can't give me what I want!" Sakura gave up with keeping herself upright, and allowed gravity to yank her body back to the ground. She fell to her bottom, her body hunched as if it were simply just a puppet. She looked broken and defeated. She was at complete surrender.

Sasuke ignored the desperate glances he received from the rest of his team, and crouched down in front of her, reaching out with one hand to grip her shoulder with a form of gentleness he hardly knew he contained. "Sakura. Look at me."

She refused.

"Sakura."

She hiccupped.

"Look at me," he repeated, this time, much softer.

Sakura slowly raised her head to meet his gaze, desperation portrayed in the glimpses of her emerald depths. "What now...?"

With strong arms, Sasuke lifted her from the ground, holding her bridal style against his chest, and slowly, he began walking.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Karin called frantically.

The Uchiha didn't answer as he made his way through the trees, and almost five minutes of silence later, he stopped, leaping up onto the thickest branch of a nearby oak, and sitting on the tough surface. They were no longer in Hebi's immediate range.

Sakura's sobs were still prominent amongst her breathing, and her body still trembled, though now with the lowering of her body temperature as well as her despair.

Sasuke leaned against the trunk, separating his legs just enough so that he could settle Sakura between them, her back flush against his warm body. His arms then encircled her form, and he held her there, as if his release would send her crumbling into a void where she would no longer be attainable.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked quietly, though the desperation was still evident in her voice.

"Because."

"Because why?"

Sasuke glanced down at her with his obsidian eyes, watching her tilt her head backwards so their eyes could lock once again. This time, he didn't hold back. He carefully manoeuvred both of them, so she was leaning more against his left, while he inclined to her right. Her face was now turned to watch him, and he noted when her breath hitched as his nose grazed her cheek.

"I...Sasuke..." Another tear fell down her face.

"Don't speak," he whispered, the sound something akin to how a lover would talk when he was alone with his beloved companion. "I already know."

Sakura fell silent. Of course he knew; she blurted it out to him – and his entire team – only moments before. Her mouth parted as she inhaled, considering her nose was heavily congested from the act of crying.

He used this to his advantage, moving closer until their lips touched. Yet feather light at first, Sakura still inhaled sharply upon the advance, and as he pressed forward, she complied by returning the gesture, despite what her inner was going off about in her head. After all, how could she not? She loved him despite how badly she wanted to disregard the feeling altogether.

Sasuke parted after a few short minutes, and his eyes once more, roved her facial features.

Sakura swallowed hard, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Does...this mean...you don't hate me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Annoying."

When he kissed her this time, every emotion and feeling he had towards the konoichi, left his lips to touch hers, and when she realized what he was doing, she began crying more forcefully. This time, however, it was out of pure relief.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get to you guys. It was another case of writer's block/lack of muse. But, this makes up for it...right? Right?**

**So, I bought the Halo: Reach soundtrack, and oh my gosh is it ever incredible. This entire chapter, albeit called Assassin after the song by John Mayer, I listened to and related it to the song Ashes. It's a bonus track on the Reach soundtrack, by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori. Look it up on youtube or something, and if you have the desire, reread the last couple POV's with that song on replay. It works SO perfectly; seriously, I am in deep love.**

**Anyway, R&R as usual!**

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions, or want to see something in particular happen during the story, let me know, a'ight? I'd love to hear your comments =)**


	17. Corner Of Your Heart

_There's a corner of your heart for me.__  
__There's a corner of your heart just for me.__  
__I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart.__  
__Just to stay in the corner of your heart.  
_**Corner of Your Heart – Ingrid Michaelson**

* * *

Dawn shouldered its way above the eastern ridges that made up the horizon, but the telltale sound of thunder, some hundreds of kilometres away, predicted rain to fall in the earlier of the afternoon, if not the late hours of the morning. The mood, however, was calm and peaceful, save for the odd bird chirping here and there.

Sasuke was the first to rouse, awakened by the mist that now filtered through the air. It was a cooler morning, the humidity in the atmosphere slightly above average, as water droplets clung to leaves and branches alike. Fall was definitely upon Fire Country, but due to the seasonal weather, snow would only fall under extraordinary circumstances.

The Uchiha opened his obsidian eyes, taking a moment to remember all that had occurred the night before, right before he had dozed off, which if he remembered correctly, wasn't actually supposed to happen. With a soft sigh that was hardly audible to the civilian ear, his gaze fell upon the pink-haired konoichi still nestled between his legs. Her breathing was slow and her eyes remained closed, indicating that she was, in fact, still deep in slumber's grasp. Unfortunately, however, their current placement in the middle of the forest would not allow the luxury of sleeping till late morning. With the impending storm on its way, it was crucial that they head out immediately.

Just as he was about to wake his former teammate, a higher pitched call made him still.

"SASUKE-KUN!" "UCHIHA!"

Sasuke stifled yet another sigh as he moved awkwardly around Sakura, trying to prevent her awakening until he was on the ground. He hadn't realized how lightly she actually slept, as the moment his feet touched the ground, she was already wakening.

"S-Sasuke...?"

"Hn."

He watched her head turn slowly, her eyelids closing languidly as she worked on waking up completely.

"Are...we leaving?" Her voice was soft and despite the hard, konoichi edge, he couldn't help but detect the underlying fear that was echoed by the gentle glimmer in her jade green orbs.

Sasuke simply nodded, turning around to start for the area in which they had left the others. Being an Uchiha, and a missing-nin as well, he never lingered any longer than what was appropriate, and even with the notions of this woman becoming his, and his alone, he still could not bring himself to remain still when time was of the essence.

The soft thump coming from behind him instigated that she had left the tree's boughs, and was now following his movements as he led the way back to the makeshift campsite.

"How long?" he heard her ask quietly.

"Hn?"

"Until we reach the next destination."

"A few hours."

"Are we running the entire way?"

"Hn."

She didn't have time to answer, nor ask any further questions as he pushed a large branch out of the way, coming across the sight of his three teammates, all rearing and ready to go. Everything was packed, and the campsite had been returned to its former state.

"Finally! Damn, Uchiha. Where the hell did you go last-" Suigetsu was cut off by the pink-haired woman exiting the foliage in the exact same place where Sasuke had come from. A sly grin formed on his lips, as he glanced from one to the other. "So, satisfy any cravings last night?"

Sasuke gave him a glare that would make any lesser man fall to his knees.

Sakura, catching on to Suigetsu's teasing, shot the white-haired man a disapproving look. "We were talking. That's it."

"Still untainted then, huh?" Suigetsu returned his attention to the leader of the group. "Seems your plans are going to be held off a little longer, hm?"

Sasuke ignored him as he began for the other boundary, picking up his bag along the way. "We have very little time before the storm is upon us; let's hurry!"

Karin, who had completely ignored Sakura's appearance, hurried to Sasuke's side, falling into step skilfully. "Where are we going?"

"The tower," Jugo replied for their leader.

"Hai," Sasuke added with a nod. "There is an old abandoned building nearby; we've been there before. It'll serve as a good shelter while we wait out the brunt of the upcoming storm."

Karin smiled a little. "What will our sleeping arrangements be this time, Sasuke-kun? Will we share a bed like last time?"

Sasuke said nothing as he proceeded onward.

Sakura, however, cast a wary glance over at the redhead. Despite having admitted her feelings to the Uchiha, he still let Karin pull him into playful bouts of banter. Maybe, just maybe, she was supposed to be a tool after all, and Sasuke was just playing her...?

"That'll be alright," came Suigetsu's smirking tone. "Then I'll get Sakura-chan all to myself!"

That's when the Uchiha stopped, shooting the white-haired man a piercing glare. "No. Sakura will stay with me."

Karin frowned deeply. She apparently didn't know when enough was enough. "But, Sasuke-kun, you know how cold I get, and-"

"Use Suigetsu as your blanket. I'm not interested in the task." And he started moving again.

Karin and Suigetsu exchanged glances, Suigetsu's being that of mischief, and Karin's of disbelief.

"But...Sasuke-kun..."

There was no reply. The Uchiha was now in the trees, travelling in the higher branches. Jugo was swift to follow, and with a huff, Suigetsu and Karin fell in line as well.

Sakura stayed behind, just a little, lagging while her mind ran turbulent with her thoughts. Was it alright to hope? Or was she doomed to love the stoic man of black hair, when he was sure to turn her down? No. That couldn't be. Sasuke wouldn't have tolerated her as he had the night before then.

Everything was so confusing

•

It was pouring by the time they finally reached the building. Everything, everyone, was drenched thoroughly, and the need for warmth was on everyone's minds as of late.

Thunder crashed directly above them as Sasuke pushed open the door, entering silently. Jugo followed after him, and together they set to work making a fire. Suigetsu and Karin entered quickly thereafter, unpacking some food items they had picked up nearby or had saved from their prior meals. Once a fire had been lit in the center of the large main room (which was dusty and gray), Karin began to pass out the rations. The door slammed closed with the wind, and no one seemed to notice the lack of one member of their party.

Everyone had finished eating by the time Sakura finally arrived, shivering violently with the cold. She looked stiff and a little blood could be seen trickling down the side of her face. Apparently, no one had noticed – or cared to – that she had slipped on a tree branch once the rain had started, resulting in her falling into a trap that had been set by villagers from the town nearby to trap potential threats or problems. Apparently, she had been one of said problems, and it had taken a great deal of effort – not to mention chakra – to get out of that one.

So, now, here she was, feeling the effects of the frigid weather beginning to take their toll on her body, and all she wanted now was to get warm and sleep it off.

Karin lifted her attention to the door, narrowing her eyes at the sight of the dripping konoichi. "What took you so long? Couldn't keep up?"

Sakura glared at her. "You know I can move faster than you can. Don't berate me."

"Hmph! Someone's in a bad mood." Karin turned away.

"You have no right to ta-" her sentence was cut off by a fierce sneeze, indicating that she had, in fact, caught a cold. "Great, just great!"

"Maybe if you had kept up with us, you wouldn't be stuck with being sick," Karin chided unkindly.

"Don't even start with that again," Sakura warned, setting her bag on the ground. She stretched a little, wrapping her arms around herself when the temperature drop seeped into her skin.

"Well, it's true."

Sakura suddenly rounded on her, green eyes blazing. "D o you want to know _why_ I couldn't keep up? Huh? I slipped on a fucking branch! It was wet and the bark was slippery!"

"You could've caught up if you were as good as you keep saying you are," Karin retorted.

Sakura stood before the redhead now, narrowed eyes taking on an Uchiha-like anger. "You've been here before, haven't you? Isn't that what you said?"

"Hai."

"Then you would also know of the countless traps set about the understory."

Karin fell silent.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sakura shook her head. "One of those traps just so happened to be right beneath the branch I fell off of! If any of you had been paying attention, you would've known that."

An awkward silence befell the group as the pink-haired konoichi took her bag from the ground, starting for an archway that led to a hall sporting a couple more rooms. A crumbling stone staircase resided at the end, leading to an upper level, probably similar in structure as the lower level.

When she vanished, Karin folded her arms angrily. "What a bitch."

"And why do you want her...?" Suigetsu asked the dark-haired Uchiha.

There was no response.

Suigetsu frowned. "Why the hell does he see the need to disappear all the time?"

Karin narrowed her eyes, starting for the hallway as well. "I know where he went."

"And what do you think you're going to do against him?" Suigetsu asked nonchalantly.

"Take back what's mine!" Karin adjusted her glasses dangerously. "Even if it means eliminating the competition." And with that, she vanished into the darkness.

Suigetsu just shook his head. "If anyone's a bitch, she is."

Jugo just nodded with agreement.

~ • ~

Sakura found an empty room with a large, open window, and immediately claimed it as her own. There were no furnishings, all objects remaining in this place being those of charred remains, and so comfort was something she knew she'd go without, once more. Funny how much one would miss their bed when they no longer had such a luxury.

Her bag was tossed carelessly against the corner, followed by a harsh cough coming from her throat. It was sore now, affected by the spat downstairs, as well as the cold that now attacked her immune system. She couldn't heal this solely with chakra, not like she had much left anyway.

After gathering her bed roll and laying it out so she could sleep, she began to search through her pack for her other clothes. They would be dry and warm, and replace the wet apparel clinging to her body that had become acutely uncomfortable.

In the darkness, she felt alone and concealed, and so she didn't bother checking to see if anyone was around – her chakra perception was enough – and proceeded to change. She pulled Sai's midriff baring, long-sleeved top over her head to toss to the ground. It landed with a squelching sound, and as she moved to work off the mesh-top, she paused. Warm fingers were now caressing her shoulders.

"You're cold."

Sakura's breath hitched at the smooth sound of Sasuke's voice. His tone was low, and the way he spoke, it almost sounded...sultry...as if he were trying to seduce her.

"There was more to your story."

Sakura bit her lip uncertainly as his hands traced down the length of her upper arm, pausing at her elbows before rising back to her shoulders. He repeated the action, a little bit quicker this time, in attempts to help her warm.

"What else happened, Sakura."

She swallowed a little, allowing her eyes to close temporarily while he continued to rub her arms. "Sh-shinobi...they sensed something was caught in their trap...and...attacked."

"They attacked their ally?"

"They didn't see...who it was."

"Who were they?"

"Ninja from the same village that had set out the trap."

Silence.

The rubbing motions ceased, and the warmth hastily left her form. Sakura whimpered a little with the stinging cold that returned to her, and it reminded the konoichi that she needed to get out of her wet clothes.

"Sasuke...please leave...I need to change..."

Sasuke didn't move. He just stood there, eyes roving over her petite form.

She had never felt so exposed in her life, except for maybe that one time when Naruto had decided to take them swimming, had forgotten to tell her they were doing so in which case she hadn't brought her swimsuit, and immediately upon their arrival, he had ripped off her clothes eagerly. Let's just say the boisterous blonde had been nursing a large egg on his head for the next two weeks.

"Sasuke...please..."

Sasuke nodded, a brief, sharp movement. He turned then and left the room, returning the pink-haired woman to solitude.

Once she was positive he was nowhere nearby, she shed the rest of her clothes and pulled on what she could of her ninja garb. It gave little extra heat, and within moments, she was struggling to come up with something to build herself a fire. She wasn't ready to return to the others. She just wanted to be alone...figure things out.

As she set some wood from an old desk in the corner, in the middle of the cement floor, the sound of footsteps reached her ears, and she immediately slipped into shinobi mode. She knew by the chakra who it was, but chose not to voice her knowledge. And so, she proceeded to go about her business as if she hadn't noticed the other konoichi.

"Sasuke's never going to be yours, you know," Karin announced as she entered the small room. She eyed the heap of wood, smirking as she stepped upon the larger pieces, snapping them in two. Promptly following this action, she pushed the pieces away, scattering them about the room.

Sakura exhaled, glancing up at the redhead. "Sasuke is old enough to decide that for himself, Karin."

"He's confused, and you're taking advantage of that," Karin bit out, eyes suddenly narrow with hostility. "I am _perfect_ for him! There's no need for you."

"As I just said; let him make that decision." Sakura returned to her pack, scouring the contents for a match or lighter.

And then, she felt pain. It began in the calf of her right leg, and surged upwards until it hit her knee joint. Sakura winced and glanced down to check the intrusion. Just what she thought; a kunai was lodged in her leg, and blood was spilling swiftly down to the ground below.

"That is a warning; stay away from him, or next time, I won't be so merciful."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, whipping out her own weapon, and threw it swiftly at the redhead.

Karin sensed it approaching, and managed to deflect it before turning a surprised stare at the Leaf-nin. "You did not just throw that at me."

"Oh, I think I did."

Karin growled furiously as another kunai was drawn from her pouch. She lunged then, upon Sakura in a matter of moments, especially considering her pink-haired opponent was weakened by the manifesting sickness and now wounds she had come across. The kunai slid easily along the flesh at Sakura's collarbone, though Karin cursed inwardly at her lack of aim. She was going for her throat.

Sakura forced chakra into her hands, pushing Karin away forcibly. Exhaustion was creeping into her movements, a side-effect of the impending cold, and she knew she'd be no match for the other woman in a matter of moments.

"You bitch!" Karin snapped, going for her again. A punch landed at Sakura's shoulder, and a kick connected with her side. The redhead smirked at Sakura's growing sluggishness.

The Leaf konoichi was already panting, and her body began to shake, whether because of pain or cold, she didn't know. Her side began to ache, and she just barely had time to block the oncoming barrage of shuriken. A couple landed in her forearm, which had been brought up to shield her face, while another few landed in her leg and side. It was growing more difficult to fight back.

"You're as good as dead, konoichi," Karin taunted, readying yet another kunai, this one taking residence in her other hand. She dual wielded them now, ready to move in for the finishing blow.

She couldn't move. Her limbs wouldn't move upon her command. And then she realized what had happened.

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura, how or when he appeared a complete mystery. Neither konoichi had sensed his arrival.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin said sweetly. "Move out of the way so I can eliminate the weakness. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Sasuke just continued staring, Sharingan swirling dangerously in his now blood red eyes. "Back off."

"But...Sasuke-kun..."

"Don't you get it?" Sasuke closed the gap between them, grabbing Karin's shoulders forcibly. "I don't want you. I will _never_ want you."

Karin stared with wide eyes. "Sasuke-kun...you don't mean that..."

Sasuke glared at her, their gazes locking. "Don't I?"

Karin was the first to look away, a pained expression taking residence on her face. "Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun."

"Now go back downstairs and get some rest. You three are heading out on a mission tomorrow." Sasuke released her, turning to check on Sakura.

Karin just watched, for a few moments, before frowning angrily. She screamed with rage, throwing one of her kunai. It flew straight past Sasuke, embedding itself in the already tender flesh of Sakura's side.

The pink-haired konoichi winced, coughing with a new ferocity and harshness once the kunai was lodged between her ribs.

"KARIN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Both Sakura and Karin managed to stare at the Uchiha. He was practically seething with fury. The latter just nodded shakily before whirling around to dart from the room.

Sakura watched Sasuke's form turn to her, his breaths deep as he crouched to inspect her wounds. She cringed, grunting with pain when he touched the kunai in her calf. It had struck a nerve.

"Do you have any chakra left?"

Sakura hesitated before shaking her head. "It's all being used to try and...fight off this sickness." She coughed again, clutching her side as she did so.

Sasuke looked her over once more, taking in her pained expression. And then, he was lifting her off the ground, holding her close to his chest. "You'll stay with me tonight."

How could she argue with that? Sakura exhaled as she gave in to his orders, slumping against his warm body.

Sasuke moved swiftly from the room, out into the ever dark hallway, and started for another set of stairs at the other end.

Lightening lit the building, and thunder crashed almost immediately afterwards, shaking the entire structure almost as if an earthquake had manifested somewhere nearby. But that had not been the case; it was simply the weather.

At the top of the next stairwell, was another hall, one room on either side, and yet one more set of stairs at the other side. The Uchiha hardly stopped as he kept moving to the final staircase. He climbed up without delay, coming up to a closed, steel door. His Sharingan, which still blazed in his eyes, studied the inscription as it had many times before, and he carefully set Sakura's legs on the ground a moment. Using a single hand, he made the seals and pressed said hand, fingers splayed and palm flat against the steel, to break the jutsu guarding it. The large device creaked and groaned as the lock faltered, and Sasuke carefully pushed it open. He reclaimed Sakura in his arms, taking note of the sweat beginning to dapple her forehead with the evident fever beginning to manifest in her body, and entered the room.

For an abandoned building, it was rather well kept. There was still a general lack of furnishings, and the walls and floor were still completely made from cement. However, in this room there was a comfortable looking bed with black and red linens, the uchiwa symbol etched into the middle of the large duvet – which indicated the Uchiha had spent a lot of time here; if not Sasuke, then others of the clan – while a sole nightstand of dark wood sat on the left side. A large wardrobe stood out against the stark wall, but apart from that, there was nothing else inside save for the large opening in one of the walls, a portal to the outside world. It was still raining furiously, and Sasuke anticipated they would be grounded for a few days, at the very least. Well, Sakura, anyway.

He set the pink-haired woman down on the bed gently, immediately approaching the wardrobe to fetch bandages and antiseptic. He kept them here, in this hideout, in case anything would occur to his allies that couldn't be healed by chakra.

Once having gathered everything he needed, Sasuke returned to the bed, to find Sakura shivering violently. The blood continued to rush down her appendages, and he knew he needed to clean her up soon. He brushed off the thoughts that he would need to remove her clothing in order to get to the ones on her torso, and set to work instantaneously.

•

Sakura shifted amongst the duvet, not too pleased with the idea that she would have to get out of bed so quickly. The cocoon she had made herself with the blankets were warm, while the air outside felt frigid in contrast.

She briefly wondered what time it was; it felt like late morning, which would mean she was late for her shift at the hospital. That thought made her eyes shoot open, and she sat upright in a swift motion. She instantly regretted that decision, hissing with pain as she wrapped an arm around her torso.

"How do you feel?"

Sakura almost stopped breathing. She glanced over at the window where a very handsome – and now shirtless – Uchiha was perched, staring out at the rain as it continued to pound against the earth.

"S-sore..." Sakura stuttered out, wincing simply at the fact that she stuttered around him. Again. Like back when she was a genin.

Sasuke shifted his attention to her now, and their gazes locked for but a moment. He then nodded, slipping off the windowsill and started toward her.

Sakura just stared. He was a fine man. A _very_ fine man. His entire torso was toned and perfected to statuesque beauty, and she felt that if she were to touch him, his skin would be cold. But she already knew that to be false, as his person in general was really quite warm.

"Sakura."

The pink-haired woman blinked repeatedly for a moment before she realized he had been trying to ask her something during her reverie. Her cheeks reddened profusely when she also discovered he was standing only a foot or so from where she sat, on the bed, wrapped in bandages with a lack of... Sakura froze at this revelation. What the hell happened?

As if having read her mind, Sasuke turned away. "I couldn't dress your wounds properly without discarding your blood soaked clothing."

Sakura sighed with relief. She was still virgin, after all, and wasn't planning to give up that part of her until she was absolutely certain of her choice in partner.

"You must think rather low of me to imagine I would _rape_ you," Sasuke drawled, sounding rather offended.

"N-no...I just..." Sakura sighed, averting her gaze to study the far wall, and the stairway leading up to this room. Her brow furrowed. "How long have I been out...?"

"A few hours."

Sakura simply nodded, swiftly tucking some hair behind her ear. "Arigatou...for taking care of me...Sasuke..." Her line of sight lifted until she was looking at him, and in the next moment, he had turned and onyx met with jade. "...kun..."

A look of surprise overcame the Uchiha's features then, and for a moment, they just stared at each other. Then, his expression softened, and he approached the bed once more, this time, crawling atop the large comforter, gaze still locked with her own.

Sakura watched him, her hands shaking a little nervously as he got closer. "Sasuke..."

"Say it."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Say...what?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about, Sakura."

The pink-haired woman hesitated a moment, before catching on to his words. Her eyelids closed halfway as she uttered a quiet, "Sasuke-kun."

She was suddenly pinned down to the bed beneath her, and an impending body hovered just over her sheet-clad one. Her breath was quick and deep, catching in her throat at the look in his eyes.

Sasuke simply smirked. "I've missed you – so much – Sakura-hime." And then, he kissed her, with all the passion and desire that one Uchiha could possibly contain.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I am SO sorry this took so long, you guys. My inspiration died. Literally. It took forever to get the ideas for this chapter out. Ug.**

**Okay, I apologize if you hate that Sakura's got such bad luck, but I swear, I find it rather amusing. Besides, don't you think something like that would happen to her if she wasn't paying attention? Like, seriously? And her reaction after that would just mean she's all that much stronger, right?**

**Anyway, I think this will probably come to an end soon. I'm losing ideas x3**

**R&R as always you lovely people ^^**


	18. Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
__And all I can breathe is your life__  
__Cause sooner or later it's over__  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am_ _  
_**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

* * *

It was eerily silent, save for the pounding of rain just outside the window and on the upper rooftops. Water dripped onto now moist concrete, somewhere within the structure, and the rank stench of mildew hung thick in the air. There was no light, except for the occasional flash of lightning, to illuminate the surroundings, and to manoeuvre about such a space in the pitch black would take strategic planning and sufficient knowledge of the hallways and rooms. Or, a shinobi's skill.

A soft tapping became audible just around two in the early morning, joining with the water drops in synchronization, so one wouldn't become suspicious or, in some cases, intrigued. The tapping quickened when necessary, and ceased altogether at appropriate times.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his shinobi instincts jarring him from his once pleasant dreams. The Uchiha was up and standing within moments, snatching up his katana to strap about his hips. Someone was coming upstairs, an intruder of sorts, though he knew very well who it was.

He moved to a dark corner, Sharingan standing out in bright red about his murky surroundings, though as the footsteps, which were once simple tapping sounds, came into the immediate area, the Sharingan dissipated entirely. It would give him away, and this moment called for stealth.

The door on the far side creaked open shortly after the jutsu had been dispelled; only one other person knew of the hand signs that unbound the entry point. A figure stepped into the dusty chamber, covered in dark apparel from head to toe, obviously trying to hide their identity. But Sasuke knew by the chakra signature, who had infringed upon his privacy.

It moved toward the bed with meaningful strides, and stopped at the edge, staring down at Sakura – who still lay there, asleep – and a faint chuckle emanated through the mask which covered this person's mouth. A hand came up and pulled it down, the hood following until both pieces were pooled about the intruder's neck. White hair, now dull from the lack of lighting, was fully exposed while vibrant purple eyes remained focused on one person.

Sasuke's own eyes narrowed, and he couldn't help but reactivate the Sharingan. What was Suigetsu playing at? Didn't he know, first hand, that messing with Sakura was a futile effort?

Apparently not, for in the next moment, he was straddling the sleeping konoichi – who lay on her side facing the door – sitting on her hip. He then hunched over, gently prying the blanket away from her bandaged, yet naked, body.

"I wonder why the Uchiha doesn't keep tabs on you," Suigetsu whispered, grinning as the blanket was pulled as far down as he would let it. His eyes roved over her form, drinking in the curves of the young woman eagerly. "His mistake."

Sasuke pushed away from the wall when Suigetsu's hands began to roam. The konoichi beneath him had been turned to lie on her back, and he now sat poised on her hips. He wouldn't get the chance to go any farther than that.

"Suigetsu."

The white-haired man froze, palms just pausing above Sakura's bandaged breasts. They rested there, not moving in either way. He then laughed a little. "I wondered when you'd notice."

"Get off of her."

Suigetsu tipped his head toward his right shoulder a bit as he looked Sakura over once more. She still had not awakened, indicating the pure exhaustion that still plagued her body. "Why? You're not doing anything with her, and she _is_ our hostage. Uchiha matriarch or not, this is now, and that will be in the future."

Sasuke started toward him with meaningful strides. "Hozuki. Get out."

"Oi, Sasuke, where's your sense of fun?" Suigetsu's eyes glittered with mischief. "Oh, I get it; you want to join the party, ne?"

"No."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Hm, fine. I get her all to myself then. But I was so looking forward to our threesome." He grinned deviously as his fingers tightened around Sakura's breasts, giving them a good squeeze. The pink-haired woman below writhed a little in her now alleviating sleep.

Wrong move.

In the next moment, Suigetsu found himself pinned to the wall by the door, Chokuto poised at his neck, ready for the kill if the white-haired man made one more erroneous movement. Of all things he could do then in reaction, Suigetsu chose to laugh. Hard.

"You wouldn't kill me for that."

Sasuke turned his head to look at his comrade, lifting his chin just slightly to emphasize his superiority. "Don't think so?"

Chokuto was pressed into Suigetsu's flesh, a thin trickle of blood starting down to his collarbone. Hozuki winced.

"One more chance. Get. Out."

Suigetsu stared defiantly at Sasuke a moment before lifting his hands in defeat, sighing dramatically. "Alright, alright. Seeing as you haven't played with your doll yet, I'll surrender."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further. "And how do you know that?"

"That you haven't played with her?"

"Hn."

Suigetsu smirked. "It's obvious. Neither of you are coated in sweat, and there's nothing but the smell of rotting concrete in this room's...odour. You didn't do it, and I personally don't think you could."

Sasuke pressed his blade a little deeper, but said nothing.

Suigetsu grunted a little, returning the look of hostility which the Uchiha had focused upon him. "Okay, okay, I get it!"

"Sasuke...?"

Both turned to look at Sakura, who was partially sitting up, holding the blankets around her body.

She rubbed her eyes, blinking a few times. "What's going on?"

Sasuke exhaled as he withdrew, his Chokuto sheathed within a matter of seconds. He continued to glare at Suigetsu, however. "Final warning. Leave."

Suigetsu smirked as he pressed a hand to the wound, which was now bleeding a little heavier. "Sakura-san, are you going to let him kick me out after what he did to me? I could die from this wound."

Sakura blinked a few times, tilting her head. When she noticed the blood, her gaze darkened. "He wouldn't do that if he didn't have a good reason."

Sasuke smirked, just a little, at her answer, while Suigetsu gaped.

"You're seriously going to make me leave? I'm bleeding, for fuck's sake!"

Sakura shrugged indifferently as she began to fiddle with the blanket around her knees. "Get Karin to do it."

Suigetsu scowled. "Like hell I'd do that."

"Then bleed to death. I don't care." Sakura glared at him.

Suigetsu pouted as he started from the room. "I think you rubbed off on Pinkette, Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't answer as he moved to close the door behind Suigetsu, making sure it was bolted tight and the seal was functioning normally.

"He tried to rape me..." Sakura murmured with understanding, her now contemplative gaze fixated upon the comforter around her.

Sasuke didn't answer. He returned to the bed, however, setting his katana against the wall before crawling onto his side.

"I'm...sorry."

Sasuke looked at her, all trace of the three tomo having been replaced by onyx black. For a moment, he studied her. She looked...unhappy. But who could blame her? The Uchiha sighed then, scooting a little bit closer to her as he leaned against the headboard behind him.

Sakura's glimmering green orbs were focused on him now as well, the promise of tears lingering at her eyelids. "I want to go home."

"I know," Sasuke replied quietly, sliding an arm around her seemingly frail body, to pull her up against his side. "But we had a deal, Sakura."

"Yeah...I know..." Sakura closed her eyes, pursing her lips as the urge to cry became more prominent. "But...I...I want..."

Sasuke tightened his hold when he realized she was quivering, bringing his other arm to tuck an errant lock of pink behind her ear.

Sakura was looking at him again, pain in her eyes. "Sasuke...I want to go home-"

"You just said that."

"Let me finish, bastard!" Sakura snapped, glaring now. "I want to go home, but I want you to come with me!"

Sasuke stared at her with disbelief. Didn't she know why he wouldn't? After a moment, he regained his composure. "I can't go with you."

"Why not!"

"You know why."

Sakura shook her head, pulling away from his hold and out of his blankets, out of the bed. She stood on the cold concrete, clad in nothing but bandage. It didn't seem to affect her. "Sasuke Uchiha, we all _love_ you! Naruto, Kakashi..._me_...we want you back, Sasuke. We want to be Team 7 again...to be a family again!"

Sasuke watched her quietly. "Itachi is still alive."

"Fuck Itachi! He's a weak bastard anyway!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Where have you been these last years, Haruno?"

Sakura winced. That hurt.

"Itachi is alive and will be until I _kill_ him! I am an avenger, and my purpose is to return to him what he did to my clan! Only then can I be happy!"

Sakura's gaze softened with the ache that formed in her chest at hearing those words. "So...I don't...I can never...make you happy, then?"

The Uchiha said nothing.

"DAMNIT SASUKE!" Sakura's eyes fell closed tightly, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks. "IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME, THEN EITHER DUMP ME OFF SOMEWHERE SO I CAN GO BACK TO PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY _LOVE_ ME, OR JUST KILL ME ALREADY! GET IT OVER WITH!"

"Sakura..."

"NO, Sasuke, I'm DONE!" Sakura whirled around, moving swiftly for the door. She wanted out, she wanted to go home. She needed to see Naruto, and have him cheer her up as he always did. She needed the familiar, to be back in her apartment having only to worry about whether she would be on time for work or not. She needed Konoha.

But, Sasuke was quicker, and before she could reach the door, he lunged. Her body slammed against the metal, and he pinned her there, flush against the metal obstruction.

Sakura winced at the pain that surged through the front of her body. The intricacies were digging into her flesh and wounds, making just the mere motion of standing even too difficult. "Sasuke...it...hurts..." she whimpered.

"You can't leave, Sakura!"

"Why not." Her voice was shaky and quiet with emotion.

"Because."

"Because why, Sasuke?" Blood began to seep through the bandaging at the wound to her side.

Sasuke grit his teeth. Why did he think he'd manage to get away with not telling her? She was a woman, and from his experience with dealing with the gender, they needed to be reminded of who loved them, who needed them, and how much so.

"Please..." Sakura sniffled. "Answer me."

"Damnit, Sakura," Sasuke growled, whirling her around so she could face him. "You don't understand how fucking hard this is for me! My clan, my _family_ was killed by my _brother_, and now I'm finally on the path to defeating him! But then you come back into my Kami forsaken life and demand I return without completing my goal! I. Am. An. AVENGER! I am not the man you want me to be! I will _never_ be who you want me to be!"

Sakura sucked her lower lip in between her teeth to stop it from trembling any further. She inhaled a moment, and smiled weakly. "Then at least have the courtesy to reject me, and let me go. As you always do."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't do that either."

"And why not?"

Sasuke exhaled, hanging his head. His eyes were beginning to hurt from overuse of the Sharingan. "Because. I..."

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin could be heard calling from outside the door

Sakura closed her eyes, a soft sound coming from her mouth. "You should go to her, Sasuke. She's calling you, and maybe she deserves your affection, because I clearly-" she had no time to finish as her lips were captured by his. The kiss was demanding, but also hungry and longing, all at once. It made her break just a little more inside.

"SASUKE-KUN! OPEN THE DOOR! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura a moment, licking his lips to relish every last trace of her taste. Strawberries. And he normally hated sweet things.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, watching him through blurry eyes. "...she wants you."

Sasuke locked his gaze with hers, onyx meeting jade, and he called back, "No. Go back downstairs."

"AW, BUT YOU'LL ENJOY IT!"

"Go, Karin!"

"HMPH!" The sound of fading footsteps lingered but a moment before silence befell the room and hall once more.

Sakura searched Sasuke's face, looking for any trace of...emotion, or feeling. Anything.

"Sakura, you can't leave. I won't let you."

The pink-haired konoichi was the first to tear away, dropping her attention to the floor beside them. "Why."

Sasuke exhaled. He could say it. Of course he could. He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha were composed, confident, and weren't afraid to voice their opinions. "Stop being so afraid, Sakura. I won't leave you again. Not now, not ever. You...mean everything...to me. I am...just an empty soul...a shinobi fighting in this war...but you are a konoichi..._my_ konoichi...and you...complete me."

Sakura's eyes widened just a little as she returned her gaze to him. She had never before heard him speak so much at one time, never mind sound so earnest and desperate. He had almost taken on a foreign behaviour and as unsettling as it seemed, it was also relieving. Warm hands broke her from her thoughts, and she felt her eyes fall closed once more as soft, calloused thumbs brushed across her cheeks.

"You belong to me." Sasuke pulled her in for a tight embrace, arms wrapped around her upper body securely, and almost possessively. Sakura's arms wrapped around his waist, coming up to rest on his bare, muscled back, while her head leaned against his pectorals. She sighed softly, smiling a bit as the tears continued to come.

"I love you...Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke did something very unlike him then. He smiled.

~ • ~

"Ughn..."

"Naruto. Can you hear me?"

"Eh..." Bright cerulean eyes opened, blurry gaze trying desperately to focus. "Na...ni...?"

A sigh came from the corner of the room, and Naruto turned his head, squinting as if the action would make it easier to see.

"Ba...Baa-chan?"

Tsunade's fingernails dug into her arm at the greeting, and though she was visibly furious, she said nothing regarding that topic. "Uzumaki, how do you feel?"

Naruto sighed as his eyes fell closed once more. "Tired."

"As you should be. You've been out for four days," Tsunade stated, pushing a blonde pigtail over her shoulder.

Naruto's eyes shot open once again. "NANI? FOUR DAYS?"

Tsunade gave him a curt nod. "How many times have I told you how stupid you are, Naruto?"

"Eh..." Naruto propped himself up on his elbows. "A few..."

"Well, I'm going to _remind_ you then." Tsunade took a deep breath. "NARUTO UZUMAKI, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING CONFRONTING THE UCHIHA LIKE THAT?"

Naruto leapt backwards with surprise at the harshness in Tsunade's voice. This caused him to instantly fall off the hospital bed and land on the floor with a hard thud. "Ow..."

Tsunade grunted, shaking her head. "We'll talk when you're feeling better." And with that, she turned around and left the room.

Naruto picked himself up, crawling back onto the bed with a groan. "Baa-chan got stronger..."

"Ah, Naruto, you look well."

The blonde looked up, smiling a little when Kakashi entered the room with two cups of instant ramen. "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei."

"It's the afternoon, Naruto," Kakashi stated with amusement.

"Oh...kon'nichiwa, then."

Kakashi chuckled. He pulled up the chair nearby, sitting as he offered the ramen to the Kyuubi container. "Here."

"Yum!" Naruto snatched the ramen, opening it immediately. "Not as good as Ichiraku, but still good!"

"Hey, Naruto."

He looked up mid-slurp as Sai walked in, nodding in greeting. When his noodles had vanished inside his mouth, he grinned. "Hi Sai!"

"Are you feeling better?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Hai. Much. Though I can't remember much of why I was out..."

"You fought with Sasuke," Kakashi reminded while pulling out _Icha Icha_. "He took you captive."

The blonde stared with surprise. "Nani? How? And if he did, why am I here?"

Kakashi and Sai exchanged glances.

"Hey...where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked then, pouting just a little. "She should've already been here telling me that I was a baka for not thinking things through and getting hurt. Where is she? Is she sick? Did she die?" His eyes went wide. "She died, didn't she! The teme killed her! Kakashi-sensei, what happened to her?"

Kakashi chuckled a little. "Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, Naruto. Sakura is...fine...relatively speaking."

"Then where is she?"

"With Traitor," Sai chipped in brightly.

Naruto stared with disbelief.

Kakashi flipped a page. "Sasuke was going to take you to the Akatsuki, Naruto. We had no choice but to offer a trade, and considering we had nothing else he would be after, Sakura offered to take your place."

"But...why?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"You are more important than she is, at this time," answered Sai. "Though Ugly is still imperative to our group, she is not as desired as the Kyuubi."

"DAMNIT!" Naruto slammed his fist on the bed, which remained silent, completely opposite the effect he was after. "Maybe not to the Akatsuki, but Sasuke wants her! He wants to _use_ her to revive his clan!"

"It was her choice, Naruto," Kakashi stated mildly. "She wouldn't have listened had we declined her offer."

"But you still could have stopped her!"

Sai leaned against the wall. "No, we could not actually. She was quite adamant about doing this."

Naruto dropped his gaze, suddenly having lost his appetite. "And what if he hurts her. What then?"

"Tsunade knows what has happened. She's sent a reconnaissance team to look for her," Kakashi assured.

"She could be dead by now. He would have killed her."

"I do not think he would."

Kakashi and Naruto both looked at Sai curiously.

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde.

"One of my ink creations is watching over her. They are in a tower just within Fire Country's border. She is safe, and Traitor is taking care of her."

"Sai, why didn't you tell this to Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi inquired as his gaze returned to the pages of his book.

Sai just smiled his general, fake smile, pulling out his parchment and ink to begin some drawings.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "She needs to know so we can recover Sakura."

"There is no need."

"And why is that?"

"Because. She is in very close proximity with the Uchiha. He will not let harm come to her."

Kakashi and Naruto deadpanned.

"Lovely." The Copy Nin shook his head, returning to his reading, while Naruto just scowled.

"When you say close," The blonde looked at his hands as if they were helping him think, "how close is close...?"

"Naruto..." Kakashi warned.

"What? I wanna know!"

Sai set down his brush, holding up his hands, palms together, to demonstrate.

Naruto began to growl. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Not now, Naruto. You need to rest!"

"Kakashi-sensei, when can I leave?"

"In a few days."

Naruto scowled. "Not good enough."

"Now, Naruto, don't do anything rash."

Naruto grinned deviously. "Who, me? Never!"

And in the next moment, the clone diffused in a puff of smoke, leaving a pillow in its wake.

Kakashi exhaled dramatically, while Sai tilted his head with curiosity.

"Come on, let's find him. He can't have gotten far," Kakashi announced as he rose to his feet and left the room.

Sai stood as well, following quietly.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I know, I know, these chapters aren't as long as the other ones, and I'm sorry ; . ;**

**But, I felt I needed to make it up to you guys for my lack of muse, so I actually sat down and started planning. Amazing, huh? Anyway, I know how to get where I want to be with this puppy. As I said before, we're coming up to the end here, soon, like in the next few chapters, I think. But don't worry! I already have ideas for my next fic =D**

**But, I need your opinions! Should I write another SasuSaku, or go for another Saku- pairing? Send me your ideas either through reviews or messages, and let me know what you think ^^  
Also, I was planning on doing an AU this time. What do you think? **

**Also, I'd like to thank the two readers whom do not have accounts. Cheers and Soleil, you guys are awesome, and I wish I could respond to all your reviews, but this will have to do for now =)**

**Next chapter to come soon, I hope. Give me a couple days ^^**


	19. Never Say Never

_Some things we don't talk about__  
__Rather do without__  
__And just hold the smile__  
__Falling in and out of love__  
__Ashamed and proud of__  
__Together all the while_

_You can never say never__  
__While we don't know when__  
__But time and time again__  
__Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go  
_**Never Say Never – The Fray**

**

* * *

**

"It's pouring rain, and the bastard wants us to go do something. Lazy ass."

Karin glanced at Suigetsu, scowling deeply. "Watch what you say! Sasuke-kun has his reasons."

"Tch. Like what?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Maybe he's going to use the little konoichi for bait?" Karin suggested hopefully, shrugging.

Suigetsu laughed. "As if! He just wants to spend time with her _without_ the rest of us!"

"I bet you he doesn't!" Karin retorted.

"I bet you he does."

"Deal! Whoever's right, has to do something for the other person!"

"Like what? Fuck with them?" Suigetsu smirked. A hard object connected with his head, promptly thereafter. "AUGH! WOMAN, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Karin just ignored him as she continued to pack.

"Are you three ready yet?"

Karin and Suigetsu glanced over. Their leader's presence was demanding and intimidating all at once. Both seemed a little displeased to see him, however.

"So, what's the purpose of this mission again?" Suigetsu demanded, rubbing his head where the whatever-it-was hit.

"The Akatsuki are on the move."

"So you want us to track them down? Why aren't you coming with us?" Karin demanded. "We're _your_ team, and chasing down Itachi is _your_ job!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Do not challenge me."

The redhead's eyes flickered with annoyance, but she said nothing in return.

Sasuke nodded briskly. He surveyed the room then, locating the very person he was looking for. Jugo had remained silent the entire interval of their preparing, though he was already set for the mission. The Uchiha started over with purposeful strides. "Jugo."

The orange-haired man looked up curiously. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"You will take lead."

Jugo nodded once. "Hai. When would you like us to leave?"

"Noon."

"I understand." The larger man rose, stretching a little as he glanced out the window. It was still pouring with rain. "And the place of meeting, where will that be?"

"The outskirts. You know what I speak of."

"Why there?"

"Because."

Jugo sighed, but nodded again. "When will you join us?"

Silence. Karin and Suigetsu both looked up with curiosity hidden beneath their hardened stares.

"If I do not arrive in five days time, you will go on without me." And with that, the Uchiha turned, starting down the hall once more.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin called.

Almost as if entertaining the need in her voice, Sasuke stopped, turning around to look at her.

Karin hesitated a moment, fidgeting with the button on her jacket. "I want to stay here with you."

"No."

"But I-"

"You've lost your opportunity. You go with the others." That was the final word, as he began moving again, reaching the stairs at the end rather quickly, and climbing up without a word.

Karin felt her tense muscles go lax, just a little, at the ultimate rejection. She would never succeed in winning him over, not anymore. Now that Sakura was there, she had no chance. A twinge of pure loathing and spite filled the redhead, and she decided that if she couldn't have him, nobody would. Perhaps she couldn't act now, but come evening, she wouldn't hesitate to put her plan into action. After all, in this weather, there wasn't much the team could do in the way of traveling. They'd be stopping well before nightfall.

This brought a small smile to her lips, and she returned to packing her things without delay, ignoring Suigetsu's inquiry as to why she was so smiley after being brushed off. Again.

~ • ~

The mechanisms in the door shuddered and screeched as the jutsu was dispelled, and the Uchiha pushed it open with mild effort. Once inside, he closed it again behind him, approaching the bed where Sakura still lay, entangled in the comforter. He smiled at the sight before him. He had to admit, she made him feel something that no one had ever made him feel before. And despite what his mind was telling him in regards to allowing such weakness, he eagerly ignored the warnings. His heart was telling him something different, and he planned on consenting to its wishes.

A quiet moan broke him from his reverie, indicating the pink-haired konoichi was rousing from her sleep. Sasuke knelt on the soft mattress, preventing any further movement from the blankets.

"Mm...Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura whispered quietly, furrowing her brow.

Sasuke chuckled, a deep, rich sound. "Sakura. Time to wake up."

Her eyelids parted, displaying vibrant green eyes for his viewing. It was something he decided he never wanted to be without. Those first moments after she'd awoken, when her eyes were still glossy from the deepest of slumbers, added to her already enchanting appeal. He was surer of it now than he had ever been before.

The Uchiha moved over to the large wardrobe, fishing out something for her to wear, as she was _still_ clad in nothing more than wraps and bandaging. He pulled out a mesh shirt, followed by one of his own tops that had fit him more when he was younger. It was the familiar black, short-sleeved, high necked top with the Uchiha clan symbol displayed proudly on the back. He closed the doors once he held the pieces in his hand, deciding then that she'd make do with her shorts and skirt. After all, it was only her side and thigh that were significantly pierced.

"What are you doing?" asked the groggy woman as she sat upright, watching him with a curious gaze. The shirts were tossed at her then, but her reflexes didn't quite allow her to react quickly enough. The garments landed, covering her face, while she was left sitting there, blinking with confusion.

Sasuke smirked at the sight before him. She looked so childish. "Get dressed."

Sakura reached up, removing them from her eyes before observing carefully. Her breath caught in her throat once she realized what he had given her. "Sasuke-kun..." she looked up at him guardedly. "Are you sure?"

"Hn."

"But...this is your clan's symbol...it's...only to be worn by Uchiha..."

"And?"

Sakura nodded slowly, at least pulling the mesh over her head, which gave her a little more feeling of security. But when it came to the top, she turned it over and over in her hands, studying the fabric, and the cut, as if it were far too delicate to even consider wearing.

"Put it on," Sasuke commanded from across the room.

Sakura's gaze softened. "Sasuke...I really don't want to if you-"

"Hn. Annoying. Like always."

The pink-haired woman's gaze snapped up, staring at him with disbelief. But it was short lived, as he was suddenly in front of her, taking the shirt from her hands. The following actions made her feel like an inept youngster.

Sasuke rolled up the hem at the bottom until he could hold the garment easily, fingers extending from the collar to the rolled up fabric without difficulty. He then held it out, and only when he scowled did Sakura understand, and poke her arms through the sleeves carefully. His strong hands then guided the collar over her head, gliding over her silky pink hair with ease. Once it adjusted to her liking, Sakura offered to take over, but Sasuke wouldn't have it. He continued, pulling the hem until the shirt fit her properly, and only then did he step back to look at her.

Onyx eyes narrowed slightly as he turned, and afraid she had offended him, Sakura went to remove the shirt.

"Don't."

Sakura stared sympathetically. "But...Sasuke..."

Sasuke didn't answer, and instead, went to the side table where her shorts and skirt were folded neatly. They had been cleaned as well. Where, however, was another story.

Sakura slid off the bed, motioning for him to pass them to her, but like with the shirt, he wouldn't have it. The Uchiha strode over, setting both pieces of apparel on the bed. He chose the shorts first, unfolding them carefully, and then kneeling down to assist with the attempt. His expert fingers held open the waistline, and after placing a hand on his back to keep her balance, Sakura rigidly stepped into each leg.

Once this was done, the Uchiha pulled them up her legs, slowly as not to probe any of her worse wounds – which she had mostly healed by now. He kept going, situating them around her hips gently when he got that far. As soon as the fabric was in place, he slid his hands up her sides, ivory and peach meeting in contrast at the simple contact.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura murmured, watching him observe his own movements. A moment after she spoke his name, he looked up at her, and their gazes locked. The skirt had suddenly been forgotten.

The raven-haired man rose from his kneeling position, straightening until he stood at his full height. He was only a few inches taller than her, being five foot five and a bit when she was five foot two, but the difference seemed slightly more significant than that. His hands cupped her face gently, and his thumbs stroked her cheeks in a comforting motion. His gaze remained focused on her, and her alone.

Sakura was the first to separate their gazes, closing her eyes as the feeling of his hands on her flesh was lulling. She inwardly wondered why she hadn't longed for this kind of attention before now. Upon being reunited, and spending further time with the arrogant Uchiha, all the emotions and feelings she originally thought to have been smothered by more important things in life, had all resurfaced upon that first capture. And now, she wouldn't even dream of returning to her former self.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, pressing his forehead to hers gently.

"Sasuke-kun..." her eyes opened once more. "Why?"

Sasuke watched her, expression void of emotion. "Why what?"

Sakura took a breath. "Why do you want me?"

There was a long bout of silence then, and it almost felt tense. The only sounds came from outside as the rain fell in steady rhythm against the earth, and the thunder rumbled quietly overhead.

After about ten minutes, Sasuke finally spoke. "Because, I need you."

Had she been anyone else, Sakura would've swooned. But she didn't, because she wasn't, and so the following words fell from her mouth, "...for what?"

Sasuke exhaled. "You know what."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "You're...just going to use me...?"

Sasuke sensed the fear and dismay flooding off of her person, and he almost felt guilty. Almost. "No."

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips, and her gaze drifted south, suddenly finding the floor quite interesting. "Sasuke..." her voice cracked. "This won't work."

Sasuke frowned. "Why not?"

Sakura began to shake, just slightly. "I live in Konoha. I am..._loyal_ to Konoha. You...will never return...at least not until after Itachi's...dead." The last word came out in a barely audible whisper.

"Sakura..."

"Please, Sasuke..." Sakura looked up at him once again, eyes glimmering pleadingly with the promise of tears. "Please, come home with me."

"You know I can't do that."

~•~

"Naruto Uzumaki, where in this world have you disappeared to?" Kakashi asked, mainly himself, as he strode with Sai down the main road.

"We are still looking for Naruto?" Sai asked the Copy Nin curiously.

Kakashi shot the boy a strange look. "Hai, we are."

Sai smiled. "I did not know that. I saw him when we passed Ichiraku, ten minutes ago."

Kakashi could've dropped his book. Without a word, he whirled around, darting off in the direction of said ramen stand.

Sai followed just as quickly, and within moments, they were upon the stall.

"Naruto."

The golden-haired boy, still clad in his hospital gown with his ducky boxers on display for all of Konoha to see, froze with dismay at the notion that he had been caught. And right in the middle of scarfing down seven bowls of ramen, too.

Blue eyes watched carefully as Kakashi and Sai slipped in on either side of him, both ordering something for themselves before falling silent.

It was probably the most awkward silence Naruto had ever been forced to live through. After three minutes, he couldn't take anymore, swallowed whatever was in his mouth, and laughed nervously. "Eheh, what are you guys doing here?"

Kakashi eyed him as if he had just asked the most ridiculous question in all the world. "I'm sure you know why, Naruto."

Naruto scowled. "Is this because I left the hospital before Baa-chan said I could?"

"You figured it out," Sai replied cheerfully, thanking Teuchi once he received his helping of ramen. He uttered the traditional phrase and then began to eat.

"I'm not going back there," Naruto told them swiftly, already beginning to eat once again.

"We're not here to make you, Naruto," Kakashi told him, nodding to Ayame who blushed a little at the acknowledgement.

"Nani?" Naruto blinked with surprise. "Why not?"

"There's something else we think you can do."

Naruto eyed them suspiciously. "I'm not digging up turnips again. That's a genin's job."

"Is that not what you are?" Sai put in between mouthfuls.

Naruto glared at him. "_I'm_ the future Hokage! Show me some respect!"

"When the day comes."

"ARGH!"

"Naruto," the Copy Nin warned, closing his book to tuck away. He took up his chopsticks and began to partake in his meal.

Naruto exhaled dramatically. "If you're not here to tell me I need to dig up turnips, why _are_ you here?"

Kakashi smiled, his visible eye crinkling in that just right way. "There's a new...search mission available...and we signed you up."

Naruto's bright blues went wide. "Nani? What rank?"

"C."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Kakashi-sensei, you _know_ I can handle higher ranked missions! Why did you give me one that's probably so stupid!"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, calm down and let me tell you the details."

Naruto pouted, but did as he was told.

"A very important shinobi in our village has been captured, and with Sai's Intel, you are to go and-"

"I'm going to rescue Sakura, right?"

"Hai," Sai answered.

Naruto grinned brilliantly, hand coming up to his neck where the pendant still resided. He held it gently, yet firm between his fingers. "Don't worry! I'll get her back! Maybe I can convince the Teme to come back too! Two birds with one stone!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, baka," Kakashi warned.

"It'll be easy, sensei," Naruto assured, his teeth displayed in the grin. "Believe it!"

The silver-haired shinobi shook his head. "Naruto, there is the chance that you may have to fight Sasuke to get Sakura back. Are you prepared for that?"

Naruto gave him a 'who's-the-baka-now' look. "I've wanted to fight the Teme ever since he first left. Besides, it'll give me a good reason to knock some sense into his big, fat Uchiha head!"

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Alright, fine. Now get out of here already, ne? Meet us at the gates in one hour. Oh, and, try to be discreet about this. It's top secret."

Naruto finished the last of his ramen, before winking at the man. "Don't worry, sensei! Thanks to Jiraiya-sensei, I am the very good at

stealth!" And with that, the blonde ran, laughing, down the street, still clad in just the hospital gown and boxers. He received quite a few...odd...looks.

Kakashi shook his head before glancing over at the bowls. A feeling of dread welled in his chest when he realized he would have to pay Naruto's bill.

•

Naruto tied his hitae ate tightly around his forehead, staring determinedly at the first portrait of Team Seven as he did so. He would bring them back. Oh, Kami, would he bring them back. And then, they would become their old team once more, and they would train and laugh, eat and bicker, all the live long day. They would go on missions together – once Sasuke was off probation, of course – and go out at night as a group. He was pretty sure Sakura would be glad to have the company. She needed it, from what he observed anyway.

After a final look around his cluttered apartment, the Kyuubi container left, eager to get to the gates, and to hear what Kakashi told him.

It didn't take long before the large gateway came into view, and surprise overcame him when he took in the Copy Nin waiting there for _him_. Not the other way around, for once. A large grin spread over his face, the typical, Naruto grin, and he broke into a run to meet with the other two.

"Ah, there you are, Naruto," Kakashi greeted, one hand emerging from his pant pockets to wave.

"Hai. Now what do you need to tell me before I leave?"

Kakashi chuckled at his eagerness, and then glanced at Sai.

"As you know, one of my creations has been watching over Ugly. She is not harmed by him, though I have heard she has come up with a few injuries while in his care..."

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled. "Can't even protect a chunnin."

"Naruto."

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

"As I was saying," Sai continued, "they are waiting out a rain storm in a tower close to Rain Country. The other members of Team Hebi left earlier this morning, so you will have no trouble when you get there."

Naruto nodded with affirmation. "Got it."

"Naruto, be careful, and remember to keep your head in the game. We are sending you to retrieve Sakura, not Sasuke as well."

Naruto smiled broadly. "Kakashi-sensei, you worry too much."

The Copy Nin shook his head. "Naruto, listen to me for once. There is a high probability that you will _never_ tear the Uchiha from his ambitions. If he puts up a fight, incapacitate him if you can, and bring Sakura back safely. We will deal with Sasuke later on."

"Never say never," Naruto exclaimed quickly, laughing a moment later as he started out the now open gates.

"Good luck," Sai called customarily.

"Thanks, Sai," Naruto replied. And in the next moment, he vanished.

Sai smiled at Kakashi then. "What do we tell Hokage-sama when she asks where he has gone?"

Kakashi sought out his book, opening it immediately upon its withdrawal. "I haven't quite gotten there yet. So, let's just hope and pray she doesn't find out."

Sai nodded, and the two moved to return to the village center.

~•~

Sakura removed her hood, staring at the rain as it fell to the street just a few feet from where she stood.

After Sasuke had told her he wouldn't go back with her, silence overcame the two for a good hour or more, and the Uchiha had even left the room to do whatever else he needed to. When he had returned, he had asked if she was hungry, and before she could even answer, her stomach growled in response for her. He had smirked then, as he tossed her a cloak, and then led her from the captivity of the upper room, down to the main level, and then out into the unpleasant weather.

Now, they stood positioned under a colourful awning, Sasuke removing his hood as well while watching her with mild amusement.

"Come on."

Sakura turned to see he held the door open, and she entered the small establishment in front of him.

The town was small, and so no major restaurants or eateries were found along the streets. Sasuke had therefore chosen a small diner-type place, limited in how many it would hold, and dark with the decor. The sconces on the wall gave off dim lighting, the place greatly resembling that of a thief's keep, or an assassin's hideout. It was all-in-all, relatively ominous, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care, as he made his way to a booth.

Sakura approached as well, but before she even had time to move towards the other side, Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her into his seat next to him. The pink-haired woman glanced at him warily a moment. The Sasuke she knew wasn't fond of public displays of affection, or anything of the sort. So why was he doing this?

A waitress, tall and slim in stature, with pale gray-tinged skin, black hair pulled in a messy bun behind her head, and vibrant purple eyes, approached the table then, smiling sensually. Her attention was automatically focused on the raven-haired Uchiha, ignoring Sakura completely.

"Here's your menu," she told him, her voice honey-coated as she passed the large object to him. "My name is Suru, and if you need _anything_ at all, please don't hesitate to ask." With a wink, the woman meandered off to check on her other customers.

Sakura exhaled with annoyance, which caused the raven-haired man beside her to glance in her direction.

"Jealous?"

Sakura glared. "No! Why would I be jealous of _her_? I'm the one sitting at the table with you. Not that tramp!"

Sasuke returned his gaze to the menu with a shrug, and once he had chosen what he wanted, passed it over to her. The konoichi thanked him serenely before choosing what she wanted as well.

A moment or two later, Suru returned, her uniform unbuttoned a little at the top, and her hair now hanging loose about her shoulders. She also appeared to be wearing a little more makeup. In her hands were two drinks, one of which she handed to Sasuke, the other she kept for herself as she sat across the table from them. Sakura was still ignored.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded, not giving the drink a second glance.

"You looked lonely, Raven-kun," Suru replied, smiling as she sipped her drink through a straw. Her gaze remained locked on the Uchiha.

Sasuke exhaled before slinging an arm around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her closer. Sakura leaned against him, glad he hadn't forgotten her.

"I'm not."

Suru glanced at Sakura a moment, finally seeming to take notice of the strange, pink-haired girl. She immediately stood, clearing her throat as she took both drinks away, returning with a notepad and pen. "What have you decided on, then, sir?"

Sasuke gave her their orders briefly, and she walked away to pass them to the chef.

"I'll be right back," Sakura told him then, shuffling under his arm and out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura motioned in the direction of the washrooms. "I'll be right back, okay?" With a soft smile, she whirled around, hurrying off to take care of her business.

Apparently, Suru had watched the girl leave, for she returned the moment Sakura disappeared through those doors, sliding in beside Sasuke, and sitting purposefully close to him. The drinks she had taken away, had returned, and she set them on the table in front of them.

Sasuke glared at her, just barely stifling the Sharingan. "Leave."

"Don't you like what you see, Raven-kun?" Suru asked him in a low, seductive tone. She purposefully leaned closer to him, her pale hands coming to the top of her blouse, separating each side to display more cleavage. "Tell me you don't like this."

Sasuke managed to keep his composure rather easily. He didn't want any other women, not since Sakura came back into his life, anyway. Nothing tempted him anymore, except for her. "I don't. Now leave."

Suru stuck out her lower lip, but she didn't give up with her attempts. Her left hand slid suggestively down her breast, down her stomach, over her thighs, and then to his, where she began to rub small circles. "Raven-kun, think of all the _fun_ we could have."

Sasuke shut his eyes, exhaling with annoyance. She, however, perceived it in the wrong context, and slid her fingers between his legs. His eyes shot open, red and black swirling in perfect harmony as he glared at her. The waitress faltered.

"Nani...!"

Sasuke ignored Sakura's exclamation; he would be able to deal with her in a few moments. Currently, his attention was focused on getting Suru away from him.

Suru then began to laugh in low tones, smiling once more at the Uchiha. "You're even more handsome when you're angry." She brought her free hand to cup his face, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Sakura just stared, a familiar feeling of grief plummeting in her chest.

But Sasuke wouldn't have it. He knew what he wanted, and Suru wasn't it. He pushed her away with a great deal of force, removing himself from the booth to stand at Sakura's side.

"You'd rather her over _me_?" Suru demanded as she adjusted her attire. She stood from the seat as well, stepping toward Sasuke.

He didn't give her any further time to recover, for by the time she reached him, he had grabbed Sakura around the waist, and the two of them vanished in a plume of smoke.

"DAMN NINJAS!"

•

The two shinobi reappeared on the roof of the establishment, subject to the downpour that seemed to continuously fall since that first opening of the sky, two days prior. Sasuke was still rigid and tense, eyes still consumed by the Sharingan. His arms, however, remained securely around Sakura's waist.

The pink-haired woman looked at him with a questioning gaze, not entirely sure what she was supposed to say to him.

"She forced herself on me," Sasuke said then, dropping his gaze to match hers. The Sharingan dwindled until onyx colouring replaced it. "It was not my doing."

Seeing the genuine emotion in the hindrances of his eyes, Sakura nodded with silent understanding. "I know."

"Good." Sasuke closed the gap then, unable to help himself. He kissed her, immediately noting how much better she tasted than that Suru woman.

The rain continued to fall around them, drenching them both thoroughly, but neither seemed to care. So long as they were with the other, with their other half, nothing else mattered.

~•~

Naruto grunted as he landed hard against the branch, forcing chakra into his feet so he wouldn't slip. The rain started only about twenty minutes back, but had gotten harder the closer he got to the border. He coughed a moment, finally feeling his weakness from injury catch up with him. This was very unpleasant.

He slipped to the ground, seeking the shelter of the tree branches from the wet and cold. He could tell the tower was currently vacant, so he just hoped they hadn't left for good.

The blonde slid to the bottom, withdrawing a cloak from his bag, which he had packed by Kakashi's request. Now, he knew why, and would have to remember to thank the old jonin later on.

He wrapped the piece around his shoulders, fastening it around his neck, and then proceeded to pull the hood up and over his damp hair. He currently wished he had a fire jutsu to warm himself with, but he was no Uchiha. So instead, he pulled his knees tight to his chest, engulfing his limbs in as much of the cloak as he could, before closing his eyes and allowing the full wave of fatigue take over. It wasn't long thereafter, that he had fallen asleep.

~•~

"Stop."

Sakura winced when she paused at Sasuke's side. They had left the city shortly after they had reluctantly broken apart from each other. Sasuke insisted they return to get warm, as the young woman beside him was getting rather cold. He noted this by the bluish purple colour to her skin.

But the Uchiha sensed something else now. There was another chakra signature in the area. An intruder.

Sakura furrowed her brow, immediately dropping from the branch as she started through the trees. Sasuke stared after her with annoyance, following suit to cover her, should things get messy.

Before he could say anything, Sakura shot him a disapproving glance. "You can't tell?"

Sasuke scowled. As they got closer, it was getting easier to recognize. The chakra signature belonged to a certain loud-mouthed, blonde-haired, baka by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. What the hell was he doing there?

Sure enough, when Sakura pushed through the foliage, her heart leapt in her chest. "NARUTO!"

~•~

"_Mmm, ramen. Why did you treat me, Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Because," replied the Copy Nin, "it's a special occasion."_

_Naruto looked up with a raised eyebrow. "It is?"_

_Kakashi nodded. "Today is the day you become Rīdākage. Now hurry up and finish eating!"_

_Naruto blinked. "Rīdā...kage? But...I'm not a duck..."_

_The silver-haired jonin suddenly sported a duck's bill, still covered by the mask. "Yes. We do live in Kamo-mura."_

_Naruto scowled. "We live in Konoha though."_

_Kakashi chuckled, raising a wing – wait, a wing? Since when does Kakashi-sensei have wings? – and patted Naruto on the head. "You will make a fine Rīdākage, Naruto. Tsunade is waiting for you at the Rīdākage tower."_

_Naruto was pushed off the stool, and into the street, where he stood, gaping at his surroundings. Everything was based on birds of some kind. People walked along the streets with bills and beaks, waving and...and...quacking? He promptly started toward the – once – Hokage tower, but fell short when he passed by a mirror. He was no longer wearing his jumpsuit, but rather his duck-covered boxers and a blow up duck floatie. He wore bright yellow flippers on his feet, instead of the ninja sandals, and his headband no longer held the Konoha symbol. Instead, it resembled the wing of a duck, infused with a bill._

_The Kyuubi container blanched. This wasn't happening._

_A large rubber duckie with the title _Oha_ written in spray paint across its neck suddenly appeared above the buildings, taking on the size of the Kyuubi itself. It quacked loudly, followed by a glare shot in Naruto's direction. "You can't contain me forever," it rumblde, though the sound had a squeaky edge to it._

_Naruto rubbed his eyes. What the hell?_

"_I will break free and you will fall to my squeaker!" The duck cackled in an odd way, before somehow managing to waddle toward him, crushing buildings as it went. "This pathetic town will pay for making me suffer. I will smite every last – NARUTO!"_

_Naruto furrowed his brow. Why did the Oha suddenly sound like Sakura-chan?_

"_NARUTO!" Oha cried again, and its wings extended to either side. It flapped a few times, coming to hover above the ground, and then after an expression of relief – that resembled Sakura's face, strangely enough –took over its features, it flew toward him._

_The blonde winced, holding up his arms to stop the assault. "NOOOOOOO!"_

"Naruto! Snap out of it!"

Bright blue eyes blinked open, and Naruto groaned a little. "Sa...kura?"

Sakura smiled as she stroked her comrade's face. "It's so good to see you!"

Naruto grinned widely, swiftly wrapping his arms around her to pull her close to him. "I've missed you, Sakura-chan!"

"I've missed you too, baka," Sakura replied, sniffling with delight.

"Hn."

Naruto looked past Sakura, frowning a little. "Teme."

"Dobe."

Sakura stood, pulling Naruto with her. "Come on. The rain's getting worse, and we're all soaking. We need warmth unless we want to get sick." She grabbed both boys' hands, dragging them toward the tower.

"He's _not_ coming with us," Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura ignored him, forcing her way into the building.

As Naruto followed, he inwardly vowed to burn every pair of duck boxers he owned, once they got back to Konoha.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**As promised, chapter 19. Few chapters left, I believe. Two or three at the very least, and then when this one's done, I'll start another! Whoop!**

**I have a poll on my profile page about what pairing you want to see next. Please vote; it'll make me happy (and will also determine the prominent pairing in the next fix, so choose wisely ;P) c:**

**If you have any questions or anything, send me a message. R&R as always, and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon!**


	20. Friends Never Say Goodbye

_What is done has been done for the best__  
__Though the mist in my eyes might suggest__  
__Just a little confusion about what I'll lose__  
__But if I started over I know I would choose__  
__The same joy the same sadness each step of the way__  
__That fought me and taught me that friends never say__  
__Never say goodbye  
_**Friends Never Say Goodbye – Elton John**

* * *

"What? You left without Tsunade-shishou's consent?" Sakura continued to gape at her blonde companion.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Kakashi-sensei said I could leave."

Sakura shook her head. "And you listened."

The blonde simply shrugged. "Hey, if it meant getting out of that hospital, I was all for it!"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, when will you ever learn?"

Naruto laughed boisterously then, giving her a giant hug.

"Baka! You're still wet! Let go of me!" Sakura demanded, forcefully pushing him away.

He continued to laugh as he shook vigorously, his hair shooting water droplets in her direction. Once pleased with his work, he straightened up, unzipping the top of his black and orange jumpsuit. He peeled it off his arms, letting the upper section fall to hang about his waist languidly as he started for the cotton t-shirt beneath.

Sakura watched him with a soft smile, pushing her hair behind her ear delicately.

"So, has the Teme been nice?" Naruto inquired as the tee came over his head, dropping in a drenched heap on the floor.

Sakura slipped off her pants, throwing them aside as well. It was comfortable around Naruto, especially considering they were such good friends. He had been there many a night when she needed comforting. Given, nothing ever occurred between the two of them, but she was often in her sleep wear. On hot nights, nothing beats sleeping in one's underwear. "Yes. He has."

Naruto frowned. "Seriously?" He stepped out of the rest of his jumpsuit, only after removing his soggy sandals, and dropped it with the rest of his attire which all resided in a circular clump. His steps led him then to his bag, which sat in the corner amongst the rest of their belongings; he reached inside to reveal a dry pair of clothes, and with a warning glance to Sakura, he put them in his mouth.

The pink-haired woman turned around, fiddling with the hem of the Uchiha shirt she still wore.

"He let you wear that...?"

Sakura nodded. "I was surprised as well."

"Okay, you can look now."

She returned her gaze to look at him, pleased with the familiar sight of the blonde, whisker-marked man clad in nothing but a gray cotton tank and a pair of long, pyjama pants. His feet remained bare, and a towel was slung around his shoulders, one hand lifting the fluffy piece to dry the sopping strands of his unruly hair.

"You need something else to wear, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked thoughtfully then, as he looked her over. He frowned upon seeing her bandaged torso. "What happened?"

Sakura glanced down at her stomach, wrinkling her nose. "Stupid, idiotic fight. Karin started it. It's really nothing. Already healed too, so technically I should remove the bandages."

"Want me to leave?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, not at all." Naruto gave her one of his trademarked, goofy grins, before turning to leave through the sealed door.

Once it had closed behind him, Sakura disrobed. The cloak was off first, followed by the shirt, and both now pooled on the ground around her feet. Her tentative fingers took to the pins keeping the wraps in place, and once both were removed, she began to unwind the cold, wet material.

It came off relatively easy, and once it joined the other clothing, she studied the flesh on her stomach. It was still tender, and soft bruising still remained, but it wouldn't be detrimental to her health if she left them. They would heal on their own in a few days anyway. After a once over of the rest of her body, both in and out, the konoichi went to where her bag was located. She pulled out the last pair of clothing she had brought with her; her civilian wear.

While still freezing due to the weather, it was a little more difficult to dress. However, Sakura managed not too much longer after, and, after opting not to wear the lacy bra in favour of comfort over necessity, she told Naruto he could come in.

It was only a matter of minutes before Naruto had figured out the appropriate hand seals before he managed to open the door. He explained that he had watched Sasuke do it, so it wasn't that difficult to remember.

"Nice clothes."

Sakura glanced down at her comfortable tank shirt that hugged her torso, though was a tad bit more revealing than she had wanted due to the lack of support, but this was only Naruto, so it really didn't matter. Accompanying the top, were a pair of black slacks, though, like Naruto, her feet remained bare. She immediately took the towel that her blonde companion offered her then, grabbing a clump of hair to begin drying.

"So, everyone's getting worried," Naruto commented as he watched her, eventually breaking his gaze to come over and sit on the bed. He patted the place beside him, and she complied by sitting down.

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Because you were taken captive by Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Naruto's smile dissipated, leaving worry to extend across his features. "No one in Konoha knows your place in his life; we all feared the worst."

"Kakashi-sempai and Sai both knew what I was getting into," Sakura assured, moving to dry the other side. "Hey, Naruto...do you still have the..."

Naruto smiled again, knowing immediately what she was speaking of. He reached into his shirt, pulling the delicate chain with the cherry blossom pendant, out for her to see. After a moment of watching her gaze soften happily, he unclasped it from his neck, and handed it over to her. "Here."

Sakura took it, admiring the piece once over, as if it were completely foreign to her, before returning it around her own neck. However, before she could hook the clasp, the chain was taken from her hands, and done so for her. The pink-haired woman blinked with confusion, glancing over to see a smiling Naruto behind her. She smiled a little wider.

"Hinata -chan taught me."

Sakura laughed a little. "I should have guessed."

Naruto returned to his seat, though this time, flopped back down on the mattress behind him. "Sakura-chan...?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"I have to bring you back to Konoha."

A thick, stifling silence overcame the room then, and the konoichi went stiff. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, watching her back carefully.

"Sakura-chan?"

She turned to peer at him over her shoulder. Her voice was quiet as she asked, "Tomorrow...?"

Naruto nodded. "Hm."

"Do...you have to?"

"Kakashi-sensei's orders. He was the one who gave me this mission, remember?"

Sakura swallowed, dropping the towel to her lap as she now stared at her hands. "But..."

"But what?"

"He won't come then..." she whispered, nearly inaudible to any ear.

Naruto blinked. He? Oh, she meant Sasuke. Of course. Who else would she be referring to? The blonde gave his head a shake before narrowing his eyes at the realization of the gravity behind her words. "My priority is getting you back safely...but...the Teme needs to come too."

Sakura nodded with sorrowful agreement. "He does. But he won't."

"He will," Naruto returned with an angry glint in his blue orbs. "I'll make sure of it."

"He won't oblige to whatever you have planned, Naruto! Please! Don't force him."

Naruto stared at her with disbelief. "Sakura-chan...I thought you didn't love him anymore..."

Sakura began to fiddle with her shirt. "I thought so too...but then I started spending more time around him...considering he took me captive and all...and...those feelings...they all just sort of...came back. I couldn't deny them anymore."

Naruto sat up fully again, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And all that work went to nothing..."

Sakura glanced at him apologetically. "There was nothing I could do."

Naruto gave her a weak smile. "I know. I don't blame you, Sakura-chan."

She lowered her gaze to the floor. "I know, but...sometimes...maybe I should be blamed. After all," she returned her full attention to him, green orbs searching his blue ones, "wasn't it me who pushed him away?"

Naruto snorted. "Okay, whoa. Orochimaru was the cause. Not you."

"How can you be sure...?"

"Because you weren't."

Both shinobi turned to the door where Sasuke strutted inside, wood held in his arms as he approached the suddenly there fireplace. He glared at Naruto as he passed, but said nothing until a nice fire had started, their only source of warmth for the time being.

Sakura was the first to gravitate over, though paused once at his side. She didn't know what to do or what to say, so she remained silent.

Naruto joined them eventually as well, and after their legs all grew sore, the three had settled on the floor in comfortable positions.

"You're not sleeping in here, dobe."

Naruto glared. "And why not, teme?"

"Because I said so."

"That answer sucks," Naruto commented.

"Deal with it."

Sakura looked from one to the other. Naruto continued to glare, while Sasuke pretended not to notice, his attention focused solely on the fire. With a sigh, she turned to the Kyuubi container. "I'll sleep downstairs with you."

Naruto nodded once. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No."

Both looked at the Uchiha with annoyed glances.

"Excuse me?"

"Nani?"

"I. Said." Sasuke turned to look at them both, his onyx eyes harbouring an icy cold hostility. "No."

Sakura frowned. "Why?"

"You sleep in here. With me."

Naruto hesitated a moment. "You guys...haven't...?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "No! Not at all! Why would you even think that, Naruto?"

"Well, you know, you've been...in this tower alone for...who knows how long...with a nicely built place up here...so I automatically assumed..."

"It will happen soon enough," Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura clenched her teeth, but said nothing. She would've gladly retorted, but she knew that what he spoke was truth. If she were to be his tool for reviving his clan, she would need to sleep with him eventually. Not that she could ever truly deny that she wanted to...

Naruto shook his head. "No, teme. Not going to. You can't just use her like that."

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I won't let you."

"Naruto, please. Stay out of this."

The blonde glanced at Sakura with wide, confused eyes. "But...Sakura-chan..."

She shook her head. "This is between me and Sasuke."

_Kun._ Sasuke mentally added to the end of his name. "Stay out of it."

Naruto glared. "No. You have no right to even _think_ that, Sasuke-teme! You've done nothing but hurt her, and I won't allow you to _take her_ like that either! She's not a toy!"

Sasuke shifted to lock his gaze with the blonde's. Sharingan and cerulean blue caught up with each other's color.

"Guys, please!" Sakura begged, moving to interrupt their staring contest. "Naruto, please, just, drop it."

Naruto sighed, but said nothing more, nodding to her with a dejected gaze.

"Don't look at me like that."

"But...Sakura-chan..."

Sakura shook her head, her pink locks thrashing about her face. "No."

Naruto sighed, pressing up from the floor to a stand. He stretched then, motioning to the door. "Are you coming, Sakura-chan?"

The konoichi nodded, pushing off of her knee to stand as well, however, just before she straightened, Sasuke caught her wrist.

"Stay."

Sakura frowned. "Let go, Sasuke. I already said that I'm going to keep Naruto company because you won't let him sleep in here."

Sasuke stood, pressing her back against his chest. "You'll stay here."

Sakura closed her eyes, exhaling. "Sasuke..."

"Sakura."

The pink-haired woman sighed. What the hell was she supposed to do?

"It's okay, Sakura-chan," Naruto assured. "I'd prefer you to be safe and happy, than upset."

Sakura looked at him, shaking her head a little. "Naruto...I'll come with you."

The blonde smiled brightly. "No, stay. It's fine."

Sasuke exhaled with exasperation. This constant back and forth between the two of them was beginning to get on his nerves. "Both of you will stay here."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a glance before looking to the stoic Uchiha, who was now moving over to stoke the fire.

"Seriously, teme?"

"Sasuke-kun...are you sure?"

Sasuke smiled a little, though neither of them would've seen it, which was just his plan. "Hn. The dobe sleeps on the floor."

Naruto grinned. "Che. I expected nothing less from you, bastard."

Sakura sighed with relief, returning to her original place by the fire. At least they could share one night as Team Seven, once again. Now, all they were missing was Kakashi, and their team would be complete, just like back in the day.

_Soon_, she reminded herself, a smile gracing her pale pink lips. _Soon._

•

It was two in the morning when Sasuke's eyes shot open, Sharingan already blazing. He sat up abruptly, already standing up and out of the bed, making a grab for his katana.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

He glanced over, only then noticing that he had been entangled with Sakura amongst his blankets, while Naruto dozed at the foot of the bed. He couldn't help but smirk.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Stay here." He walked around to where Naruto slumbered, jabbing him with the hilt of his sword. "Dobe. Wake up."

Naruto fell off the bed, groaning when he came to. He rubbed his head, shooting a feral glare at the Uchiha. "Teme, what the hell? What's the meaning of this?"

Sasuke just stared at him as if he were crazy.

Only then did Naruto take notice of the fourth chakra signature in the building. He frowned, leaping to his feet to reorient himself. He didn't bother grabbing anything but his weapons pouch, as anything else would take too much time retrieving.

Together, the boys exited the room, the door closing with a thud as they then split up and took to searching the grounds.

~•~

Karin couldn't help but smirk from her place at the windowsill. She had come just as Sasuke-kun and the blonde idiot had gone off looking for her clone. She, herself, was masking her chakra while perched just on the ledge between the outside world and Sasuke's beloved sanctuary. She had to admit, it was rather nice in comparison to other accommodations they had come across. Staring at the decor, however, wasn't her mission. The redhead slipped onto the floor, giving the room a once over with her gaze. There she was – her target – unmistakeable by the way her bubblegum pink hair was splayed about the dark bedspread. Sakura lay curled in the fetal position, most likely in attempts to get warm.

She cracked a smile. A wicked, murderous smile. And she started over to the bedside.

~•~

"Just a clone..." Naruto echoed both their thoughts as they stared at where Karin's form had just been moments before. They exchanged a glance, realizing what they had done in leaving the room. Both turned and darted for the stairs swiftly.

~•~

"Say goodnight, pinky," Karin murmured as she forced the kunai down. It was stopped, however, about seven centimetres from the other konoichi's chest. Scarlet met Jade, and death glares were exchanged.

"You still try to kill me, even after you know Sasuke will never love you." Sakura stated sharply. "What is this world coming to?"

The konoichi twisted away from the kunai, landing on her feet delicately across the bed. She didn't have weapons, so her taijutsu would just have to suffice, so long as she didn't topple the building.

"You little whore," Karin snapped, launching the kunai she had in her hand. She smirked when it grazed Sakura's shoulder, though it was short lived when she realized how little the other woman was wearing. "Trying to seduce my Sasuke-kun, hm?"

Sakura scrunched up her nose. "Do you _ever_ listen? He already told you he doesn't want anything to do with you!"

Karin narrowed her eyes, and instead of answering verbally, did so physically. She whipped out a handful of shuriken, launching them toward the pink-haired woman with annoyance.

Sakura dodged quickly, making a run for the woman she now faced. Her chakra was already being fuelled into her now formed fist, and a look of determination overcame her features.

Karin sensed her approach and moved without a second thought, causing Sakura to skid to a halt before rounding on the redhead again. Said redhead reacted and leapt sideways, launching a kick to Sakura's back.

The pink-haired konoichi grunted at the pain that started after the assault, glaring back at Karin. She grabbed the other woman's leg, spinning her around so she could throw her against the wall, without the use of her super-human strength.

Karin caught herself just before she hit, glaring intensely before picking up to run at her foe once more.

Sakura lunged as well, and after their following clash, both leapt backwards.

Karin sported a wound on her leg which bled to the floor without fail, while Sakura had the cut on her arm, and a new slash at her forehead.

The pink-haired girl blinked blood from her eyes, and a silent threat was shared between the two.

~•~

Sasuke thrust his hand at the seal, watching it vanish before the door unlocked via the mechanism. He pushed it open as swiftly as his movements would allow, and eyes instantly narrowed.

Naruto came up at his side, and he stared in shock at the scene in front of him. "What the hell?"

"Karin." Sasuke grit his teeth.

Both women turned to look at the boys, and Karin immediately threw herself at the Uchiha. "Oh! Sasuke-kun, it's awful! She just attacked me for no reason!"

Sasuke glared at her as she threw her arms around his neck. "I sent you with the other two."

"I forgot something here, Sasuke-kun! She wouldn't let me get it!" Karin stated against the crook of his neck.

Sakura just watched with a heavy gaze, the medic inside her telling her to heal her wounds. She reached for the one at her forehead, her hand glowing green with chakra as the cut began to close.

Seeing as Sasuke wasn't moving, and letting this woman just drape herself all over him, Naruto moved forward to check on his teammate. Once at her side, he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded slowly, wincing a bit as a nerve was reattached. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"See? She's more concerned with healing herself than she is helping me! I'm hurt too!" Karin pointed to her leg.

Sasuke pushed her away without another word, taking long strides across to where the Leaf-nin stood. He reached out to Sakura, but before he could even touch her flesh, Naruto blocked him. "Move."

Naruto shook his head. "No."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

The boys stared at each other angrily, before Sakura moved around them, pressing them apart. "Honestly, you two. There are more important matters at hand than fighting."

"Yes," Karin stated as she latched onto Sasuke's arms. "Like how I'm going to bear Sasuke-kun's children."

Sasuke pushed her off, pulling Sakura to him forcefully, his lips crashing to hers. He demanded the pink-haired woman's attention, lips moving possessively against her own.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed, hands now placed on her hips haughtily.

Naruto shot her an annoyed look. "Eh, you should leave."

Karin glared. "No! Sasuke-kun still wants me here."

The Uchiha pulled away, glancing at Karin over his shoulder. "Leave. Dobe, you too."

"But Sasuke-kun!"

"Teme, I'm not leaving you alone with Sakura!"

Sasuke ignored them as he led Sakura to the bed, his lips finding hers while he did so. Her delicate hands wound up and into his hair, tugging gently on raven-black strands.

Karin just gaped. "You can't be serious! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke broke the kiss, standing carefully so as not to hurt her, before forcefully moving to the other two. He grabbed each of their arms, dragging them out through the door. "Karin, back to the others. Dobe, take another room." And with that, the door was closed in their face, locked with a more complicated jutsu.

Karin and Naruto exchanged glances.

~•~

He watched her; watched as her chest rose and fell in steady rhythm with her breathing, watched how her hair splayed just a little more about his dark pillows when she moved, how her lips parted when tiny noises left her mouth.

It had only been three hours since she had denied him, and yes, she had indefinitely done so. He would've had her. He would've taken her, would've begun working toward the rebuilding of the Uchiha clan already, but she wouldn't have any of it. It had angered him, and as a result, he had sent her out to sleep in another room with Naruto while he cooled his raging libido. At that point, Karin tried once more to help him, and he _almost_ accepted her offer. Sakura, who had still been in the hall, had given him one of the most miserable looks he had ever seen from her, which reminded him of his true priorities, and so, he turned the redhead away once and for all. He then had called her back and accepted her return to his bed.

His team would be reaching the meeting point soon; he knew that judging by the day, and how long it normally took them to get there. They would wait three days for him. If he didn't arrive, they'd move on without him.

Sakura stirred in the bed next to him, and he smirked, just a little. It had taken a lot of uncharacteristic apologizing to actually get her back in the same room as him, but, as was to be expected, she forgave him, nonetheless.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

He reached a hand over, brushing the hair from her eyes. "Hn."

Sakura kept her eyes closed as she sighed, relishing the touch of his hand. "Naruto and I have to return to Konoha today."

He knew it. Sasuke knew his old teammates were leaving this morning, but when she spoke the words out loud, it was like a sucker punch to the gut. He hated the idea that she would be out of his reach, once more.

"We leave as soon as Naruto's ready..." Sakura added, opening dismal jade orbs to search his face.

He knew what she was looking for, and he knew he couldn't give in. There was too much at stake.

"No, Sakura."

The konoichi shied away from his touch then, slipping off the bed to gather her belongings. "Then I can't let you touch me like that anymore, Sasuke. It's too painful."

A sigh escaped his lips, but they both knew he wouldn't listen. He would embrace her, kiss her, touch her until she left. She couldn't deny him.

"We'll really miss you, Sasuke..." Sakura glanced over at him, eyes glossy with pain. "_I'll_ really miss you. I've...always missed you."

The Uchiha stood, striding over to her with confident steps.

Sakura returned her attention to her things. She continued packing. "I'm sorry I've always been such a burden, but maybe after seeing what I can do, you'll picture me a little differently, ne?" A fake smile was plastered on her face as she returned her attention to him.

Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't have it. He grabbed her firmly by the arms, pulled her up to his level, and kissed her with passion and zeal. She gasped in surprise, which he took advantage of, probing his tongue inside her mouth, coaxing her own to dance with intricate movements.

A moan in the back of her throat caught him off guard, and before either knew what had happened, he had her pinned to the comforter. His intentions were clear as he slid a warm hand up and under the hem of her shirt. But, fate was cruel, and so he got nowhere.

The door swung open and Naruto glared, probably one of the most angry glares one could see from the blonde. He was already dressed, packed, and ready for the trip home. "Sakura." No chan.

The lovers broke apart, Sasuke allowing Sakura space to climb off the bed and trudge over to her bag. He needed her. She needed him. They needed each other. Were they really going to let a village stand in the way? Of course they were.

Sakura straightened, adjusting everything in her pack before turning to Naruto. She didn't smile, nor did she talk as she made her way to the door. It was time to go.

Naruto guided her out comfortingly, and after a final glare at the Uchiha, started out himself. "Friends should never have to say good-bye, teme."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, and he stared. He didn't know which he couldn't believe more; the fact that it was NARUTO who spoke those words, or the words themselves. He just stood there, unsure of what to do, which was a first.

"Next time you decide to toy with Sakura-chan's emotions, you're going to be a dead man, Uchiha." And then the door was closed, and the two departed, leaving Sasuke still standing there, staring at where they had just been.

~•~

"Sakura-chan, please say something."

Sakura looked up at Naruto, but still not a word came from her cherry red lips.

They were stopped in a clearing, the rain pouring around them as Naruto struggled to build a shelter over their designated fire pit. He knew Sakura was freezing; it was, after all, why they stopped in the first place. She was stubborn, however, and unless he had taken note, she would've kept on going like that.

"Are you okay?" asked the blonde, trying once more.

Still, she said nothing. Her eyes closed and she hung her head a little, the visible shivering getting more violent. She was sure to get pneumonia, or hypothermia, or something along those lines.

It took Naruto another ten minutes before he could fix the little shelter, a dry spot below finally available. Now, all he needed to do was find wood. A nervous glance was cast in Sakura's direction, and after telling her he would be back shortly, he hastened off to find wood.

By the time he returned, the rain had lightened up just a little, and he proceeded hastily to light a fire in the designated area. He hadn't yet noticed the unconscious konoichi draped across the log.

"Sakura-chan...I'm going to need some food from my pack...can you pass it to me?"

No response.

Naruto asked again, and still nothing. The blonde then turned, his eyes widening considerably when he realized his companion was out cold. He was immediately at her side, checking for a pulse and if she were breathing. Her heart was beating slowly, but it was still there.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, wake up!"

No use. She was out cold.

Panicked, Naruto whipped his gaze in every direction, trying to locate something he could use to rouse his companion.

Chakra flared off to the immediate right, and he shot a glance in the direction of which it came. Fumbling for a kunai, a feral gleam lit in Naruto's eyes as he readied to protect his beloved companion. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

No good.

A growl sounded in the Kyuubi container's throat. "IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL LEAVE US ALONE!"

There was a rush of wind, followed by a deep, smooth voice. "I thought you said that friends never say goodbye."

Naruto promptly dropped the kunai, whirling around to find Sasuke now crouching down to pick Sakura up. "Teme! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your saviour?"

Naruto just stared incredulously. "You mean you're...?"

"Hn."

The blonde grinned as he gathered up the remainder of their items. A laugh came from his throat then, followed by hasty steps so he could catch up to his now moving, black-haired companion. "Get scared being on your own?"

"No."

Naruto snickered with disbelief, and silence fell thereafter as together, they made for the gates of Konoha.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**So, I'm going to leave the poll up until after the last chapter of this is completed. That gives you guys plenty of time, ne?**

**R&R, as usual please =)**

**~P.S.~**

**Thank you once again to Soleil and Cheers. Your reviews are always so enthralling!**

**Soleil: Thanks especially to the review you left last chapter. It made my day!**

**Cheers: Regarding the account creation; at first, I only created to read. I never anticipated to write anything. So there is that option.**

**I'm absolutely thrilled that you two choose to keep checking in! I definitely appreciate your suppport!  
****oxo**


	21. Second Chance

_My eyes are open wide,  
By the way, I made it through the day  
I watched the world outside,  
By the way, I'm leaving out today  
I just saw Haley's Comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running in place  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere  
_**Second Chance – Shinedown**

* * *

"Augh, can this day get any worse?"

"Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde-haired Hokage looked up, nodding in greeting to her assistant, Shizune. "What is it?"

"There are some new forms for you to sign, as well as yesterday's paperwork, and a couple newly handed in reports," Shizune announced, setting the stack of papers on the busty woman's desk.

Tsunade groaned, subconsciously reaching for her drawer where her stash of sake was normally kept.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune warned, fixing the woman with a glare.

"What? I can't get any work done sober," the woman protested, yanking the drawer open forcefully.

"Yes you can," Shizune countered, smiling a little. "You're _the_ Hokage, remember?"

"Hokage-schmokage."

Shizune scowled. "Fine. But I will not be held accountable when you're drunk this afternoon, gambling away while the paperwork piles up into a replica of the Hokage monument on your desk, leaving you to deal with it in the morning, with a massive hangover."

Tsunade's gaze darkened. "Hm. Point taken." She closed the drawer.

"There, see? That wasn't so hard."

Tsunade glared daggers at the black-haired woman.

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade immediately stood, fixing the suddenly there ANBU with a business-like visage. "Any news?"

The ANBU, mask of a hawk, shook his head. "We've found no sign, nor trace of Sakura Haruno since our leave a few days ago."

Tsunade's hands clenched into fists as she kept her rage in check. Barely. "Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere within the Fire Country border. There was no sign of her whatsoever."

"DAMNIT!"

Both Shizune and the Hawk leapt out of the way as Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk.

"Then you aren't looking hard enough! Try again!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said the ANBU, who bowed at the waist respectfully, before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

Tsunade was seething. "I will personally castrate that Uchiha bastard when I find him. He will ALWAYS REGRET HIS ACTIONS, NOW MORE THAN EVER!"

"Ah...Tsunade-sama?"

"WHAT!"

Shizune swallowed hard. "Why not send someone else to go searching? We both know of who would be capable."

Tsunade looked dumbfounded for a moment, before she finally clued in, and a light bulb moment passed in the office. "You mean Uzumaki?"

"Hai."

"Where is he?"

Shizune winced. "In the hospital. Still. Though I haven't heard any complaints as of late..."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she rounded the desk, walking with meaningful, confident strides toward the door, which she promptly opened to exit the room. Shizune followed at her heels.

It didn't take long for both women to exit the Hokage tower, and make their way for the hospital. As soon as they had come upon it, they quickened their stride, entering within mere minutes of leaving. Tsunade's direction led them to the floor where Naruto was being kept, and she immediately sought out the Kyuubi container's designated room. As they drew closer, however, a nurse exited with a blue folder, writing a few things down in the chart.

"How is he?" Tsunade asked, her voice commanding.

The nurse looked up, blinking with surprise. "Tsunade-sama!" She dipped her head, before passing over the chart. "His vitals are normal, the wounds are healing nicely, and he'll be back to work within the next couple hours."

The Hokage took the folder, looking over the files carefully. "Blood clotting...liver failure..." She froze.

"This isn't Naruto Uzumaki's folder...?" Shizune queried from Tsunade's side. She had been reading over her superior's shoulder.

The nurse shook her head. "Mr. Uzumaki checked out a few days ago."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously once more, and she slammed the folder closed between her fingers. "Who checked him out!"

"He did...er...he said you gave him the okay to leave," the nurse stammered in reply.

Tsunade whirled around, stomping off the way both she and Shizune came. The black haired assistant followed swiftly, leaving the baffled nurse to continue with her rounds.

"Where do you think he went?"

"Kami knows he left the village to find Sakura," Tsunade replied sharply.

"But...he was injured!"

"Never stopped him before."

"He couldn't have known about our efforts though...could he have?" Shizune asked as they started down the stairs.

"He's Naruto; that kid knows everything!"

"But he had to have had help...someone to make sure he knew what he was doing?"

Tsunade stopped at the door to the lobby, frozen in place as the cogs in her mind turned over and over again. "You're right..."

"There are quite a few candidates for that though, aren't there? There's the Hyuuga kids, Yamanaka's daughter, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Team Gai, the rest of Team Seven..."

Tsunade clamped her hand over Shizune's mouth at the last mention. "Team Seven...Hatake Kakashi and Sai..."

Shizune would've said something if her mouth wasn't covered, but instead, she nodded.

"I'm a genius!" With that, the Hokage started off again, her pace quick as she made for the exit. "Return to the tower; I'll be back later!"

"But, Tsunade-sama-"

The blonde woman was already gone, leaving Shizune to do exactly what the Hokage had told her to. And, she grumbled, because that meant she would be left to deal with Tsunade's paperwork. Why did she work for her again?

~•~

Kakashi exhaled as he leaned against the tree's central trunk. It had been almost four days since Naruto left, and he was none too thrilled that the blonde shinobi had not yet returned. It left him impatient and wondering. Had he found them? Did he and Sasuke fight? Did either of them make it out alive? Is Sakura alright? Did the Uchiha violate her? That final thought made him clench his fists. If he did, he'd have another thing coming. _No one_ messed around with Konoha's Cherry Blossom. Absolutely no one.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

Hatake glanced over his shoulder and at the ground, a sigh exiting his mouth when he realized just who it was below him. "Hokage-sama."

"If I remember correctly, you were sent to the Academy to watch over the brats while Iruka ran an errand."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Sai's managing well enough."

Tsunade snorted, folding her arms across her ample bosom. She hated looking up at people. "Why are you here? There's enough guard keeping watch so you wouldn't be worrying over petty threats or anything of the sort."

The jonin exhaled, dropping to the ground to assume his usual hunched over position. "I just came here to think."

"About?"

"Things."

"What sort of things?"

"Thing things."

"You're being difficult, Hatake!"

"How perceptive of you."

"Kakashi! Why. Are. You. Here!"

The silver-haired man shifted uneasily as his gaze found the ground. He couldn't look at her when he admitted he defied her order. "I'm waiting."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed evermore, if that were even possible. "For...?"

"Shinobi."

"Which shinobi?"

"They're on a mission."

"Who are?"

"Friends."

Tsunade dug her nails into her arms. "Which _friends_, Kakashi?"

"Good ones."

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME YOU SENT HIM ALREADY!"

Kakashi's gaze whipped up to look at her, square in the eye. "You...know?"

"Tch. The entire village knows," scoffed the Hokage, shaking her head. Really, only she knew...now that he had told her. Shizune had only assumed and the rest of Konoha had no idea about any of this.

The Copy Nin's visible eye hardened as his lips formed a resolute line beneath the cotton mask. "Shortly after Naruto broke himself out of the hospital, Sai and I came across him at Ichiraku. It was then that the Sai told us he knew of Sakura's location, and so instead of wasting time coming back to tell you, I sent him off to locate her himself."

~•~

"Almost there..." Naruto announced, panting hard. They had run all night, and all morning as well, in hopes Sakura wouldn't get much worse. She had awoken once or twice, shivering violently, while hallucinations claimed her vision incessantly, almost as if they wouldn't stop. She was quickly thereafter unconscious once more, causing both men to worry, even though neither of them was humble enough to admit it.

The Uchiha carried her now, his Sharingan eyes darting back to her form every now and then, his muscles taut and worn from overuse. Yet, he didn't relinquish, and after a time, he didn't feel the pain anymore.

They had taken turns for the first leg of the journey, however, as they drew closer to Konoha, Sasuke had decided it was his duty to carry her the rest of the way. Now, as the gates were coming into view, both put on a burst of speed, even though they were still about an hour off.

"Scared?" Naruto called against the wind, smirking at the way the Uchiha's grip tightened around the pink-haired woman they both loved. His hair still dripped from the rain that they just finally escaped from, both glad for the dry reprieve.

Sasuke grunted with annoyance. "Never."

Naruto laughed wildly, running as swiftly as his stamina permitted. The Kyuubi container's demeanour became solemn once more as the full gravity of the situation grew heavy, like the thunder heads threatening to pursue the running nin.

"Be quiet, Dobe," Sasuke growled furiously. "The whole of Konoha will know you're coming before we even get there!"

"Isn't that the point?" inquired the blonde.

Sasuke just gave a fierce shake of his head, his wet hair clinging to his head, and losing some of its trademark spike. He mentally asked himself how the hell he managed to survive a whole...how long was it now?...with Naruto alone. Perhaps in Konoha he'd get a break.

~•~

Tsunade shook her head. "Hatake, you are a strong shinobi. You are smart, and you have finesse. What I don't understand, is why _now_ of ALL TIMES you decide to go against _my_ judgement! You _know_ the penalties!"

Kakashi nodded. "Hai, I do."

"Then why did you do it?"

"For the same reasons you sent out that squad of ANBU. Only, my way is more reliable."

"Getting cocky in your old age?"

The Copy Nin just exhaled with exasperation. He thought he was finally free of that.

"When is he due to return?" Tsunade asked then.

"Soon, if I know him," Kakashi replied evenly.

"Did you even bother to give him a time frame?" Tsunade demanded, glaring.

Kakashi shrugged. "The mission was of utmost importance. He knew he was to come back as soon as he could."

"And what if he decides to go with them, hm? Hatake, did you even bother to think about that?"

The Copy Nin exhaled, shaking his head briefly. "I thought about it. I did. And it's entirely possible."

"It's also highly probable that he will coax the Uchiha into a battle, and then both will wind up dead! What will we do then? Sakura will either be taken by the rest of Team Hebi, or she'll return here, even worse than before! Are you prepared for that?" Her voice had raised a few decibels with the emotion behind her words. No one was ready for an emotionally unstable Sakura...even if she had gone completely surfaced since the Uchiha left her. Sometimes, the latter was worse than the former.

Kakashi, not actually able to formulate a reply, turned away. What could he say to that?

~•~

"Getting...closer..." Naruto acknowledged once more, sweat running rivers down his cheeks. He cast a glance over at where Sasuke still carried Sakura, finding his old friend lost in a distant gaze. "Hey! You okay, Teme?"

Sasuke shifted a glance – just his eyes – at his companion. "Aa."

"You sure?"

"Hn."

Naruto just blew out raggedly as he quickened, yet again.

"Dobe! Slow down!"

Naruto smirked. "What, can't keep up?"

Sasuke growled under his breath. "Baka; Sakura won't be the _only_ one in the hospital when we get there!"

Realization dawned on the blonde as Sasuke's words sunk in. He pouted, slowing up just a tad. "If we don't hurry, Sakura-chan's going to be dead!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, choosing not to retort. There was no possible way that Sakura could die from this. Really. It was just a mild case of hypothermia or something. Yeah.

"We'll be there in ten minutes!" Naruto announced gleefully then, leaping up to a great height as he punched the air victoriously. When he came back down, he nearly slipped on a branch.

Sasuke smirked. "Nice going."

"Hehe, I know, right?"

~•~

"Kakashi Hatake, you have given me every right to imprison your sorry ass for the next eighteen months, you know that?"

Kakashi smiled, his eye crinkling a little. "You wouldn't do that to one of Konoha's best, now, would you?"

Tsunade looked quite unimpressed. "Wouldn't I?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not the Hokage."

"Exactly! So piss off!"

The Copy Nin chuckled. It was so easy to make her angry.

"TWO NINJA APPROACHING!"

Both Kakashi and Tsunade turned to the gates with wide eyes. Could it be Naruto and Sakura?

"CORRECTION; THREE!"

Both nin shared a look before making swiftly for the watch tower. They arrived at the top in a matter of moments, Kakashi staring out at the dust cloud forming in the distance.

"Tsunade-sama!"

The two jonin on duty bowed respectfully.

"Stop that! We have potentially enemy ninja on their way to our gate!" Tsunade snapped, now following Kakashi's lead by looking out to the road. The shinobi drew closer.

The silver-haired man reached up swiftly, pushing his hitae ate onto his forehead properly so he could activate the use of his Sharingan. His closed eye shot open, the red and black swirling in unison as he focused on the upcoming ninja.

"It's them!" He announced excitedly, unable to keep the emotion from his voice.

Tsunade sighed with blatant relief. "Naruto has Sakura?"

Kakashi nodded, frowning a little. "Wait a moment, no, not Naruto. _Sasuke Uchiha_ has Sakura."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she came to stand at the Copy Nin's side. "He's with them?"

"Hai. Carrying Sakura...something's wrong. She's not moving."

Tsunade leapt down from the watch tower, landing softly on the ground below. She then folded her arms to wait for their approach.

Kakashi, once realized what the Hokage had done, followed suit until he was standing next to her, hitae ate back in place covering his Sharingan eye.

~•~

"Hey! I think I see Baa-chan! And..." Naruto grinned widely. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke flinched inwardly at the mention of his former sensei. What would he say when he saw him again? Would he yell? Would he be angry? _All for Sakura,_ he thought to himself. _All for Sakura._

He smirked then. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized he had come back with them.

"Come on!"

The raven-haired man glanced over at Naruto, just in time to see him move from running languidly, to a fierce sprint as he approached the gates. The Uchiha grunted, following suit as best as he could.

Sakura stirred lightly in his arms then, causing him to glance down for but a moment, just until she settled once more, before returning his gaze to the two awaiting shinobi.

"NARUTO," Kakashi called.

They were upon them within minutes, both men slowing until they were no more than walking toward Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Baa-chan! We need your help!" Naruto announced, motioning to Sakura.

The blonde woman was scowling considerably at the turn of events, though approached Sasuke anyway. The Uchiha glared, threatening with his Sharingan as she drew closer, but she levelled the glare evenly. "It is in her best interest that I see her, Sasuke."

Sasuke was unconvinced.

"Sasuke, Baa-chan will take care of her," Naruto insisted with a nod.

He still did not concede.

"Sasuke," Kakashi warned.

That did it. The Uchiha relinquished his protectiveness over Sakura, allowing Tsunade to see the limp konoichi in his arms. He admired the swift tenacity in which the unfamiliar blonde observed her body, before turning to look at Kakashi and giving him a nod. The silver-haired man approached, taking Sakura from Sasuke's hold before he could protest.

"Naruto," Tsunade called, and the blonde hurried to her side obediently.

"Hai, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

Tsunade grunted with annoyance at the honorific. "I'm taking Sakura to the hospital to run the usual tests. You will stand watch over the Uchiha; keep him here, and take him to my office. Don't leave until I tell you too, alright?"

Naruto groaned. "But why do _I_ have to watch the Teme? Why can't bushy brows do it? Or lazy ass Shikamaru?"

Tsunade did not hesitate to back hand him. "Show some respect to your fellow shinobi, Naruto! And you'll do it, damnit, or no more ramen for a year! I'll make sure _personally_ that Teuchi-san doesn't serve you!"

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground – almost – in horror. "You wouldn't do that...would you baa-chan?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously. It was a miracle this woman hadn't grown tired of doing so yet. "Oh, I would."

Naruto pouted. "Fine, I'll watch him."

"Good." Tsunade returned to Kakashi, and the two swiftly made for the hospital.

Naruto exhaled, interlacing his fingers behind his head. He cast a glance over at Sasuke, who was smirking at him. "What?"

Sasuke just shook his head, momentarily surveying his new(er) surroundings. "A lot has changed."

Naruto nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Not just the village, though. The people too. Kurenai had a kid, can you believe that? And Asuma's the father!"

_I knew something was going on with them,_ Sasuke thought with an inward grin at his perspective.

"Hinata doesn't stutter anymore, and Neji's not as much of a bastard as he use to be...Shikamaru is still as lazy as ever, but he's a total genius so Baa-chan keeps him going on a lot of missions. He's got a girlfriend now too, but we can't tell whether it's Temari or Ino. You remember them, right, Teme?"

"Hn."

Naruto started walking, motioning for Sasuke to follow.

The dark-haired man hesitated a moment, glancing back the way they came. He could leave now, and no one would be the wiser, save for the few who already saw him. But, what was there left for him? His team would've already left without him; he already made up his mind that he would stay. If not for himself, than for her. So, he followed Naruto quietly.

"Anyway, Choji's just as fat – don't tell him that to his face or he'll squash you like a tomato – and...wait, speaking of tomatoes, you like them, don't you, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan's garden grows lots of them. Kakashi-sensei and I have a bet going; I think she grows them because they remind her of you, but _he_ thinks she's doing it because she just likes tomatoes. But, funny thing is, she doesn't ever use them much." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke said nothing, simply pondering the words just spoken.

"What else...? Oh, yeah, your Uchiha place is still untouched, though it looks like a ninjutsu ran rampant through the grounds, Sakura's living on her own now, and I sometimes sleep over because we don't like being alone. Oh, and Tenten and Neji are now dating, and Kiba keeps trying to get Sakura-chan to go out with him, though she's never agreed to it."

Inuzuka going after Sakura? A surge of anger and jealousy ran the lengths of his body.

"Genma and Shizune have been getting it on for the last...eh...year, I think, and he won't stop announcing it to everyone he sees. He's really proud of her, you know? But I guess it's taken them long enough to actually get together. Also, Kakashi-sensei is still single, but he's back in ANBU and taking all the harder missions from everyone. Anyone I'm missing?"

"Hn."

"You're right. I'm missing Bushy Brows and his sensei, Gai. They're still going off around Konoha about youth and whothewhatnow, but we've all kinda learned to ignore it. Kakashi-sensei and Gai still compete over everything, but Sakura-chan stops things when they get too out of hand."

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke realized he hadn't heard much about how she had changed since he left. He knew she was strong and skilled with the medic end of things, but he wanted to hear from an every-day observer vantage point.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto blinked with surprise. "Eh, she's almost surpassed baa-chan in strength – though she's still not filled in as much as she could have, if you know what I'm saying," Naruto grinned cheekily.

_I beg to differ._ Sasuke grunted at his own revelation.

"She's smarter than Shikamaru, can beat the lazy ass to shogi (**a/n: or is it shoji?**) any day, and when it comes to healing, she's the best medic in all of Konoha! Maybe in all of Fire Country!" Naruto grinned, glancing at the sky as they turned down another road. "You know why she does it, ne?"

"Why?"

"Because she didn't want to be left behind anymore. After you left, I did too, with the pervy sage, Jiraiya-sensei, and so she was alone with Kakashi-sensei. When I came back, she beat my ass to a pulp. Easily. A damn turn on, if you ask me."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Nah, don't worry, Teme. I don't like Sakura-chan like that anymore. I love her, just not in that sense. She's like a sister to me. I wouldn't want to do anything like _that_ with her." Naruto chuckled.

"I've noticed," Sasuke stated as he looked around. A wave of nostalgia hit him full on, and no matter what he did to try and suppress it, the feelings just wouldn't go.

Naruto continued to laugh. "She's got a lot'a guys trying to get her to go out with them, but for the most part, she does a good job of keeping them off her. When she needs help, Kakashi-sensei and I don't mind stepping in."

"Hello Dickless, Traitor."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the black-haired nin he had seen before.

"Hey, Sai," Naruto greeted, albeit with slight bitterness. "What are you doing here?"

"Hokage-sama sent me to help you keep an eye on this one," Sai replied, grinning that fake grin, as usual.

Naruto shook his head. "I can watch him myself."

"Ne, she does not think so."

Sasuke smirked. Maybe this guy wasn't half bad.

"Hey, if you saw Tsunade-sama, you saw Sakura-chan too, ne?" Naruto asked then, blinking slightly with surprise.

Sai nodded. "I did. Ugly is doing fine. She is recovering from mild hypothermia and chakra exhaustion."

_Ugly? Can he possibly be referring to Sakura with such a name?_ Sasuke frowned. "She didn't use all that much."

Sai shrugged. "She was, otherwise she would not be so exhausted."

Sasuke just continued to scowl.

"When can we see her?"

"Tomorrow."

Naruto leapt for joy. "Yeah! Then tonight, we celebrate Teme's return!"

"No."

Naruto pouted. "Sasuke, we have to!"

"I. Said. No."

"Please?"

"No."

"We'll go to a bar."

"No."

"With hot girls?"

"No."

"You can finally get laid!"

_Smack!_

"Owww!" complained the blonde as he rubbed his head. He was now sitting on the hard ground.

"I'm going home." And with that, the Uchiha turned, starting for the familiar route that would lead him to the Uchiha compound.

"W-wait, Teme!" Naruto leapt up and darted after him, Sai following suit.

Sasuke paused, glancing over his shoulder with an inclined head. "What now, Dobe."

"We have to come!"

"No."

"Tsunade-baa-chan's orders," Naruto added.

"You do not have a choice, Traitor," Sai pitched in.

Sasuke exhaled, though continued walking, neither agreeing nor denying their following him. So, the three shinobi men walked peacefully toward the Uchiha compound, where they would spend a night as friends. Not comrades, nor enemies. Just, friends.

~•~

Her half-lidded, jade gaze was greeted by white, and all her senses felt depleted. She tried to move, but the mass amounts of sheets and blankets over her body felt obtrusive and constricting. A groan escaped her parted, chapped pink lips, making the man sitting beside her bed finally turn to acknowledge her awakened state.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!"

Sakura winced a little at the pain in her head. She had a migraine, possibly from all the movement while she was unconscious. Her green eyes located the blonde next to her, albeit he was a little blurry, so she squinted. "Naruto?"

The Kyuubi container laughed a little. "Feeling better?"

Sakura groaned again, unsure of what would be classified as better. "Sort of?"

"Good. You really scared us."

Sakura blinked repeatedly until Naruto came into focus. "Where are we?"

"Back in Konoha."

"Nani? How?"

"We ran!"

"We?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer before the door burst open.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura frowned a little. "Ino...?"

The long-haired blonde beauty all but pounced on the pink-haired woman on the bed, snuggling her close. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sakura winced. "Yeah...I missed you too."

"No more hypothermia?" Ino demanded, pulling away just enough so her baby blues could look her best friend over.

Sakura scowled. "I had hypothermia...?"

"Have."

All three people in the room turned to see Tsunade enter with a chart in her hand.

"I still have it?" Sakura asked curiously. She then hissed as the busty blonde shone a flashlight in her eyes without warning.

"Good. Your eye reaction's good."

"How long have I been out?" asked the pink-haired konoichi as she watched Ino prepare a syringe to put into the IV.

"A few days," Naruto replied. "Two, to be exact, I guess. You kind of woke up a few times, but other than that, you were unconscious the whole time."

"And you...carried me the whole way?"

Naruto grinned, but once more, was interrupted before he could speak.

"Sakura, you're being kept here for close monitoring for the next few days. Your body temperature is still not regulated enough to be safe for you to return home. Ino will look after you _personally_, as she is learning well, from what your reports tell me."

Ino beamed as Sakura glanced at her proudly.

"I'll leave Haruno in your careful hands, Yamanaka," Tsunade announced, handing over the folder with Sakura's files.

"You can count on me," Ino assured, saluting briefly.

Tsunade eyed her strangely, and started for the doorway. A few moments later, and she had vanished into the hall.

"Naruto...what were you going to say before?" Sakura inquired, yawning slightly into her hand.

Once again, Naruto was about to answer, when Ino shot him a glare. "She needs to rest, so no excitement. Got it, baka?"

Naruto scowled. "Yeah, yeah, bitch."

"What did you call me?"

He held up his hands defensively. "Nothing, nothing."

"Good." Ino glanced over Sakura's chart a moment before smirking. "Oh, and Hinata's looking for you."

A wide grin spread across Naruto's face as he immediately spun around and bolted from the room, exclaiming to the world how excited he was to see his girlfriend again. Even though they weren't officially together. _Yet_.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino. "Why did you want him to leave? I would've been fine with whatever 'excitement' he would've told me."

"Don't say that when you don't know what it is, Forehead," Ino chided. "Now, tell me how you feel."

"A little cold, I guess. My feet feel numb. Also, I have a _major_ headache."

Ino laughed a little. "Aa, he wasn't very gentle carrying you back. Bastard. I'm gonna kick him all the way to Suna after the ordeal with the Elders." Her baby blues widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Sakura blinked. "Who?"

"A-ahh...Kakashi-sensei," Ino lied, clenching her teeth.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "But...why...?."

"I-I..." Ino pursed her lips, reaching for another syringe carefully. She removed the cap, and fixed the needle into Sakura's IV. A moment later, the pink-haired woman had fallen unconscious. Ino breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, but you can't know that he's staying, yet. That's for _him_ to tell you."

And with that, she gathered her things and left the room to check up on other patients.

~•~

"_Sasuke Uchiha, sole heir to the Uchiha Clan, you are hereby sentenced to four months in prison, followed by two years of probation, overseen by the Konoha council and its shinobi."_

Those were the last words spoken before he had been dragged off to the Hokage's Office, by none other than the Hokage herself. He was forced into a chair, and fixed with a glare that would've made any lesser man, shit his pants upon impact.

"Your punishment should have been a lot worse," Tsunade snapped, her eyes flickering with hatred and spite.

"I know."

"Do you know _why_ it was lessened in severity?"

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me."

"It's because of one Sakura Haruno," Tsunade replied sharply. "She made me promise, back when she first started her training, that you would be welcomed back with open arms. Of course, I couldn't give her the entirety of the deal, but this is as close as I could make it. I'd suggest you go and let her know that you're here, now. And Kami, make sure you thank her for it! You should be dead now!"

Sasuke smirked, he couldn't help it, and stood from the chair which he had been so rudely shoved into moments before. It was only then that he remembered something important, and with quick fingers, he reached into his pack to withdraw the scroll, followed by the artefact which had been so meticulously placed in his hold. "Here."

Tsunade blinked with surprise, taking both pieces swiftly. "From the exchange?"

"Hn."

The Hokage smirked as she stuffed the scroll in a drawer on her desk, followed by the curious observing of the artefact. "How you of _all_ people came across this is simply beyond my knowledge."

"You don't want to know."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

Without another word, the busty blonde pulled open another drawer, withdrawing a hard-to-open bottle of sake, and using the artefact, she pried the stopper off carefully. A sly grin crossed her lips then. "You never cease to amaze, Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Now go on, get out of here. You owe that girl a lot."

Sasuke smirked once more. He turned then, strides confident as he crossed the room, opening the door. Two ANBU were waiting for him, and they each took an arm to escort the black-haired man on his way.

"Take him to the hospital," the Hokage commanded. The ANBU glanced at her, but said nothing more as they started on their way.

"_I'd suggest you go and let her know that you're here, now. And Kami, make sure you thank her for it! You should be dead now!"_

_You bet I will,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _After all, she's given me my second chance._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**One or (possibly) two chapters left, I figure. What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Poll's still up there. SasuSaku's winning so far, so get your votes in if you haven't already!**

**Cheers, Soleil, once again I thank you for your lovely comments. You guys are awesome, and some of my favorites to read!**


	22. I'm Yours

"He's not coming."

Suigetsu glanced over at Karin curiously. "You don't think so?"

The redhead shook her head, hair flaring a little about her neck. "It's already been five days. Sasuke-kun's chakra has completely diminished."

Jugo pushed on his knee as he stood from the rock. "Then we will carry on with Sasuke-sama's orders. He told us to go on without him if he did not arrive to meet us."

"Yeah, but, what if he's just late? Or off on a side mission?" Suigetsu asked curiously. "What then?"

Jugo shook his head. "He would have still arrived had that been so."

Suigetsu and Karin exchanged a look of defeat.

"Come along, the Akatsuki are moving for Stone."

The group of three gathered their belongings, following Jugo as he led them in the appropriate direction. They all knew the real reason; it hung over their heads like a thick blanket. He had returned to Konoha with Sakura, and there was nothing any of them could've done to stop him. And yet, he still gave them their mission, almost as if hinting he would return.

"You think he's ever coming back?" Suigetsu asked as they began their sprint through the understory.

"One cannot be sure," Jugo responded carefully.

Suigetsu smirked then. "Probably gone off to at least complete his goal of reviving the Uchiha Clan with Sakura, ne?"

Jugo chuckled a little. "That is a high possibility."

"What _I_ don't understand, is why he chose _her_ over _me_!" Karin stated snootily.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes deviously. "Simple. You're ugly, she's not. End of discussion."

"I AM NOT UGLY!"

"Stop your bickering, please," Jugo demanded, shaking his head. "She is familiar, and he has a special bond with that konoichi. That is why he chose her. It has nothing to do with how either looks." _Though Sasuke seemed more drawn to the pink rather than red._

Karin snorted with disdain, but chose not to say another word. She was completely and utterly at surrender. Sakura had won, and Sasuke had taken her back to their home village. Well, what a punch to the gut this had become.

"We will arrive by sundown," Jugo announced, his pace quickening ever so swiftly.

The others muttered their agreement before following suit. Within a few hours, the remaining members of Team Hebi were well on their way to Stone Country.

~•~

"You have two hours at the most," one of the ANBU stated as the trio stopped outside Sakura's door.

Sasuke nodded once, slipping inside the room quietly. He closed the door, allowing the click to resonate throughout the white-washed walls, before proceeding to the bedside.

She was still unconscious, mumbling incoherently about something or other. Her eyes darted behind her eyelids, indicating that she was, in fact, dreaming. But the chances of her waking up within the next few moments, was slim to none. And so, the Uchiha heir pulled up the chair, relinquishing himself of his white shirt and purple rope obi, and sitting down to wait.

Half an hour passed, followed by another, and finally another. Sasuke was glancing at the clock now, every few minutes, knowing his time was coming to a close. He needed her to wake up so that he could tell her he was here, and staying. If he didn't now, he wouldn't get another chance until he was released on probation. That was four months from now, which meant she would either find out through some other source during his prison time, or become extremely pissed when she found out he hadn't told her when they first arrived.

The incessant ticking of the clock began to fry his nerves, and, deciding she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, the Uchiha redressed and started for the door. Just as he was about to turn the handle, he heard a soft groan escape her lips. He turned around, waiting silently. They only had fifteen minutes to speak if she was truly awakening, but it was better than nothing.

~•~

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back_

~•~

Her head felt heavy, as did the rest of her body. Sleep nagged at her eyelids, trying to convince them downward so she could find relaxation and peace in another deep slumber. The numbness was forgotten in her toes and fingers, the only articulate thought being that of opening her eyes.

It took her three minutes before she managed to gain control, her eyelids opening reluctantly, revealing her bleary, green gaze to the world. A groan escaped her lips at the laborious task, and by the time she had gotten her eyes open completely, she felt dead. But, she forced her head to tilt so she could take in her surroundings. She heard the scuffling of shoes against the linoleum nearby, and attempted to grasp who it was that was visiting her. "Someone…there?"

She watched as the figure took careful steps toward her, and when she realized who it was exactly, all thoughts of her lack of energy left her. "Sa-Sas-Sasuke?"

He chuckled, pausing at the edge of her bed and looking down at her exhausted form fondly. "How nice of you to join me, _Sa-ku-ra_."

Jade green eyes blinked repeatedly as Sakura tried to process this. "But…why are you…here?"

Sasuke sat back in the chair, knowing he now had less than ten minutes. "To give you that particular answer."

Sakura just looked baffled, and attempted to sit up, which didn't go over all that well. She grunted as the IV tugged at her arm, and a glare was cast in its direction. "Stupid tubes."

Sasuke smirked, watching her struggle. It was all rather amusing.

The pink-haired woman finally gave up, pushing strands of pink from her eyes. She suddenly felt wide awake. "So, why _are_ you here then?"

"For you."

Sakura's eyes couldn't have possibly gone any wider, but they did anyway. "You mean…you're…staying?"

Sasuke nodded once. "Hai."

Her grin that formed then rivalled Naruto's as she practically leapt out of the medical cot toward him. "Sasuke-kun! I can't believe it!"

"Careful," Sasuke warned, supporting her carefully as she all but fell into his lap.

"I never…never thought that you'd…" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, as she was crying rather involuntarily over the matter.

"Tch, annoying," Sasuke stated with a smirk, just as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so happy you're going to stay. So, so, SO very happy."

"Good."

"Uchiha!" A knock. "Time's up! Get out here!"

Sakura pulled away, blinking with surprise, the action only making her eyes blurrier. "ANBU?"

Sasuke exhaled, nodding. "Hai. I've been sentenced to four months in prison."

Sakura's jaw dropped as he lifted her from his body, carefully placing her back in the bed. "But…they can't do that!"

"Yes, they can." The Uchiha kissed her head gently, ruffling her hair as he stepped backward. "Get better."

"No! Sasuke! You can't leave now!" Sakura begged, trying to get out of bed once more, but finding it strangely difficult to. The effects of her drug-induced sleep were catching up with her now, and she almost felt lethargic.

"I have to, Sakura," Sasuke replied in monotone. He backed away, turning until he was walking toward the door.

"But…Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha smirked, pausing once more as he reached the door handle. "Arigatou, Sakura. I have been informed that it's because of you that I wasn't killed." He then turned his wrist, the door coming ajar, and he slipped through silently, joining with the ANBU outside.

Sakura stared after him, wishing he could've stayed with her longer. But she couldn't have helped it; his time had finished just as she had awoken, and she began to loathe the effects of that drug. Whoever it was that put it in her, was going to die a slow, horrible death as soon as she was able to move about.

~•~

_Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

~•~

"Naruto? Where are you going?"

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy glanced over at his silver-haired sensei, smirking a little. "To find something. I'll be around later. Tell Sakura-chan I'll visit after dinner, okay?"

Kakashi exhaled as the boy ran off, giving him no time to reply. His hands slid into his pockets and he shifted his course, starting now for the hospital. Sai had just recently been sent on a mission, and with Yamato, no less, so he was left to take care of these matters without them. Quoting a certain lazy ass Nara, how troublesome.

He arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop, surprised to find Ino behind the counter. Wasn't she supposed to be watching over Sakura?

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sempai!" greeted the exuberant blonde. "What can I do for you?"

"Just looking for some flowers for Sakura," Kakashi replied cheerfully. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

Ino scowled. "I got suspended for a few days."

The jonin blinked with surprise, tilting his head to peer at her curiously. "Really."

Ino came around the counter, nodding. "Uh-huh. Just because I put a patient into a drug induced sleep. They totally needed it! Wouldn't stop asking questions about things they shouldn't be sticking their nose into yet!" The blonde then shook her head, her ponytail thrashing about her back.

"Which patient?"

"No one you'd know."

Kakashi just chuckled at that statement, returning to look around at the variety of flora.

"So, what do you want to say?" inquired the blue-eyed woman then, smiling a little.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, not entirely sure how to answer. "Well…I was thinking for it to be…from the rest of us in Team Seven, not just myself. So…."

Ino laughed a bit, shaking her head as she started moving around the shop, collecting flowers. Before long, she had a brilliant bouquet with sprigs of baby's breath, a few Azaleas, a Day Lily here and there, a couple Irises, Nasturtiums, one or two Zinnias, and finally, four cherry blossom branches. It was an elegant assortment, and was full of colour. "How's this?"

Kakashi looked it over slowly before nodding. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the money to pay for it. "How much?"

Ino quoted the price – only after giving him a huge discount – then wrapped the flowers in elegant paper of brown and re. After stepping back to admire her work, the blonde passed the large bunch to the Copy Nin. "Here you go. Make sure to tell me what she thinks, okay?"

"I'll do that," Kakashi assured, uttering an 'Arigatou' in her direction before leaving the shop.

His walk was pleasant from there on, what with the occasional greeting to a passing civilian, a brief stop to stare at the old training grounds with a satisfied smile, and some words shared with Team Kurenai as he passed Ichiraku. Shikamaru, who had been walking toward the hospital to check up on a teammate, had eventually joined Kakashi, adding in how troublesome it must've been to get those flowers. Kakashi simply laughed it off, and continued walking.

When they finally reached the building, the men entered inside and went their separate ways. Shikamaru vanished down the eastern hall, while Kakashi took the western one. Stairs were climbed, and before he knew it, he was being welcomed suggestively by the receptionist on Sakura's floor. As per usual, he ignored the woman and continued on to his ex-student's room, knocking lightly before entering.

She looked a lot better, really, even if it had only been a few days. Colour had returned to her cheeks, and her fingers were no longer that odd bluish black from frostbite. Her eyes were bright and cheerful while she sat up strongly in her bed, her pink locks cascading down her neck in a tumble of light curls.

"Kakashi-sempai!" she greeted him, eyes widening a tinge when she took notice of the flowers. "Are those for me?"

"Hai," Kakashi replied, handing them over once he was close enough.

Sakura took it swiftly, fumbling through the paper for a card. When she withdrew with the tiny piece of parchment, she tore open the envelope and read the inscription. "_To Sakura, for without the sap, the tree would fail to survive. We love you, Team Seven_."

Kakashi just stood there, smiling, while in his mind he couldn't thank Ino enough for writing it for him. He hadn't even asked her to, and she did.

"Kaka-sempai," Sakura said then, voice thick with emotion. The silver-haired jonin looked at her, noticing a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying _this_ time?" asked he in good nature.

Sakura laughed, the tears continuing down her face like streams. "It's all…so surreal! Sasuke's staying! He's staying, Kakashi!"

Kakashi chuckled, coming to sit in the chair by the bed. "That he is."

"And it's because of me that he's still alive! He even told me that himself!" Sakura was beaming like a foolish person.

The Copy Nin couldn't help but ruffle her hair, which caused her to giggle. "Then you'll be happy to know that I've been put in charge of making sure he doesn't do anything to set back his probation time."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Kakashi…that's…." Sakura could no longer form words. She was far too ecstatic about the turn of events.

Kakashi laughed at her reaction. "Calm down before you have a heart attack from all the excitement, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sempai, I just can't help it," Sakura insisted, almost quivering with joy. "Everything feels like a dream. A wonderful, glorious dream that I never want to wake from!"

"It's no dream," Kakashi assured, still chuckling. "And it's also not a dream that Tsunade is coming down the hall to see you."

Sakura was about to open her mouth to reply, when the busty blonde entered the room, greeting them both appropriately.

"Sakura, I have a job for you. Now, you are my student, and because of that, it can only be entrusted to you."

"But…Shishou…I'm still hospitalized," Sakura murmured.

"For another day, yes. But as soon as you're released, I want you going to the Uchiha compound. Clean it up for our little Avenger to live in. Hatake, you'll be spending a lot of time there as well, so go with her, and get to know the lay of the land."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi agreed.

Sakura just stared with wide eyes. "You mean…I need to live in the Uchiha mansion for…?"

Tsunade smirked, but nodded. "You do."

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?" Sakura squealed with delight, a touch of her former, twelve-year-old self coming out into the open. She all but leapt out of bed then, tearing the different tubes and things from her body, the IV coming out in a flash. "Where's Ino? I need to tell her the good news!"

"Not so fast, young lady," Tsunade interjected, grabbing her around the waist to push her back onto the cot. "You can't just up and leave, like that! Besides, Ino isn't here right now. Do you honestly want to pull a Naruto, and traipse around Konoha in a hospital gown?"

Sakura laughed a little, picturing an underwear clad Kyuubi container strutting down the main road in nothing but his boxers and hospital garb. "Naruto did that?"

Tsunade nodded with a grunt. "Hai, and if you don't want to repeat his mistake, then I'd suggest staying put."

"But, wait, why isn't Ino here? I thought she was supposed to be taking care of me…?" Sakura gave her mentor a dumbfounded look.

"She was suspended for awhile."

"How come?"

Tsunade grimaced. "She drugged you so you would stop asking questions."

Sakura blinked a few times, before her face contorted with fury. "I'M GOING TO KILL THE PIG!"

And that's when Tsunade rendered her unconscious purposefully. The busty blonde exhaled, shaking her head as she finished returning the IV to Sakura's vein, as well as tucking her under the sheets. "She's going to kill herself before her life even gets started."

" Now _that_ would make some good inspiration for Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi mused with a nod. "He could call the book, _Rakuen no Satsujin_."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Murder by Paradise?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It would make things interesting."

Tsunade fiercely shook her head. "I forbid you from giving that pervert any ideas. Especially if it has anything to do with Sakura."

Kakashi just laughed at her comments, brushing them off as if they were simply kind suggestions. He would tell Jiraiya his ideas anyway. Next time he saw him, that was.

~ • ~

"Where the hell are they?"

"Naruto?"

The blonde looked up, blinking in surprise. "Oh, hey Sai. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Ya-ma-to?" He snickered a little at the way he enunciated Yamato's name.

The black-haired boy who looked so similar to Sasuke, just smiled that damned smile. "We just returned this afternoon. It was only B-Rank, after all. However, Kakashi-san sent me to retrieve you. Sakura has woken up once again, and she requests you visit."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't yet! I have to find something first!"

Sai tilted his head as he surveyed the room. A strange feeling (curiosity) filled him as he noticed the pile, waist high, of undergarments printed with rubber ducks, by the looks of them, positioned by the door. "What are you looking for?"

Naruto jerked a thumb toward the pile. "I'm getting rid of those. They've…given bad impressions."

Sai chuckled. "They don't make you look any smaller, Dickless, if that is what you are worried about. That is already impossible."

Naruto glared at him. "That was uncalled for."

Sai just shrugged before turning to the window. "I will tell them you will come soon."

"Yeah, you do that," came the response, and the artist-nin left the flat.

Naruto sat back on his heels then, staring around with a scowl. "Where the hell did I leave 'em?"

He got to his feet, and scoured his entire room. Eventually, he was forced to clean as well, and by the time his room was spotless, he still had seen no sign of the final pair of duck boxers. The Kyuubi container groaned, going to the bed and sitting down on the rumpled comforter. "Where the heck could it be?"

He decided he'd look for it later, and with a large bag now in hand, started shoving each pair inside. Only when he was fifteen pairs from finishing, did he realize where the last pair had gone. A devious little grin spread across his face, and he unzipped his jumpsuit low enough until said boxers were exposed. He grabbed a firm hold of the waistband, and then pulled with all his might. Tearing sounds filled the silent room, but, they had not yet ripped away from his form as he had wanted them to. His arm began to seize, and a growl escaped his lips. His fingers released the waistband, only for it to snap against his body. A loud, and pained howl filled the air, causing the birds outside to flutter from the tree they were perched in.

"Ne…that hurt," Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his hips. He frowned then, using both hands this time as he yanked on the waist band. This time, he used his chakra, and before long, the garment was torn from his body. He glared defiantly at it before slamming it into the bag.

"TRY AND GET OUT OF THAT ONE, OHA-TEME!"

He stuffed the rest inside after zipping up the rest of his jumpsuit, though his stomach growled just as he tied it off. With a sigh, the blonde started for the door, only to be stopped by a crackling sound coming from behind. He froze, turning around slowly, clenching his teeth. Nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief, and proceeded into the hall.

"_WAHAHA, you think a simple BAG will contain me_?"

Naruto practically leapt out of his skin as he made the mad dash from his home, down the roads, screaming that Oha was running after him. He had failed to notice the ink mouse on the top of the bag, and the smiling artist-nin outside his door.

~•~

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

~•~

**Four Months Later**

~•~

"Do you understand the rules and regulations, Uchiha?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," replied Sasuke.

"Hm."

They were standing in Tsunade's office, Sasuke having just been released from Konoha's prison. ANBU had escorted him here for his debriefing, while new clothes were given to him until he reached his home. This was necessity considering that his 'traitor uniform,' as Tsunade had called it, was burned as soon as it was off his back.

The group now stood here, Sasuke having just been listed the rules of his probation, and what he could and couldn't do under his probation officer's watch. He had yet to find out who it was, exactly, that would be watching him.

"Where the hell is he? I told him to be here for ten o'clock! It's now twelve thirty!" Tsunade shook her head, growling about a certain shinobi's lack of attention, when there was suddenly a poof at the window. She rounded on the Copy Nin as he appeared. "Hatake, why the hell are you late!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, though he quickly returned to his expression void of emotion. He really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Well, you see, there was a young woman having trouble carrying her groceries and-"

A hand was clamped over his mouth to prevent further words from flowing out of it. "Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. You're late! By two and a half hours!"

Kakashi simply shrugged. "What can I say? I'm _always_ fashionably late."

Tsunade snorted, moving back to where Sasuke stood. "You will adhere to every rule that has been given to you, and Kakashi will make sure you're on your best behaviour. He will be living in your house with you until the two years has been completed. Am I to be understood?"

Sasuke scowled a little, but agreed.

"Good. Now, get out of my sight!"

That was the dismissal. The ANBU bowed low to the Hokage before leaving through the doors. Kakashi slid off the window sill and crossed the room to where Sasuke stood, motioning for him to follow as he led the way outside.

It was a calm and relaxing day; a Saturday, to be precise, and in the middle of April as well, which mean the warmer weather was still on its way. Families were out with picnic baskets, marvelling in the cherry trees which were soon to bloom. Shinobi were walking down the roads in their mandatory gear, though smiling and chatting as though they were never threatened. It was peaceful and they both decided that it should stay that way.

That is, it was peaceful until the female population noticed the Uchiha's return and began to act as though he were a famous celebrity.

"Relieved?" Kakashi inquired as they began for the Uchiha Compound. Both ignored the fangirls.

"Hn." Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets, all too eager to get back into his own clothes.

"You will like what you see when we get there," Kakashi assured with a knowing smile.

Sasuke glanced at the man curiously.

Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura has spent the entire four months you've been away, cleaning and making your house…liveable again. She's very proud of her work; make sure you notice."

Sasuke smirked, nodding. "I will."

"Tomorrow we'll go training; all of us, as Team Seven once more. You can't decline, because I'm going, which means you have to come as well," Kakashi stated sternly.

"I want to."

"Hm. Good. Just what I wanted to hear. Now hurry up, Sakura has dinner waiting."

Sasuke shook his head as the Copy Nin picked up their pace. The two then took to the rooftops, flying across in the trademarked ninja way. They would be upon the home shortly.

~•~

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

~•~

"Hurry up! Food's getting cold," Sakura called from the door as the two came closer. She couldn't help but giggle as they landed on the ground to enter the home.

Sasuke found it rather appealing seeing the pink-haired woman he was so fond of, wearing an apron and playing hostess in his house. He immediately decided that he never wanted to be without such a scene, and that it was high time something be done to make it happen.

"Naruto, stop eating everything! We haven't even started yet!" Sakura reprimanded when she returned to the dining room. The other two came to join shortly thereafter.

As Kakashi moved out of his line of vision, Sasuke froze. It wasn't just them, but every person he had ever known from his genin days. Ino had a spot near Sakura on the left side, and Hinata was beside her. Naruto sat on Hinata's other side, and Kakashi took his seat there. Following his placement were Genma, and then Asuma and Kurenai, with their little baby as well. On the opposite side of the table were the Sand siblings, Temari, Kunkuro, and the newly appointed Kazekage, Gaara. Shikamaru and Choji were near them, with Rock Lee and Gai as well. Tenten and Neji sat close together, legs probably touching, and Kiba and Shino sat close to the end. Tsunade and Shizune shared chairs at the edge, one on either side, though the head place was left open. Sasuke soon found himself heading over.

"We thought you'd want to sit at the head," Sakura informed him, motioning to the empty chair on her left.

Sasuke watched as Ino then elbowed her, muttering something incoherent, which caused the other konoichi to sigh.

"Okay, _I_ thought you'd want to sit there. You know, because you are the head of the Uchiha Clan now," Sakura corrected, smiling at him affectionately.

~•~

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, were just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

~•~

Sasuke took his chair, pulling it out carefully so he could sit. The entire table silenced from conversation, turning to watch as he took placement at a table he hadn't eaten at in years.

"Well, we can eat now," Sakura announced, smiling as she stood once more to start dishing out the meals. Ino pushed her down, and together with Hinata, Temari, and Tenten's help, the girls began to act as waitresses or servants, dishing food for everyone.

"Drinks for the happy couple?" Tenten cheered as she approached where Sasuke sat.

The Uchiha frowned at the phrase, while Sakura chuckled.

"Funny," the pink-haired woman laughed. "But yes, I'd like some thanks."

"And what about the Uchiha patriarch?"

Okay, that made him sound old. He simply sat back in his chair, folding his arms with a 'hn', indicating she should just go ahead and fill their glasses. As soon as she had gone to serve the others, Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

"You told them?"

"No, I said nothing," Sakura responded sharply, taking up her glass to sample the drink they had purchased, earlier on in the evening.

"Hn," replied the raven-haired man as he sat back in his chair. He inwardly decided that he was going to change that.

Dinner progressed with comfortable conversation and nostalgia felt left, right, and center. Tsunade began to fill Sakura in on the details of the hospital, while Ino told her about the different men she'd tried wooing lately.

Sasuke remembered then about what Naruto had said; about Shikamaru's dating and not sure who it was. He cast a discrete glance in the Nara's direction, finding him engrossed in conversation with Neji. Temari wasn't even so much as batting an eye in his direction, and neither was Ino. Maybe it was all just a common rumour?

"Forehead! Your mind's gotten dirtier since I last saw you!" Ino exclaimed suddenly then. Everyone in the room turned her direction. "Shika-kun, can you believe that?" She glanced over in the Nara's direction, smiling flirtatiously.

Temari suddenly slammed her glass on to the table. "Shika-_kun_? Honey, he's mine. Back off!"

Ino stood abruptly, the chair humming as it was pushed backwards. "No, he's mine! We've been together for three years already!"

Temari scowled. "I've been dating him for two and a half!"

Ino smirked, folding her arms. "Seems I'm more worth his time."

Temari shook her head vigorously, shifting her attention to the lazy ass who was trying to remain outside the conversation. "Shikamaru, sweetie, tell this blonde bitch the truth."

"Ugh," came Shikamaru's response.

"Shika-kun, tell this Sand whore who you _really_ love!"

Shikamaru shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "Neither of you. I was just being friendly. Kami, women are _so_ troublesome!"

Temari and Ino exchanged horrified glances before returning to their seats. Naruto suddenly burst out laughing, filling the air with the noise. Hinata was soon to follow, Sakura trailing not too far behind her, much to Ino's dismay.

Soon, the entire room was in an uproar over the events that had just taken place. The friendly banters and conversation returned to the room, as the dishes were then cleared by Kakashi and Genma, replaced with a delightful array of desserts.

"Sakura, did you make all this?" Sasuke asked quietly, and in complete disbelief, though he didn't let the latter show.

Sakura nodded, her pink waves bouncing lightly. "I did."

"Why?"

Sakura laughed. "Why else? It's a nice welcome home present, ne?"

Sasuke smirked. "Perhaps."

Sakura glared at him. "Just perhaps?"

~•~

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

~•~

Sasuke just continued to smirk, rising from his chair so he could leave the room. With quick, confident steps, he made his way out and into the hall.

The room went silent. Kakashi stood then, announcing that he would be right back, and swiftly jogged up the stairs to follow the Uchiha.

Sasuke was in his parents' old room, locating an antique jewellery box with the remainder of his mother's most treasured items. It was bittersweet being in the room once more, but he realized that, now that it was cleaner and smelled a little less of his mother's perfume, it had become easier to put up with.

"Sasuke, what on earth are you doing?" Kakashi inquired, stepping inside as well.

The Uchiha found what he was looking for and shoved it into his pocket, closing the jewellery box up tightly, replacing it from where it was found. He turned to the Copy Nin then, hands both submerged in his pockets as well. "Just needed to grab something."

Kakashi eyed him a moment, wondering what this _something_ was, but decided not to question it.

The men returned to the dining room, and Sasuke paid close attention to the jade green eyes that followed him back to his place with concern.

"You don't…like it?" Sakura asked quietly when he sat, motioning to the dessert set before him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took a bite of whatever it was she had made. "Would I be eating it if I didn't?"

Sakura shook her head then, turning back to her own portion of the delectable food. Ino quickly pulled her into conversation, and the two began to laugh together.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke decided to go ahead with his plan. At first, he thought to do it in front of everyone, but the more he thought about it, the more he was set against it. So, instead, he simply turned back to Sakura, who was still speaking to Ino.

"Sakura."

Sakura glanced at him a moment, Ino casting him a glare.

"What is it? Ino and I are kind of talking about something important…."

"Sakura, this is more important than gossip," Sasuke replied, slightly irked that she didn't immediately break off her talk with Ino.

"What are you trying to do, bastard?" Ino demanded.

Sakura glanced at her best friend, apologizing politely, before returning her full attention to the Uchiha. "What is it?"

Sasuke reached into his pocket then, withdrawing what he had retrieved only moments before. "Sakura."

Sakura furrowed her brow with confusion, watching his movements and then looking back into his eyes. They shone with such emotion; she swore she had never before seen such feeling in his obsidian depths.

"You will be my wife."

Sakura's eyes widened. Wait. Did he just…propose? "Sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke just waited patiently for her reaction.

"Bastard, if you're going to propose, do it right!" Ino demanded, still angry that he had interrupted. The word 'propose' sparked everyone's attention, and the room went silent, once again.

Sasuke glared at her, and for a moment, the Sharingan took over his eyes. Only when he felt a soft hand – Sakura's hand – on his arm did he relinquish, his attention returning to his current purpose.

She was smiling at him; a genuine smile that he had never before seen. One that he suddenly decided he liked very much. "You want me…to marry you?"

"Hn."

"And…you're not just saying this because you want me to be the one to help you revive the Uchiha Clan, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, exhaling with annoyance. "Sakura."

Sakura giggled. "Okay, okay." She took a breath and the smile that formed then, he was sure she couldn't control it. "Yes. I _will_ be your wife."

~•~

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

~•~

Sakura's eyes shone as the man she had loved, loved for her entire life and then some, placed the ring with a single solitaire diamond onto her left hand. When he released her, she lifted it up, admiring how it caught the light and sparkled in the mood lighting of the room.

"Wow, Forehead," Ino breathed from over her shoulder. "That thing must be worth a fortune."

"I know," Sakura responded, not entirely sure she could say anything else. Her gaze lifted to Sasuke, who was smirking that smug little smirk at her. He then extended an arm, and she took it without realizing his intentions. He pulled her from her chair, trapping her by encircled arms around her waist, so she was sitting on his lap as substitute for the chair.

"How long have you been planning that?" Naruto demanded in his usual loud mouth way.

Sasuke shrugged. "About four months."

"Wow," Ino exclaimed, clutching the place over her heart. "That's actually really romantic."

Shikamaru gagged.

"You doing that just as an excuse to get in Cherry's pants, Uchiha?" Kiba teased, laughing boisterously. Sasuke didn't even _need_ to retort before Shino had punched him the side. "Hey, watch it! Akamaru's in here!"

The laughter began again, and Sasuke took advantage of the moment. He leaned close to Sakura's body, his breath fanning across her flesh as he gently nibbled at her ear.

Sakura felt her cheeks flush then, and her eyes darted every which way, trying to see if the others were paying attention or not. She was glad to see that no, they were not. They were watching Kiba try to keep Akamaru in his coat.

~•~

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

~•~

"Why do you take him everywhere?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because, he's my ninken, duh," Kiba retorted.

"Yeah, but…he can't be any good stuffed away in your coat all the time," Naruto countered.

"It's so he doesn't get into trouble!"

"Wouldn't it be easier if he was just let out?"

Kiba glared. "You want me to let him out?"

A collective 'NO' followed by the defensive hand gestures collected in the room. Naruto, whom was sitting back in his chair with arms crossed over his chest, smirked. "Do it."

Kiba ignored everyone else, opening his jacket so that Akamaru could find freedom. The white dog leapt onto the table, shaking momentarily before plodding across the table, starting for the food.

"KIBA!" Sakura shouted, nearly ripping herself from Sasuke's grasp. He, thankfully, had let go of her ear by this time, though his hold around her waist only tightened.

"Kiba, get your dumb dog off the table," Ino ordered, standing to face him.

"And what do I get if I do?" Kiba inquired suggestively, looking the slender blonde up and down.

~•~

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

~•~

"Augh!" A plate was thrown in Kiba's direction. The dog-nin ducked as the plate flew over his head, shattering on the wall across from them. Unfortunately for everyone else, it had still had some food on it, so when it broke, pieces of whatever had been consumed flew in every direction.

Shikamaru exhaled as a piece of lettuce landed on his head. "This is so troublesome."

"Watch it," Sasuke snapped, glaring Sharingan eyes at the blonde.

Ino froze. "Eh, gomenasai, Shika-kun! Sasuke!"

Shikamaru glanced up at her monotonously, taking in her innocent appeal. He exhaled, lifting a spoon lightly. Then, without any further warning, he flung whatever was on it, at the beautiful blonde.

Ino stood there, shocked that he would do such a thing.

"Oops." Shikamaru grinned.

Ino shook her head vigorously, a glare fixating itself on her features. "Oh, that is it!" She grabbed the nearest plate with leftovers still on the surface, and flung it at Shikamaru.

Sakura couldn't watch, and so she covered her face with her eyes.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Naruto screamed then, and the majority of the male population in the room stood up to partake.

"Oh, what a marvellous display of youth!" Gai could be heard saying as he elegantly dodged vegetables and meat alike. He then proceeded to goad on Kakashi, before Lee had come up beside him.

"Gai-sensei, you are right!" Lee crowed beside him, and the two continued the intricate dance together, dodging every bit of food thrown their way.

Kiba and Akamaru were sitting in the corner, hording the leftovers, while Shino let his bugs clean the floor. Tsunade had gotten involved on account of Naruto throwing a whole casserole her direction, and Shizune, who had tried desperately to stop it, joined in shortly thereafter.

~•~

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

~•~

Sasuke stood then, Sakura still held in his arms, now bridal style as he refused to let her go.

"Sasuke…what are you doing?" demanded the konoichi.

"Getting out of here."

"I can walk…."

"No."

The black-haired Uchiha used his shinobi skills in escaping the battle-ground-like dining room, slipping into the hall without a word to escape the mess that had been created from the out-of-hand events.

"But…I'm the hostess!" Sakura protested.

"Not anymore."

~•~

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

~•~

Sasuke hurried up the stairs, entering the bedroom which Sakura had learned to be his own. He crossed the floor, pausing at the bed where he set Sakura down lightly, before returning to make sure they weren't followed.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha scowled, Sharingan swirling in the depths of his eyes as he stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Naruto came up the stairs then, covered head-to-toe in a variety of dinner and dessert alike. "Why did you leave?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Why do you think, Dobe?"

"Afraid you'll get your ass whooped?" Naruto grinned cheekily.

"No."

"I bet you are!"

"No, I am not!"

"Twenty bucks says you are!"

Sasuke glared. He never backed down from a challenge. "Fifty says I'm not."

Naruto's grin could not have gotten bigger. "You're on, Teme! Now let's go!" The blonde grabbed Sasuke by his wrist, dragging him back downstairs and to the dining room.

Sasuke only hoped that he could actually manage to win _and_ shortly before Sakura wondered what the hell had happened.

~•~

_so please don't please don't please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh this oh this is our fate I'm yours_

~•~

The battle of the best when it came to the art of the food fight, raged on for approximately three hours in total. Not only did Sakura get sick of waiting, but when she came back downstairs, she joined in the battle, and dominated over everyone. Tsunade congratulated her, and went off on a spiel about how that's how she was trained.

A lot of prides were killed, and a lot of hopes forsaken. It was like the real deal, only in this form of duel, there was no such thing as death or destruction (except for the dishes that were now lying broken all over the ground).

"Well, I think it's time to get going," Naruto announced, yawning widely, which was accompanied by a massive stretch.

"I-I'll walk you home…Naruto-kun…" Hinata announced, though it was still in her quiet breath of a tone. She took his arm and began leading him out gently.

"Great party, Sakura-chan! We should do this again sometime! Good to have you back Teme! Don't jump Sensei in his sleep!" Naruto laughed maniacally, though moments later, he could be heard apologizing to Hinata.

"I'm going to go too," Tenten said then, and Neji offered to walk her home.

"Che, see you later, Forehead." Ino and Sakura exchanged hugs before the blonde left the room with her teammates.

Soon, the entire room had cleared out, save for Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Glad to be home, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked then, though her tone was more teasing now than it had been before.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, slinging an arm around Sakura's waist.

"You better take care of her properly, or so help me, your pretty little head will be mounted on my wall!" Tsunade then gave them a nod, said her farewells, and left the home, uttering something about needing a month's worth of sake to clear her head.

Sakura and Kakashi laughed, while Sasuke merely smirked.

~•~

_Oh I'm yours_

~•~

"Kakashi-sempai, you can head home tonight," Sakura insisted, giggling a little through her words.

Kakashi just smiled pleasantly, understanding reaching his senses. "Are you sure you can handle him on your own, Sakura?"

The konoichi nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll manage."

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, let me know." The jonin waved nonchalantly then before shoving both hands in his pockets, and leaving the same way everyone else had.

"Tch. CROWD FOLLOWER!" Sakura called after him.

"GOOD NIGHT, SAKURA," Kakashi returned, all in good nature.

As soon as the door closed, and they were left alone, Sakura sighed. "Well, I guess I'll start cleaning up." She bent down without waiting for an answer, beginning to gather the shards of broken dishes. Thanks to Shino, there hadn't been a lot of leftover food to tidy. Despite that fact, however, it still took another hour before the room was back to the way it was before the food fight had began. And that was only after Sasuke had agreed to assist.

"Well, now the kitchen, I suppose," Sakura stated with a sigh, making her way into the hall. She glanced at the clock there, noting it was just a little past midnight.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, and the pink-haired woman stopped. "We can do that in the morning."

"Are you sure…?" Sakura asked, blinking with surprise.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

"Oh…well…alright then…" Sakura turned around, starting for the stairs. Sasuke caught her halfway there, lifting her effortlessly to throw over his shoulder. "Sasuke! Hey!"

"Sakura," Sasuke warned in a teasing manner. "Stop complaining."

Sakura pouted and fell lax against his back.

~•~

_I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

~•~

"Sasuke, put me down!" Sakura demanded, pounding lightly on his back as they entered his room, once more.

Sasuke smirked, throwing her onto the coverlet with ease. She landed softly, and he turned to close the door.

"No, I'm showering first!" Sakura insisted, standing swiftly to follow. But the Uchiha had other plans, and before she could even touch the door, he had closed and latched the bolt securely. He performed a swift flurry of hand seals before the same mark from their previous location become apparent on this door as well. Only, this seal was different.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura."

Sakura blinked, taking a few steps backwards as she began to recognize the familiar haze beginning to cloud Sasuke's eyes. "S-Sasuke…kun…."

Sasuke smirked, quickening his strides. "The shower…can wait. We have a project that we need to start working on. And no, it cannot be put off any longer."

Sakura's eyes went wide as she suddenly fell backwards on the bed, Sasuke's form pinning her small one down beneath him. "B-but…Sasuke…"

"Kun. Say it, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun…" the pink-haired woman breathed.

And that became his undoing. All control flew out the window, and for the rest of the night, passion was the sole guest welcome in the Uchiha compound.

~•~

_No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours_

~•~

"_Rīdākage! I COME FOR YOU!"_

Everyone in Konoha heard Naruto's screams that night as he once again dreamt that he was becoming the Rīdākage, and that he had not a fox demon contained in his body, but instead, a duck demon. He never found out that it was actually Sai who 'possessed' the bag of his forsaken duck undies either.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm Yours is by Jason Mraz.**

**Well, this has been a long, enjoyable, bumpy ride. What do you guys think? Have I managed to please you all?**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and favouriting. It is so encouraging when you know people like to read what you've got! I am so thankful you guys stuck around!**

**Ideas for my next fic are ready and I can begin writing them as soon as I'm due for my next update! Look out for it, okay? I promise I won't wait before getting it together!**

**Thanks again so much for your support! I love you guys oxo**


	23. By Your Side  Epilogue

_'Cause I, I love you__  
__I want you to know__  
__That I, yeah I'll love you__  
__I'll never let you go, no, no_

_And I'll be by your side wherever you fall__  
__In the dead of night whenever you call__  
__And please don't fight these hands that are holding you__  
__My hands are holding you_

_Here at my side wherever you fall__  
__In the dead of night whenever you call__  
__And please don't fight these hands that are holding you__  
__My hands are holding you__  
_**By Your Side – Tenth Avenue North**

* * *

Sakura glanced up at the clock a moment, groaning with frustration when she realized it was well two hours after he said he'd return. Ever since his return, she had learned that her husband was not one to be late, even after a lengthy mission. Apparently tonight, was an exception.

Their wedding had been short and small, only their closest allies and friends attending. Tsunade had preformed the ceremony herself, due to the fact that she was highest ranking in the village, and after making double certain that Sasuke wasn't just going to up and leave Sakura as he had before, she gave her consent and dubbed them shinobi and wife. This was still in his two years of probation, so Kakashi was ever present at all times, only leaving them long enough to allow the consummation of the marriage.

That had taken place two years ago, and now here she sat, heavily pregnant with their first child and ready to kill whatever moved. Three weeks. He had been gone for three bloody weeks, leaving her alone to deal with increasing pain in her abdomen, indicating the birth drawing closer and closer. If he missed the birth of their child, he was in for it.

A chuckle from the couch caught her attention. Naruto, was lounging around on the piece of furniture in the living room, having come over to welcome back his best friend with Sakura. Hinata was with him, and they were discussing something of little importance by the sounds of things.

Finally, the pink-haired konoichi could no longer take it, and she rose awkwardly from her chair. "Naruto? Did he tell you when he was coming back in that last letter?"

The blonde and his girlfriend both peeked over the back of the couch, watching as Sakura came to lean against the doorframe to the living room whilst caressing her large stomach.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but he said nothing," Naruto replied solemnly.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," Hinata agreed. "He never said much on that subject."

Sakura groaned again as, what she assumed to be the beginning contractions, passed through her body. "That bastard. I could practically go into labour right now, and he wouldn't even know!"

"Eh, don't curse us, Sakura-chan," Naruto told her, rubbing his head.

"Pfft, like it could actually happen. I'm not due until the twenty-sixth," Sakura snapped.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a glance.

"What?"

"That's tomorrow, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked before her eyes widened. It was at that moment that she felt something occur inside her body, and a wet substance begin a swift descent down her legs. "Ohhh shit."

Naruto's eyes went a lot wider that Sakura's ever could, and he all but bolted from the couch with Hinata. "You cursed us!"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I didn't. It's just...time."

Naruto immediately immersed his hands in his hair, tugging at the blonde strands frantically. "What do we do, Sakura-chan? Should I get Kakashi-sensei? Sai? Tsunade-baa-chan? What? What?"

"Find...Sasuke," Sakura replied with a grunt of pain. "Even if he's...not back from...his mission..."

Naruto nodded vigorously before bolting out the doors of the Uchiha compound. He knew it would be a difficult feat tracing the skilled ANBU man but, with a little luck, he'd manage.

As soon as he had left, Hinata wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Come on, Sakura-chan. We'll get you to the hospital right away."

Sakura nodded without a word, grateful that she at least didn't have to go alone.

~•~

It had been four years since his return. Sasuke had surpassed his genin rank with ease, once having been reinstated, and soon thereafter, chunnin and jonin as well. When Tsunade had been sure he wouldn't leave on his fool's errand once more, she gave him permission to enter the Black Ops. Now, he was one of the most esteemed members, just like Itachi had been before the massacre.

His mission this time had been a longer one. Sasuke Uchiha had been sent to the farthest reaches of Stone, and stationed out there for a few weeks to speak with an informant of theirs. It was A-Rank, so nothing too life-threatening. He was due back that afternoon, but with a few obstacles having arisen in his path, he was only just crossing into Fire Country now.

The Uchiha exhaled heavily as he glanced at the sky, cursing himself for not moving quicker. He had told Sakura he would be home before dinner, but by the way things were going, he wouldn't even make it until the next morning. Here was hoping she wouldn't get worried.

After about an hour's longer worth of running, he finally dropped from the tree tops, settling into a small clearing for some rest. He built a fire with his katon, and pulled some food rations from his pack. Thank Kami he was returning home the next day; his rations were almost out.

He settled against the roots of a tree, his ANBU mask of a wolf remaining over his handsome face, just in case an intruder managed to stumble upon his resting place. It also helped to hide the look of contemplation he had acquired while watching the flames. Sakura was currently the only person on his mind.

Was she doing okay? Was she worrying about him? With being due soon, was she healthy? Was she fit? What if she went into labour and he wasn't there?

All these thoughts swarmed like busy bees throughout his otherwise intelligent mind, and he silently hoped the latter was not the case.

~•~

"Sakura? What are you-" Ino's eyes widened considerably at the realization of what was going on. She had met them in the main hall on the first level and curiosity getting the better of her, she had confronted her pink-haired friend who was supposed to be on maternity leave. Now, she looked a mixture of terrified and excited. "Oh...my...I need to get Tsunade-sama!" The blonde girl whirled around then, leaving Hinata and Sakura standing in the hall as if the latter weren't going through the first steps of labour.

As soon as some other nurses realized what was going on, Sakura was taken from Hinata's hands and helped into a wheelchair. Each and every one of the women crowding around the konoichi knew her in some way shape or form, and knew that if something went wrong with the preparations, Tsunade would have their head.

"Hinata, come with me, please!" Sakura called, wincing as another contraction wracked through her body.

The Hyuuga heiress nodded her head, and quickly darted after her friend and her entourage.

It wasn't long before she was brought to a room which had already been prepped for the birth, and by the time they had situated her in a hospital gown and gotten her onto the bed, Tsunade was rushing into the room with Shizune closely following. Ino was pursuing immediately thereafter, and within moments, the door had been sealed off to any unwanted visitors.

"How far is she dilated?" Tsunade demanded as she pulled on her gloves.

"Two centimetres," answered a nurse.

Tsunade nodded, turning to the rest of her nurses. "I want warm water and blankets ready, stat!"

Sakura glanced at her, sweat already beginning to dapple her forehead. "Tsunade-shishou...is he back yet?"

Tsunade gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid not. I'm sure he'll be back soon. He didn't want to miss this for the world."

Sakura frowned with disappointment, but nodded in response, glancing then at Hinata who gave her an encouraging nod.

"Alright, just keep going like this for now, Sakura. If the pain grows too intense, I can numb your body a little with my chakra," Tsunade assured, a proud smile unable to resist spreading across her face any longer.

~•~

Sasuke stirred at the sensation of chakra amounting in great masses toward the south. He had only just taken notice as it drew stronger, coming in a close hundred yard proximity.

The Uchiha bolted to his feet, cursing his lack of awareness. He supposed he could blame it on the dream he had been having. It was like his mind was playing off his worst fears, those that included Sakura giving birth without his being there.

With a quick shake of his head, Sasuke sobered, whipping out his katana with incredible grace and speed, ready to greet the approaching shinobi with caution.

"SASUKE? SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU!"

Sasuke frowned behind his mask. Of course it was Naruto. How could he have not guessed? He sheathed his sword once again, folding his arms across his chest to wait for his idiot of a friend.

The blonde hair was first to come crashing through, followed by the clumsy man who claimed to become Hokage one day. In all actuality, that wasn't so far off anymore. Naruto practically bowled into the one he was searching for then, skidding to a halt as he realized who it was he almost knocked over.

"Dobe, why are you here?"

Naruto hunched over his legs, panting heavily as he pressed on his knees. "Hold...on...need...to catch...my breath..."

Sasuke clenched a fist. There was no light reason that Naruto had come. Something must've happened, something worth his retrieval.

Finally, after a long, deep exhale, Naruto straightened, stretching his back a little as he contemplated what to say.

"Dobe!"

"Alright, alright! Kami, you're worse than Sakura," Naruto muttered, shaking his head.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I...?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I...I can't remember, actually."

Sasuke breathed out with aggravation. "You can't remember? Was it important?"

"Eh...maybe..."

"Does it have to do with the village's safety?"

"No."

"How about with Sakura."

Naruto was about to decline that as well, but he cleverly stopped just after opening his mouth. "Uh...actually...yeah it does...uh..."

Sasuke, finding patience suddenly hard to come by, what with his near exhausted state and all, couldn't help himself when he grabbed Naruto by the front of his jumpsuit. "Dobe, tell me now, or I'm _throwing_ you back to Konoha!"

"Whoa, teme," Naruto replied, smirking. "Tough mission?"

"Naruto!"

"Eh, gomenasai, Sasuke. I just came to tell you that Sakura-chan's going to have your baby."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "We already knew that."

Naruto tilted his head. "What? No! I mean, her water broke or something. At least that's what I think it's called anyway."

Sasuke wasted no further time conversing with his brother-like friend. He was up and out of there within two seconds flat, already making a mad dash through the trees, heading swiftly for Konoha. He couldn't miss this; he didn't _want_ to miss this. If he did, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

"TEME! WAIT FOR ME!" He could hear Naruto call from somewhere behind. This was followed with the loud clatter of rocks, followed by a painful howl. "I'M OKAY! JUST TRIPPED ON YOUR FIRE, TEME! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN DOWN THE FOREST YOU KNOW!"

Sasuke smirked. He actually could've cared less at that moment.

~•~

Sakura lay there, panting heavily as she braced herself for another contraction. They were closer together now, less than four minutes apart per set, and according to the nurses, she was approximately nine centimetres dilated. Another couple minutes or so and she'd be able to start pushing.

"How're you doing, Sakura?" Ino asked, coming to stand beside the bed with Hinata. They were both dressed fully in scrubs and medical masks, neither wanting to contaminate the air and cause harm to either Sakura or her yet to be born child.

Sakura bit her tongue when the next contraction hit her full force. "YOU TRY BEING IN LABOUR AND THEN TELL ME HOW I'M FUCKING DOING!"

Ino and Hinata exchanged a glance, while over on the other side of the room, Tsunade laughed.

"That would be my apprentice," the Hokage could be heard saying, and rather proudly at that.

Ino sighed then, glancing at a clock on the wall. "Where the hell is he?"

"He'll be here soon," Hinata assured with a smile.

"Ten centimetres!"

The surrounding nurses all jumped into action, Ino taking her place on Sakura's other side so that their pink-haired friend had two hands to squeeze. Both girls exchanged wary glances, hoping she didn't use her inhuman strength at any point. With this being Sakura, however, they feared the worst.

Tsunade now stood positioned at the end of the bed, Shizune on her immediate right while the other nurses gathered the necessary equipment.

"Alright, Sakura. It's time to start pushing," Tsunade told her gently. "When I say, push."

Sakura nodded as the pain of a contraction ebbed away for a brief moment. "Hai."

"Good," Tsunade said with a smile. She hesitated a moment before nodding to her student. "Now, Sakura!"

~•~

Now side-by-side, the two shinobi shot through the village gates. It had gotten later, now sometime around one thirty in the morning, yet neither of them felt tired. Naruto was running on adrenaline; once the gravity of the situation had sunken in, his entire demeanour had hardened and his eyes had narrowed with determination.

Sasuke on the other hand, was simply anxious to get to her. He promised he'd be there when it happened, and an Uchiha never went back on their word.

None questioned them as they flew through the streets, rushing through the doors of the hospital, only to skid to a stop moments later with surprise.

The entirety of rookie nine, plus their senseis, and the sand siblings were present in the waiting room. Choji was busy eating through a bag of chips while Shikamaru was trying to avoid his stress eating. Temari was attempting to cosy up to the lazy ass Nara, while Kunkuro kept nagging her to stop and that it was beginning to embarrass him. Even Gaara was present, arms folded as he calmly sat beside his siblings.

Kiba and Akamaru were busy looking over some magazines, Shino sitting beside him to answer his friend's stupid questions about what he was seeing or reading about. With Ino helping with the birth, someone had to be there to do so.

Rock Lee sat with Gai, both crowing relentlessly about how youthful this birth was, and how strong Sakura was for going through with it. Sasuke was still displeased with the younger of the two, considering he still held heavy infatuation over the new Uchiha matriarch. One of these days he'd understand.

Beside them, Tenten and Neji sat to themselves, talking quietly amongst each other while the former stroked her growing stomach absently. They had been married just a year after Sasuke and Sakura, and now were expecting their first child as well. From his knowledge, Sasuke knew Tenten to be about three months into her pregnancy. She must've been worried about hearing the news from Sakura, because a worried crease had formed on her brow.

"Naruto, Sasuke!"

Both men turned to greet their former sensei with a nod, or in Naruto's case, a man hug.

The silver-haired jonin had been situated on the other side of the waiting room with Genma Shiranui, Yamato, Sai, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi. The latter two were busy keeping their own child occupied while the others had obviously been talking amongst themselves. A few other jonin and even a few chunnin were present as well, all behind the lines and waiting patiently for the news of Konoha's favourite cherry blossom's birthing process. Now, the Copy Nin stood with his former students with a smile.

"How did the mission go?" Kakashi inquired as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Sasuke shrugged as he finally removed his mask. "It was standard I suppose."

"Any trouble?"

"Well..."

The Uchiha was cut off by a shriek, and in the next moment, he was being tugged off down a separate hall. He heard some of the others yelling to the blonde who dragged him through the hospital, but it soon died down.

Ino stopped before the door to the room where Sakura was birthing, scowling at Sasuke. "What the fuck took you, Uchiha?"

Sasuke blinked with surprise at the language she chose. "I was delayed."

"Delayed my ass! Your wife is just about to give life to your child, and all you care about is being delayed?" Ino shook her head vigorously, and before giving Sasuke time to answer, she stalked over to a shelf, grabbing a set of scrubs and shoving them toward him. "Put these on and get your ass in there before you miss everything!"

Sasuke simply blinked with surprise at the way she had confronted him, watching her storm back into the room to reclaim her position at Sakura's other side. With a shrug then, he started pulling on the uniform he had been given.

~•~

Sakura glanced at Ino when she re-entered the room, a questioning glimmer in her eyes.

Ino had no time to answer before Sakura shouted in pain, Tsunade encouraging her to continue pushing with soothing words and gestures.

"Your baby's crowning now, Sakura! Come on, we're almost finished! Keep pushing, alright?" Tsunade told her.

Sakura nodded, holding firm to her friends on either side of her as another urge to push surged through her body.

Just then, the door opened once more, and anyone who was not preoccupied, glanced over to see who had joined their birthing party. The door clicked as it closed, and Sasuke Uchiha strode calmly toward the group. Ino simply grinned, and both she and Hinata shared a knowing look.

"Uchiha, you're late!" Tsunade snapped from her place as she continued to watch for the baby.

"Hn," was Sasuke's answer, and he quickly relieved Hinata on Sakura's right. The black-haired girl thanked him appreciatively before leaving the room to let everyone else know what was going on.

Sakura glanced over at her husband during her next light breather, and he smirked in response to her passive expression of demand. He felt her hand clamp tightly to his then, and he assumed she was doing the same to Ino, as she pushed once more, feeling more than ready to get their child out of her.

It took another half an hour before any further progress was made, and then another ten minutes after that, Tsunade had told Sakura to push one final time. The konoichi had done as her mentor instructed, and when the cries of pain had finally died down, they were replaced with the wails of a newborn child.

"You have a son, Uchihas," Tsunade announced joyfully as she passed the child to Shizune to take care of. The black-haired woman patted the babe down with the towel while Tsunade made sure nothing else had gone wrong.

Sakura closed her eyes immediately, grunting as she let her body fall back against the bed. She was exhausted, riddled with sweat, and ready for nothing more than to curl up and sleep for the rest of her life. But, a new urge filled her, and her eyes reopened to locate her child. In her searching, her gaze met Sasuke's, and he smiled at her approvingly. The raven-haired man stood, feeling no inhibitions about kissing her sweaty forehead lovingly.

"You've done good."

Sakura beamed, albeit tiredly. "Arigatou."

Sasuke nodded, brushing some locks of pink from her face. He then released her hand, turning to Tsunade and the other nurses, who had just finished cutting the umbilical cord. The busty blonde known as the Hokage turned to him then, offering him the small bundle. "Weighing in at a little over seven pounds, three ounces, this is your son."

Sasuke hesitated, reaching out with tentative arms to accept the child. Tsunade helped him situate the newborn into his arms properly before letting go, and then, she took a few steps backwards. Sasuke smiled once more, staring down with wonder at the dark tufts of hair already visible on the baby's head. It was definitely of Uchiha blood. At least that was undeniable.

"Can I see him...?"

Sasuke glanced up at his exhausted wife, his heart breaking just a little at the tone in her voice. She was asking for permission, at least that's how it sounded, as if there were only a small chance that he would allow her to see the child she had catered to for so long. With a sigh, he immediately moved toward her, offering the bundle without hesitation. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Sakura smiled brightly when she first gazed upon her son, casting a momentary glance in Sasuke's direction. "You seemed so...enraptured. I didn't want to break any of your precious concentration." A soft giggle followed her words, and she returned her attention to the babe who shifted in her arms. He had long since stopped crying, and was now just first opening his eyes.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, and Sakura willingly made room for him. Together, they peered at their child with adoration. After a few moments, Sasuke simply turned to gaze at his wife, these days, disbelieving of his prior indifference. How could he have ever hated this woman?

"Kiseki."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "Hn?"

"If you like it too, that's what I'd like to name him. Kiseki Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, pressing his lips to her cheek in a loving kiss. "Of course," he murmured against her flesh. "Whatever you want."

Sakura sighed contentedly, leaning into him happily.

~•~

They had been in there own little world for three hours after that. Sasuke only moved when they needed to move the bed into a separate room, and when Shizune and Tsunade took Kiseki for the time being to monitor for a few hours, just to make sure everything was fine in the boy's system. When a room had been chosen for the pink-haired konoichi, Sasuke had resumed his prior position, but not before finding placement behind his wife, legs extended to either side of her body. She leaned against his chest, and he was almost positive that she was asleep immediately.

By dawn, Kiseki was returned and the first of the visitors were allowed to come through. The limit was two or three at a time, but it was difficult for one Godaime to control an entire crowd of twenty or so people. Tsunade was simply glad that the room was, A, big enough, and B, a single patient room.

Now, Sakura was awake after her short respite, Sasuke still keeping her securely between his legs while the young Uchiha matriarch held Kiseki in her arms. Sasuke was a little less fond of the new konoichi suddenly invading their personal space, but he put up with it for Sakura's sake.

Tenten had immediately delved into questions regarding the birthing process, but Sakura simply explained that she'd tell her later. A comfortable conversation settled over the entire room then, and everyone laughed and remained comfortable in the presence of all the familiar faces. Kiseki was about the only one who proved to dislike all the company, having inherited his social habits from his father, no less.

By nine that morning, the room cleared out, and the Uchihas were left alone save for the sole members of Team Seven who remained, with the exception of Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru (the latter two being engaged).

"Why'd you name him Kiseki, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked finally after a lengthy conversation regarding shopping for more baby clothes. Of course, Ino had already dragged Sakura out shopping before hand, but now that Kiseki as a living, breathing person, the blonde wanted the joy of showing him off to everyone. After all, she was the godmother.

Sakura looked at Naruto a long time before she finally answered, and when she spoke, her attention was fixed again on her now sleeping babe. "Because, Naruto. He's a miracle. He really is."

Sasuke chuckled as he rested his chin on Sakura's shoulder.

"Well, aren't all babies? I mean, you women have to like...carry them around for months and shit..." Naruto snickered. "It's a miracle you all haven't killed yourselves by now."

Sakura cast him a glare, Sasuke mimicking her look.

"Naruto, enough."

Naruto glanced up at Kakashi whom sat on the windowsill, reading from _Icha Icha_ once more. "Nani? I'm just telling them what I think!"

"You should probably stop while you are ahead," Sai pointed out, sitting in a large armchair across from the bed. The new family didn't realize it, but he was painting a portrait of their first moments as a group.

"Yeah, thanks, Sai," Sakura agreed with a nod. "Naruto, keep your mouth shut. I'm still on a hormonal rampage, you know!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

Hinata smacked him upside the head. "Naruto-kun, you should be nicer to Sakura-chan!"

The exuberant blonde gave her a pout in return.

"Well, I think it's time we head out," Kakashi announced then, slipping his book back into his pack.

"We're going to go too," Shikamaru agreed, rising to a stand. Ino stood beside him, sighing with content when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The group bid their farewells after much protest from Naruto, and then finally, after what seemed like days, Sasuke and Sakura were finally alone with Kiseki.

~•~

_Seven Years Later_

~•~

"GIVE IT BACK, KISEKI!"

The sound of crazed footsteps sounded on the upper level, and Sakura inwardly groaned. She was standing at the counter, trying to make lunch for the rambunctious pair upstairs, but it was difficult when distraction continued to call. She reached over to wipe her hands on a dish towel, shaking her head as she started for the stairs. "KISEKI AND NAMI UCHIHA, GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!"

"BUT OKAA-SAN...!"

Sakura shook her head. Thanks to years of practice with her two young children, she was not easily swayed by their pleading.

The stairs creaked and loud thuds could be heard as the two came down to the main floor. Kiseki was first, his black hair short like his father's, though without the severe spiking at the back. His eyes were a vivid dark green in colour, bordering on both obsidian and jade. He was seven-years-old, and yet, held the intelligence and skill of a twelve-year-old graduating the academy. She was sure he'd grow bored of usual lifestyles very soon.

Following him was a short little girl of around four years. She had long hair that, due to the combination of black and pink, was growing to be a luscious magenta in colouration. At her birth, it was such a light pink, they were afraid her near-albino hair would cause her many problems in the future. But as she grew older, the colour darkened considerably. Her eyes, however, were the most beautiful incorporation of black and navy blue that anyone had ever seen, hence the reason for her name.

"What were you two doing up there?" Sakura demanded once both children were standing before her.

"Kiseki took my doll!" Nami complained, eyes puffy and red from obvious crying. She had her mother's personality, and emotions and despite her young age, she too had inherited the Uchiha trait of learning quickly, hence her rather literate speech.

Sakura turned to her son with a frown. "Is that true?"

Kiseki shifted but said nothing. Flashes of red passed through his eyes, but due to the fact that his Sharingan had not yet been revealed, he could not summon the dangerous tomoe to spin about in his viridian depths.

"Kiseki."

"Hai."

"See?" Nami shook her head, her pink hair moving every which way. "It's my favourite one too!"

Sakura exhaled motioning to the stairs. "I will give you to the count of ten. If you don't retrieve your sister's doll by then, I'll confiscate your kunai set. One."

Kiseki was upstairs in a flash. No one messed with his ninja equipment. Sasuke had fitted him with custom made kunai and shuriken for when they practiced together, and the one time that they had been taken away, he was probably the most miserable Uchiha on the face of the planet. Even beyond what Sasuke had once been, and Itachi still probably was.

The Uchiha boy returned moments later, holding out the hand-crafted doll from Suna – made especially for her by Kunkuro – at which point Nami promptly snatched it away from him.

"Arigatou." Sakura pulled Kiseki into her arms, embracing him tightly as she planted a kiss to his temple.

Kiseki grunted, struggling with little success to escape his mother's firm hold.

Nami, meanwhile, was too occupied with giving her doll a once over, making sure the elegant little Sand konoichi hadn't been damaged. She then promptly stuck out her tongue at Kiseki, before running back upstairs to finish playing.

Sakura released him then, and as soon as he was free of her hold, Kiseki took the opportunity to dart outside. In his spare time, he sparred on his own against a dummy that had been set up for him outside. It was used especially when Sasuke wasn't home.

A clock somewhere in the house chimed five in the evening, and the pink-haired woman moved to stand at the back door, watching as the sunlight moved further toward the horizon. Having just turned Spring not too long ago, the nights were still shorter than preferred, the weather not growing all that much warmer yet either, which that everyone was thankful for.

With a sigh, Sakura returned to her cooking. At five thirty, her children would be wailing for dinner like baby birds. Even Kiseki could become rather vocal when he wanted to be, and that was something to fiercely behold. She was just glad that he had not awakened his bloodline yet.

The sun continued to set as Sakura cooked away, silently wondering where Sasuke was and if he was alright. Missions like these were becoming more numerous, and it hurt every time she heard about them. They were long, some taking him away from them for at least three months, but they paid well, and that's all that seemed to matter. She, however, missed her husband dearly.

Five-thirty rolled around soon enough, and Sakura had called to her children to wash up for the evening meal. She dished out their dinner portions, knowing full well how much each of her offspring ate, and set the table before the two returned.

Nami was first, trotting down the stairs and humming a tune that Sakura could not recognize. She most probably had learned it from one of her friends. The young girl spent a lot of time with Naruto and Hinata's daughter, after all.

Once the youngest was seated, Kiseki came from the main hall, having entered when Sakura's back was turned to wash his hands from dirt and grime before eating. He sat at his usual place as well.

Now satisfied, Sakura took a chair and the family of three began to eat.

About halfway through the meal, and interrupting a lengthy conversation that was mostly one-sided on Nami's part, there was a hefty knock on the front door. Judging by the chakra levels, two strong shinobi stood on their step.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, just a little, as she stood to leave the table. "Kiseki, Nami, stay here."

"Okay, Okaa-san," Nami replied quietly. Kiseki simply nodded.

The pink-haired woman removed her apron, draping it over her chair as she left the dining room. It took two minutes to cross the home, and when she approached the door, she let out a breath. It was opened without another word, and a smile was painted on her face. It faltered soon after that as she stared in disbelief at who stood on the porch.

Sasuke, who was supposed to be in the middle of a two month mission, smiled at her lovingly with a man at his side whom she had never thought she'd see at his side. There, with the lack of black cloak decorated in red clouds, stood Itachi Uchiha.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted, pulling the stunned woman into an embrace. He pulled away moments later, not giving her time to return the gesture, before he was motioning to the taller man to his side. "This is...my aniki."

Sakura just stared at Itachi, unsure of what she should be feeling. "Sasuke...uh...why is he...here?"

"Am I not an Uchiha?" Itachi asked smoothly, chuckling at her air of nervousness.

Sakura had no idea what to say to that. Here he was, S-Class criminal and missing-nin of the Leaf Village, standing at her husband's side before their home. She finally managed to look at Sasuke, who simply came to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Sasuke..." she questioned, a light edge to her voice.

"_This_ is what I've been doing on these missions, Sakura," he explained without inhibition. "When I learned of the truth behind Itachi's actions, I had my team come and tell Tsunade. As I was four years ago, he is now on probation and will be accepted back into the village if he behaves himself."

"Which I intend to do," Itachi assured.

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura finally managed to lessen the size of her eyes. She looked from brother to brother before at long last stepping aside to let the two enter the home.

Itachi passed through first, followed by Sasuke who drew Sakura along with him. The door was closed, and from there, Sakura took the lead to where the dining room was full of Nami's chatter.

"Kiseki! That's so gross!"

Itachi froze instinctively, casting a curious glance in Sasuke's direction.

"Your mei and oi," Sasuke acknowledged with a light smirk.

"We were just going to eat dinner," Sakura informed them, slipping out of Sasuke's grasp. "Uh...please...go sit. I'll bring you both something to eat."

Sasuke stole a kiss before letting his frazzled wife venture into the kitchen, taking his own initiative to enter the dining room.

"OTOU-SAN!"

Nami immediately bolted from her chair, Sasuke hardly having time to match her level before she was throwing herself onto his larger form. Her tiny arms wrapped around his neck, and she giggled excitedly.

"I've missed you, otou-san!" She exclaimed whilst nuzzling his neck.

Kiseki slipped off his chair then, coming to stand behind them a little, waiting his turn. When Sasuke noticed him, he extended a free arm to invite the boy into their embrace, which he joined in rather swiftly.

"Did you take care of your okaa-san as I asked?" the ANBU man asked his son.

Kiseki nodded.

"He took my doll this morning," Nami announced, scowling at her brother.

Kiseki shot her a glare, which made her stick her tongue out in response.

Sasuke chuckled, releasing both of them to straighten up. "Kiseki, Nami, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

The children exchanged a glance.

Itachi stepped into the room then, pausing just beside his brother. He looked the two over, finding it rather amazing how closely Kiseki mimicked his own appearances.

"This is your oji-san, Itachi."

Nami stared up at him with wonder, while Kiseki's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Wow, are you really our oji-san?" Nami asked incredulously, taking several steps toward him. Itachi crouched, just as he had seen Sasuke do moments before, and the young girl with alluring eyes tentatively felt his shoulder.

Itachi nodded, unsure of how to react, so he remained still.

Finally, after a few moments, Nami squealed with delight and leapt at him, hugging him tightly. The force of the impact nearly sent the older Uchiha on his back against the floor, an uncharacteristic chuckle coming from his mouth then.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly, though it dissipated a moment later when he felt Kiseki inch closer to him. "Kiseki."

The boy looked up at his father with accusatory eyes. "Why did you bring him here?"

"Because, he's family."

Kiseki didn't seem convinced, remaining wary of the stranger while Nami practically bombarded the newcomer with hugs.

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's eat now, please," Sakura announced as she entered the room with two more plates.

Both Itachi and Sasuke smiled aberrantly at the konoichi before helping her guide the children to their seats.

•

Sasuke entered the room, shedding the first pieces of his uniform from his person. He was full from dinner and a few glasses of wine, tired from his mission, and ready for the month off he had ahead of him.

Dinner had progressed as it usually did, and after everyone was finished, they all moved into the living room. Nami was put to bed shortly after by Sakura, followed an hour or two by Kiseki. When the children had finally fallen asleep, Sakura had returned to the living room to find a bottle of wine on the table and one solitary wine glass still remaining there. The Uchiha brothers were sharing light conversation as they drank, and before long, the Uchiha matriarch had joined in as well.

It was just around midnight by the time they had all retired for the night, and now, Sakura stood at the edge of the bed, removing the decorative pillows and fluffing the ones they used for sleeping. Once she turned down the comforter, she slipped onto her side and under the covers smoothly, shivering a little at the cold that greeted her creamy skin.

Sasuke was soon to follow, having stripped completely of his uniform and changed into a pair of pajama pants. The Uchiha Clan head moved under the coverlet with his wife, wrapping his arms around her once he had met her body with his.

"How long have you known..." Sakura murmured then, her vibrant eyes looking up at him curiously.

"Two years."

Sakura's brow creased. "Why didn't you tell me...?"

"I didn't want you worrying, Sakura," Sasuke responded smoothly. He kissed her nose.

"So instead you let me believe, and fear, that you were being led to your death on assassination missions all the time?" She shook her head, disbelief visible in her eyes.

Sasuke sighed, though instead of voicing his answer, he pulled her closer until no space was left between them. He promptly kissed her lips then, still managing to taste the sweet wine from that evening on her mouth. "You know I love you, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Mhm."

"I didn't want to tell you because finding Itachi was still something I needed to do, Sakura. He's back now, and neither of us died. We fought, but that's beside the point."

"I know..."

"I've been given a month to relax, and then after that, I'm dropping the Black Ops."

Sakura's green eyes went wide. "What? Why?"

Sasuke smirked. "I thought you would've been happy for my decision."

"I...uh...I am, but..." Sakura shook her head with confusion.

"I've been offered to lead a team of genin, Sakura."

Her eyes widened even more so at that sentence and a mixture of emotions flitted across the brilliant green orbs. "Did you...accept?"

Sasuke smirked. "What do you think?"

Sakura would have squealed with delight had she not been the age she was now. "Sasuke-kun...that's fantastic!"

"Hn." He pulled her into a zealous kiss then, which she returned with no lack of fervour. Their bodies responded then, hungry and needing. In no time at all, their clothing had been stripped and forgotten, and their bodies had become with passion. They moved in perfect synchronization until the pinnacle of satisfaction had taken over. Emotions ran rampant and cries of ecstasy filled the air, until two hours later when they lay still in the perfect afterglow with one another. During this time, Sasuke whispered to her of his affections while Sakura received them with a giddy air. It was as if it had been their first time, or even the night of their wedding, all over again.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as he stroked her hair lovingly. "If we keep up like this, we'll be having yet another child before long."

Sasuke chuckled, the sound deep and smooth. "Isn't that the point? We do have a Clan to rebuild, after all."

Sakura whimpered in protest at the daunting task he was implying, which he silenced with another searing kiss.

In a few weeks time, she would discover she was pregnant once more, this time with their third child. Nine months after that, she would give birth to a second son, and they would name him Danketsu because of the unity they finally felt as a family. At this time, Itachi would have found his contentment with a woman from the village, and by Danketsu's first birthday, they would be married, and his new wife with child.

This is how the rebirth of the Uchiha clan would begin, and how the tragedy that was the Uchiha massacre would be eliminated from the history of Konoha. The Uchiha men would never again be looked upon with disdain because instead of ruthlessly taking lives, they would be giving, and nurturing them instead.

Sasuke finally pulled away a few moments later, bundling her against him so that they could sleep. However, just before either of them allowed slumber to claim them, he smiled serenely.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura. I hope you received whatever it is you wished for."

With a contented sigh, and a gentle finger stroking at his cheek, Sakura nodded. "I did, Sasuke-kun. You didn't disappoint me."

And with those words said, they fell asleep together, falling into the perfect rest that only came when they were one with the other.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Well, did that satisfy? I hope so, because it took forever to come up with the idea x3**

**Borderlines is into its 3rd chapter and at 25k+ words...and only has nine reviews T.T  
If you guys suddenly want an AU SasuSaku to read, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read at least the first and second chapter! x3**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing an ItaSaku oneshot that MIGHT turn into a full blown story soon, so we shall see what happens, ne?**

**Any other ideas or thoughts on Second Chances or in general, feel free to message me :) **


End file.
